White Trash
by gorblimey2
Summary: House lands up in Appalachia after being place on probation by the NJMedical Board. Working in Peapatch WV is difficult for House to accept, especially when he can't figure out his new female supervisor, Philly MacKenna. Love, Action, Humor, Angst,
1. Chapter 1

**©K Brogan 2007**

**Dear Readers, I want to first say that I thank everyone for reading this story. Second, I understand that West Virginia has modern facilities and is "not backwards." But please remember this is a work of fiction and if you get past the first three chapters, I really celebrate the beautiful Appalachians which I fell in love with on my white water rafting trips. I found Beckley to be modern and I have no intention of disparaging it. However, I do recall traveling through a very rural and poor area of Appalachia and it is this memory that I fashioned this story on. So please, no more reviews chastizing me for disparaging West Virginia. I know it's a wonderful state, but just like California, New York, Florida, Texas, there are areas where there are poor people and substandard medical care...so just enjoy the story for what it is...A WORK OF FICTION! **

* * *

**White Trash**

**Chapter 1**

**The Noose Tightens**

Lisa Cuddy paced in a tight pattern next to the bored man leaning against the wall. She felt like kicking his cane away from him and making him fall, but she held back. Her emotions were running the gamut. She was fist clenching angry. She was adrenalin pumping scared. And more importantly, she was heart-wrenchingly disappointed. She had tried so long to save his pathetic ass and he had done everything in his power to thwart her. He seemed to have a death wish and now it might just come true. His career, which for him was his life, might be dead by suicide.

She cleared her throat, trying to control the anger, the emotion closest to the surface, "I heard that they received some last minute letters of recommendation which _might_, just _might_, help you. When you go in there, make sure you keep that tongue silent and let your attorney do the talking."

He gave her an exaggerated pout, "Yes, Mommy."

"House, this isn't funny. This time they want your balls. I can't save you." She leaned close and whispered, "I can't get up on the stand and lie for you."

House looked in her eyes and saw how frightened she was for him. He had to look away, he didn't want to feel any more guilt than he already did. The door opened and a woman in a peach shirt dress stuck her head out.

"Dr. House? We're ready for you. You can come in too Dr. Cuddy."

They went inside and sitting on one side of the dark oak table were three stoic faces, each with two manila files in front of them marked, "G. House, M.D. Confidential." On the nearest side of the table was House's attorney, a very polished man in a dark pinstriped suit, pink shirt and deep blue tie. He looked up and scowled at his client.

House knew his attorney, Darrian Jackson, was pissed off at him for his earlier outburst. House had dismissed all warnings and told the Disciplinary Board what they could do with their manila files. Cuddy had turned white and the attorney had turned red. House simply got up and left the room. Now it was round two. House looked over at the middle-aged court reporter who was capturing everything they were saying on her stenotype machine.

Preston Saunders, the chair of the committee, was the first to speak, "Dr. House, you never do yourself any favors by talking. Whether it's here, to a patient or to another doctor, you have no control over that mouth of yours and this time even a good attorney can't help you. Standing on a chair and yelling to the large crowd at Princeton Plainsboro that there had been a white, powdery substance delivered to the surgeons on staff and that the crowd should be checked out for a contagious disease was stupid. You implied that the building was infected with anthrax. It created panic in the building, several people were hurt trying to exit the building and the entire hospital was placed in lock-down by Homeland Security. The only thing that kept you out of jail was the fact that a white powdery substance had actually been delivered to one surgeon, but it turned out to be Splenda sent by someone trying to play a joke on him. As you know, we suspect it was _you_ who sent the powder, but there is no evidence to prove that or you would be in jail."

The blue-gray haired woman next to Preston nodded in agreement, "You're too bright to get caught doing that, so we can't really blame you for the Splenda package. But we _can_ hold you responsible for the hundreds of thousands of dollars in damage that you did to PPTH and the injuries suffered by the people who were frightened by your announcement."

Preston interrupted, "We have a five inch manila file here with complaints, in New Jersey alone, against you. Granted, they're somewhat schizophrenic. They start out how brilliant you are, how you saved theirs or a loved one's life and how they owe you a lot, but then they go on to request that you be reprimanded for some indiscretion. This time half the staff at PPTH requested that you be disqualified from practice for what you did. You've been before this board ten times in five years, more than any other doctor in New Jersey. After this incident we had decided to strike you from the books."

Preston looked at House's attorney and grimaced, "_However_, your attorney brought us twenty letters from some of the most brilliant minds in medicine and from several rather important patients of yours, including a Senator, the director of the CIA and a very wealthy investor of PPTH, each requesting that we only give you a mild reprimand."

The woman interrupted, "We can't do that. There's too much in these files to ignore. We have to send a message."

House opened his mouth but the spiked heel plunging into the top of his foot caused such pain that his eyes teared up. He bit his lip, stole a quick glance at a very stern Cuddy and pretended to listen, trying to appear contrite.

Preston saw that something had happened under the table, but chose to ignore it. "Dr. House, the Medical Board of the State of New Jersey hereby suspends your license to practice for three years unless you agree to the following terms. You will be reinstated in six months if you agree to provide your services to one of the clinics on our rehabilitation list. These clinics serve the poorest people in the world. You will not be compensated for your services and, instead, you will pay the clinic for your room and board as well as $100 a week for their supervision of your work. If the supervising doctor informs us that you did not perform in a manner appropriate for the situation, your three year suspension will go into effect. Any questions, your attorney can address to our clinic rehabilitation coordinator. It's your call Dr. House. Three years not practicing or six months serving the poor. Good Luck."

The board stood up and filed ceremoniously out of the room. House turned to his attorney and started yelling, "What the hell am I paying you for? You consider that a good deal?"

His attorney didn't even dignify House with a look. He handed Cuddy a piece of paper which she began to read, her eyes were wide with shock. The attorney said calmly and with authority, "As you can see Dr. Cuddy, the original ruling was to strike Dr. House from the books and prevent him from practicing in New Jersey altogether. It also indicates that they were going to notify the remaining forty-nine states of their actions along with a summary of the numerous complaints against Dr. House. I think you can agree that what was just offered is an incredible deal for him, he won't get any better. Trust me." The attorney snapped his briefcase closed and finally looked at House."Here's the list of clinics to choose from."

House grabbed it, briefly reviewed it and slammed it down on the table, "Where's Trenton? Harlem? South Philly? They're all in poor neighborhoods. You expect me to go to Bolivia? Peru? Salvador? Thailand? Botswana? Six months in some zoonotic soup? You've got to be joking."

The attorney smiled devilishly, "Sorry Dr. House, it is what it is. Trenton, Harlem, Philly, those places have government funded medical clinics and hospitals. The listed areas represent places where the people are substantially below the poverty line and have little, if any, access to medical care. You don't have to do it, you could sit on your ass for three years. And judging from what I've heard about you, it might suit you. Let me know doctor." He pulled the briefcase off the table, smiled at Cuddy and left.

Cuddy and House got into the car and as Cuddy drove, House looked over the list again. "There's only one assignment in the USA! Christ, where's Peapatch, West Virginia?"

"West Virginia? It must be in the Appalachians. I remember volunteering for a month in Beckley when I was an intern." She shuddered, "It was a nightmare. The idea that people have to live like that in the richest nation in the world is unfathomable."

House rolled his eyes, "Oh give me a break. They have legs, they can walk to a city, find a job and get a real life. They choose to live that way because it's easy. And people like easy. They don't like working for a living."

"Aren't you being a little naive? Most of the families down there are working two, sometimes three jobs to keep their heads above water. You're such a jerk." She glanced at him, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, it depends on you. What is the board going to do? If I do the six months in Siberia, will they welcome me back to St. Petersburg with open arms?"

"One of those letters came from John Bartholomew, our major donor and the man you saved last year. He's paid for the damages to the hospital. So your job will be there when you get back, if you come back within the year. Otherwise, they're giving the department to Chase."

House jerked his head around to look at her. "Chase? Why not Foreman?"

"Chase has done very well without you. He's grown substantially as a surgeon. Foreman still turns to you when he gets into a bind. And he doesn't have Chase's track record. You fired Chase because you knew in the end he would eventually be as good as you are...probably better because he's nice while he's doing it and the patients like him."

"Please, spare me the Wilson pearls of Wisdom. I fired Chase because there was nothing more to teach him. He either had it or he didn't."

"Well, he has it." Cuddy paused, "Now, what are you going to do?"

He sneered at her, "I hear they have good moonshine in the Appalachians. Besides, I can't let you give my department to an Aussie! It's un-American. Peapatch, West Virginia, here I come. Do you think if I don't bend over I'll get out alive?"

"Why don't you go overseas? It might be fun." Cuddy asked.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, caught the disease."

**Part II**

"So you're going to donate six months of services to a clinic for indigent people?" Wilson put his feet up on the table and took a swig of his Tres XXX.

"Yeah, I drive through Princeton go south five miles and then west about sixty miles. I'm there."

"Huh? You're going to Reading, Pennsylvania?"

House sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and took a swig of beer before scrunching his face at Wilson, "No, idiot, Peapatch, West Virginia. It's about sixty miles from Princeton, _West Virginia_. I'm gonna find me some banjo playin' retards and give them Viagra so they can populate the nation with toothless relatives."

"Whoa! You're going into the Appalachians?"

House sighed, "You make it sound like I'm going into the deepest darkest part of the jungle in "Apocalypse Now".

"Have you ever been in the back woods?" Wilson asked.

House's face was placid. He shook his head, "I've been backpacking in the mountains, but I've never gone into the Appalachian communities. Cuddy did and that's why she can't have any babies, they sterilized her after having contact with the locals."

Wilson turned with a look of puzzlement, "Is there really a Princeton down there?"

"Closes large town to Peapatch."

"Peapatch? Where exactly is it?"

"It's on one of the tallest peaks on the border between West Virginia, Virginia and Kentucky. Kind of where they all come together."

Wilson looked down on the coffee table, "Where'd you get all the snacks? Beer nuts, pretzels, tortilla chips. Did you rob a grocery store?" Wilson started stuffing his face from the various bowls.

"I been down to the Piggly Wiggly to get me some fixins fer the poker game last night and I seen the snack aisle and thunk of ya'll."

"Oh God, am I going to have to listen to this until you leave?"

"Y'ar actin' a mite biggity arn't ya?"

"House, stop this."

"Ah, shucks, don't go gettin' on yor high horse."

"Look House...if you don't stop it, I'm leaving."

"You're no fun."

"So, when do you leave?"

"Monday."

"How are you going to get there?"

House shrugged, "I thought I'd drive."

"You're joking? Up in the Appalachians? That car is too close to the ground. You're going to need a jeep."

House thought a minute. "If I have a jeep it means that I have to use it to go on house calls. I'll take my car."

"Do you get to come back and visit?"

"I work one Saturday a month, have all Sundays and one week off after ninety days."

"Ouch!" Wilson started snickering. "I tell you what, I'll come down and see you when I get some time off."

House nodded. "I need a prescription for Vicodin."

Wilson shook his head, "PPTH changed its pharmacy rules again. I can only write a prescription for ninety days, unless I have authorization from Cuddy. A ninety day prescription will last _you,_ what? Maybe thirty days?"

"If that. I have some left, but I'm going to need some in a month or so. Mail me another prescription in a month."

"I can't, they're numbering them and requiring us to keep a log of each of the prescriptions. You'll have to get someone there to write you one. You better take your chart."

House wasn't happy, but he didn't say anything.

1


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

**HEY READERS...HAPPY NEW YEAR (2008)**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

House spent all of Sunday afternoon deciding what to take. He packed his laptop, loaded some computer games and pulled out some DVDs. His IPOD, Bose Ipod player along with his Bose head phones all found their way into his back pack. The acoustical guitar was packed and he thought seriously about taking his banjo, but decided he'd prefer his guitar. Throwing in a couple of canes, a few items he used camping, including his camping boots and outback hat, he then selected some medical books and other medical equipment and loaded them in his car. After putting the lights on a timer, House took off, stopping by Wilson's to give him a key to his apartment and instructions on all his loose ends. He drove four hours and stopped overnight in Winchester, Virginia. On Monday he woke up at 8:30 am, had breakfast and then took off for the last five hour leg of the trip.

The instructions told him to stop at the Save-A-Lot in War, West Virginia at 3:00 pm. Someone would be there to take him the rest of the way into Peapatch. As House drove through the last leg of the route from the nearest large town, Princeton, West Virginia to War. He saw very few homes. Those that he did see were either trailers or small wood framed homes attached to truck farms with some animals. It was a hot and humid September day and the Cicadas were almost deafening. House noticed that, as the car drove up the mountain, the woods grew thicker, greener and there were fewer and fewer people.

House arrived in War at 2:30pm and went into the Piggly Wiggly to pick up some snacks. He waited in the parking lot for forty minutes until a 1972 Ford pickup pulled into the parking lot. The driver, a fortyish male, parked two spots away from him and rolled down his window. House was standing next to his car, watching the comings and goings of the tiny town or War through his Ray Bans.

"Ya'll Doktor Howes?"

He rolled up his nose and put on his best Jack Nicholson grin, "I sho' is!"

"I'm Carl. Doctor Mac tol' me to come get yer. Kem on, follar me."

House didn't respond, he simply got inside his car and followed the pickup up the mountain over asphalt roads that turned into gravel roads that eventually turned into dirt roads. More than once, House felt his car drag along the dirt as it hit gullies. As House drove through the area, people waved to the man in the pickup truck. On more than one occasion Carl stopped to talk to someone. He could see Carl point back to him and then everyone glance back to look at him. House was tired and impatient, he wanted to get to wherever he was going.

They eventually pulled into a dirt drive for a home that was lined with Maples, Birch and Pitch Pine trees. The cabin-like house was perched on a gentle slope with an open porch and a large screened porch next to it. Forty feet down a slope was a building that House was sure was some child's large log-cabin styled playhouse.

Carl got out, spit a wad of tobacco on the ground and pointed at the playhouse. "That's yar place, when ya git settled I been told to take ya down to the clinic to meet Doctor Mac."

"You're joking aren't you? Six months in a garden shed?"

Carl shrugged and looked at the little house, "It's a right nice lil' place. I reckon ya should talk ta Doc if ya don't like it."

"Don't worry, I will."

House opened the door and looked inside. It was larger than it appeared on the outside. There was a full size bed, an easy chair, chest of drawers and desk. On the back wall there was a cabinet unit that contained a small sink, trailer-size refrigerator, two burner oven and microwave. He was praying there was an indoor toilet. House opened the door next to the miniscule kitchen and sighed with relief when he saw the porcelain God and sink, but no shower or bath. He looked around inside and outside the small cabin, but there was no shower. He stood outside on the porch and laughed. This was so wrong!

He walked over to Carl, "Where's the shower?"

Carl pointed to the bigger house with the screened porch, "Thar's one inside and thar's one roun' back."

"But, that's not my place."

"Nope, it's shor' ain't."

House was frustrated, "Who does the house belong to?"

"Doc Mac."

"I have to take a shower with 'Doc Mac'?"

"R'ya complainin'?"

"It depends, does he make you bend over and look for the soap?"

"Ya'll hav ta ask the Doc. Now if ya' git in, I can take yer to the clinic."

"Fine."

They got into the truck and drove off. House was amused by the rather stereotypical hillbilly music coming out of the radio. He started snickering to himself, but Carl ignored him. They drove another eight minutes and then pulled up to a double wide trailer marked, _Peapatch Clinic_.

He got out and Carl yelled at him, "See ya later Doc." Carl pulled out of the drive and drove off leaving House standing at the bottom of the two stairs leading into the trailer. House walked up, opened the hollow-core door and looked inside. There was a waiting room with eight metal chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by a long haired brunette, maybe 35, with large breasts reading an out of date _People_. To the side of the waiting area was a desk with a file cabinet and book shelf behind it. Sitting at the desk was a woman of average height, thin build, braided blonde pony tail and freckles across her makeup-less face. She was writing something in a file, barely looking up when House walked in.

"Howdy, ya must be the new doctor."

"Doctor House." He said without any inflection. "Where's Dr. Mac?"

She pointed, "The room at the fur end of the hall."

House looked down the hall and saw three doors, one at the far end. He walked towards it. Without knocking he walked inside and looked to see that there was no one. He went back out to the desk with a look of puzzlement.

"There's no one in there."

"Jus' set yo'self down in the room Doctor." The blonde waved him away.

He looked at her, inhaled deeply and went back to the room, taking a seat in the office chair. He waited a few minutes and then the blonde walked in with the brunette behind her.

"Doctor House, roll yo' sleeves up, I need to pull some blood."

He rolled his eyes, "You must be joking. Where's doctor Mac?"

She shook her head, "Yo'r lookin' at her. Doctor, part of yo contract requires me to pull some blood and check fur hootch and drugs. Lookin' at you, I suspeck I'm gonna find booze. You look like ya been on a bender fer a few years."

"Christ, you aren't going to ask me to bend over and squeal like a pig are you?" House shook his head and rolled up his sleeve.

She tied him off and looked in his eyes. She took the sample while she frowned at him. Shook it and put it in the tray, untied him and put a band aid over a cotton ball. "Anythin' ya' wanna' tell me befur I run this here sample?"

He rolled his eyes. House reached inside his pocket and put his Vicodin in the tray.

"So, an addict?"

There was a sound of the door opening and closing and the trailer shook as someone came down the hall. "Doc?"

"Yeah Joe?" She said looking over her shoulder.

"Gotta pakeege fur ya. This the new doc?" He said looking at House.

"Yep."

"Wha's he like?"

The doctor took her gloves off and threw them away. "Like all the other losers they send. Only this one's got blue eyes."

"He a boozer or a druggie?"

"I woulda sworn it was booze from the looks-a him," she answered.

House's eyes were bugged, his hands waving at them, "_Hell-ooo? _I'm sitting right here. I can _hear_ you."

Doc Mac nodded towards House, "He also thinks he's a good lis'ner"

Joe laughed and handed the doctor a pen to sign for the package. "Why'd they send ya a lame one?"

Doc Mac looked at House's cane, "I don't right know, it's like sendin' a Jew to do missionary work in Iran."

Joe laughed and nodded as he took back the pen and paper.

House, frustrated with both of them, "You know, they say I'm a jerk, but they just haven't met you two."

"Thanks Joe, see ya later." The doctor handed the package to the brunette. "Mildred, it needs to go in the ice box." The brunette turned and took the package out to the kitchen area. The blonde turned back to House, "I'll give you a tour. This here is surgery. We do outpatient surgeries in here."

House looked around, the room was nothing more than the size of a large bedroom which had very little equipment other than a bed, lamp, tables and several cabinets full of surgical instruments and linens. He followed as she exited into the hall, opening up two doors on opposite sides of the hall. They were mirror images of each other.

"Exam rooms."

The exam rooms were bare except for the essentials. There were examination tables, cabinets, two chairs and two small rolling tables. There were no machines, sonagrams or modern emergency room equipment.

House smirked, "Delightful, I just love clinic exam rooms. You've captured their true essence."

The next door opened into a small room with two desks, two bookshelves and a filing cabinet. There was a laptop on one desk.

"That thar empty desk is yor's."

House realized that his privacy for the next six months would be gone. When not seeing patients, he'd be in this tiny room with...her? It couldn't get much worse.

They went out to the kitchen. "The icebox top tray is fer medicine. You can put food on the bottom. Everyone does thar own cleanin' up. Mildred, did I fergit anythin'?

"Nope. Hows come they sent us a cripple?"

Doc Mac shrugged her shoulders, "I don't right know.

House shook his head, "I don't get it. Why does it bother all of you that I'm a cripple?"

They laughed at him.

Doc Mac signed something that Mildred handed her. Without looking at him she snickered, "Well Doc House, they always send losers. Ya haf ta do somethin' purty bad to git sent here...'specially fer six whole months. But ta send us a doc who can't walk?" She laughed, "We sometimes spend ar time climbin' these hills and hollars to git to our patients. Yor not gonna be much good at that, now are ya?"

He thought about it._ That's great, I won't have to see patients, except in clinic. Perfect. _"I'm sorry, but that's right. I won't be climbing or hiking to go see patients. But then again, at least I know how to play a banjo. I could keep the populace entertained while you're gone."

She looked him up and down with disgust. "I suspect you protest too much, Doc. I bet thar's more getup in those legs than you're lettin' on. But I got plans fer ya. Now, it's time to close up. Mildred, can ya take car' of lockin' up?"

"Yep, see ya tomorrow," Mildred answered.

"Com' on Doc."

He followed her out to a jeep parked behind the clinic. It was full of medical supplies, climbing gear and boxes of food.

"So, what is your name?" he asked.

"Philomena MacKenna."

He started chuckling. "I'm always amazed, the poorer the parents, the more pretentious the names they give their children. So do they call you Philomena?"

"They call me Doc Mac or Doc. But ya can call me Philly."

He tried not to laugh, "Okay, Philly. Does that mean I get to ride you?"

"'Scuse me?"she said with disdain in her voice.

"Nah, forget I said that. You remind me more of a work horse than a thoroughbred. I like my fillies a younger and faster...and I don't mean quick if you get my drift."

She said nothing, concentrating on the dirt road in front of her. They pulled into the drive next to her house.

"Ya have a toilet, but you'll be showerin' up here at my house. Fer now, ya shower outside. When it turns cold, we'll make up an arrangement fer ya ta shower inside."

"_Outside?_"

"If ya don't like it, ya can take a Marine bath..." She took him around and pointed at the shower just outside the back porch of the main cabin.

"Ya hungry?"

"Yes," he said.

"Hmmm. There's a store down the road 'bout twenty minutes." she grinned.

House frowned, "I thought maybe you'd take pity on me and feed me?"

"Bless yor lil' heart. Ya just keep thinkin' those good thoughts." She nodded at him and walked up into her house, "Clinic opens at 8:00 am. Do ya want a ride?"

"Yeah.'

"Okay, We leave at 7:30, be ready."

House watched her open the unlocked door and walk inside, turning on a light as she did. House walked down to his hovel and opened the door. He rummaged through the snacks he bought at the Save-a-Lot and grabbed a bag of Doritos and cheese dip. He looked around for the television and realized there was none.

_Crap! No television? This is hell. I'm sure they have television in Peru, I should have picked Peru._


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**DEAR READERS...I KNOW SOMEONE POSTED THAT THEY ARE FROM THIS AREA AND THAT THEY ARE TROUBLED BY THE ACCENT - PLEASE DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS ABOUT THE ACCENT...ALL IS EXPLAINED...**

**Chapter 2 - Part 2**

From: Dr. Feelgood To:

Subject: Burt Reynolds Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**Dr. Feelgood**: Any minute they're going to pull out their banjos and start tap dancin' on the porch. The doctor sounds like a bad Beverly Hillbilly's repeat. I'm trapped in hillbilly hell. No tv. No food. No air conditioning. No entertainment. Just the computer. Thank God for satellite internet. Oh, by the way, I'm sitting here in the nude, just in case it helps set the picture.

** :** Thank you for embedding a picture in my head of you writing to me with your laptop sitting firmly on your nude lap. Stop exaggerating. It can't be that bad. You're still in America.

**Dr. Feelgood:** No, it's not in America, it's in some third world country. I'm twenty minutes from the nearest grocery store, an hour from a movie theater. I'm eating chips and dip for dinner. Dude, didn't you read, _they don't have television!_ There's no shower in my place...I have to shower with the hillbilly doctor. And I'm bored. I didn't bring any books. Send me some paperbacks.

** : **Drive the twenty minutes and get them yourself.

**Dr. Feelgood:** The closest thing they have to a paperback novel is a Lil' Abner comic book. Help!

** :** Okay, I'll send a few books. Anything else?"

**Dr. Feelgood:** A good bottle of whiskey...a few bottles of whiskey. More Vicodin. I need to numb this experience.

** :** You'll have to get your Vicodin from the hillbilly quack. In case you are curious, Chase is doing a great job; but he asked me if your cell was working?

**Dr. Feelgood:** Doesn't work here, not until I get to Princeton. (West Virginia). But the computer does. Have him email me or IM. There's a land-line here in this hog-pen. Just a sec, I'll get the phone number. Okay, back. It's 304-833-4769. There's one at the clinic, I'll send it to you later.

** :** Try to behave. And remember, if this doctor says you're not playing ball, then you're out of the game; you won't be practicing for three years. So play fair.

** :** This conversation just turned boring. I'm out of here. Over and out.

** : **Bye House. Talk to you tomorrow.

House turned off the computer and laid back, too hot to get under the sheets or put on any clothes. Within minutes he was asleep, dreaming of work at PPTH. He heard a voice. At first he thought it was another dream, but he quickly realized that there was a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, noting that there was sunlight. Still groggy, it was difficult for him to focus on the body leaning over him.

"Doc?" Her voice was firm. "Hey, doc. I've been waitin' fer ya outside. Fer God's sake, git yar sorry ass out of bed, we gotta git goin'" She walked outside.

House sat up, looked down at his morning friend and wondered what she thought about it. She hadn't said anything, didn't even seem to be fazed by it. He chuckled, got up and went to the door. House stepped outside after getting his morning friend under control, not bothering to put clothes on, "I need a shower, you go on without me, I'll drive up when I get cleaned up."

She nodded and jumped in the jeep, "Being late is a great way to start a new job. Oh, by the way, I see ya was born overseas." Philly started the jeep and took off.

House looked at his un-circumcised penis – _she noticed!_ He took the dirt path up to the house, went around to the back and stared at the outside shower complete the spiders next to it. House decided that it didn't appeal to him. He hobbled up the stairs, opened the screen door, stepped inside and looked around. It was an old fashioned kitchen, straight out of the forties, but clean and well-kept. It had a little eat-in table with four chairs. The apple shaped hot pads and terry tea-towels were hanging neatly on towel bars and hooks. The cabinets had glass doors and tidy little cups, saucers and plates in a green glass he had seen in his Grandmother's cabinets. He walked through to the next room, a small living room with glass built-in cupboards on one wall under the two large windows. On both sides of the fireplace were built in bookcases. He walked into the little hall off the living room. On one side was a door leading to a closet, another door to the bathroom, a linen closet and then the door to the bedroom. He went inside the bedroom, scanned the room and smiled.

There was a full-size bed in an old white cast-ironed bed frame with an exquisitely made quilt. He saw some photos. One was of a twenty-ish Philly and an older man, woman and younger boy. Another photo showed a present day Philly with a man, probably the same age. He had his arms around her and they were smiling into the camera. House noted that the man was roguishly good looking in a western shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. House plopped his naked body down on her bed, studying he room from his supine viewpoint. His eye was caught by movement, in the doorway was the roguishly good looking man staring at him.

The man walked two paces towards the bed, "What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?"

House gave him a look of innocence. "Gee, isn't this the clinic? I have this seepage from my..." House waved at his groin and grimaced, then got up and waited to see his reaction. The man appeared completely baffled.

"You want the clinic? It's five miles up the road. Why are you naked on Philly's bed?"

"Philly? I'm looking for Doc Mac. I don't know any Philly."

"Mister, you better hope that you're sick and need a doctor, 'cause if you're making fun of me, you'll be needin' a doctor."

House could tell that he was from the midwest somewhere, not from the Appalachians; mostly because House could actually understand what he was saying. "You'll excuse me, I need to get to that clinic." House grabbed his clothes, toiletries and towel and exited into the bathroom. Locking the door, he started the shower.

There was a banging on the door, "Buddy, get your liver lillied white ass out of there. This ain't your house."

"Can't hear you...water running." House yelled. He could hear someone trying the door. Finally the noise stopped. House got out of the shower, clipped his beard, brushed his teeth and dressed. He looked outside and discovered that he was alone. Sliding into the car, House drove to the clinic.

Pulling up to the clinic, House winced. Standing in front was the roguishly handsome guy talking to Philly, his hands waving in the air to emphasize some point. From the look Philly gave House as he got out, the conversation had been about him.

She ran up to him, "You sanctimonious ass. What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

House looked suspiciously at her, his brows knitted and eyes narrowed, "Where's your accent?"

"I'm trying to talk in terms you can understand, jackass. What were you thinking? Now he thinks you and I are sleeping together."

"Who's he?"

"Wes. Now you go over and tell him that you just arrived yesterday and were confused about where you were supposed to shower."

House looked contrite, nodded and started walking over to 'Wes'. He leaned down to her and whispered, "Nice bed."

She didn't bother to look at him, "Fuck off."

They reached Wes and Philly elbowed House to begin the apology. House rolled his eyes, "I was supposed to take my shower outside, but my leg was hurting so I took a little rest on her bed. We aren't sleeping together, although," House grinned at Philly and Wes, "if you're up for a threesome, I can accommodate you...well, I can accommodate her, _not you_."

Had House thought it through, he would have remembered he wasn't in Princeton, New Jersey where he could get away with being smug and crude. Instead, it wasn't until he was looking up into Philly's eyes from the ground, that he realized his jaw had connected with Wes's fist.

"Damn it Wes, he's just a jerk. You can't let assholes from the city get to you."

"But, he was naked on your bed and now this pervert wants to sleep with us?"

She was checking House's cheek, "He's all talk. Look, he's a loser. Probably can't even spell hematoma. They only send the scum of the barrel, so just let it go!"

House looked into her eyes with frustration written all over him, "Hey, I'm right here, I can hear you...and your cousin over there."

Philly touched his jaw, shook her head, "I know you're here. What, are you going to tell me– you're not a loser? That you're fucking brilliant?'

"_I am brilliant!"_

She laughed, "Excuse me if I don't believe a pill-poppin', scruffy lookin' asshole who just happened to get banished to Peapatch, West Virginia. I'm sure you're an upstanding citizen and would never lie to me." She sighed, "Come on, get up. You'll have a bruise, but that's it."

House reached over for his cane and pushed himself up with it. "_Google me, you'll see that I'm the best diagnostician around._"

"Considering you're the only doctor I know who calls himself a diagnostician, I'm sure it's not hard to be the best in your field." She turned and gave Wes a quick peck on the lips, "Now, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, drive safely." Wes slapped her on her butt.

He took off down the road in what appeared to be a rental car.

"Your cousin is driving a rental car?"

"Cousin? Oh, I get it...inbreeding...ha,ha. His big rig is in Princeton."

House shook his head and with a voice dripping of sarcasm, "Okay, that makes sense! You're dating his big rig? Well, I've heard it called a lot of things, but 'Big Rig' is a first."

"Dr. House, I don't have to share my personal life with you, so put a sock in it." She walked inside, House trailing behind, "Now, we have a waiting room full of patients so here's the rules. Your temporary license means that I am your supervisor. You can't write any prescriptions for Schedule III substances so you'll have to consult with me if you need a prescription written. You have to run all hospitalizations by me since it costs the state over $1,000 just to send an ambulance up here. They prefer we get them down the mountain by local transportation if we can."

They went through the door and House saw all eight chairs filled and four people standing up. Mildred handed House a chart, "Exam Room 1."

House sighed, "Can you get me a cup of coffee?"

Mildred looked at Philly, they both busted up laughing. Mildred was still laughing, "Doc, do I look like your personal maid?"

"Don't people do things out of politeness around here?" House asked indignently.

Mildred, looking a little guilty nodded, "I'll get ya your coffee..._today_. But, tomorrow your gettin' it for us." She stood up and went into the kitchen.

House went back to Exam Room 1, expecting the standard STD, but shocked to find that he had a case of Tuberculosis. The next person walked in with a massive infection from a mosquito bite. House went to Exam Room 2, opened the door and found Philly giving a breast exam.

"Dr. House, knock next time. What do you want?"

"The infection in my patient needs intravenous antibiotics. Do we have any?"

"Crisper in the refrigerator. But only give them one dose, I'll write up a referral to Princeton Mercy for the next dose. Who's the patient?'

"Christopher McPhee."

She shook her head, "Damn it Chris. He always let's these things go. He's got a weak immune system and everything hits him harder. He waits too long. One of these days he's going to die from it. Okay, when I'm done here, I'll write it up."

House went out and found the antibiotics, hooked him up and sat him in the lobby while he took the next patient. Over the next few hours, House saw eight patients while Philly saw twelve. She was actually impressed that he had managed to clear that many in two hours on his first day. Maybe he did know what he was doing. That would be a first. She typically got the doctors who had committed horrendous malpractice either because they were downright idiots or they were more committed to drugs or booze than to medicine.

Around 11:30 am House found a sandwich in the refrigerator and smuggled it into the exam room where he ate it while giving a pregnant woman a pelvic. At noon, Philly stuck her head into the room.

"When you come up for air, I brought you in a sandwich and some fruit. I figure you haven't had a chance to go to the store yet."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, after his patient left, House walked out to the kitchen to see Mildred engaged in a serious discussion with Philly. Philly looked up disgusted. "You took the sandwich! You didn't know it was for you, yet you took the sandwich? Don't you have any manners?"

He scrunched up his face and shook his head, "No. I'm not known for my manners. I am, however, known for my winning personality and brilliant diagnostic skills."

"Obviously. Well, Mildred and I know how to deal with you."

House didn't like the threat so he tried to divert, "Where did your accent go?"

"The same place as your manners. You expected an idiot when you arrived, some hillbilly doctor, so I gave you one-accent and all." She walked off.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

Chapter 2 Part 3

That afternoon around 3:30, House found Philly in the office talking to someone on the phone. She finished her conversation about a patient in the hospital and hung up.

"I'm taking off. You have the clinic for the next hour. Usually the bad ones come in early. The late afternoon patients are your typical STDs, colds, possible allergies...you know. I'm spending the night in Princeton and will be checking on our patients in the hospital before coming back so you'll have to open up tomorrow _at 8:00 am._ Okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so you're going to go give the truck driver a lube job?"

She tilted her head and smirked. "You really have a mouth on you. Be careful with it around here or that won't be the only bruise you get."

"As long as the bruises don't show, I don't mind a little roughness." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She shook her head, grabbed her keys, said goodbye to Mildred, then left.

House walked out and saw that there weren't any patients. "Can we go home?"

"Not until Cale Newman shows up. He called and said he was comin' in. He should be here around 4:00."

House wasn't happy. He had a full thirty minutes to wait. He grabbed a chair next to the desk, "So, Mildred, how often does she run off to get a free ride on the big rig?"

"Ya mean Doc? Wes drives through once a month, sometimes mo', sometimes less. He doesn't make it up here much. She goes down to Princeton...her big night off. Sometime she takes two nights off. Dependin' on whether Wes has the time off from his run."

"So she has a booty run once a month?"

"Sometimes mo' sometime less."

House smiled. The door opened and in walked a twenty year old with a rash over his neck and arms.

Mildred shook her head, "Cale? What's up with ya? That rash looks angry and itchy."

House took one look at him. "Symptoms?"

The freckled red head looked at House with sad eyes, "I had this here cough, my head hurts and I can't keep nothin' down."

House grabbed a throat scope, "Sore throat?"

The kid nodded.

House grabbed his hands. "Didn't you noticed your hands are cold?"

"Yeah, but so what?"

"You're gray you idiot. Didn't you notice that? Mildred, can you get his temperature? I need to take a leak." House went to the restroom.

When House reappeared Mildred looked at him, "102°F."

House smiled, "Well Mildred, we got us a hot one. Call an ambulance...no, wait, not enough time. I'll take him down to Princeton. Mildred, do we have Vancomycin?"

"In the ice box."

"Come on dude, let's get you on a bag of Vancomycin and get you down to Princeton. Mildred, call ahead and tell them we have a case of meningococcal septicemia on its way."

"Doc, can ya write that down?"

"Jesus, don't they teach you anything at nursing school?"

"Yeah, sure they do...but I ain't no nurse. So write it down."

House wrote it down and took off. The kid started to drop off to sleep while House drove as fast as his car would take them over the rutted roads. When they got to Princeton, House had to ask for directions to the small, but adequate hospital. He woke the young man and wheeled him into emergency, then admitted him to the hospital.

The emergency room doctor looked House over, "We need Doc Mac's authorization to hospitalize. We're not sure it's meningococcal septicemia. Where is she?"

House shrugged, "I'd say she's got some engine trouble and needed a little tune up. She's somewhere in town."

"With Wes?"

"Apparently everyone knows about these little monthly lube jobs?"

"That means she'll be in tomorrow. We can get her signature then. Okay. Thanks Doc." The doctor turned to go back into the emergency room.

"Hey!" House yelled as he and his cane made their way across the room.

"Yeah?" The pudgy doctor turned around.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Chicago."

"How long have you been here?"

"Six years."

House whispered, "What's the scoop on Doc Mac?"

The doctor narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about her?"

He chuckled and relaxed a little, "Not much. I know she's good at what she does. No one else wants her job. I know she lives for her monthly tryst here in Princeton. From what I've heard, it's all she has going in her personal life. Otherwise, her life is about that mountain, those people, her Appalachian family."

"Where's she from?"

His face went blank, "Not sure. I just know she's not from here. I also know she's as nice as they come and as mean as they come. If I were you, I'd try and stay on her good side."

House scrunched his face, "That's not exactly my strong suit." He turned and walked out to drive back to Peapatch. He was driving along when he saw a couple, arms around each other's waists. The woman was a short blonde in a skirt and shapely legs hanging onto a guy he was sure was Wes. As he passed them, he looked in the rear view mirror and could see Philly, laughing and talking. He was curious about her, wondering what her Achilles Heel was? He knew it wouldn't be long and he'd be bored with Peapatch. Playing with Philomena could be a source of entertainment. He just had to figure out what made her tick.

The next day, House made it to work on time and saw a string of patients with appointments and one emergency requiring stitches from a circular saw mishap. Around 2:00 pm there were no patients waiting so he went into the office to play some computer games. The door opened and she walked in, dressed in jeans and a tight ribbed shirt.

"Good afternoon Dr. House. I guess I need to thank you for your quick diagnosis of Cale. You probably saved his life.'

House barely looked up from his computer, "I know."

She chuckled. "That was a good catch, how did you figure it out?"

"I've told you, I'm a world renowned diagnostician."

"Since when did they make Diagnostics a specialty? Is it a specialty of one– you?"

"Philly, you've been playing banjo on the porch too long. Things have changed out there in the real world."

"Touché. Anyway, thanks." She turned and sat down at the desk, pulled out the laptop computer and opened it."

House said, without looking up, "By the way, it was cold hands."

She knitted her brows and shook her head, "I'm sorry? I'm not following you."

"Cale had a fever, but cold hands. That's how I knew he had meningococcal septicemia."

She let out a short laugh, "Oh!" She nodded to herself, thinking about what he said, "Wow, good catch. That is impressive." She turned back to the computer and started it up.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1 Music To Tame The Beast

**CHAPTER 3**

**MUSIC TO TAME THE BEAST**

When I return from a night with Wes, I always have a few days of afterglow, that feeling that everything is great. So Dr. House's superior attitude didn't bother me. I was still thinking about the last few days' events. I sat back at my desk and thought about waking up, turning over and seeing Wes smiling at me.

"I was just watching you sleep," he said pushing my hair behind my head.

I couldn't help but give him one of those girlish grins, "After last night I would have thought you'd sleep like a baby. Why are you awake so early?"

He smiled at me, the way he does. His eyes went soft and his lips turned up just a little. "I'm a truck driver, honey, I'm usually on the road by now. Which, I should get on the road soon."

"Can't you stay another day?"

He shook his head, "I've got a truck full of booze that has to be delivered for the holiday sales. Sorry babe, but I have to go."

It always hurt when he said that. I nodded and watched as he went in and took a shower. I lay back, aching for more than just a few days. I wanted to go to a movie, take walks down by the creek, go out to dinner. But usually we had just enough time to grab a quick dinner at the local pizza parlor and then screws our brains out.

He finished, came out, picked up his keys and canvas overnight bag, then kissed me.

"I come through in a month."

"A month? I have to wait another month?" I know I sounded like a whiny little girl, but I couldn't help it. I had been especially lonely lately and really missed him.

He gave me a look to chastise me, "You know I just have to get this rig paid off and then I won't have to take so many trips and we can be together. I'll move in with you once it's paid off."

"How long do you think it will take?"

He shook his head and exhaled as if he was tired of me always asking, "I've told you that it depends, but I'd say four, maybe five more years."

I collapsed, I already knew this, but I kept hoping that he had been able to make some double payments. "Honey, I told you I could loan you some of the money and help you pay it off."

He was angry now and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I jumped up and grabbed my t-shirt, threw on some shorts and ran after him. "Wes! Wait up. Please, please wait!"

He was getting up into the cab of the rig as I reached the truck. "Philly, I don't want to hear anymore. I can't take your money."

This was an old fight and I should have learned my lesson years ago, "I know. I know honey. Please don't be mad at me."

He looked ahead and there was silence for the next minute or so. "I'm not. I'm just tired of this conversation. I need you to let it go."

"Okay. I will." I tried to sound as sincere as possible, because I sensed he was feeling uneasy lately.

"I'll see you in a month." He gave me an air kiss.

I gave him one back as he started the engine and waved as he drove away.

I cleaned up and went to the hospital where I was surprised to find Cale Newman in one of the beds up on the Infectious Disease Ward. I looked at his chart and was even more surprised to see that Dr.House had diagnosed it and rushed him personally to the hospital while giving him Vancomycin.

I don't like Dr. House. He's crude, slovenly, disrespectful and I always feel like I'm a fish in a fish-bowl around him. I used to give the doctors that the AMA sent me the benefit of the doubt. I saw them as Eliza Doolittle and I was Professor Higgins. I thought I could train them, help them and be their savior. I was quickly disabused of that notion. The first one almost killed a patient by prescribing the wrong drug. The second one was a raging alcoholic and wrecked my car. The third kept crying and crying, she couldn't function. I ended up hospitalizing her for borderline personality disorder.

I didn't think it could get any worse until the fourth one. He almost molested a ten year old girl in the exam room. He would have, if I hadn't caught him pulling her panties down without her mother in the room.

I've had some that weren't that bad, but the average sentence to Peapatch is one month, no more than three. When I heard I was getting a doctor for six months, I battened down the hatches. I warned Mildred to keep a watch out for strange behavior, drugs missing and anything that might border on being criminal. So far, besides being vulgar, traipsing around my house naked and acting like a pompous ass, Dr. House hadn't really done anything to make me get out the electric cattle prod.

I was very impressed with his diagnosis of Cale. It was part genius. And he knew it. He was so pleased with himself that he acted unfazed by it all. Or maybe he was unfazed, maybe this _was_ what he was good at. All I know is that It was a good call, especially for someone who didn't know the county had been having meningococcal infections off and on for the last year.

When I arrived at the clinic it was empty and he had his feet up playing a computer game. After a few words I went back out to the waiting area and talked to Mildred.

"It's awful quiet for a Wednesday? Where is everyone?"

"He's seen everyone that's been by. I think he got it right too. He knows what he's doin'."

"He cleared out 24 patients by himself?"

Mildred nodded.

I looked sternly at Mildred. I was shocked, "_You like him?"_

She laughed at me. "He's gotta lotta sass to him. I kinda like that in a man. Plus, with those blue eyes, if it was a cold night, I'd warm him up. Can't blame me can ya?" She smiled, "Come on, you'd let him scratch that itch. Huh?"

I was dumbfounded, "_No. I would not!"_

"Good. More of him to go 'round or in." She started laughing. I guess she saw that I wasn't buying it. "Hey, I tell ya he's good. Cale walked in, five minutes later he carried that boy down to Princeton. They told me he'd be dead if Doc Howse hadn't."

"And you find that sexy?"

Mildred howled, "I ain't had none for months, I'm findin' just about anything sexy right now." She grinned, "I could make him feel welcomed."

"Don't make him feel too welcomed, there's a reason he got sent to Peapatch."

"That's right; what did his file say?"

"I didn't even bother to read it Mildred. Why should I? It will just make me hate him more."

"Ah com'on Doc, ya don't hate the poor dumb bastard?"

I patted her back, "I don't hate him. It's worse, _I just don't care_." I sat down and took a deep breath, looking out the window.

She looked at me sideways,"Uh-oh. What's up with Wes?"

I hesitated. I knew Mildred was going to lecture me, "He told me he still has four years to pay on that rig."

"Ah honey, whatcha doin' waitin' for him?"

I started giggling, "Gee Mildred, I'll just step outside and let the hoards of brilliant, eligible men in. Can you give them each a number and have them take a seat for the 'new boyfriend' interview?"

"Sure, I know there's not much around here. But what 'bout Princeton or Beckley? Don't ya do any lookin' when ya go down there? Gotta be a few good lookin' doctors between the two cities."

I shook my head, "We have this conversation each time I go down there. I haven't found one yet. Besides, I really do care about Wes."

"Oh baby, ya don't care 'bout Wes; you've just got in a rut. He's easy, ya don't have to think or do any work. Every month he comes by and cleans your pipes. He's no Einstein, but you are. You need someone who can talk like a doctor."

"I'm not Einstein."

House butted in, "She's definitely not Einstein. I live a few miles from where Einstein lived and I've never seen her around."

"Doc House, how come your not married? Your cute in a prickley-like way."

He jerked his head back with a funny smirk on his face. I took a close look at him. I wondered what it was that Mildred saw in him. He caught me giving him the once over.

"Are you flirting with me Philly?"

I could feel the blush flash from my head to my toes. My voice squeaked, "No! Good God, no! I was just thinking that you probably need to be shown where to wash your clothes."

He smiled at me, "Good save. But, if you get tired of driving all the way to Princeton to get your pipes cleaned, I've got a great snake."

I heard Mildred start to roar. I gave her a look of contempt, but it didn't stop her.

I decided to switch gears, "Look, I thought maybe this weekend you'd like to go out for dinner on me." He grinned as if I was asking him out for a date, "For what you did for Cale!"

"I just did my job, but I'll take a free dinner. Should I bring my snake or just a little Draino? How plugged are you?"

More peals of laughter from Mildred.

I went into the office, grabbed my purse, walked to the waiting area and looked at both of them. Mildred was still coughing and laughing. House was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

I glared at House, "You can lock up at 4:00 pm. I'm going home to ..."

House tilted his head, "Clean your pipes?"

Mildred slapped her thigh and almost choked on her laughter.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3 Part 2

The next few days went quickly. Saturday morning I woke, started cleaning and around ten took the trash out back. Dr. House was standing in the shower, letting the water glide over his tall, lean body. I stepped off the porch, walked to the trash barrel, separated the burnable trash from the recyclable and started back inside. He opened his eyes and saw me staring at him.

He stared back, "It does get bigger. You just have to kiss it and call it special."

"I wasn't looking at your penis; I was looking at your scar. But, now that you mentioned it, that water must be really cold." I turned and walked inside, smiling to myself. I yelled out the screen door. "Be ready at 7:30 tonight."

"Hey, where do I do my laundry?"

"Once you're done touching yourself, come inside and I'll show you."

I suspected that, after his excursion through my house he probably already knew where the washer and dryer was, but I decided to show him anyway. I was baking when he came in, dressed in his Bermuda shorts. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Dr. House looked good in shorts and no shirt. I saw that the hair on his chest was mostly gray. Despite the gray, he had some definition to his arms which I assumed meant that he worked out.

He took a big whiff, "Smells good." He put his t-shirt on that said, "It's All Fun and Games Until the Itching and Burning Starts."

I put the pie on the counter to cool. "Strawberry-rhubarb."

His eyes grew large in appreciation. "Home made?"

I sneered, "Do you see a Mrs. Smith box anywhere? Of course it's homemade."

"I like Strawberry - Rhubarb."

I wiped my hands on the tea towel and looked over at him, "I like George Clooney, but neither of us is getting a piece of what we like. Now come with me. I took him into the little room off of the bathroom. The washer/ dryer sits in small room with, a small counter and cabinet. There's two entrances to it, one from the bathroom and a framed opening from the outside. The room is enclosed with wood siding up to the top of the washer/dryer, but from there up to the roof it's just screened in.

"Voilà! Le washer-dryer pour vous." I said, jokingly.

"Why is your washer on a screened porch?"

"This used to be the old summer kitchen, but at least it's covered for the most part. Gets a little cold in the winter. Anyway, you can use my soap and softener, although the water is pretty soft already."

"Great. I'll go get my dirty clothes."

Dr. House brought his clothes over to the house, but there really wasn't enough colors for a full load. "I'll put some in with yours." I grabbed some of mine out of the hamper and we went into the little room together. As we were standing next to each other, I realized just how tall he was compared to me. He stuffed his clothes in the washer whilte I sorted mine on the floor. I bent over to pick up the colors to put into the washer. I reached up, grabbing the ledge of the dryer, started to pull myself up and slipped. He caught my hand and kept me from taking a nose dive. I was embarrassed, I must have looked like a clutz. He held my hand for a few seconds longer, staring at it closely. I froze. It seemed so sensual, having a man hold my hand without saying a single word. Once again, I felt like a fish in a fish bowl. My hand looked like a child's in his. His fingers were thin and long. It struck me that he had the most graceful looking hands of a man I had ever seen. I imagined them playing piano in a Victorian mansion somewhere in England. His hands were warm.

He looked down into my eyes, "Your nails are concaved, you're anemic. We need to find out why."

"Huh?"

He gave me a silly look, like I was being dense, "You're anemic. We need to run tests on Monday to see why."

"Oh, sure. Fine." I pulled my hand out of his a little too fast. It was the act of an embarrassed woman.

He turned his head and looked at me from the side as if he was trying to figure why I had jerked my hand away. "Oh, I see, you thought I was getting romantic." He moved even closer to me.I backed up, but was quickly running out of room to back up. He walked closer, "Do you want me to be romantic?"

I think I was shaking. I had so many bells going off in different areas of my head. The first and foremost was that I was alone with a strange man in my house that had done something so bad that he was banished for six months. _I should have read the file, what did he do that got him into trouble? Did he rape a patient? A doctor? Crap!_ My brain was in over drive while my libido was kicking up too. The guy was rather sexy, in a disheveled way. He smelled like shampoo, soap and man all rolled into one. My brain had these images of us screwing on top of the cabinet, his shorts wrinkled around his ankles, my legs wrapped tight around his hips. The look on my face had to have been odd. I was scared and excited all at once. To top it off, I was very angry that he would play this little game.

He backed off, "So? Cold water or warm?"

I took a deep breath, "Cold. I have cold water detergent."

He went back over to the washer and started it. I slipped behind him and went out to the kitchen to catch my breath. He came out and sat himself down at my table.

"I didn't appreciate what you just did in there. I don't know you and it made me feel threatened."

"Oh give me a break, you didn't know if you were scared or wanted to take me up on it. Don't worry, you're too...girl next door for me. Maybe if you didn't always have your hair in a braid and put on a little makeup, you might be more presentable. But I don't screw the little girl next door."

"Gee thanks for making me feel good about myself."

"Yeah, well now you know how it feels. You didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. However, all could be forgiven if you give me a piece of pie...with ice cream."

I put a fist on my hip and looked at him, "I don't want to be friends with you Dr. House. Your stellar personality landed you here. I bet I know what you told your friends when you were packing to come. 'Gee maybe I should take my banjo. Need to practice squealing like a pig. I wonder if I'll meet anyone who isn't a cousin to their wife.' You know we get that all the time. You think we sit on the porch, drink moonshine and smoke corn-cob pipes."

"You mean I won't be meeting a Daisy Mae with cut off shorts and big bosoms?"

I shook my head, "The truth is that the people around here used to work hard in the coal mines until they were shut down. Now they have to find two, three, sometimes four jobs just to make it to the poverty level. So go fuck yourself."

He smiled, "Fair enough. Now I'll take that piece of pie."

I thought I had made it clear that I wasn't going to be his buddy and yet, there he sat, his butt firmly planted in my chair, waiting for his piece of pie. He was so audacious that I, frankly, didn't know what to do. It became clear that the only way to get rid of him was to give him his piece of pie. I yanked open the china cupboard, pulled down a plate, slamming and almost breaking it on the counter. I took out an oversized knife to emphasize how I felt about him, cutting him a piece. I grabbed a fork out of the drawer, slamming it shut, flatware clanging and practically threw the pie and fork at him. He didn't flinch.

He handed me back the plate, "Ice Cream." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"No ice cream, Dr. House."

He put the pie back down on the table, "Aren't you going to join me?"

I threw my trembling hands up in the air, "Is there something I'm not getting across to you? I'm not your friend."

"Pretend we're in a crowded restaurant and that's the only other seat."

I love pie when it's still warm and I didn't want this asshole to cheat me out of my warm pie. "Okay." I cut the pie and sat down across from him.

He kept watching me, eating his pie slowly, savoring every bite. I hadn't received a 'thank you' or a 'great pie', just his constant analytical eye. "You can call me House or Greg. The doctor sounds a little strange. Where did you grow up?"

"What makes you think I didn't grow up here?"

"One, your real accent and two, your friends at the hospital told me that you came here over six years ago."

"I grew up in Philadelphia. You?"

"All over. Dad was military."

"You practice in Princeton?"

He nodded his head and slowly took the next bite. "So where are we going on our date tonight."

I choked, started coughing and had to actually forcefully propel a piece of pie out of my mouth to get my breath. He laughed.

"This isn't a date. I just thought I'd thank you for covering so well while I was gone and to show you what is available locally. It's not much, but it's somewhere that you can go out and get a beer if you want."

"I don't have to get out my tux?"

"Jeans will do."

He was enjoying my discomfort. And the more he watched me, the more discomfort I gave for him to enjoy.

I decided to take the offensive, "Have you ever been married?"

"No. I lived with a woman for five years." Now he seemed a little on edge.

I saw my chance, "Someone lived with you for a full five years? Was she dumb, deaf and blind?"

"Kinda, she was a lawyer. What about you Philly? Were you ever married?"

"No."

"Live with someone?"

I was regretting the fact that I had opened the door to this conversation, "Yes. When I was in college, I lived with a man. Now, you will excuse me, I need to get some work done around the house. I need to caulk the windows and clean the gutters."

I got up, grabbed his empty plate and put it in the sink. I went into the bathroom and when I came out, he was cutting himself another piece of pie.

"I'm taking a piece for later." He said, holding it up. He backed through the screen door and was off.

_Well, I guess that means he liked it. Ugh...what a jerk._


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3

White Trash Chapter 3 part 3

I spent the day doing my jobs, even went down and cleaned the gutters off the studio. I could see through the window that he was napping, mouth open, eyes closed, but I was still surprised he didn't wake up from all the noise I was making on the roof.

I showered, put on a little makeup, dressed in levis and a v-neck t-shirt and grabbed the laundry basket full of his clothes. I knocked on the studio door and he opened it up. I pushed the basket into him,"Here's your laundry."

He looked at me and nodded. I had to admit, he looked hot. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. He put a shirt on over the t-shirt as I stood there admiring his long legs. His beard was trimmed and, I guess it must have been the blue in the t-shirt, but his eyes looked even bluer than before.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure."

We took off in the jeep to the west and then up north a little further, about four miles. There is a gas station and a restaurant/bar called 'Jed's'. We pulled into the small parking lot and went inside. Jed's is the only restaurant/bar within ten miles of my place. Mostly locals and a few lost tourists eat and drink there. It's own by Gus Anderson, who bought it from Mary Kennedy who bought it from...someone else. According to the old folk, it's been called "Jed's" for over a hundred years. Everyone just assumes that a Jed must have built it.

The inside is open with the bar being the only thing that divides the restaurant area from the barroom, pool table and dance floor. On the barrom side, is a little stage that can fit maybe three people and their instruments on it. Next to the stage is an upright piano against the wall. Around the dance floor are three booths against the north wall and six tables scattered around. The barroom side of Jed's is dark with a lot of neon beer signs lit up for 'ambiance'. Unlike the restaurant, there are peanut shells all over the wood slat floor in the barroom except for the stage and dance floor.

I directed Greg over to the only booth left on the barroom side. I sat with my back to the stage so that he could see when someone got up to play. Mitzy, a young redhead that I had known since she was thirteen years old, approached our booth, smacking bubble gum. She smiled broadly at me, then gave Greg the once over. I could see she was confused that I wasn't with Wes.

"Howdy Doc? Where's Wes?"

I smiled back, "On a run. Mitzy, this is Dr. House, he'll be here for the next six months."

She turned to Greg and showed him her crooked, but mostly white, teeth. "Welcome to Peapatch, Doc. What's your poison?"

"Whiskey on the rocks. What kind do you have?"

"We have whiskey and Bourbon – Jim Beam, Johnny Walker Black, Jack Daniels, Maker's Mark and Wild Turkey."

"Bring me a double of Johnny Walker."

"Mitzy, we need menus too. I'll have the usual." I said.

Mitzy brought us menus while Gus made the drinks. I wondered what Greg would think of the menu. It had Rocky Mountain Oysters, Turkey Oysters, Wild Boar, rabbit and squirrel on it along with hamburgers, steak, ham and turkey dinners.It also had pot pies and a chef salad. For desert there were cakes and fruit pies, basic dinner fare. The lunch menu was made up of mostly sandwiches.

Mitzy brought the drinks over. I had a Margarita. I prefer blended Margaritas, but Gus refuses to buy a blender as my Margarita is the only "foo foo" drink he sells. I'm the only Margarita drinker in town so I can understand why he won't buy the blender. In fact, I have to buy the Margarita mix so Gus just charges me for the Tequila which is a simple Cuervo Gold (sweeter than the white tequila because it's mix with caramel and sugar.)

"So what's the entertainment like?" Greg asked.

I looked around, "It depends on who's here. They can't afford to hire anyone, so we either play the Juke Box or some of the locals pick up an instrument and play. Have you ever been to a pub in Ireland on Sunday?"

He nodded.

"It's kinda like that. People bring their instruments or they play the ones Gus has laying around. Do you play an instrument?"

He took a drink, "Yes. I play harmonica, piano, guitar and banjo."

I giggled, "Oh, so _you're the one_ who plays the banjo on the front porch!" I looked around, "None of the regular players are here yet, it's still a little early. If you'd like to play an instrument while we wait for dinner, just tell me what you want to order and I'll place it with Mitzi."

He stood up, grabbed his cane and started to walk toward the piano. "Order me Turkey oysters, string bean, mash potatoes."

"You do know that Turkey oysters are– "

"– turkey nuts. Yeah, I know." He got up and went to the piano and started to play.

I think I was the only one in the joint that knew he was playing Gershwin's _Porgy and Bess_. He played beautifully, better than me. But piano was my second instrument. After I ordered for us, I went out to the car and grabbed my case and went back inside.

I walked up to him and took out my violin, tuned it and joined him when he began, "_Bess You Is My Woman_." I hadn't played it in a long time, so I missed a few beats and wasn't always on pitch. But, I think the only person in the restaurant who would have known that would be Greg. We played through '_Bess_' and started on "_Summertime_." He glanced up at me occasionally, not smiling, but not grimacing either. I was wondering if he wanted me to stop. After "Summertime," he began playing "_What'll I Do?" _ Since I wasn't sure he wanted the accompaniment, I dropped my violin and started to go back to the booth. He grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going? I thought you'd know this one."

I blinked, "I..uh... do know it. You didn't seem to be happy with me playing along. I thought you might like to play by yourself."

He started snickering. "I play with myself all the time. You're a decent violinist, I'm a good piano player, we sound good together. Keep playing." He started up and I joined in with him.

I love playing my violin, it's a nice one and I've had it since my father gave it to me when I graduated from elementary school. It has such a rich, deep sound that I don't enjoy playing any other violin half as much. There was a community fiddle next to the stage, but I never used it. I always carried mine.

We played another song, finishing just as they served our food. We both stopped playing, went over and sat down to eat. I had ordered Chicken Fried Steak and was tucking into it. House had popped a turkey nut into his mouth and nodded in approval. They had been deep fried in batter and were actually pretty good. I had eaten them before, but they are an acquired taste. I wondered where House had acquired the taste for turkey nuts.

"You're classically trained on the violin." He chewed, swallowed and then interrogated me, "You're actually very good, probably concert good. What happened? You don't get that good by not practicing. Were you on your way to playing violin professionally when the urge to heal people in the Appalachians took over? Why the switch?"

It was a good stab and almost right, but not quite. "I never planned on being a musician professionally. I asked to take violin lessons when I was seven, delighting my parents. I was devoted to the violin for a long time. It was a way for me to work off stress. Funny, I had one of those maestros who criticize you into playing better, so I think most kids would have quit. But, because I never planned on playing professionally, I never took the criticism from my maestro to heart. It didn't stress me out like it did my friends in the same classes. I've always wanted to be a doctor."

"Violin lessons to get to your level are not cheap."

"Piano lessons to get to your level are not cheap."

"I'm not concert caliber, you are," he said without affect.

I popped some food in my mouth to keep from having to answer. He was on to my move to avoid him, because he leaned forward on his elbow and waited. Luckily, Jodi went up to the stage and picked up a guitar and started singing some old mountain songs. I pretended to ignore him and listened to Jodi play and sing.

Jodi looked at me, "Come on Philly, play somethin with' me."

I jumped up, taking my violin and nodded. He started playing, "_Fly Away_." I played with him as he sang. House was watching us and eating his turkey nuts. After we were done, Tiny got up on stage with us, lugging his guitar. They played their guitars and I joined in on _Tennessee Mountain Home_.

Greg listened intently. Mountain Music is a hybrid of the old Celtic music brought into the mountains by the Irish, gospel and lately, country. It's music that tells the history of its people. It's joyful, sad, painful, funny...it's human.

Greg came up and grabbed a guitar, following along without skipping a beat. He added some harmony and was brilliant at picking up the bridges. I was quite impressed, the music coming from the four of us was better than the locals usually got, although Jodi and Tiny were quite good on their own. The restaurant emptied over into the barroom. People were going out and getting their friends, bringing them back to hear the 'session.' House was smiling, something I had noticed he didn't do too often. Playing music, learning different songs, feeling the ambiance of the surroundings seemed to make him happy. He was enjoying the evening.

We took a break, but not Greg. He started to play Bob Dylan's, "_Tangled Up in Blue_." I grabbed him a beer and myself another Margarita. I took him up his drink, grabbed a chair near him at Larry's table to listen to him play. He played guitar as well as he played the piano. I could tell the piano was his soul, but the guitar was his joy.

I picked up a guitar.

"You play guitar too?" he asked.

"I've been here for over ten years, I had some time on my hands."

"Do you know any Dylan?"

"I know quite a few. What do you want to play?"

"_Love is Just a Four Letter Word_ and I want you to sing it."

"I don't sing."

He looked at me sideways. "Ah! So you can sing."

I was frustrated, the man didn't listen. "I told you that I don't sing."

"People who have terrible voices say they _can't _sing. You said you _don't_ sing. So you can, but you choose not to."

I realized that it wasn't that he didn't listen, it was that he listened to well that was so frustrating. "Yes, I choose not to."

"You don't think your singing is as good as your violin playing...you don't like doing anything half-ass, do you?"

I sputtered right back, "_Do you_?"

"I could care less, except perhaps at my job. I don't like doing that half-ass. Now sing." He started playing.

Over and over he would start the song's introduction, waiting for me to sing. People were getting annoyed. I finally started singing, faint at first until he mimed to me, _I can't hear you.._ I sang most of the song and then he joined in at the end,

_Though I never knew just what you meant  
When you were speaking to your man  
I can only think in terms of me  
And now I understand  
After waking enough times to think I see  
The Holy Kiss that's supposed to last eternity  
Blow up in smoke, its destiny  
Falls on strangers, travels free  
Yes, I know now, traps are only set by me  
And I do not really need to be -- assured That love is just a four-letter word  
_

It felt strange, like there was a connection between us on that last stanza. As if we both understood and had lived the truth of the lyrics. That we had discovered more about love than we each had wanted. We looked into each other's eyes and we exchanged the briefest of smiles. I felt goose bumps go down my back.

We stayed another two hours listening to music and watching everyone dance the western two-step to several livelier tunes on the juke box. Several of the locals came over to our table to meet the new doctor. I was starting to get tired and was about ready to suggest we leave when Jenny Pitchard came up to the table.

Jenny cracked me up, "My God Doc, you've got devil eyes! They're so pretty. With eyes like those you musta broke a few hearts." She looked over at me, "Ya gotta watch this one, he'll stomp on your heart and laugh when he does."

"He's not getting close enough to my heart to stomp on it," I answered.

Greg looked at me and shook his head, "Why does everyone talk about he as if I'm not in the same room? Look, I'm here. I can hear you."

Jenny started laughing, "Doc, ya know I can show ya a great time without feelin' hurt when you leave. But be careful of our Doc Mac, she's gotta a fragile heart. She's got herself a beau, but he's only a part-time beau. She needs herself a man that can keep that bed of hers warm durin' the winter. Can you keep a bed warm durin' the winter Doc?"

Greg blushed, unable to look at me or Jenny. I think I was blushing too. "Jenny, Dr. House's not here to warm my bed."

"No, but if she ever needs her pipes cleaned, I've got a snake." he said without cracking a smile.

Jenny started laughing, "I think my pipes overflowed just this morning, I could use a big snake, a _really big _snake."

I could see Greg warming up to the idea. Jenny is a big girl, but more curvy than fat. I could see Greg nosediving between her breasts and not coming up for hours. But I knew that Jenny would make mince meat of him. Greg had another beer and Jenny gave me the nod that she'd get him home.

I picked up on her nod and got up. "I'll let you two have some time alone. I'm goin' home." I drove home smiling the whole way, knowing Greg was getting more than he expected, maybe more than he could handle.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 4

White TrashChapter 3 Part 4

The next morning I saw Jenny's pickup parked in the drive and chuckled. I grabbed a cup of coffee, a piece of pie and went out on the porch. It was mid-September and the weather was strange. One day it would be hot and humid and then the next you could feel a hint of fall. Today, it felt in-between...not summer...not fall. It wasn't humid. But it didn't have that cool crispness you expect in autumn. Still it was better than the humid heat from the summer. I looked over the valley which included a great view of the studio.

I watched as Greg stepped out of the studio in his boxers, stretching and scratching his balls. He looked back inside, almost like he was a little bit afraid to go back. I almost ducked inside, but he saw me just before I had the chance to do it. He hesitated, grabbed a long sleeved shirt and a walking stick by the door, then walked up the hill barefoot. He looked so cute, hair tousled, picking up his feet as he tried to avoid the sharp stones. His beard was a little heavier. He took the side path that leads to the shower and back door. I heard the screen open and slam closed. A few minutes passed and then he hobbled, without his cane, onto the porch with a cup of coffee and a piece of pie.

He took the rocker next to me, put his coffee cup on the porch rail, looking over at me as he began to devour the humongous piece of pie he had cut for himself. He grinned.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

He snickered. "Damn, your friend. Is she always so imaginative?"

I laughed, "Yeah. She's known for being a little more than most men can handle."

"In more ways than one." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"I see you worked up an appetite."

"Good pie."

I was shocked that he actually said it, "Thanks."

He put the empty plate on the porch rail and grabbed the cup. He leaned back in the rocker and looked over the valley.

"Is it always so green?"

"No, in a few more weeks it will be autumn colors and then the leaves will fall and only the evergreens will have foliage. But it's still beautiful."

We sat there not saying anything for a full five minutes. The valley had a mist that was hugging the sides of the mountains. You could hear birds, but the Circadas were silent now. The sun was coming up to the left of us. I got up, grabbed his plate, "Would you like more or another cup of coffee?"

He handed me his cup. I went inside, got him a cup of coffee and came back out. He was asleep in the rocker. I put the coffee on the rail and sat down again. I sat there for another half hour and then watched as Jenny came out of the studio, dressed and ready to go. She looked up and waved at me as she got into the old Chevy pickup. As she pulled past my house, I went down the stairs to talk to her.

"Mornin'!" She said all perky.

"Mornin'." I answered. "Did you have a good time?"

She grinned, "Not bad for a city boy. Ya ought ta get some of that. Mmm...mmm. He's got a funny one though."

I shook my head, "That's more than I need to know."

"Oh, it doesn't have pus or anythin'. He's just got an overcoat."

I stopped and thought. In the mountains, the people had euphemisms for just about everything. "Jenny are you telling me he is un-circumsized?"

"Yeah, I guess. You know how some women make it to the hospital to deliver and some don't. The ones that don't make it, their boys have an overcoat."

"Yes, he does have a foreskin."

She looked amused, "You seen him?"

"Yeah. Enough of him."

"Not very impressive until you make it happy. Then he's got plenty. Jerry's bigger, but then Jerry's hung like Corky's bull. But this one's got some good moves. I'll be back for more."

I had to laugh. It was as if Greg was a hairdresser and she could just stop in to get a trim anytime."Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate the attention."

"Does he have a girlfriend? He seems too mouthy to keep one."

I shrugged my shoulders. Jenny smiled, said goodbye and left. I walked up on the porch, looked over and saw that Greg had one eye open.

"She gone?"

"Yep, but she'll be back for more. She's says that you don't have any pus and that's a plus around here. I hate to ask this, but Jenny's known for coming to the clinic occasionally to...uh...let's say, get the critters out of her plumbing. Did you use a condom?"

"Always."

"Good boy. You might want to slip her some antibiotics if you're considering a return to that cave for exploration."

He sighed, "I've come to the land of metaphors and euphemisms. Normally, I'm the king of the metaphor." He leaned his head against the wing of the rocker, "I think my spelunking days with Jenny are over."

"She'll be disappointed." I said, although we all knew that Jenny didn't have trouble finding spelunkers around the mountain.

"However, have you ever been spelunking?" He smiled.

I put my hands on my hips, "Sorry Greg, these caves are treacherous and small. They need someone with a little more finesse."

"Usually, when a cave is treacherous and small, it smells too, making it difficult for spelunkers to even want to brave entry. But, I learned that the cave just needs a good snaking and a little loving, both of which I excel at."

I was tired of the metaphors about my vagina so I decided to leave. I went back into the house and started the washing up. About half an hour later I was in my bedroom when I heard the front door to the porch open and close. I peeked out and saw him going through my bookcases picking out novels. There was something a little unnerving about a man in boxers rummaging through my things.

"Greg? Can I help you?"

He turned, looked at me up and down. "Does this plain look work for you? I suspect that with a different hairdo and makeup, you might be able to hook someone with more brains than a truck driver."

I ran over and grabbed the books out of his hands and, shaking, pointed my finger to the door. If I had opened my mouth, I would have said things I'd have to take back later. He looked at me, grabbed back one of the novels, took off for the kitchen, grabbed his cane and the pie tin with a quarter of the pie left and took off.

I ran after him, but he had scurried pretty fast for someone using a cane, which made me think that maybe there was more to this leg business than I had originally thought. He looked over his shoulder like a thief that had just ransacked my house and saw me gaining on him. I was within ten feet of catching him when he turned around, stopped and put his cane up. I ran full steam into it, feeling the wind exhaling from the force. He tilted his head and gave me a look of warning as he backed down towards the studio. He was good with the cane. Each time I thought I could get around him, he managed to fend me off. We reached the door and he had a dilemma, he had too much stuff to open the door and fend me off.

"Negotiate?" He asked.

"I don't negotiate with assholes."

"Don't give me that, of course you do. I'll take a piece of pie out of the tin, give you back the rest and you let me go."

"No! My things are not your things Greg. You have to learn boundaries."

He scrunched up his face and shook his head, "Um, I don't think that's a lesson I'll be learning anytime soon. I'm 48 now and you're looking at an old dog...well, not sooo old he can't learn a few tricks. I sure learned some last night, but for the most part, boundaries have always been a difficult subject for me."

"Yeah, well let me give you a clue. That house up there is off limits except for showers and laundry. We'll make a schedule for that. So I don't want to see your sorry ass running through my house, got it?"

A car pulled up in the drive. I turned around to see who it was. It was Kristina Davis. I heard the door to the studio close and realized he had used my distraction to get inside. I stomped my foot down and yelled in frustration. As I went up the path, I could see that she had Harry Davis with her and he was bleeding. I started running.

I was puffing as I reached the top of the slope. I ran up to her as she carried little five year old Harry towards me.

"He fell an' hit his head on the corner of the table. It won't stop bleedin'."

I looked quickly at the cut and saw that it was deep but clean. "Come on in the kitchen."

She followed me around the back and we went inside. I grabbed a towel and we sopped up some of the blood. I got my kit which I keep at home and gave him a shot of Lidocaine near the eyebrow where the cut was.

"Close your eyes Harry." The little boy closed his eyes and I started to sew him up as a dressed Greg came in the back door.

"I saw blood in on the truck and in the dirt."

"Just a simple cut that needs stitching." I was stern and as cold as I could be. I coud see that Kristina wanted to know who Greg was. "Dr. House, this is Kristina Davis and her son Harry."

He nodded at her.

"Oh, he's one of your doctors that got their hands slapped?"

"Yes."

She wrinkled her nose, "They sent ya a lame one?"

House rolled his eyes and walked out.


	9. Chapter 4 Part 1 Lame

**Chapter 4**

**Lame**

House was so incredibly bored that he was starting to go down to the bar every night to play music with the guys. He and Philly were barely speaking except on a professional level. She had provided him with a schedule to do laundry and take a shower which he promptly threw in the trash. He showed up at odd times to do laundry, walking in on her once in just her t-shirt and panties. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled in appreciation. She threw a book at him and ran into her bedroom.

Things remained strained between them. Their relationship started to interfere with Philly's routine. She usually went down to the bar when she was lonely, but now that Greg House was always down there, she rarely went. She needed some company, badly.

House found the clinic to be more interesting than the one at PPTH. People showed up with diseases which were rare in the United States. He also found himself doing a lot of emergency-like procedures, broken bones, bites of all kind, cuts, concussions, people who fainted and just about anything that popped up overnight that required attention.He wasn't sure why he wasn't bored with the clinic, but it might have been the colorful tales the locals had for him. He was always excited when one of them wanted to trade his services for something. He had received a live chicken, a knitted lap throw, hickory nuts, baked cakes and enough quart jars of vegetables to feed an army. Philly charged $5.00 a visit plus $10 per prescription, but she accepted things as barter too. She had tried to make the clinic free, but found people didn't trust getting something for free. When she began charging, the clinic became much more popular.

Philly was getting antsy. She desperately needed some company and entertainment. It was with great trepidation that she decided one evening to venture down to Jed's for a meal and some music. When she left, she noticed that House's car was already gone. It meant only one thing, he was already at the bar. She drove into the dirt parking lot and could see House had made Gus put up a handicap parking sign right by the front door. It was the law, but no one in the area had ever said anything to Gus.

Philly walked in and the entire place turned to look at her. People nodded at her or waved to acknowledge her presence. The place was exceptionally crowded for a Friday night. Philly couldn't see an open table or booth so she sat at the bar. Gus made her a Margarita without even asking.

Mitzy came up to her side, "You want somethin' to eat Doc?"

"Yeah, bring me a Chef salad."

Mitzy smiled and patted, "You got it."

"What's going on Gus? Why is it so busy?"

Gus stood behind the bar, drying some bar glasses. "Doc House and the boys. Whenever the locals hear that he's gonna play, they show up. I don't think they can get over the idea that there's a doc that plays that good."

Philly was surprised, wondering what it was that drew the crowd in. "Well, it must be good for business."

"Sure is."

"I see he talked you into the handicap sign."

Gus chuckled, "Seems the least I could do. I don't pay him to play, but he plays for us and when he does, my profits go way up."

House was sitting with Jodi and Tiny, drinking a beer. He got up and came over to the bar to buy another round. He deliberately came up in between Philly and the empty stool next to her.

"Three PBR's Gus." House looked down at Philly who was pretending to look anywhere but in his direction. "You have mascara on."

Philly turned to face him, "Yeah and you have a beard. Any other pithy observations you'd like to make?"

"You need to get laid."

Philly's mouth dropped open in shock and anger. She closed it and thought about a retort. She gave up. "He should be coming through soon."

"Thank God. Maybe you'll be tolerable for a few weeks."

"Go F#ck yourself."

He grabbed the three PBR's. "You know, if you get tired of waiting for his Big Rig, I'll let you ride mine. I've even got a great tongue for a fifth wheel to latch onto."

She pointed at his table, "Get."

He smiled all the way to his seat. A few minutes later they went to the stage and picked up their instruments. House sat at the piano to play the first few songs. The three men started out with some old country western songs and ended the first set with some honky tonk. The balance of piano, banjo and guitar was perfect. Tiny had a great voice and was in rare form. Greg had the musicians laughing at something although he wasn't sharing his humor with the audience.

Every time Philly got ready to leave they would start a song she liked and she'd end up staying. After the second set, a young man, red hair and lots of freckles, not more than 5' 7", showed up at the bar with a large box.

House was at the bar getting the free drinks Gus gave them while they played. Philly looked over at the young man, "Hey, Virgil. How ya been?"

"Hey doc. I'm purty good. No complaints."

House looked at the kid, "What's in the box?"

Just as he asked, Gus showed up and looked inside of it, "I'll give you $5.00 a jar."

The young redhead nodded and Gus went to the cash register, took out $30.00 and handed it to Virgil. House went over to the box and looked inside, pulling out one of the quart jars to look at it. It contained a clear liquid.

House looked at Gus, "Is this what I think it is?"

Gus nodded.

House smiled, "I'll take a jar."

Philly snapped her head around, her eyes big as saucers, "Dr. House, that's White Lightning, about 180 proof. That'll take the roof off your mouth. I suggest you leave that for the locals."

House shook his head in disapproval. "I'm a big boy. I've been drinking longer than you've had tits."

Tiny and Jodi came up to the bar to get their drinks, they were thirsty. They noticed the tension between the two docs.

She turned slightly to face him, "Yeah, well you drink that and there's no tellin' who or what you'll end up in bed with."

"I'll take my chances. The worse that could happen is that I'd end up with you."

Gus, Jodi and Tiny watched as Doc Mac shook her head and looked at each of them.

House looked back at Gus, "I'll take a jar."

Gus refused to budge, looking at Doc Mac for approval. He wasn't going to let House have it unless she said yes. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. At least the clinic wasn't opened that Saturday.

"$10." Gus said.

"$10? You just bought those for $5!"

"And I sell them for ten bucks. Take it or leave it." Gus gave House a steely gaze that said it all.

House sneered, but took out his wallet, handed Gus the $10 and grabbed a jar. He took off the lid as Gus and Philly glanced in horror at one another. House took a big swig, sputtering and coughing as the liquid burned down his gullet.

He could barely get it out, "Jees..." Tears were streaming down his face which was now flushed.

Philly chuckled and shook her head. Gus watched House's face contort.

"Whewww..." House was now hunched over slightly. He pulled himself up, looking at Philly and Gus as he did. Not wanting to give them the benefit of being right, he took another swig and walked over to his table with the jar.

Gus looked at Philly, "He's not going to make it through another set. Can you drive him home?"

"Where's Zeke?" She asked.

Gus looked around. "Over in the corner. You're not going to introduce the doc to Doris are ya?"

"I think it's about time they were acquainted, don't you?"

Gus chortled, "You remember that Zeke loves Doris, no matter how many beds she ends up in."

Philly smiled and went over to see Zeke. They talked for a few minutes as the band began to play. She watched as House took another drink from the jar, realizing it wasn't going to be long before they'd have to put their plan into action, his piano playing was already getting a little bit erratic.

Saturday morning, Philly bundled up in her jacket and hat, then carried her breakfast and a book out to the front porch. After breakfast, she sat back and read, barely able to keep her mind on what she was reading. Around 8:30 am she dialed the phone number of the studio. She could hear the muffled ring of the phone from where she was sitting. After a few rings, just enough to wake him, she hung up. It didn't take long.

It sounded like a man who had just been attacked by a grizzly. Philly leaned forward, fixing her gaze on the front door. She heard a loud scuffle, some masculine screams and then the door opened. Doris quickly made an appearance out the front door. Philly went down to collect her.

House could hear the phone through the cotton gauze that was apparently his head. He kept trying to come up to answer it, only to be pushed down by the hammer that was striking against his brain. His mouth was dry and raw from the burning of the alcohol that he had poured down his throat last night. He finally managed to open his eyes and looked for the phone. He felt something wet on his naked thigh. He reached down, felt the rubbery item and pulled it up. It appeared to be a used rubber.

_Damn, I had sex?_ _I had sex with someone last night?_

It was only then that he felt the bed move and knew he had company. The cover was up and over his companion. The phone had stopped ringing. House turned his attention away from answering the phone to discovering who he had gone home with.

_Did I have sex with Philly? After all these weeks of playing her, did I screw her and not remember? Who did I screw?_

He quietly and gingerly pulled the cover down off of his companion. As he did, her head flipped over and he found himself staring down the snout of a large pig. He didn't realize that he had screamed at first. Doris snorted back at him as he jumped out of the bed, knocking over the lamp on his way. Doris had now managed to raise herself up and was standing in the middle of the bed staring at House. Their eyes were locked in a stare-down battle. Her beady eyes showed him no mercy. House grabbed his cane, pushing on Doris's rump until she jumped off the bed. He opened the door and Doris, more than happily, ran out.

House could feel his heart racing. _What the f#ck did I do last night? White lightning? I don't remember anything._

He looked at the wet rubber still laying in the bed and shuddered. He needed a shower, badly. He grabbed some shorts and his toiletry bag and took off. As he rushed out the door, he looked up the grade and saw Philly putting a rope around the pig.

She looked at him, her forehead wrinkled and eyes narrowed, "What were you doing with Doris?"

House turned a beet red.

"Oh my God, you're blushing. _You didn't_?" She stopped, stood up with her mouth dropped open, "Oh please tell me you didn't sleep with a pig?"

House said nothing, but swallowed hard.

"That's disgusting. Poor Doris. Well, I guess it's not the first pig you've rutted with." She pulled the pig and put her into the jeep, laughing as she drove Doris home to Zeke's. Doris was the family pet and she had her own little bed on the front porch, with a cover. The family tucked her in almost every night. She was used to sleeping with a blanket pulled up over her.

Zeke came out on the porch to collect Doris. "Well, how did it go?"

"He's worried. He's not quite sure what happened. He's really afraid that something happened between him and Doris. I'm sure it was the rubber and the hair conditioner I poured in it. It looks pretty convincing."

"Well, good old Doris, she's helped keep more boys off white lightening than any school program. Maybe the Doc will think twice about hitting the hooch.'

"Well, I took a few photos of him and Doris in bed together. I put a little gravy on his cheek and Doris went right for it. It's perfect." I handed Doris over to him. "Well thanks Zeke. I really appreciate letting me borrow her and helping me get him home last night."

"Sure, Doc. Anytime. Take care."

I drove back to the house and found a clean Greg stuffing his sheets and blankets in the washer. I stood by the door, leaning on the jamb watching him scramble as his hands shook. I had a feeling that between the liquor shakes, the probably pounding headache and the fear of getting a pig pregnant, he was in pretty back shape. He looked up and I smiled. An empty condom wrapper fell out of the blanket that he was trying to stuff in the washer. He saw it and looked up to see if I saw it fall out. He was bright red again. I almost put him out of his misery, but I still had great photos to rub his nose in, so I didn't say a word. I simply gave a look of disgust, shook my head and walked away.

I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. House came out to the kitchen. "Do you have any more bleach?"

"Greg, just clean the linens in hot water and soap, you won't need bleach. Bleach would probably stain it. Want some coffee?"

He could barely look at me, "Yeah that would be nice."

I handed him a cup and watched as he sat down at the table. He looked up at me bravely, "Okay, what happened? What _really_ happened?"

"I drove over. After the second set of songs, you bought some white lightening and although we warned you, you chugged it. After the third set you were acting like a slobbering drunk. I left and came home. I heard your car in the drive around 11:00 pm. Then I saw you this morning kick Doris out."

"Doris? Who does she belong to?"

"She belongs to Zeke, but she's kind of a slut. Been around the mountain quite a few times. You're not the first to be caught in bed with her."

"He sleeps with her?"

I had to laugh, Zeke's wife was absolutely gorgeous. He hardly needed to sleep with a pig for comfort. "He sleeps with his wife. You slept with Doris."

Greg winced. He went quiet, sipping his coffee, he gazed wistfully out the back door. "The leaves are so red. They'll soon be falling off. They'll all be gone in a few weeks."

He looked so sullen, I took pity on him. "Greg, how would you like a piece of blackberry pie? I picked the blackberries during the summer and made the pie this morning."

He seemed to perk up. "I like blackberry."

I gave him a kind, gentle, smile and cut him a piece of pie.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 2

House cursed when he saw how full the clinic was the following Saturday. Only one doctor was on call each Saturday, meaning it was up to House to clear out the patients. He had to call Philly twice to prescribe Vicodin for a back sprain and an obvious slipped disc. House had a few minutes during his lunch hour to get on the computer to send an email to Wilson. The desktop computer on his desk powered up. House's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. His desktop background had changed.

He was staring at a photo of him nude, in bed, with a pig. There was a quart of half drunk moonshine on the night stand and a condom wrapper clearly in his hand. The pig's snout was up to his jaw licking him, one hoof on his chest. His penis was barely covered with a magazine titled, "Simple". His eyes were semi-closed, but not all the way. House started sweating. He sat for a minute until his heart rate came down and then opened his email box. There were four reply messages to his email entitled, "I Finally Found the One."

The first reply was from Wilson. "Please tell me that photo was staged and that you haven't started poking pigs."

Lisa Cuddy replied, "House, I don't know what to say. Did you think this was funny? What did your supervising doctor say about it? Christ, I hope she doesn't find out. House, get your life together. Start acting like an adult.

Thirteen wrote, "I see you haven't learned any lessons."

Chase's comment was, "Lovely girl. I hope the two of you will be happy."

House realized that the photo had been sent to the four people in his address book (which automatically added an address when he replied to an email.) _Thank God I didn't send or receive an email from my parents. I can't believe she got me...she got me good. Have to admire her for that. She didn't wilt under my wit._ House smiled to himself.

Monday, Mildred told Philly that House had cleared out the patients faster than she did. "He's smart and he's good lookin'. A little old for ya, but I bet he's got enough juice left in that pecker of his to get a girl in trouble."

"Don't give me that look. He's still an ass and I still love Wes." Philly told Mildred, who had made it plain she thought that Philly needed to lighten up.

Mildred nodded towards the exam room that House was in, "He don't seem to care what you say or don't say. Giving him the silent treatment won't work. Ya might as well talk to him. At least they sent us a smart one this time."

"Smart ass is more like it."

"Have ya read his file?" she looked at Philly who said nothing, "Well I have. It's a doozy."

Philly pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Damn it Mildred, those files are for my eyes only!"

"Yep, so fire me."

Philly stomped off and slammed the door to the office for effect. She sat down and pulled out her laptop, plugged in the password and started reading her email. She was all smiles when she saw the one telling her that Wes would be driving through the following week. Her heart raced. It would be good to get off the mountain.

Philly sat, looking out at the autumn leaves. The weather had turned and she had finally relented, letting House shower inside. Philly would run into her bedroom and close the door when he came in to clean up or do laundry. She knew it was childish, but there was something so aggravating (or was it intriguing?) about him, that she didn't know what else to do.

She pulled out his file and started reading. It provided details of all the complaints against him for the last three years. What they all added up to was that he was an ass, a jerk, a teenage boy. But from the letters in support of him, it became very clear that he wasn't lying, he was the best at what he did. Philly felt strangely, inadequate. Her methods and abilities must see antiquated compared to his. She had to complete mandatory continuing education for doctors, but she did most of it by web. No one would relieve her in the clinic so that she could go to a conference out of the area. She tried desperately to keep up with the outside world through journals and web articles. But it was hard. It's always easier when you get the information in person.

She heard the doorknob turn, startling her. He walked into the office and over to his desk. She closed his file slowly so that he wouldn't be suspicious of what she was doing.

"Greg, you're entitled to a week off in another month, do you want to take it then?"

He started the computer and had angled the monitor for her to see the background photo of him and the pig. She started giggling. He said nothing about it. He had a baseball in his hand and was tossing it up and down. "Why are you asking?"

"I'd like to find a seminar to go to so that I can brush up on all the new ideas in medicine. I sometimes go to little ones held in Beckley, but they're put on by the locals. I'd like to go to one where the speakers are at the top of their fields. But I need some heads up so that I can book my flight, room and register for the seminar."

"Tell me when you're going to go and _that's the week _I want to take off."

She stopped in her tracks. He was purposefully being mean. "Forget it. I don't want to play games with you. But you need to let me know when you're taking off. I'm taking off next week for a couple of days."

"Wes is back and he's brought his snake?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying hard to keep from spewing obscenities at him. "Yes. He'll be here on Wednesday, so I'm taking Wednesday and Thursday off."

He kept throwing the ball up in the air, "Gus and the others are worried about you. They say that you used to come down to Jed's several times a week. Are you staying away because I go down there? I go because they have satellite television. If you hooked up satellite, I could stay home and you could go see your friends."

"It has nothing to do with you." She lied, "I just don't feel like going. And I'm not getting television. I don't watch it."

"You don't go out much."

"I'm okay."

Mildred burst into the office, breathing hard and looking frightened. "It's Merville and Thomas, Jake's here and says they've gone and fallen off Possum Peak."

_(Readers - I know this is short so as soon as you review, I'll post some more today. It's just that I didn't want to break up the next part so that it flows.)_


	11. Chapter 4 Part 3

"Pack my backpack. Is Jake still out there?" Philly jumped up and came around from the desk, bolting out to the front.

House could see there was more to this than just an emergency ride out to someone's house. House looked at Mildred, "Why all the worry?"

"They live in Possum hollar. Ya can't get a helicopter in there. Ya can't get a truck all the way either. Ya have to go 'round the long way and then over the gorge and the narrows bridge."

House shook his head, "What the hell does that mean?"

"If she goes by car, it'll take at least two hours to get to them."

Mildred went back out to the waiting room. House followed. Philly had a topographical map of the region on the floor. "What about this route, how long if, I go this way?"

Jake nodded, "You'd cut it in half, but it's purty rough climbin' here. Ya could go this away when ya cross the river, but it would add on 'nother fifteen minutes." He looked at her, "Doc, they're both in a bad way. Mattie's doin' what he can, but he sounded worried."

"What's going on?" House asked.

"Jake and Mattie are cousins. Mattie lives near Possum Hollow. He called in the accident a few minutes ago over the radio. Apparently, Merville and Thomas fell over a cliff. I have to find a quicker way to get to them." She looked up from the map at him, "I just wish you were able to go with me; I could use another set of hands." She turned back to Mildred. "Call Dean and let him know I'm taking one of his rafts down to Corkscrew. He can pick it up there later. I'll need a drysuit, see if he can loan me one."

Jake looked at her, "I'll go with ya."

"Okay."

House chimed in, "I will too."

She shook her head as she stuffed more things into the backpack, "You could probably keep up except when I get out at Corkscrew. Like Jake said, this is going to be rough through this patch here. It will require substantial strength in your thighs to go up that path."

"Then I'll take the other route, the one that adds on fifteen minutes. At least I'll get there fifteen minutes later, not an hour later."

She looked at him and wanted desperately to take him. He seemed to have good emergency skills and knew what he was doing. "You've got to do just what I say."

He nodded. She handed him the back pack and started to pack another for herself, grabbing odds and ends. "Let's go. Mildred did you call the ambulance?"

Mildred nodded, "Yep, they said that they'll be there in two hours, maybe two and a half. If ya can meet them as they're comin' up, they said they'd be grateful. It'll cut off some time. They'll life lite them down at the 60 marker."

"Jesus Christ." Philly moaned. "So, now I have to worry about getting them partially down the mountain too?"

Mildred shrugged.

The three of them hopped in the jeep. Philly started to brief House. "These two boys are 18 and best friends since childhood. They tend to get themselves into a lot of mischief. Mostly it's in good fun; they're good kids. But depending on where they went over, it could have been anywhere from 40 feet to 200 feet. Instead of driving around the gorge, which would take too long, we're going to raft it."

Jake yelled from the back seat, "It's been rainin' hard. The river's up."

Philly looked in the rear view mirror at Jake and could tell he was worried, "I know, but it'll be okay." She turned to House, "This river is bad during the summer, but worst during the fall. No commercial rafters go down it with tourists this time of year. It's mostly 4's and 5's, but there's several technical 6's that makes it too dangerous for them. We're not going far enough down to raft the 6's. But we will be hitting mostly 5's. Do you know what that means?"

"I've been rafting, I know the rapids scale goes from a 1- a float trip to a 6- only fools raft those. I understand we're in trouble if we go out of the raft."

"That's right. It's pretty cold in the water. Hypothermia might get you, if we can't get you out of the water. The cold water saps your energy and makes it hard for you to swim. So _stay in the boat_."

"Why are they rated fives?" House asked.

"Strong undercurrent, high volume and boulders with undercuts. Those big boulders look solid, but a lot of them have chunks out of them under the water which means you can get sucked under the rock, stuck and never come up. Plus, there's a lot of strainers -- trees that have fallen in the river. Their branches can tangle you up. Just stay in the boat."

They pulled up at a double-wide trailer and parked, grabbed their things and made a beeline for the rafts. A man was standing down at the edge of the water. He handed them each a paddle, life vest, helmet, dry tops and pants. They all began a race to get them on the quickest. Philly was in the raft before the others, House was last.

"Dean, anything I should know?" Philly asked.

"Ya got new strainers down at Miner's Misery and Davey's falls is runnin' fast."

"Okay, should I shoot the eye of the needle or go around?"

"You're gonna have ta go thru the eye, the right side is bad runnin' too high and there's a strainer just below it."

She nodded to let him know she understood. Dean threw her the line to the raft. "Greg you go up on the left, Jake you're on the right." She figured that, as the guide, she could control the left if House proved to be a liability. Jake was in his twenties, healthy and knew what he was doing on the river.

They pushed off and she aimed straight for the wave train of the current. The dry tops and pants were hot, making them all sweat.

"Insignificant is coming up." She yelled at House, "It starts with a sharp right and then a sweeping left-hand turn, terminated by a big undercut rock. You're going to have to paddle really hard when we go right, the current is going to want to pull us further to the right and into some rocks."

He heard it before he could see it. It sounded like thunder and a shower all rolled into one. The sound madeit hard for him to hear Philly. They came around a gentle, misleading bend. He could see the right side of the river start to foam and the velocity of the water picked up. House couldn't see the rapid itself until they were almost right on it.

"Left paddle, left, left." She screamed.

House wasn't sure that meant him or what he was suppose to do so he hesitated.

"_Greg! Paddle! Paddle your ass off now!"_

He did and with Philly's help, they pulled away from the rocks and swung to the right, into the middle of the rapid. As they descended at a fast pace, House felt his heart in his throat. The spray of the water, came up and hit him in the face over and over. It was cold, really cold. But he stayed dry and warm in his dry suit. Jake joined the paddling to keep the raft straight and they made it through Insignificant in less than a minute.

House felt a rush of accomplishment he hadn't felt in years. He wanted to do it again. He turned to smile at Philly, but could see she was too focused on the river to care about his amusement. The raft was floating in the straightaway at a fast clip.

"Greg. The next one isn't as easy."

Easy, she thought that one was easy? Oh crap! What have I gotten into now?

"It's called Pillowtop."

"Pillowtop?" He sounded incredulous. "Who comes up with these names?"

"Listen!" She yelled at him to make him pay attention, "I don't have time for your ruminations. A bad entrance here can mean that a fully inflated 16 foot Avon Ranger will get sucked completely under water, crew and all. I don't know how to paddle it yet. I won't know until we get right on top of it. To navigate it, we have to actually hit the rock sideways, on your side. We bounce off the side and then paddle forward, fast to get around it. If we don't come in just right, we're going under it. Understand?"

House felt ill. He nodded and braced his foot a little tighter under the thwart of the raft.

"We might have to high-side. Do you know how to do that?"

"Sorry, it's been ten years since I rafted."

"If I yell high-side left, everyone throws their weight as fast as possible to the left side. If I yell high-side right, the same to the right. It's possible I may yell, 'down' which means that you drop as fast as possible inside, on the bottom of the boat. If I yell 'down' it means that I just want you to hang on for dear life. Okay?"

House felt stupid and scared, but strangely safe in Philly's hands. He knew she was skilled at what they were doing. This wasn't going to be good for his leg so he knocked back a couple of Vicodins.

Philly saw the Vicodin come out and would have been worried watching someone take not just one, but two of them. But, after reading his file, she knew his tolerance level for Vicodin was so high, two wasn't going to interfere with his reaction time. Still, she worried for him. He was on the side of the boulder and they were about to slam into it on his side with a tremendous force. If he didn't move fast enough, he'd go in and under the boulder.

Again House heard the rapid before he saw it. Only this time the sound was deafening. He saw that, to the right, there was no way a raft could make it through the numerous rocks sticking up. He saw a huge thirty foot high boulder on the left and they were headed right for it.

House turned, his eyes big and wide, "You don't mean that boulder do you?"

She nodded, "That's Pillowtop and we're going to paddle like mad to hit it sideways on your side, bounce off without slipping up the side of it, then paddle forward and down around it."

He looked nervous, "You're shitting me?"

She shook her head. The water was now rushing so fast, there was nothing he could do to keep from smashing into it.. Philly had House stop paddling so that she and Jake could turn the boat to the side. Jake was paddling hard while Philly was leaning back, paddle straight into the water like a rudder and was groaning from the force necessary to to keep the raft on course. House could do nothing except watch as the huge rock came rushing at him.

Philly held the paddle as hard as she could to keep the raft at the right angle, but the water was running so fast, Pillowtop was coming too quickly up to House's side, _"Down! Down! Greg, Down!_"

He jumped down off the thwart and into the bottom of the raft just before there was a jarring impact that would have sent Jake out of the raft on the other side if House hadn't grabbed his leg. Jake got back into place and started to paddle forward like a demon. Philly was paddling forward too.

"Forward, forward Greg. Get up and paddle. Hurry, we need your strength."

House pushed up on his bad leg, feeling pain sear through his entire leg and up his groin. Grabbing his paddle, he maniacally paddled hard and forward. The raft pushed against the rushing volume of water and managed to veer around Pillow Rock and down the Toilet. They came out at the bottom in one piece.

"Whoa Jesus, that was a close one!" She screamed.

"Alright!!" Jake screamed back.

Philly looked at House who had the strangest look on his face. It was sheer terror, mixed with excitement and physical pain. His leg had taken a beating on that one.

"Greg, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." But he continued to rub his leg. "What's next?"

"Lost Paddle. And it's a long scream down. A quarter mile of class V+ water, to be precise. From the drop into the Hawaii Five-O waves on, it's non-stop adrenaline. Just keep paddling and we'll be fine. I'm not so worried about Lost Paddle as I am Iron Ring right after that. It's the worse of all the rapids."

He could see Lost Paddle coming up and it looked like waves on the ocean going down the wave train in the river. Philly steered the raft directly into the v of the wave train, screaming for everyone to paddle. The rafters rode the five foot waves, paddling full steam. The raft bucked and the rushing water splashed over and over onto House and Jake, drenching them in icy water. House's face, hands and feet were freezing, but his torso was still dry and warm. At least he was enjoying Lost Paddle, it was a wild, but fun ride.

As they finished the wave train and started to slow down, House saw Jake look back at Philly. It was the first time he actually saw fear in Jake's eyes.

"We'll be okay Jake. Just do what we're suppose to do and we'll be fine." Philly turned to House, "Iron Ring is the result of blasting for logging operations several years back. It consists of some large hydraulics coupled with the sharp tailings of that blasting, which let water, but not bodies, flow through them. We're going to take it a little to the right and paddle as fast as we can through Woodstock hole. Lot of sharp and undercut rocks ahead. Don't go out on this one...just don't. If you do, try to get back to the raft."

Philly offered Jake a reassuring smile, turned and gave House one too. He didn't smile back, but his eyes softened. He twisted back and could see jagged rocks mixed in with round boulders on the sides and rocks down the middle. He could see the greenish wave train a little to the right and figured this must be it. Whatever was frightening Jake and Philly was just a few hundred yards ahead.

Jake jammed his left foot deep into the front foot brace while pushing his right foot under the thwart as much as possible. House watched and did the same on his side. Philly braced herself, trying to sit high so she could get a read on the rapid.

She swallowed hard. _Oh man! It's bad. The eye of the needle has a strainer across it. I can't shoot it. Even the right is going to take us up on Baker's boulder. But, I'll have to go right, the left is even worse. Damn. Oh well, here goes nothing._

"Forward paddle!_ Harder. Harder_." She yelled.

They paddled as hard as they could to keep the raft moving in a straight line. The current was trying to drag them further to the right than they should go. Once again Philly leaned back forcefully on her paddle to steer the raft, but the current was just too strong for the weight of the boat. She knew they were going to go up onto Baker's rock. If they 'wrapped' the rock, they'd all be sent tumbling out of the raft and down the rapids. Jake and Philly both looked at each other. Jake nodded, acknowledging Philly's fear. He knew that they were going to wrap the rock if they didn't shift their weight immediately.

"High-side right! High-side right!" She was screaming straight at House who turned to see her pointing furiously to the right.

He quickly realized he was suppose to throw himself onto the right side of the boat to keep the raft from sliding up the rock on its side and dumping them out. He threw his weight over, but Philly wasn't sure it had been soon enough. They had already reached the rock and were sliding quickly up it. House knew that if they didn't get more weight on the very edge of the right side, it was over...they'd all go in. He pushed one of the thwarts and managed to get an additional foot up the right side as it slid up. It was enough to bring the right side of the raft back down, into the water with a jerking splash. House had done it. Jake looked at him and nodded for him to quickly get back over with his paddle to the left side which he did. They had expected to hear Philly's voice give them directions as they knocked about the rocks like a pinball machine. Jake and House both turned to the look, _but Philly wasn't in the boat_. The crash of the boat slapping back into the water had literally bounced her out of the raft and she was now officially, "a swimmer."

Jake screamed to House, "She's outta the raft. Keep a look out for her."

When they didn't see her pop up House screamed as they continued through the rapid, "Should I go in and try to find her?"

Jake was adamant, "No, never go in the water in a rapid after a swimmer. We'll need ya in here to pull her into the boat."

House was vigilant. Watching the white of the rapid for any signs of her blue helmet. It had been well over a minute. He looked back upstream at the worse of the rapid, worried that she was trapped under a boulder. He looked everywhere and started to feel desperate. He didn't think that anyone could survive Iron Ring.

"There!" Jake pointed downstream. They saw her helmet pop up about thirty yards downstream. Philly's feet were in the right direction, headed downstream, but they couldn't tell if she was conscious or not. They both grabbed their paddles and paddled as hard as they could to get to her. They got within twenty yards and saw her wave a weak arm in the air and point to the right where there was an eddy that took them to the beach just above Corkscrew, where they were going to get out.

House started to breath easier. He could tell she was safe in the eddy and would soon be on shore. His depth of his relief surprised him. It was strange to feel so worried about another human being. House smiled to himself as Philly crawled up the shore to land. She didn't hesitate, she took off the helmet and started to take off the dry suit. They slowed their frantic and tiring paddling, easing up further when the same eddy caught the raft and took it to shore. House and Jake jumped out, pulled the raft up on the beach, threw the helmets in it along with the dry suits, paddles and rafting booties.

House took his cane, shoes and two backpacks out of the drysack and went over to help her. Philly was sitting on the shore, still gasping for breath. He poked her side with his cane and she looked up, her chest and body heaving to get oxygen.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you going to be able to go on?"

She still couldn't talk, she just nodded again, stood up, grabbed the back pack and started walking. House followed her to a path in the woods which quickly came to a fork. One fork went to a path that seemed to go straight up the side of the mountain. The other went back along a creek. According to the map, if you followed the creek, you gently went up a slope, but the direction was north and then north-west. The boys were directly north-west, which is why the more gentle path would take fifteen minutes longer.

She took the backpack from House, whispering as she still tried to catch her breath. "Jake...will...show you...the way...Bye."

House yelled at her, "Hey, that path doesn't look safe, it's too steep for someone in your condition."

She was getting her breath back, "I'm okay. It's okay." she turned and started up the path.

House was still feeling overwhelmed by the events, "Philly!"

She turned as he hobbled rapidly up to her, grabbing her around the waist with one arm and her wet neck and dripping hair with the other. She had no energy left to pull away or protest as his face came towards hers and his mouth parted slightly. He kissed her, his tongue slipping warmly past her cold lips and into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let him. When he pulled back he looked at her. " Ha! You kissed back." He started walking down the path, "I figure if you're going to get yourself killed on that path, you might as well have experienced a kiss from an expert."


	12. Chapter 4 Part 4

Chapter4 Part 4

She looked completely stunned, wanting to say something, but unable to form a sensible thought. She shook her head, turned and started to hike the path which took her up the side of the mountain. The climb would take fifteen minutes if she wasn't so tired, probably longer now. But the boys were less than fifteen minutes from the top.

House and Jake walked their path as fast as possible. When House arrived, he found Philly working on one of the boys, blood all over her and the instruments. He could see a suture pack opened up on the kids chest and saw her feverishly working on a gash in the young man's side. He was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. House kneeled down across from her.

"What's the status?" he asked.

She nodded across at the other young man, "Thomas landed on his back and we're trying to keep him still in case he's ruptured something. He's starting to go into shock so he needs Ringers. I need Ringers over here too. I'm having a hard time getting these bleeders under control. Merville's got serious internal injuries and he's lost consciousness. Jake come over here. House can you get out the bag of packed red cells and Ringers I brought?"

House jerked the back pack over to him and pulled them out. He handed the Ringers to Jake to hold as he hooked up the IV in Merville's arm. Then he handed the packed red cells up to Jake and fed the second line into the Y receptor on the IV. He went over and handed Mattie the Ringers to hold as he hooked it up to Thomas. He checked Thomas's vitals, making sure he was stable before returning to Philly and Jake.

Philly was hunched, digging into Merville's side, "Greg, I'm having trouble in here. Can you hold this clamp?" House looked inside the wound and saw another bleeder. He held the clamp, but dug in the backpack for another surgical kit. Pulling it out, he had Jake pull off the paper from the packaging. He grabbed another clamp, reached in and clamped off another bleeder. He took the gauze and patted the area to try and clear some of the blood so Philly could see.

Philly squawked, "Yes, there. I see where it's coming from. Let me finish this suture and I'll get your bleeder there. House laid the clamp down and held up the one that had been getting in Philly's way. She finished and moved on to the second, slower bleeder. House unclamped the one she had sutured as Philly moved on to suture the last one. He watched her tiny fingers furiously sew as fast as any surgeon at PPTH.

"I see there's an advantage to having tiny hands." he said softly.

She looked up, smiled quickly and went back to her work. After another twenty minutes of working together, House could see that Philly was exhausted. She kept rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

He held his hand out for the surgical needle, "Come on, give it to me. I'll close."

She looked up, shaking her head. But when she saw his face, the calmness, the kindness, the obvious concern, she handed the instruments to him. He cleaned up and closed with stitching that could be easily opened by the surgeons for exploration when Merville arrived at the hospital. When House was done he looked up at her. His lips spread slightly into the beginnings of a smile.

Others had arrived with blankets, water, even a wide board. Philly supervised moving Thomas onto the flat piece of plywood to keep him as still as possible while they transferred him up the slope. They tied him onto the board, the ropes wrapping around the blanket. They gingerly placed him into the back of the first pick-up truck, packed things around him to keep the board from moving, then started down the mountain to meet up with the ambulance.

The next group brought a board down to carry Merville up to the second pick-up truck. House cleaned up and packed up the back packs while Philly again supervised the climb to the top. She noticed that they worked well as a team. She was so exhausted, by the time she reached the top and safely insured that Merville was safe in the back of the truck, she sat down on a log for a second to rest. Then it dawned on her that House had to get out of the gully with two back packs. Her entire body ached, but she got up and started down the path, meeting him about two thirds of the way down, a backpack hanging off each shoulder.

He frowned at her, "You look like death warmed over."

She sighed, "I feel like it. We have to get up to the top and wait for our ride. Ralph will be back as soon as he drops off Thomas."

She took a backpack and when they finally reached the top, they sat down on a low, but large boulder. Philly kept swooning as she started to fall asleep. House chuckled and gently pulled her head onto his lap where she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Her hair was mangled, she smelled like blood and river. It was chilly, but she didn't seem to care. House was happy to see the truck pull up half an hour later. House shook Philly's shoulder.

"Our chariot has arrived."

She sat up and followed House, grabbing one of the backpacks and throwing it in the bed of the truck. She sat in the middle with House's arm up on the back of the seat. She leaned against his chest. Before going back to sleep she asked Ralph, the driver, "Where did you meet the ambulance?"

"We ran into the ambulance down a fer bit. Cut out an hour travelin' time. Told them what ya had done. They want ya to call the hospital when we get ya back to your clinic."

The sun was going down and all Philly could think of was that House was warm and she was still wet and cold. House felt her shivering body next to his. He looked in the back. There was a blanket so he pulled it into the front seat and covered her. She snuggled closer and went to sleep. Two hours later Ralph pulled into the clinic parking lot. House was starving and Philly was asleep.


	13. Chapter 4 Part 5

House woke her and helped her out of the truck. The clinic was closed and locked up. Philly went over to the jeep and saw her keys dangling from the engine. "Greg, the keys are in the car. Come on. Let's go home."

She drove them home, feeling groggy and cold. She could practically drive the road home in her sleep and she almost did. They pulled up and, as she dragged her tired ass into the house, House thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to go in and raid her refrigerator, find some food. But he needed an angle.

"Hey, we're suppose to call the hospital and tell them what we did." he reminded her.

"Huh? Really." She turned around, already forgetting the instructions. The only thing she knew as that her limbs felt like spaghetti, "Well, come on...let's give them a call."

He smiled to himself and gleefully followed her into the kitchen. While she dialed the hospital, he investigated the refrigerator. House gave a short cheer of delight when he saw the stew. He grabbed the casserole dish it was in and added some water to it. He stirred the stew then placed it inside the microwave, punching in three minutes before he hit the start button. Looking around, he saw the Remy Martin VSOP in a cupboard over the refrigerator. He pulled it down and searched the cabinets for a brandy snifter. He found two on the top shelf and pulled them down. He poured the brandy and took it over to the table. She continued her conversation on the phone as the buzzer went off on the microwave. House pulled it out, grabbed two bowls and dished the stew out. He realized that there really wasn't enough of the stew left to make two full bowls.

_She's small anyway and probably doesn't need as much._ He dished himself a full bowl and the rest he put in hers. House heard her going over the injuries, the prognosis and the surgery with someone on the phone. He put the bowl of stew and brandy in front of her.

"I'm very glad to hear that. We're both tired. Hmm..uh-huh. Yeah. Tell them to call me; I'll be down next week to see them. Bye George." She hung up and looked over at House who was scarfing the food down like there was no tomorrow. "That was the surgeon, Geoge Tobias. Both boys are doing well. They're going to have to do back surgery on Thomas. Merville lost his spleen and had some damage to his kidney, but he'll be okay. They had to give him four units of blood. George said the packed red cells probably saved his life. I wouldn't have packed them if you hadn't come. I didn't have room for them in the first backpack I packed." She looked at the bowl and then at him, "Thank you." She cocked her head as her mouth dropped, "_Is that my Remy Martin VSOP_?"

He lifted the glass, swirled it, sniffed and then took a drink. "You bet your sweet little, perfectly formed and intoxicating ass it is."

Philly started blubbering, "Well, I ..." She looked at him, surprised at his remark. She took a deep breath, "I save it for when my father comes to visit."

"You almost drowned and we saved two lives. Don't you think we deserve the Remy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded as she put the glass to her mouth. She took a drink and then downed the entire glass. Philly looked over at him, their eyes meeting. He poured them both another glass. He sipped a little, grabbed the bowls off the table and put them in the sink to rinse them.

Philly stood up, her body moving like rubber; her head spinning from the exhaustion and the brandy, "I'm going to go to bed. You can see yourself out." She went into the bathroom and took a Marine bath, washing her arms, legs and face. She was too exhausted for a shower.

Now that he had it to himself, House looked around her little home as he drank the rest of his brandy. He was tired too. He poured just a little more in his glass and then walked back to the bathroom to take a leak. He noticed movement in her bedroom through the half-closed door. He could see her by her bed, her back to the door. He watched as she pulled off her pants.

_She does have a lovely ass, Cute boy cut panties. _

Stretching her arms out, she pulled her top up and over her head.Philly turned slightly, giving him a perfect profile of her right breast. His mouth dropped open.

_Damn! Who would have thought that plain Jane had perfect breasts? Oh my God, I'm in breast heaven._

She threw the top on the chair and climbed in between the sheets. He watched as she quickly fell asleep. After using the restroom, he went back into the kitchen and poured just one more, healthy-sized drink. The brandy slipped warmly over his tongue and down the back of his throat. It was smooth and aged perfectly. Notes of the oak barrels filled the back of his throat and up his nasal cavity. He could feel his body responding to the alcohol.

He went into her bedroom, picked up her top from the chair and threw it on the floor. He sat down in the chair to watch her from the light of the hall. She looked like a teenager, her face relaxed, her blonde hair stretched out on the pillow. He sat silently and watched her toss and turn. In a way, it was as if he was watching a car race. The tedium of watching the cars go round was made bearable by the anticipation that a car would crash, or, in this case, the sheet would slip down from her breasts. It took half an hour, but, to his delight, there was a seven car pile up. He lifted his glass to the now pleasantly revealed breasts in a toast. He looked up to the sky and mouthed, "Thank You."

House took off his clothes, limped over to the bed, picked up the sheet and put his knee on the bed, "Philly. Let me sleep with you? Just tonight?" He looked down on her soft, white body. "Philly, let me just take that perfect orb in my mouth and taste it. _Philly?_"

Philly stirred, barely opening her eyes she murmured. "Huh?" She tried to concentrate, but she was somewhere between sleep and the fog of alcohol. She looked up from the pillow, saw a man's body, smiled and scooted over to the other side to make room for him.

House slipped in under the sheet and quilt. Her body was still cool from the days events. He put his hand on her knee and dragged it up her cold skin, through the patch of curly, dark blond hair, over her hip bone to just underneath her breast. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. She smelled and tasted like the river, a mixture of algae and minerals still clinging to her skin. Her quarter sized nipples were already plump and perfectly hard from the chill in the air. House heard a soft moan come from her lips; it quickly registered in his groin. He slipped his left hip over hers and pushed his hardness into her leg.

Philly was trying to make sense of her body. Every muscle was heavy with fatigue; her mind was heavy too. And yet there was a sensation of something tickling through the exhaustion. A warmth was crawling through her body to the places that were still cold from the water and the night's air. She felt warm on the left side of her body and a wet-warm feeling tickling her nipples. Every brush of his hand down her body felt like an electric wave, a wave that traveled not to her brain, but to her groin. She allowed herself the luxury of enjoying the tingling. Sometimes she had dreams like this, dreams of indescribable pleasure. In these dreams, Wes was interested in one thing, pleasuring her. She would wake, realizing she had climaxed from her dream. She would shudder, amazed at the strength of her orgasm; an orgasm that had occurred without a single touch. But for some reason this dream was different. Different because she couldn't predict what he was going to do next. In her dreams she knew what came next, but this one was different and her body was excited by the difference.

House had ignored her face and neck, concentrating on licking the cool, soft skin that lay partially under him. He pulled her leg over and slipped his entire body between her legs. He pushed the folds apart and dipped his head between her legs, licking between the folds until he found her clit. He could feel it get larger and larger while muffled breaths and moans escaped from Philly's mouth. He wasn't sure if she was awake. House started alternating between licking and sucking, making sure he sucked in a steady, firm rhythm. A sound came from deep in Philly's throat, a deep sensual sound of appreciation.

Philly didn't know if she should do anything. Would the dream change if she acted? Would it disappear before she could bring the dream and the feelings racing through her to fruition? The answer came quickly. Her body felt a tingle where his tongue was rubbing. It was like an electric ignition on a stove. It flash several times before the flame went searing through her. The strength of her thigh, uterus and vaginal muscles contracting over and over were overpowering. Her fingertips, her nipples, her groin all caught fire.

"Ohhhh. Ohhhhhhh. Ohhh my God." She moaned over and over.

House could smell the change in her. The odor of her body responding to his touch, his rhythm, his tongue, it all made him so hard, he was throbbin. He had his hand on her round abdomen, just above the pubic bone. When the contractions started, he could feel them through her skin. Her abdomen tightened and just below it he felt the pulse of the orgasm as it pushed her into screams of pleasure.

He lifted up and rubbed himself against her knob, sending the last flows of tingling through her body. She spread her legs to accommodate his hips. She wasn't looking at him, she had her eyes closed. She looked so sweet. So pretty. Her cute freckles were barely visible in the light from the hall. He pushed into her a few inches and then he backed out a little. Again he pushed further in, backing out just a little. Again and again he could feel her body bend to accommodate him. She was tight, warm, wet. House watched her breasts float ever so slightly up and down as he danced inside her. He picked up speed, thrusting up as far as he could go. He was pounding her, her whole body sliding up with every movement. He felt it first in his balls, and then the base of his penis. He could feel the release on each thrust. He had thought it was starting to wane when she tilted her hips and clamped down with her muscles, making him come even harder.

"Ahhhh...Philly, Philly...damn, damn."

She reached up, grabbed the back of his head and whispered in his ear, "Wes, this was the best."

The last of his orgasm gave out with one last gasp. His head spun from the sensations pinging through his body and the disappointment of her words. Still, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she really knew who was with her and had just called him by the wrong name. Maybe.

House slipped out of her and rolled on his back, looking up at the wood slats in the ceiling. He pulled the sheet and quilt up and over them. He felt her move next to him, seeking his warmth. He turned and held her, letting himself remember what it was like to hold a woman all night long.

_Well, if she can believe I'm Wes, I can imagine she's Stacy._


	14. Chapter 5 Cheating

**Chapter 5**

**Cheating**

I felt warm. That was the first clue something was wrong. I still hadn't put on my winter comforter and usually I woke up slightly chilled. I could also smell sex and a man in my bed. But the smell wasn't Wes who had a slightly pungent smell after sex. This was musky. I wasn't sure that I wanted to open my eyes, this wasn't making sense.

I opened my eyes and could only see the gray chest hairs. My stomach balled up and my shoulders squeezed tight. Wes was only 35, no gray yet. I looked up and saw Greg, mouth open, eyes shut, hair sticking up. His beard was heavier. Oddly, instead of pulling back and screaming, which part of me wanted to do, I started to watch him. I noticed the shape of his nose was pointed, thin. His lips, under his beard, were wide, cupid bows. His eyelashes curled, brown and long, sweeping over his cheeks.

I knew I had been unfaithful to Wes without meaning to be. It had been a horrible mistake. I remembered the sex. I remembered his tongue. I remembered the incredible orgasm. Now I had to sort out what was going on in my head.

First, I asked myself, did I say yes to him? Did he take advantage of me? I remembered moving over to let a man get in my bed, but I thought it was Wes. So, did Greg know how exhausted and drunk I was? Did he get in my bed knowing I was out of it? I remember that I told him to let himself out. He knew I expected him to go home. What happened?

I pulled back from his chest and pushed his shoulder, "Hey, hey! Wake up Greg. Wake up!"

He moaned and turned on his side away from me. I pulled him back, "Oh no...you're going to wake up and tell me what we did last night. Come on...wake up." I was shaking him pretty hard by now.

"Stop! Christ, I'm awake and I have a headache. Stop pushing me around." He turned towards me as if he wanted something from me, some acknowledgment. He looked inside my eyes for something and I wasn't sure what it was. "Don't you remember any of it?" He asked.

I pulled the sheet around my breasts and nodded, "I remember some things, but not how it started."

He put an arm over his head and almost fell back to sleep. I nudged him and his eyes flew open. He sighed. "I had some brandy." He looked at me and my face must have shown my disapproval, "'Okay, I drank the rest of your brandy."

I gasped, "My $140 bottle of Remy Martin?"

"Jesus Christ, I'll buy you another."

I wasn't sure I wanted to go on if it meant that a drunk House took advantage of me, but I had to know, "Go on."

"You undressed in the doorway as I was going to the bathroom. I saw your breasts." He turned and looked at me, his face filled with a naughty smile, "You have perfectly shaped breasts, did you know that? Not that big, but big enough." He could see I wasn't amused so he continued, "I asked you if I could sleep with you. You scooted over and held the sheet up for me to get in. I reached over and did this." He put his hand on my knee and started to lightly brush my leg up my thigh.

I jumped back, away from his hand, batting his arm away. "Don't. I remember the rest." I closed my eyes in shame. I was hoarse, but I managed to say, "I thought you were Wes."

"Yeah, I figured that. As I was coming you started calling me Wes. I would have stopped, but it's kinda hard when your body is at the pinnacle of its performance."

I was shocked into reality, "Didn't you wear a condom?"

"You just finished your period a few days ago, we should be safe."

My mouth flew open wide, "How did you know?"

"I do my laundry and take my showers here. I can see tampon wraps in trash cans. It's not like I'm blind."

"Still, I want you to be tested for STD's."

He snickered, "I normally wear condoms, really. It was just that you were so inviting, your breasts kept staring at me, beckoning me to suck them."

I blushed, "Enough!" I wanted this humiliation to stop.

"Come on, we've already done the deed, let's go again." He picked up the sheet to show me a hard on.

I looked at it and my eyes flew open wide. I gritted my teeth, "_I thought you were Wes!"_

"Yeah, I get it. You're disappointed that it wasn't Wes giving you the best orgasm you ever had. What? Doesn't he muff dive?"

The truth was that Wes didn't and I always thought it was selfish considering the many blow jobs I gave him. "I thought you were Wes. You aren't."

"Look, it's no big deal. Your pipes were clogged and I needed to try out my snake. They both got a work out. No emotions attached. Just sex. So, I say you jump on and we take it out for one more ride before we pack it up between us."

"Greg, you don't know how embarrassed I am right now. I don't sleep with the doctors they send me. I don't know how I managed to let my guard down this time. Please leave."

His face softened, "Philly, I know you're disappointed that I'm not Wes, but you know it was good. It was really, really good for both of us. It doesn't have to mean anything except sex."

"See Greg, that's where we differ. Sex does mean something to me. Or at least it usually does. Please leave me with what dignity I have left." He wasn't budging. "Please?"

He looked over at me and gave a short nod of utter disappointment. "I have to take a shower."

I looked at the clock, we were going to be late to clinic.

I felt more comfortable allowing Greg to be alone in the clinic now that I had read his file. He hadn't molested any children, killed any patients or been arrested for a DUI. He was just a world class jerk with an ego the size of Alaska and it finally landed him here. I wondered how Lisa Cuddy put up with him. Why did she hire him considering he had been let go from other hospitals?

Things were strained the week before because he had been so mean to me. Things were strained this week because I was embarrassed, not just because of the sex, but because he knew that I had betrayed Wes. The fact that _he _was the only one that knew this made me feel like he was a walking time bomb.

On Thursday, I had just gotten home late from the grocery store and was putting away groceries when I heard the bathroom door open. Out walked a wet-haired House in his jeans, about to put on his t-shirt. I looked at the gray hairs on his chest and remembered having them rub against me when we were having sex. My nipples began to tingle and my face flushed at the idea of him touching me.

He knitted his forehead, "Why are you blushing? I have my pants on."

I technically wasn't blushing, I was flushing from the rush of hormones through my body. But that quickly turned to blushing when he caught me. "I was just thinking that you've seen me naked."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your breasts were adequate and you have a pretty pink rose petal that – "

"– Enough! I get the picture. No, I'm not embarrassed over my body. I embarrassed that you, of all people, saw me naked."

"Oh, here we go. Greg, you're an ass, a jerk."

I snickered, "I wasn't going to say that. I might have thought it, but I wouldn't say it."

He finished putting on his shoes and socks and pulled a sweater over his t-shirt. "Christ, you need to turn on the heat in here. It's freezing all the time."

I shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Hey, it's too cold. I know. When your balls retreat, you know it's time to turn on the heater."

I laughed, "Have they retreated?"

"Didn't you see that white flag?" He smiled and walked through the back door.

I heard the car and realized he must be headed to Jed's.


	15. Chapter 6 Part 1, The Unveiling

**Chapter 6**

**The Unveiling**

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, House woke up with a humongous woody and a smile. He'd been having dreams of making love to Philly in a raft as they went through Iron Ring. _What a ride!_ He rushed up to her house and raced into the bathroom for his shower. The stall was wet. A wet towel hung on the door and it smelled like Lilac, the smell of her shampoo. The thought of her being in the shower, naked, made it easier in the shower to get things done. He needed to be fast, he was running late.

"Come on Greg, shake a leg. We have a full load today." she yelled through the door.

He opened the door to the bathroom, shaved and showered, ready to go. She tilted her head at him and narrowed her eyes. "I give up, what's going on? You're way too happy. Where's the scowling Greg House I know?"

"I'm going home tomorrow for the weekend. I have tickets for me and a friend to go to the animation festival."

She went silent. _So he does have a girlfriend._ "That's great. Let's get going and I'll let you leave early today.

The day went quickly, House clearing out patient after patient, many without physically examining them. He walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee and saw a young girl, maybe 18 sitting in the waiting area. He was hoping he'd get her, but Mildred carefully guarded who got the patients. No matter what he did, he couldn't convince Mildred to exchange patients unless Philly said something. Mildred knew that there were people who should only see Philly because of their personalities. House wondered if the beautiful girl in the waiting area was one of them.

Lorie McTierney came into the clinic for an annual check up to evaluate her asthma medicine. Lorie was 14, but she looked much older. She was a beauty and she knew it. Her breasts were large, but sat high. Her hips had started to fill out and her lips were sweet, large and pouty. She was a mousy brown, but she had highlighted it so much that it looked like it had natural blonde streaks. Lorie was like a cat, watching House parade through the clinic like a large rat ready to be devoured. He went back into the exam room with the U.S. New & World Report.

Lorie looked over and and saw Philly walk through the seating area. She was worried about Lorie. Philly had to put her on the pill a year ago after she had miscarried. Philly had known the teenager since she was a child and had reported her mother's boyfriend for sexual abuse. She later discovered that the abuse had been going on for three years before the young girl had been brought to the clnic for a school check-up. As a result of the abuse, Lorie was flirtatious and precocious. She was very aware of her good looks and sexuality. Word was that the new clothes she always wore and the IPOD she sported _weren't_ given to her by her mother who worked two jobs to keep Lorie and her three younger brothers fed. They had been "gifts" from admireres. Lorie had gone wild since her older brother had moved out to get a job in Beckley.

Philly smiled at her, "I'll be with you in a minute Lorie. You're next." But, just as she said that, Junior Carlisle burst into the clinic with Buddy, his 5 year old son who was bleeding from a gash on his leg. Philly ran over and grabbed the little boy, taking him back to surgery.

Junior could see the quizzical look on Mildred's face. "He started playing with a damn pitchfork and tripped."

Mildred wrote it down and nodded to Junior to follow Philly. Mildred looked over at the voluptuous 14 year old. "Lori, your gonna see Doc House today. Exam room 2. Here take your file."

Lori smiled and practically ran down the hall to the room. She opened it up and entered, watching House, lollipop in his mouth, read his magazine. House looked up and realized that he was smiling. She handed him the file.

"I'm here fer my ass-ma check-up," her accent was thicker than most in the area.

House started to read her file, unaware that she had unbuttoned her blouse and, with a flick of her hand, unlatched her bra and took it off. He looked up to see the young pert D's staring at him as she reclined on her elbows. Her legs were slightly apart and her short skirt revealed that she didn't have underwear on. House felt himself blush. House said nothing, put his stethoscope on and listened to her lungs.

House kept shaking his head, "You're fourteen?"

"Yep."

"You're on the pill?" He stepped back and took the stethoscope off. "Have you been taking it everyday like you're suppose to?"

"Most the time." she smiled devilishly, her bright green eyes flashing."if you're worried, I've been takin' it every day for the last two months straight."

He looked at her and shook his head, "You have to take every pill, _every _pill." He paused thinking that this girl was going to be a killer when she turned 18, "Your asthma medicine seems to be working. I'll renew your prescription." He turned, grabbed his pad and started to write the prescription.

"Doc House?"

He turned back around to Lori who was still exposing her breasts and was now hiking her skirt. She was laying suggestively on the exam table.

"I can't aff 'rd to pay fer the visit with money, but ya can hop up and I can give ya some for free."

House grabbed his cane and practically ran out to the waiting room, asking Mildred, "Where's Philly?"

"She's finishing up with Buddy in surgery.'"

House ran back, stuck his head in the surgery. Junior and Buddy were ready to leave. Philly saw the strange look on House's face. She patted Buddy on the shoulder, "That's it Buddy, stay away from pitchforks." She watched the child leave with his lollipop and then turned back to House.

"Do all of your fourteen year old girls offer to pay for asthma medication with their bodies. Because I've got a fourteen year old in there naked and ready and I wasn't sure about protocol. Do I have to use a condom?"

"Damn it, Mildred knows better than to give Lori to a male doctor without accompanying you." Philly jumped up and ran down the hall and into Exam Room 2. There was no one. House walked up behind her. Philly exhaled, asking "Where is she?"

"She and her D cups were here just a minute ago."

"Did you touch her?"

House had a genuine look of shock on his face. He screamed so that the whole waiting room would hear, "I don't 'touch' fourteen year old girls." Then he lowered his voice, "Unless they tell me they're 18."

Philly pulled him into the room and closed the door. "I don't mean touch-touch. I mean did you even exam her?"

"She came in. While I was looking at her chart she took off her top and bra. Rather than make a big deal over it, I simply listened to her lungs and started to write a prescription. I turned around and she was naked, splayed on the exam table asking me if I would like to go for a ride in lieu of payment."

"Oh crap."

"What's wrong? I did nothing.'

Philly sat down, "It may be nothing, but she was sexually abused as a child and so now--"

"– she has trouble with appropriate sexual behavior. I'm not dumb. I read her chart." House took a deep, nervous breath.

"Well, probably the worst that will happen is that she'll tell the entire Mountain that you screwed her and either they'll believe her because they've screwed her or they won't believe her because she claims she's screwed everyone."

House was starting to feel uneasy. The last thing he needed was an inquiry while he was on probation. "_I didn't touch her."_

"Yeah, well who needs a bra off to do a chest exam?"

"She had it off before I could say anything."

Philly grit her teeth, "Instead of marching out and getting Mildred, you chose to examine her. What if she were your daughter?"

"I'm not having any daughters. That's it. I'm wearing a condom all the time from here on out, not even an exception for you. So no begging next time."

"Greg, this isn't funny. She could be a problem."

House was sober, "I know, but what can I do now?"

"We better write it up in the chart. Document the time too."

They went into the office and spent fifteen minutes putting to paper in detail what had happened and how long it had taken for the events to transpire. Mildred signed that she sent the girl back exactly at 2:02 pm because Buddy was rushed into surgery at 2:01. Mildred estimated the girl's departure as 2:10 pm.

Philly looked at the time and then at Greg, "Hmm. She was with you for about 8 minutes. Let's see, two minutes for hellos, undressing and dressing. That leaves you six minutes. That's plenty of time for _you_ to get off."

Mildred cocked her head, "How do you know how long it would take for Doc House to light'n his load?"

Philly turned red and House just grinned at Mildred. When Philly saw House's grin confirm what Mildred suspected, she ran out of the office and grabbed the next chart.

"Doc, you sure ya know what your doin'? She's been up here on this mountain for so long...she don't quite no what to do with a real man. Ya could hurt her and she doesn't deserve that."

House sighed, "Et tu Mildred?"

"Huh?"


	16. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

House threw some water in the car and started to drive to Charleston West Virginia so that he could catch his flight to Philadelphia. Wilson was going to pick him up and take him home from the airport. The flight was long, going first to Cleveland, Ohio and then to Philadelphia, but even with the drive home from Philadelphia, it saved him eight hours.

Wilson waited at the gate. House walked off, IPOD in ears. He saw Wilson and walked over. There were no hugs, no high fives, they just started walking out to the parking garage.

"I take it no luggage?" Wilson asked.

House gave him a look that said, 'don't be silly'.

The drive home was uneventful. Wilson brought House up to date on all the events at PPTH.

"So, your clinic, it's been boring?" Wilson asked.

House played with Wilson's radio station. "I feel like I'm in Iraq. There's fifty-five minutes of sheer tedium followed by five minutes of gut-wrenching, nail-biting excitement."

Wilson looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"A couple of doufas hillbillies took a dive off a cliff. We couldn't get around by road fast enough. So, and this is so cool, we rafted and hiked to get to them. My boss fell into the water on a big rapid and we thought she was dead. She eddied out and we hiked in to get to the boys. If we hadn't, one of them would have bled to death.'

"You're joking now. _You rafted?_"

"Five plus rapids."

"House...come on." Wilson wasn't sure whether to believe him.

"We rafted Insignificant, Pillow Rock, Lost Paddle, and Iron Ring, we eddied out above Corkscrew. Then we hiked into Possum Hollow.

"No one could make up those names. So, did the hillbillies make it?"

House nodded.

"What about the clinic?"

"I get all the fun diseases, Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever, West Nile, meningococcal septicemia, tuberculosis, etc, etc..."

"Do you enjoy being up there?"

"No television, no ethnic food, no women, no hookers. At night I go home and read or I drive down to the only bar and restaurant for miles and play with the local musicians."

"So no women."

"Nah, not really. I nailed my boss, but that went nowhere."

"I see you kept up your record. Nail the woman you're working with, but no one asks you back for a second round."

"Harsh!"

"Face it House, you can get your foot in the door, but you can't close the deal. Are you that bad in bed?"

"Are you that witty?" House sneered back.

The weekend went quickly, too quickly for House's liking. He met Chase for a drink Sunday afternoon to discuss the department. Chase was generous, he let House know that they missed his skills and he had a new found respect for his leadership.

Chase sighed, "It's not easy keeping doctors and their egos focused on working like a team. It's like herding cats. You need to be tough. I don't know if I'm tough enough."

"You're a pussy. But you know the medicine better than anyone else. Foreman's an ass, but he doesn't have your diagnostic skills. He's not willing to take the chances that you are. He thinks he is, but he isn't. It's a shame we can't blend the two of you together and get us a mocha latte department head."

They talked for another hour and Chase gave House a brief hug, got in his car and left.

The weekend came to an end too quickly. House took the plane back to Charleston and started the drive to Princeton and then west into the mountains. As he took the drive back into the mountains he was surprised to find that he had the same feeling that he had driving to his apartment in Princeton. He felt like he was going home. He now loved the smell of hickory burning in the fireplaces, the tall trees, the winding roads over vine choked hollows. He enjoyed the music. House thought the people were funny and genuine. He loved the fact that they talked in metaphors, colloquialisms and slang. Their lack of education drove him nuts, but he was always surprised by their knowledge of things he didn't know. It was boring a lot of the time, but he was bored in Princeton too. The funny thing was that the medicine in Peapatch was, for the most part, boring, but the after hours life was fun. He enjoyed learning a new form of music, hearing all the mountain stories, meeting the personalities. It was the exact opposite in Princeton, he loved the medicine, but found his life outside the hospital boring and mundane.

House tried not to think about Philly, but she was strangely compelling and he knew that there was more to her than he had unveiled. He felt a little strange about what had happened between them in bed. He probably wouldn't have been so bold without the combination of the high from the day's events, the alcohol and the discovery of the gorgeous round breasts. He didn't think they really had much in common except music and medicine. He chuckled, that's more than he and Stacey had in common when they started. But Stacey hadn't taken life as serious as Philly. Stacey had been wild and fun when they started out. On the other hand, Philly was so incredible in the raft. The way she handled the rapids was intoxicating and incredibly sexy. He shook his head as he pulled into the driveway of the house. He wasn't really sure what he thought about her.

House unloaded his car. He had bought some DVDs for his computer and several medical journals along with his banjo. He was excited about learning some of the complex songs that Tiny and Jodi played. He saw that her light was on. As he got the banjo out of the back he saw Philly peak from the front picture window. She waved at him and he nodded back. She went back to whatever she was doing and he went down to his studio.

Tuesday after work, Philly drove House back to the house. "Are you going out tonight?" Philly asked.

He was in the middle of daydreaming about playing golf in the old days and not paying attention, "What?"

"I was thinking about going down to Jed's for some food and listening to some music. I know you go on Tuesdays, are you going tonight?"

Tuesdays was the night that Jodi always played banjo and House had been looking forward to playing with him. "Yeah, I'm going. Want to go with me?"

"I probably won't stay as long as you, so I think I'll take my own car."

"Suit yourself."

"Why don't you have dinner with Mildred and I? She's meeting me down there."

He nodded, "What time?"

"7:00 pm."

They met at the restaurant, House sliding into the booth next to Mildred. He smiled slyly at her. She ruffled his hair. "You shure is pretty Doc. Those eyes could make a girl do things she shouldn't otta do. Huh, Philly?"

Philly felt sheepish, knowing Mildred was referring to her tryst with House. "She wanted to change the subject, "Greg, I'll be leaving around 10 am tomorrow and won't be back until late Thursday. I'll stop and see our boys in the hospital."

House couldn't resist. "How long have you been seeing the Truck Driver?"

She took a bite out of the cheese bread the waitress brought, "Three, almost four years."

He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You've had a monthly booty call for _four years_?"

Philly crossed her arms and glared, "I'm not a booty call. Wes has feelings for me."

House tried to control his amusement, "Is that all you want? A monthly booty call?"

"I don't like where this conversation is going."

Mildred chirped at him, "She doesn't like it cause I've been givin' her hell for the last three years. She thinks he's gonna come and live with her."

House turned back to Philly, "Really? Why isn't he living here now? Princeton would make a great base for a trucker."

Philly sighed. She felt incredibly uncomfortable, "He has a huge big rig payment and needs to keep taking a lot of runs so he can pay it off. He should have it paid off in four to five years."

House started roaring, "Wait, he told you he can't live in Princeton or up here on the mountain because he has five more years of payments?"

She was getting defensive, " Yes, he uses Cincinnati as his base of operation."

House was about to say something when Mildred put a hand on House's, throwing him off balance. "Doc, maybe you should just give it a rest." she seemed to be warning him. The look she gave him was one of gentle pleading.

But House was on a roll and he didn't stop to think what he was doing, "You moron, your big rig guy is married!"

Philly's brow knitted in anger, "No! He _was_ married, but he's been divorced for six years."

"You are dense. Everybody lies. Come on. He doesn't stay here more than a day or two because he has to get back to _his family_. If he wasn't married and he really wanted to be with you, he'd move his base down here to get more time with you in-between runs. Come on, you can't be that dense."

She turned red with anger, "_He's not married_!"

"Want to bet? I know a guy who can find out. If he's married, you give me an extra week off. If he's not, I find you a doctor to supervise me so that you can have a week off to go big rig riding with the truck driver."

"I don't make bets."

He stuck his face close to hers, "You don't make bets because you _know_ I'm right. You've suspected for a long time."

Philly looked to Mildred for support, but saw in Mildred's face that she believed House. She couldn't stand the betrayal, "I'll take the bet. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom."

House watched her leave the table, pleased with the prospect that he was going to get two weeks off soon.

Mildred turned to him, "Ya just couldn't stop yourself, could ya? Ya had to put it out there – make a big deal 'bout it."

"Come on, you think he's married, don't you?"

Mildred was disappointed, "Doc, we all think Wes has himself a wife and kids , but we don't talk about it."

House turned, and smirked, "Why not? Don't you want her to get rid of this guy?"

Mildred sighed, "Look 'round Doc. How many guys do you see in Peapatch that can even start a conversation with Philly? How many could make her laugh and have a good time? She can't bring herself to leave the mountain for good. She knows no one in their right mind would come up an' take her place at the clinic. So she stays for us. That girl knows in her heart he's married. But the only thing that gives her pleasure is that trip once a month down the mountain. Once she knows he's married, she won't even have that. You'll have taken the only pleasure she has."

House knew Mildred was right. Philly probably did know that her truck driver was married, but, by not acknowledging it, she was able to keep making the drive down the mountain. If House exposed him, she'd stop seeing him. House knew she wasn't the kind to continue seeing a married man.

He didn't look at Mildred. He didn't want her to know that he felt guilty. "Hey, not my problem."

Mildred shook her head sadly, "No, I guess it ain't your problem. It'll just be all hers. You'll be back in your city, livin' your life with coffee shops, tv, movie theaters, shoppin' malls. And Philly will be here with no entertainment, no one to make her laugh, no one to make her feel like a woman."

House watched as Philly stopped at the bar to talk to someone, "So you want me to lie to her, tell her he isn't married?"

"Nope, too late for that. Ya got to tell her the truth now. It's just that maybe next time ya go shootin' off your mouth, ya might think. Ya might have just made it harder for all of us up here."

He snorted, "What do you mean?"

"No one can live without some happiness in their life. She may just decide she has to go back to a real life to find it. We may lose the only real health care we have."

Philly sat back down in the booth. "You know, I'm not feeling very good. I hope you don't mind if I call it an early night." She pulled out her wallet and took out $20 and put it on the table, more than enough to cover her tab.

House reached over and grabbed her hand, "We don't need to go through with this bet."

She looked at him, "It's okay. You don't have to protect me." But she wished he would. She just knew he was trying to let her save face. But, the thought that Wes might be married kept nagging her. Now that House had put it on the table she had to know.

"Here," House slipped her pen and paper, "write down what you know about him, full name, birth date, address, social security number. You know the drill."

She began writing. When she was done she pushed the paper over to him without looking up, "I don't know his social security number." She slipped out of the booth and walked out the door.

House watched her leave. He stood up, thought about going after her, but then turned, grabbed his banjo and went to find Jodi.


	17. Chapter 6 part 3

**Chapter 6 Part 3**

Mildred looked her straight in the eye, "I suppose ya asked him?"

Philly shook her head, "I couldn't. I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. Besides, he isn't married."

"For someone that think's he's not married, ya sure don't seem as happy as you usually do when ya get back from Princeton," Mildred commented.

She smiled weakly. "The bet kind of took some of the fun out of it. Oh well, time to get back to reality." She grabbed a file and went back to Exam Room 2.

House walked into the clinic, turning to Mildred, "So, is Little Miss Sunshine back?" He looked around for Philly.

"More like Lil' Miss Doom and Gloom. She's not herself."

House stopped looking, paused and frowned, "Yeah, well, not my problem. What's on the schedule today?"

"You've got a patient waiting in Exam 1."

Around noon, the waiting room cleared out and House found himself in the kitchen with Philly.

Philly said quietly, "Any news about the search?"

"Nope, just gave it to him yesterday. He said he'll have the info by the end of the week." House grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen and made his way to the back to the exam room.

House looked at the email and frowned. He sat back on his unmade bed and, for once, he tried to think through the carnage this information could cause. He realized that Mildred was right. Unless she chose to abandon the mountain, the likelihood that Philly was going to meet someone she could relate to was next to nothing. House thought about her, she was fairly joyless and sober anyway. Was she really the type of person that would miss a weekend tryst? Would it really mean that much to her existence? And then he remembered seeing her that day in Princeton, walking with Wes, laughing and happy. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the luxury of not thinking.

House walked into the clinic and saw that overnight some packages had appeared under the small, but real, Christmas tree that adorned the corner of the waiting area. It hit him that he might be expected to exchange gifts. He'd have to look at the names on them later to see if any were for him.

Mildred looked up, "Ooh, you look like ya had another bad, bad, run-in with a bottle of moonshine."

House thought about Doris the pig and shuddered. Then he though about the bet. He filled his cheeks with air and slowly exhaled through his lips. He wasn't sure what he should say, so he just looked down into Mildred's eyes.

Mildred's face dropped. Her voice dripped with sadness, "Oh Lordy. Ya won the bet."

House nodded.

"How bad?"

"Wife and three kids in Pittsburgh, another mistress in Nashville. You know the kicker?"

Mildred shook her head.

"He owns the Rig...bought it with insurance money he received from an accident."

She shook head with worry. "Did Philly ride in with you?"

House shook his head, "Nah, her jeep was gone when I got up."

Mildred frowned at him, "Great, so we all have somethin' to look forward to, huh? I hope you enjoy destroyin' her world."

House sat down in the chair next to her desk. He started yelling, more angry at himself than anyone else, "Fine! You tell me what I'm suppose to do. I'll tell her whatever you tell me to say."

"Sorry Doc, but ya gotta tell her the truth now. She'll know if ya don't. "

House shook his head in frustration, "Crap!"

Around 10:00 am Philly walked in looking anxious and sad. She put her purse down and took off her jacket to hang it up in the corner. House was standing by Mildred's desk when she walked up to them.

House was pissed at her. He'd been swamped with patients all morning and was grumpy from his conversation with Mildred, "Where the hell were you? It's been going nuts around here."

"Cora went into labor late last night. Daisy called me at 6:30am, the baby was breach and the cord was around its neck. I tried, but when we got the baby out, it was dead."

Mildred gasped as she put her hand up to her mouth, "Oh Lord! Poor Cora."

House blew right past the drama, "Well, I need to see you about something."

Mildred blurted out, "Doc! Uh, I forgot to show you where I put the creamer. Come with me."

House realized this was just a rouse, but he followed her, yelling over his shoulder for Philly to hear, "Yeah Mildred, I know the creamer you want, but you're going to have to make it worth my while. I vote for doggy style."

They got into the kitchen and House turned to Mildred who was obviously annoyed with him, "_What_?"

Mildred whispered quickly before Philly decided she needed a coke or something, "Don't you have any feelin's? She's really close to Cora. She's feelin' like she just lost her best bitch pup. _Don't tell her just yet_."

He sighed, "For God's sake. She's a big girl, she can take it."

Mildred gave him a look of warning, "Doc!"

He walked out of the kitchen and saw Philly bending over a mother with her baby in the waiting room.

She petted the baby who looked like a sausage in her pink quilted onesie, "I think you can take her home. Call me tonight if her fever isn't down and I'll come out. Okay Fern?" The mother grabbed her bag, smiled at Philly and left the waiting room. Philly turned to House, "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner tonight, to hear us play."

She smiled, "I don't think so, I'm not feeling like going out. Enjoy yourself though."

"Suit yourself."

Friday nights were House's favorites, he enjoyed the various musicians that showed up at Jeds. He had been introduced to several styles of mountain music. He could tell that it had deep Celtic roots, but had evolved with the different influences from the blues, jazz, gospel and country western. He loved jamming with the guys, they were all very talented musicians. He figured they had to be. There was nothing else to do on the mountain but nail the mountain women, which explained the large families and unwed mothers. House took his shower and grabbed both his guitar and banjo and started for the car. He threw them in the back, noticing noticed that snow was just starting to fall. He wondered just how much snow the mountain got each winter.

As he started to leave for Jed's, he looked up and saw Philly, sitting on the porch looking out over the valley. It was dark, but he could see the outline of her sitting in her jacket and ski hat, highlighted in the light of his headlamps. He decided to go up and make one more attempt to get her to come to Jeds. He kept the motor running so that the car would heat up in his absence. He grabbed his cane and walked up the grade to the porch.

"Hi." he said.

She gave him a brief smile, "Hi back."

He walked over and sat in the rocker next to her. "Why don't you come? It will be good for you to get out, come and play with us. I just learned some new arrangements of '_The Prisoner's Song_,' but it needs a violinist. Come on, bring your violin. Please?"

"You don't want me there."

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't want a concert violinist playing with them? Come on. I'll bring you home if you aren't enjoying yourself." He gave her a kind smile, "I promise."

She looked at him. He was giving her his best 'little boy' look. She thought for a bit and nodded, "Okay."She went inside and retrieved her violin.

The entire restaurant was happy to see her. People kept coming up and saying hello, expressing their sadness over Cora. She started to smile in earnest at all the friendly attention. She even flashed House a grin as he bent over the piano banging out the key of C so he could tune his guitar. He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either. He was too engrossed in making sure his piano was tuned.

House, Jodi and a few others started to play their banjos. They started off with a favorite of everyone's, "_Foggy Mountain Breakdown._" She grinned widely as she watched House's fingers fly over the bridges and chords. The group had never played better and House appeared to be in his element. She suspected that if House hadn't needed to exercise his mind so much, he'd love living on the mountain. It was a tight community, people looked out for each other, but they also gave you privacy when you needed it. Philly was fairly sure that there was a hermit in House. On the other hand, he loved music and given the chance, he enjoyed exploring it at every opportunity.

She tuned her violin and joined them for several songs, ending with a request from Thomas, who was back from the hospital and sitting in the audience. House loved her voice almost as much as the violin playing. She sang _River In the Pines,_ sounding incredibly beautiful as she finished the last stanza:

_Now every raft of lumber  
That comes down the Chippewa,  
There's a lonely grave that's  
Visited by drivers on their way  
They plant wild flowers upon it  
In the morning fair and fine.  
'Tis the grave of two young lovers  
From the river in the pines_.

Thomas came up and thanked both of them for saving his and Merville's life. There were hugs and kisses and thank yous from his parents too. Philly's spirits started to lift from the sadness of the morning events. She could see that life was a pendulum, swinging its way through the spectrum of emotions as you went along. As John Denver sang, 'Some days are diamonds, some days are rust.' No one knew this better than Philly.

Philly went over to House, who was learning a new introduction for another song. He looked up and could see she was feeling better.

"I'm going to go, Bill and Debbie said that they'll give me a ride home."

He put the banjo down, "No, I'll take you home, I promised. Just let me pack up."

She shook her head wildly, "Oh no! Stay, I can see you're enjoying yourself."

He shook his head, "It's time to go, I don't want to wear out my welcome. Besides, you're going to give me a nightcap and then send me back to the studio."

She nodded, "Okay, if you insist."

They got back to the house and ran from the warmth of the car, up to the porch and inside the house.

"Jesus, your house is freezing."

"I have a wood heater downstairs. I'll go down and put some logs on. You find some alcohol. I'm afraid my _Remy's gone_." She emphasized with disapproval. She hurried through the kitchen and down to the half basement.

He could hear sounds through the vents of the logs being loaded in the heater, but it was still too cold to take the jacket off yet. He found the stash of alcohol and poured both of them some Grey Goose. He went out to the living room, took off his jacket and grabbed the crocheted throw over the sofa. He looked out the living room window at the black night outside and wondered how much snow they would get.

Philly came up to the living room, rubbing her hands together. She chucked her jacket off and jumped on the sofa with House, pulling the throw over her. House scooted next to her so that she could take advantage of the heat he was generating. She giggled and grabbed the Grey Goose.

"Oh man, what a day." Philly took a drink.

"Mmm, yeah." All House could think of was that he needed to find a time to tell her and he wasn't quite sure when that would be.

She turned and looked in his eyes, "This morning, when Mildred dragged you out of the waiting room, you were going to tell me that my boyfriend's married, weren't you?"

He looked into her eyes and could see she was ready to hear it; had to know. "I'm sorry I started this. I really am sorry."

She took a big drink, "Well, what will you do with your extra week off?"

"Probably just go home," he said and knocked back some of the Grey Goose.

They were silent for a long time as the heat from the heater started to warm up the house. He finally reached over and put his arm around her.

She got up the courage to ask him, "How bad is it?"

"Wife and three kids in Pittsburgh, another mistress in Nashville."

He could feel her body slump, but she said nothing. He gingerly pulled her to him to give her a friendly hug. They sat quietly for several minutes without moving, he thought she felt tiny, somewhat deflated from the news. House finished off his drink and put the glass on the end table.

He looked up at the six foot Christmas tree by the fireplace, "Your tree is nice. I like the decorations and the lights are pretty. I like the big bulbs, they remind me of when I was a kid."

"I cut it down the other afternoon. It's heavier than the one I had last year. Practically broke my back trying to get it in here." She stared at the tree, turned and blurted out, "Greg, would you stay the night?" Her eyes looked sad, "I don't mean sex, could you just keep me company tonight?"

He screwed up his face in disappointment, "No sex?" He pretended to think hard, "Do I get to sleep in that bed of yours with the new comforter?"

She chuckled, "It's not a new comforter, I just bring out the big down comforter when it gets cold."

"Well, without sex, we'll need it to keep warm tonight."

"Why don't we go get under the comforter and talk there. It's definitely warmer in there. I'll get us another drink."

She ran off to the kitchen while House went into the bedroom. He took off his sweater, shirt and trousers and jumped into bed. It was a comfortable full bed with a firm mattress and soft sheets. She brought him the drink and put it on his night stand. She grabbed a gown out of her chest of drawers and then slipped off the sweater. She undid her bra, with her back to House and slipped the gown over her. Then she pulled off her jeans and slid under the covers next to House.

"Greg, when you broke up with the woman that you were living with for five years, were you the dumpor or the dumpee?"

"It was more of a mutual dump. I treated her like crap and she finally got the hint."

"Why? Why did you treat her mean if you loved her?"

"You know, it's a long story involving my leg."

"Hmmm. Your leg, you take a lot of Vicodin. I'm surprised your liver isn't blown out. More surprisingly, I'm surprised you can get it up."

He chuckled, "Well for some reason no matter how much I drink and take Vicodin, my liver seems to survive. As for the latter, not much action going on there, except for the other night with you."

"I don't understand, you make a lot of money, you're good looking, intelligent and witty... some of the time. Why aren't you Princeton's playboy?"

He moved over to her and scooted down, under the comforter. She remained sitting up, leaning on the headboard.

"I'm a little burned out on the mating game. I call a hooker whenever I need my itch scratched."

She took in a sharp breath, her eyes big and round, "A hooker?"

"Princeton's got a lot of coeds hooking their way through school."

"Oh, young and pretty."

"Get 'em while they're fresh."

"That rules me out, I'm past my sell-by-date." She looked into space, contemplating what she had just lost with Wes.

He looked up into her face and smiled appreciatively, "I don't know about that, you've got a couple of days left...we could always freeze you, take you out and thaw you when we needed you. I wouldn't throw you out on the compost heap just yet." He patted under the covers, "Come down here."

She scooted under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. "Have you ever been happy?"

He blinked, "Wow, go for the jugular. Yeah, occasionally. I've had my moments. More often before my leg was hacked up. You?"

"I've been happy. Had happy days. Today's just not one of them."

"When were you the happiest in your life?"

She giggled, "I was pretty happy as a kid and up through high school. I had moments of happiness in college. After that, I measured happiness by the lack of misery."

"What happened in college?"

"My Mom died while I was in med school and my father and I started fighting." she slipped over to lay her head on his chest.

"Over what?" 

"My friends, my life, my attitude...you name it, we argued about it."

House nodded to himself, "Hmm sounds familiar. What happened?"

"He thought I was spending too much time partying, having fun. I wasn't the model student at Harvard."

"_Harvard? You went to Harvard?"_ He practically yelled.

She sat up a little to look at his face, "You sound surprised. Don't you think I'm intelligent enough for Harvard?"

"Let's face it, if you were really smart you'd be practicing back in civilization."

"You sound like my father. I was smart enough that I received an academic scholarship to Harvard. But I almost got kicked out. My Dad told me to sober up, start thinking about someone other than myself. He had all these wonderful expectations for me to practice at Mass U or Philadelphia or Hopkins. So I came here to show him I could think of someone other than myself. I'd planned to stay a year. That was ten years ago."

House said sarcastically, "Gee,_ that_ showed him."

Philly laid back down, putting her head on his chest, "It did. He missed me, still does. He wants me to come home, but I tell him I can't leave now. He thinks he ruined my life; thinks I'd be married with a successful practice if he hadn't goaded me into a life of altruism. But who knows how these things go? Life up here isn't so bad. It has it's perks. No rush hour traffic."

"Yeah, perks like almost drowning in your efforts to treat your patients."

They both chuckled.

"Are you sorry you never married?" he asked.

She jumped up and looked down at him. Her mouth open and her eyes wide, "Hey! You make it sound like there's no hope for me! Who knows, maybe the next man I meet will be the love of my life and we'll even have a kid!"

"I meant, is having someone in your life important to you?"

"Yes and no. I enjoyed Wes; we had a good time. And at least I had some company from time to time. You know, when you're so isolated you miss human contact."

House nodded. There was a long pause as she nestled back down into the bed. "I think I'm going to go home for my two weeks at Christmas, would that be okay?"

She nodded. "When do you want to leave?"

"Next Friday?"

"Or course. That's fine."


	18. Chapter 7 Merry Christmas Part 1

**Caution this chapter has explicit sex with mild s/m (discomfort-no pain)**

**Chapter 7**

**Merry Christmas**

I loved how he smelled, it was a mixture of sweat from playing the banjo and his aftershave. I wasn't sure which aftershave he was wearing but it smelled like cedar, cloves and a little bit of vanilla.

"You smell like lavender." He said, taking a deep whiff.

"My shampoo."

"It's better than the eau de algae you smelled liked the other night."

"Thanks. That must have been a real turnoff."

He let out a short burst of laughter, "Hardly. I hadn't had a woman under me in a long time. You could have smelled like fetid meat and I would have nailed you."

"Gee, you're making feel so attractive. So, you're saying it wasn't me you were...nailing...it was that fact that I was the closest female."

"The closest female with beautiful breasts. Christ, those breasts, I could just look at them for hours. Come on, let me have a peak. Have mercy on a man who's only got a liver for a few more years. I need something to give me the will to go on."

I slapped his tummy, "Stop begging. Don't make me feel like I owe you something for staying tonight."

"I think just being your personal heater should warrant a quick look at those breasts."

"I can make you suffer, you know." I turned and rubbed my clothed breasts against the side of his chest.

"Oh no. That's not playing fair. You start something, you have to finish it." He said, turning to let me rub against his chest.

"I think I can finish it." I smiled at him. I wasn't sure why I was doing this. Maybe I felt desperate for someone to want me. Maybe I just needed a release. But I threw caution to the wind and went for it.

He wasn't sure, at first, if I was just teasing. But when I reached down and grabbed his package, he grinned. "Houston, we have lift off...lift off that gown and free the slaves."

I sat up and started pulling the gown over my head. Before I could get it off, his hands were already exploring my nipples. He stopped abruptly and looked at me. "Condoms? Do you have any? If not, I have to go out to the car. We're too close to your fertile zone."

I was pretty sure that Wes had left one somewhere around the house. I remembered seeing it, but I wasn't sure. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I have any."

"Crap! Okay. I'll be back." He grabbed my terry robe and his cane. He pulled the keys from his trouser pockets and started to make a run for it.

I yelled as he disappeared, "Why are you still locking your car doors, nobody steals things from each other up here." But I don't know if he heard me, he was hobbling at a really quick pace for him. I heard car doors opening and closing, a cane traveling across the porch and then House standing by the bed patting his arms up and down to get warm. He threw the robe off and I started laughing when I saw him.

He looked down and saw that the cold had taken its toll on his excitement. "Hey, hey! Come on, it's really cold out there. Besides, you know my full potential. No laughing at the merchandise." He jumped into bed.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my God, you're freezing!" I jerked away from his body. But he rolled over to me. I jerked away again and fell out of the bed.

He laughed at me and lifted the comforter and sheets for me to get back inside the bed. I crawled back in and hung my body off the bed to keep from touching him. He moved over to the other side so I could get in further without coming into contact with Mr. Popsicle. As soon as I crawled in, he pounced.

"_Oh Jesus Christ ! You're cold! Get off me, oh God!"_

But he didn't. He pinned me down and started kissing my neck. He was so cold that it tickled to have him near my neck. I started shivering. He took my ear lobe in his mouth and sucked it, his tongue traveling around the curves of my ear. I could feel his warm breath in and around my ear. The mixture of cold and warmth was exciting. I turned my face to catch his mouth and we kissed. We both sent our tongues out searching for each other. He spoke gently into my mouth.

"I'm going to put my hand between your thighs to warm it up before I go for your breasts. So do your job as my human muff." He placed his hand on my thigh and I placed the other one over it. He was right, his hand was freezing. He dragged his face and beard across my chest and down to my breast. He took his warmed up hand and held my breast while he sucked and licked the tips of my very erect nipples. Greg looked at my breast in his hand. He leaned in and started to sniff my body. After nuzzling my breast he lifted up, "Round, pert and full, with the sweetest, succulent pink nipples and a smell of woman mixed with body lotion. I don't care what they say about you, these breasts are worth the price of admission."

I was enjoying the sensations that the sucking and licking were sending to my groin. He reached down to touch me. I knew he'd be pleased; I was really wet.

"So what do they say about me?" I asked.

"Just that when you open your legs a light comes on."

I slapped his arm, "No one says that but you."

"I made it up. No one talks about your sex life around here and believe me, I've asked. Seems no one but this Wes has nailed you and he refused to answer my calls."

He was beginning to warm up, in more ways than one. I reached down and stroked him. "Greg, tie me up." I could feel him get harder from my suggestion.

"Oh, man. I think I'm in love. Do we need a safe word?" He was genuinely excited.

"Safe word?" I tried to figure out what he meant. And then it hit me, "Oh! I hadn't thought about that. What about Yoda?"

"Lame, but it will do." He stood up and looked around. He pulled the tie out of my robe. He found some ribbons and a scarf. He took the comforter off and grabbed my wrist, tying it to the headboard with his belt, the leather almost digging into my skin. He reached over and kissed me, laid down next to me and ran his hand down my body and between my legs. Kissing me again, he then crawled over, tying my other wrist with the scarf. He spread my legs and tied my ankles tightly to the footboard with the ribbons. He sat up and looked at his handiwork and then left the room. I was curious as to where he had gone and why. I heard noises in the kitchen and bathroom. He came back with lotions, honey, and a feather.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little cold." I said.

"Well, part of the process is discomfort." He grabbed the honey and started to draw a circle around my nipples. He licked around my areolas, then kissed my mouth so I could taste the honey. I shuddered from both the cold and the erotic sensation of his mouth on my breast. "So, is there anything you'd like done to you while you're tied up?" He slipped his mouth completely over my entire nipple.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I don't know. This is my first time. Being tied up that is."

He looked as if I had just thrown cold water on him. "You've never had sex tied up?" His voice clearly indicated some trepidation.

"No, but I figured that if anyone was up for it, you would be. Now, do you mind, I'm starting to get a little self-conscious here and a little cold."

He thought for a second and then went back to sucking the honey off of my nipples. He drew a thin line down the middle to my belly button and then filled my navel up. He climbed between my legs and started by nuzzling his face in my pubic hair. He kissed me just below the belly button and then dipped his tongue into my navel. He licked the honey from my tummy, tickling me by licking and then blowing gently. I jerked around a little from the tickling, goose bumps forming all over my body. As I jerked, the leather dug deeper into my skin, reminding me not to pull too hard. He took his tongue and licked the honey the rest of the way up my breast bone. Greg grabbed a pillow and stuck it under my hips, then took the honey, slipped open my folds and drizzled the cold honey onto my clit. He lifted my hips up a little so he could get a better angle. His warm tongue was a drastic contrast to the cool honey. He flattened his tongue against me, licking until he found what he was looking for. He licked quickly around my clit, but refused to touch it for the longest time. I was twisting, unable to guide him, unable to make him lick the pulsating knob that was begging for attention. I tried in vain to move my hips so that he would have to lick it, but the ties held me firm. After teasing me for what seemed eternity, I finally felt the tongue sweep briefly over my clit. I screamed out. He laughed, turning his attention back to what he had been ignoring. He sucked, licked, sucked, licked until I started to pull on the ties again. The ties held, keeping me from doing anything to enhance or avoid his touch. It was becoming unbearable, the sensations were coming and going, coming and going. I couldn't touch him, couldn't do anything except change the angle of my hips to get more pressure on the point of pleasure. He stopped.

"No! God, no! Keep going. Please." I begged.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, you've been a bad girl, you don't get your pleasure just yet."

I was dying, I had just reached that point where one more lick and I would have been a puddle of orgasmic goo. I warned, "You wait until you're tied up."

He grinned, "I don't get tied up, I like control." He got up and grabbed a wash cloth wetted it and washed off the residue of the honey while at the same time sending chills down my body from the cold of the wet cloth. When he was done he grabbed lotion and started at my feet and massaged up my leg, touching my thighs ever so lightly. He took a finger and lightly rubbed between my legs, starting the sensations all over again, the feelings were rising rapidly and I concentrated hard on coming before he stopped rubbing. But he somehow knew when I was going to come because he stopped again. He blew gently against my folds and pubic hair. Moving up to kiss my abdomen, he pulled his hand up my thigh again to my clit. He played again until I started to lift up and down in rhythm with his hand movements. I felt on fire, the cold was gone.

"Bad girl, you're trying to come...tsk,tsk, not so soon. He pulled the feather out and dragged it around my folds, up the pubic bone, over my abdomen and up to my breasts. The gentle feather skimmed my nipples and I shuddered. He watched my face and then looked down my body as the goose bumps came back. I was cold again. "Ah, are you cold again? Let me warm you up."

He crawled between my legs and then covered me with his body. He took his erection and rubbed it, first just on the folds between my legs and then, with the movement of a finger, he rubbed it directly on my clit. I was breathing so hard I thought I'd pass out. He was wet too. I struggled, the pleasure from all the sensations was too much. Greg had placed the condom under the pillow, but he didn't reach for it, he just kept playing. My nipples felt hard and tingled. He pushed against me and for a second I thought he was going to penetrate me, but he didn't. He started to rub his erection against my thigh, over and over, his breathing increasing with each push against my leg. There was no direct contact with my clit, but I was getting more and more excited with just the feel of him on my thigh. He stopped and pulled off of me.

My body short-circuited, I couldn't stop twitching. He smiled and stuck out his tongue at me before diving and licking up my thigh where he had just been humping. He reached the folds again, sucking, licking and pushing his tongue just inside of me. He sucked more on my nub, but this time he didn't stop. I struggled to pull free, to stop the mixture of discomfort with the increased pleasure. My groin felt congested with all these sensations of cold, hot, wet, tingly. The crescendo of the feelings was overwhelming. My vagina started first, and then my uterus contracted pushing the wave of the orgasm to my breasts. They were on fire. I tried to pull my legs in to slow the waves, but couldn't because of the ties. I screamed and screamed as the orgasm filled me from my toes to my head. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I could only feel his tongue, the orgasm and the tug of the ties, the pain of the leather, as I tried to reach down and pull his head away.

"Too much Greg, too much, I can't take it, I can't take anymore, please!"

He lifted his head, grabbed the condom and dressed himself. "Now, it's my turn. He took his erection and rubbed me again, causing me to shudder from the residue of the orgasm. He pushed just inside and then further. He pulled the pillow closer to the bottom of the bed, pushing my legs wider apart, knees slightly bent. He stabbed as far inside of me as he could, letting out a breath. He took in a breath and started thrusting in earnest. It was uncomfortable with my legs splayed like that, but it was hot. I pushed into him trying to take in as much of him as I could. He was screwing fast and furious, thrusting like a twenty year old. He was pushed up on his arms watching me under him. He kept staring at my breasts bouncing with the bed as he struck up inside of me. He looked down and watched us as his erection came partially out and then jabbed in faster and faster. He closed his eyes and cried out, over and over. I wanted to change my position, to enhance his orgasm but the only thing I could do was constrict my vagina around him. I did this and his eyes flew open. He threw his head back and stopped breathing until the last thrust was done. He collapsed, his breath bursting out of his chest.

He didn't talk, he just laid on top of me, breathing so hard I was worried that there was something wrong. His breathing started to slow and become regular. After a few minutes I realized that he had fallen asleep. I bounced him up and down to wake up and untie me, but he didn't move. I was aching with my legs splayed open and his body weighing me down.

"Greg, _Greg!_ Untie me! _Greg!_ Untie me, please." I bounced the bed up and down to try and get him to wake up. I was going nuts. I kept imagining that he had collapsed from a heart attack and Mildred would find us on Monday, House dead between my legs and me tied up. I finally gave up and laid there. Then it dawned on me, I weakly mumbled, "Yoda."

His head popped up and he smiled at me.

"You bastard! You've been awake this whole time!"

"I wasn't sure you really wanted to be untied. He rolled off of me and sat up, untying my ankles and then my arms. They felt strange, like I had been stretched on the rack. I had a raw patch from the leather belt. He rubbed my shoulders and upper arms. "You were incredible. I can honestly say that was the best sex I've ever had."

I blushed, "I thought so too. But I don't know if being tied up is the way I'd want it each time."

"No, there's positions we need to work on that require flexibility."


	19. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7 Part 2

I felt slightly embarrassed, "Greg, am I a pervert for wanting to try this?"

He kissed me. "No, I'm just flattered that you trusted me with your fantasy. It's number 2 on my list."

I got up on my elbow and tilted my head, "You hadn't done this before?"

"No, I suggested it to Stacey, but she wasn't game."

"I thought..." I quickly realized that I didn't want to talk about Stacey or Wes or anyone but us.

He started to stroke my breasts, gently and sweetly. I turned on my side and stroked down his back. I pulled my hand around and started to rub him. I touched his scar as I looked in his eyes.

"Does touching it hurt?"

He shook his head, "It's the muscle that aches. Occasionally I have shooting pains.

"Does massaging help?"

"Sometimes. Right now, sleeping with you would be good for it. I'm tired."

I rubbed his face and kissed him. "Goodnight Sweet Prince."

"Goodnight. Can I go to sleep with my head on your breasts, I want to be close to nature."

I laughed, turned out the light and laid back on the pillow. He put his head on my chest and within minutes I heard his slow breathing and knew he really was asleep. I fell asleep too.

In the morning we woke up, our bodies touching. He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Up for some morning fun?"

"Hmmm? What's your pleasure?"

"Girl on top! I need to make sure you're breasts are perky this morning."

"Is that a morning woody or a hard on?"

Greg rubbed it against my thigh, "You decide."

I got up and straddled him, putting my palms down on his chest. He lifted up as I leaned down to kiss. While I was kissing Greg, I reached under the pillow and checked for a condom. There was one left. I climbed and took him in my mouth, licking around the rim. I dragged my tongue down the side of the shaft to the patch between his balls and his erection. I licked it and then took his balls in my mouth. I was gentle. I began to suck slowly. I came back up to give attention to the tip. I licked around the tip and then the dome of the head. It was salty and creamy. I put my hand around him and started to pump. I could smell the semen seeping out and hear him let out short, excited breaths.

Greg started to thrust into my mouth, hitting the back of it. I let him thrust. I knew I wasn't going to need the condom, this was going to be quick. He let loose, I felt the semen slide down the back of my mouth in spurts as I continued to suck. He pulled out, hesitated so that he could catch his breath, then reached over to grab a kleenex. I wiped my mouth. He handed me a glass of water and I took a long drink. Greg reached up and pulled my body down to the bed again. His hand slipped between my thighs and he started rubbing. He took his fingers and slipped them inside of me, using his thumb to rub my clitoris. He found the bundle of nerves just inside my vagina and played with them. Between all this rubbing and sucking on my breasts, it was wildly delicious. I pulled his head into my breasts and pinned him down as the orgasm flushed through my body. I moaned over and over into the top of his head.

He kissed me, but didn't say anything at first. After a few minutes he rolled over onto the pillow with his hands behind his head. "Wow, first bondage and now you swallow? God, I know why Wes didn't want to give you up. You can start keeping me. How about coming up once a month to Princeton...only that's Princeton, New Jersey? I'd pay for it."

I froze, unable to move unless I burst into tears. He saw a future with me, the same future Wes saw. I was forever going to be just a booty call to men. I felt empty. I felt foolish. I was pathetic. Pathetic to think that at my age I'd be able to find that elusive thing called love.

"I'm going to take a shower." I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned on the little radio in the l bathroom and took my shower, letting myself cry a little. I was mourning the loss of Wes and the loss of what might have been with Greg.

I was wondering what I should do about Greg and I wasn't sure. All I knew is that the weight of my failures came tumbling down on me. I felt old and tired.

As soon as House said it, he felt a quick change in her demeanor. He wasn't sure what had happened. He had just told her that he wanted to see her after he went back to Princeton. He even offered to pay for her travel. But she seemed unhappy about it. House didn't understand her reaction. After last night, he thought she'd be happy that he wanted her.

He sat up on the side of the bed and tried to figure out what was going through her head. Was it Wes? Was she so in love with Wes she couldn't conceive of a relationship with him? Was it the Vicodin, did she think he was an addict? What was wrong with him? He couldn't understand it.

_I thought it was going well. I thought we had connected. She obviously finds the thought of us as a couple to be repulsive._ House knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, can I join you?"

Philly quickly rinsed her hair, stopped the water, got out, wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. "It's all yours." She slipped by him and went into the bedroom. She heard the door slam and the water start.

When he came out she shoved a cup of coffee into his hand and started pushing him out the door. "Sorry, but I have a lot to do today. You need to go. I'm going to put some laundry on, maybe you can do yours tomorrow."

House tried to say something, but he was having a hard time balancing a cup of coffee and a cane while being pushed unceremoniously out the door. She closed it as soon as he crossed the threshold. It was freezing. The door opened and she threw his jacket at him. He caught it in his right hand. The door closed again.

He hurried down to the studio which was nice and toasty. It was heated by a newer, electric furnace which he kept turned on all the time. He spent the next few minutes sitting in the easy chair, drinking his coffee and thinking about what had just happened. He was completely baffled.

House went over the next day at 9:00 am to do his washing, hoping to catch her, but she was gone. He made some coffee and started looking around for clues about who she was. He had just started going through her underwear drawer, smiling at the mixture of sexy, lacy panties mixed in with the cotton granny panties. He felt something, a presence. He turned and saw her standing in the doorway to the bedroom, arms crossed, face expressionless.

"I'm doing my wash." He offered.

"My underwear is clean, thanks."

He walked over and tried to put his arms around her waist, but she pulled away.

Her voice was soft but firm, "Greg, we shouldn't have done this. We both know that this isn't going to work out. I've had my fill of going along for the ride, even if the ride is nice, when it's not going anywhere. I like you, but I live here, you live in Princeton and after you leave, we'll probably never see each other again. I want to find someone who lives nearby. Besides, I'm your supervisor and if the board finds out we were sleeping together, they may not take my recommendation as your supervisor." She was searching for reasons, anything that would sound plausible."

"What is it with you? I've never met anyone who runs so hot and cold! I thought you had a good time the other night. You said it was the best sex you ever had. Now you're as cold as a fish. Christ, no wonder no man wants anything to do with you. You're a prick tease." He and his cane stomped out to the living room and sat down.

Philly followed him, "That was uncalled for. You...you just don't understand. I can't keep doing this. I deserve better, I deserve more." She couldn't look at him. Putting her fists on her hips, she pointed to the front door. "I want you to leave. Get out."

He didn't budge, "My wash."

"I'll do your laundry and bring it to work tomorrow."

"Well, at least you're good for something." He grabbed his jacket and stomped out the door. He stood on the porch for a minute, wondering if he should go back in and say something. He shook his head and left.

The week went fast. House had been surprised when she seemed civil, almost kind to him. The three of them even shared some laughs over some of the Christmas gifts they got including a feather duster made from turkey feathers, a chicken (live), a velvet painting of Jesus Christ and some of the best whiskey cake in the world. At 1:00 pm on Friday afternoon, House walked out to the waiting room, saw that there were only two patients left.

He turned to Mildred, "I'm outta here...she can handle the rest." He went to the office, grabbed his backpack and put on his jacket. House strolled into the waiting area. "Here Mildred, something I got off Amazon." He threw a Christmas gift on the desk.

Mildred reached in a drawer and pulled a package out for him. They both opened them up. Mildred gasped, "My God! It's so pretty!" She fingered the Seiko watch before she put it on, admiring it on her wrist.

House held up the fingerless gloves and hat she had knitted. It was an intricate brown and red stitching. House thought about Mildred sitting by the fire and knitting him the gloves. He was oddly touched by the fact someone had done that.

He smiled at her, reached down and kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas Mildred."

Mildred watched House as he walked out the door, his backpack on his shoulder and his cane firmly clutched in his hand. She wondered what was going on between him and Philly. She could tell Philly wasn't ready to talk about Wes just yet. But there was something more bothering Philly, and it had something to do with Doc House. She knew that the formal politeness between them, the forced teasing, masked what was really going on. She knew Philly would tell her when the time was right.

Philly came out to the waiting area and looked around. "Can you tell Greg he can go when he's done with his patient? I can finish up."

"He left about five minutes ago."

"Oh! I didn't get to give him his gift!" She didn't know why she felt so crappy, except that she wanted him to have her gift for the holidays.

She took care of the last two patients and then joined Mildred in the kitchen for some homemade eggnog with whiskey. They had a couple of glasses and then Mildred looked her in the eye.

"You were pretty upset when Doc House took off this afternoon. What's up with ya all?"

She shook her head. "I slept with him."

"Well I know you slept with him – "

"– No, Iast weekend, I slept with him, again. The night he told me about Wes, we slept together."

"And?"

"The sex was fabulous."

Mildred smiled and nodded, "I knew our lil' cripple had it in him."

Philly sighed, "Oh, he's got it. He offered to substitute himself for Wes. Even pay for me to fly up to Princeton to sleep with him once a month."

"I'm not sure I understand?" She looked into Philly's eyes and could see this was why she was hurting.

"Don't you get it Mildred? He just wants what Wes wanted, a booty call. I'm the unpaid hooker that they can have sex with and then send home. It's not like they want a _real_ relationship. No one ever seems to want a _real _relationship with me. I'm doomed to be the little piece of ass on the side."

Mildred reached over and wiped a tear off Philly's cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie. I thought Doc House might just be better than that. I really am sorry." Mildred was a little shocked by House. She could have sworn he had feelings for Philly. He acted all tough and nonchalant, but Mildred often found him staring at her when she wasn't looking. He also asked too many questions about her when Philly wasn't around. She also thought she noticed that he was starting to look a little more pulled together. He had been taking better care of pulling his clothes out of the dryer before they wrinkled. His beard was always trimmed. His hair was nicely combed. He smelled good. At least he had up until this last week. For the last five days he had gone back to square one.

Philly was glad that Mildred hadn't offered her false hope. That's what she liked about Mildred, she called a spade a spade. There were no platitudes. When she did offer advice, it was sound. But despite her failure to give Philly false hope, she always felt better talking to her. She seemed to absorb some of her pain just by listening.

Mildred smiled, "Did I show ya what Doc gave me?" She held up her wrist. It was a lovely Seiko watch with what looked like diamonds in strategic places.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. He must really like you!" She chuckled, "Maybe he wants the relationship with _you_. Sure you don't want to dump Bill? Greg is richer."

"I just might, those blue eyes of his...ooooweee, I could just eat him alive!" Mildred's smile fell, "What are you going to do?"

"Treat him like a friend. He is a friend. I don't want him going back to Princeton thinking I'm a bitch."

Mildred patted her hand, "That's gonna be hard sweetie, once a couple has great sex, it's often difficult to keep those connecting parts separated!" They laughed and talked for another hour before locking up and going home. Things were quiet around the clinic for the next few days. They were always quiet around Christmas.


	20. Chapter 7 Part 3

Chapter 7 Part 3

House drove home to New Jersey, arriving Saturday night. It was good to be home in his cocoon. Sunday he was laying on his sofa, catching up on his TIVO when he heard a knock on the door. He looked out the peep hole to see Wilson with a brown paper bag. House opened the door and Wilson walked in.

Wilson shivered, "Thank God, it's warm in here. I brought you the Remy Martin VSOP, but you better have cash to pay me back or I'm drinking it."

House took out $150 from his wallet and handed it, without a word, to Wilson.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked, noting that House was more morose than normal.

"Nothing. Just a long drive."

"Are we drinking the Remy now or on Christmas?"

House sat back down, "It's not for me, it's for my boss. I drank up all of hers."

"Your boss can afford to drink Remy Martin VSOP in the Appalachians?"

House shrugged his shoulders, "What else is she going to spend her money on?"

"How about a plane ticket out of there?"

"I don't think she's ever leaving. She's got a martyr complex."

Wilson went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. They sat down and talked for awhile and then watched television until Wilson suggested a movie. They picked one out and, after having dinner at Triumph's, went to the movies. On the way home Wilson couldn't help but think that House was pretty subdued.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just feel tired. Hey, let's go down to Atlantic City for Christmas. I don't want to be here. We could leave on Christmas Eve, come back the day after Christmas."

Wilson shrugged, "Sure, it's not like anyone is expecting me to carve a turkey."

"You make the reservations, I'm too tired."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "I'll pick you up around 10:00 am, okay?"

House nodded and went back into his apartment.

Wilson always spent Christmas with House. Since he was Jewish, the holiday meant little to Wilson spiritually. However, he sensed that, despite House's atheism, there was something about Christmas that made him even lonelier than usual. So Wilson tried to spend time with him, except the Christmas of the Tritter debacle. They didn't discuss what happened that Christmas Eve, but Wilson knew that a small part of House's despair that night had to do with being alone at Christmas.

Wilson parked and knocked on House's door. House opened it and then went back to the bathroom where he was packing up his toiletries.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Wilson yelled.

"Oh God. It's vacation...give it a rest. We have lots of time." House walked out with his toilet kit and put it in his backpack. There was a knock at the door. House went over, opened the door and signed for a package. It was a 9"X12" box about three inches tall. He saw the postmark was from the Peapatch, West Virginia.

Wilson saw House hesitate, "Aren't you going to open it?"

House winced, not sure if he should. He pulled the paper off and opened the lid to the box. Inside was an envelope laying on tissue paper. House opened the envelope. Wilson came around to read over his shoulder.

Dear Greg,

I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye before you left. I wanted to give you your gift so that you'd have something to open for Christmas. I know this isn't much. I can't afford to get you something extravagant, but I figure you can buy just about anything you really want. It was hard to decide what to give you. I was going to crochet something for you, but Mildred beat me to the punch. So, I hope you like my gift. Like I said, it isn't much.

I want you to know that I really appreciate your help over the last few months. I've learned a lot from you in the clinic. I hope when you leave us, we'll have taught you something just as valuable.

Merry Christmas, drive carefully and we'll see you in the New Year.

Your Friend,

Doc Mac

House pulled the tissue paper apart and saw a stack of papers. He pulled them out and opened them up, one at a time. There were ten mountain songs, carefully written out on sheet paper, not a mistake on a single sheet. Each song was complete with lyrics, bridges, signatures and notes. On the back of each song was the history of it. He looked through them and realized that it must have taken hours and hours of time to do this. The writing was easy to read, but was done in a style that was an art form in itself. He doubted the songs, at least the way they were played in Peapatch, had been recorded or documented for sale anywhere. This was a unique preservation of history and she had entrusted it to him.

It made him sick.

Wilson saw his reaction, "You look white? What is it? What are they?"

House drew in a deep breath. "Just sheet music. Let's go." He put the songs back into the box and closed the lid.

House had a good time in Atlantic City. He and Wilson teased each other unmercifully the whole time. When he got home, he put his things down and grabbed the sheet music and took them to the piano. He started to play them. He smiled, these songs were not only challenging, but incredibly beautiful. The stories they told were poignant and lyrical. He realized that she must have spent weeks going through the hundreds of songs that floated around Peapatch, before deciding which ones to give him. It was the most personal and intelligent gift he had ever been given. He got that sick feeling in his stomach again.

_Why does this bother me? So, she picked out a great gift. No, she made me a great gift. She knew me so well, she not only picked the perfect gift, but spent hours making it for me. In three months I'll never see her again. Suck it up. It's just a gift._

House spent a long time playing the songs, on his piano, guitar and banjo. The two weeks went fast as he committed them to memory on all three instruments. He couldn't remember a Christmas Season when he'd had more fun. He had to admit, it had been especially good because he couldn't resist the Remy Martin VOSP. He went through it, promising himself to replace it before he left. He forgot.

House didn't want the music to get lost or damaged, so he left it in a fire safe at his apartment when he drove back to Peapatch. He had the music and lyrics memorized in his head, excited at the thought of playing the songs with Jody and the others.

He drove into the dirt drive and searched for signs that she was home. House walked to the studio and unpacked his bag. He grabbed the gift and took it up to the house. He uncharacteristically knocked on the door. House was nervous, wondering if she would like his gift. He waited and was about to leave the porch, when the door flung open. "Oh! You're home! Welcome back...Happy New Year! Did you enjoy your time off?"

"Yes, I did. May I come in?"

She tilted her head, "You're asking?"

He said nothing.

"Of course, come in."

House walked in. As he passed by her he handed her the package.

"What's this?" She asked, smiling and shaking the present.

He looked around and saw that the tree was gone. There were some boxes with what appeared to be a sweater and other assorted gifts by the fireplace. He sat down.

"Can I get you something?"

He shook his head, "No thanks."

She shook with excitement, "Can I open it?"

"I don't care." He acted nonchalant.

She sat down, "It's so light! Is it a scarf?"

He shook his head again, "Just open it."

She tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was an envelope. She opened it up and inside was an airline ticket for June 15th in her name to Rome, with an itinerary that included Florence and Venice.

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at him like he had just hit her over the head, "This hurts. It's cruel, even for you. _You know I can't do this_, no one will babysit the clinic while I'm gone."

"You think I'm an idiot? Lawrence Scott is coming down for the two weeks you're gone."

Her mouth dropped open, "Larry Scott from Beckley? The chair of infectious diseases at St. Mary's?"

House nodded.

"Oh Greg, how did you do that?"

He smiled, "Larry owes me big. I diagnosed his biggest donor last year and cured him. I called and his donor convinced him that it was time he gave back to the Appalachian community. He'll probably have a couple of his doctors rotate through here, but the clinic will stay open."

She was reeling, not sure what to think, what to say, what to do. "Greg? I don't know what to say. This is so unexpected. It's a dream come true, but I still don't know. Will you come back and take care of the clinic?"

"I'm only suppose to complete another ninety days, but you won't need me considering you'll have well qualified West Virginian doctors to take over."

"Still, it would make me feel better if you were here. You know how things work, the patients know you." She gave him a big grin, "Oh my God, I'm going to Italy!"

He wrinkled his nose gave her a gang sign, "And I'll be back at PPTH doin' my thang!"

She smiled and nodded. "I feel terrible, I didn't get you anything as exciting as this. I'm sorry, my gift was rather feeble. I just didn't know what else to get you. Maybe when I go down to Princeton I could pick you up a sweater."

His nostrils flared and he glared at her, "Please, I'm not an idiot. I know the time and effort that went into your gift. If you want me to tell you it was the best gift I've ever received, then I will."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I don't want you to lie."

His shoulders collapsed back into the sofa and he looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know what went so wrong between us so quickly. I just know that I'm not lying. Your gift was incredible." He stood up and looked down at her, "Thanks." He turned and walked out the door.

Philly stared after him. _So, did he give me this gift because he liked my gift so much or because he likes me so much? Crap. I need to find a man that I can understand._ She laughed. _Yeah, good luck with that!_


	21. Chapter 8 Who's Homie Is He?

**Chapter 8**

**Who's Homie is He?**

Philly had decided that she would treat House like a friend, nothing more. It seemed to work for several weeks, that is until Martin Luther King's birthday. It was the Friday before the holiday and it was 'see your breath freeze' cold outside. When Philly appeared on the porch, ready to go to work, House was already waiting, dressed in his new ski cap, new gloves and a nice warm jacket, standing by the car. Usually, Philly had to go down to the studio and chase House around to get him ready. Her brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, she approached the car like it was a bomb.

"Greg?" She said with trepidation, "Why are you so chipper?"

"My homie is coming down for the weekend. He'll be here this afternoon."

She chuckled. He looked, what? Like a teenager, excited about going to a rock concert. "Alright dawg, get in, let's get down to the clinic."

The day went like just about any other work day. House was seeing a rash of Gonorrhea in the local teens. He finally called the high school in War and told them he would be over the next week to tell the teens what idiots they were and to pass out condoms. The principal didn't know what to say.

Mildred hit the intercom, "Philly, ya gotta call from the principal on 2."

Philly picked up the receiver, "Sam. What's up?"

"Yal got someone there called Holmes?"

"We have a Doctor House. Why?"

"He's comin' over next week to tell the pupils that they need to use rubbers. He can't do that!"

She hadn't heard about this, but after all the cases of the clap she had seen, it was a good idea. "I told him to do it. Sam, these kids are sharing an STD back and forth and one of them isn't going to get treated. When that happens, a lot of people are going to get sick and cause permanent damage. So Sam, he's coming over. If you don't let him pass out condoms, I'll have a talk with your wife about the STD I treated her for without her knowing."

There was a loud click on the other end. Philly chuckled and went down the hall. She opened the door and found House playing a handheld computer game while a teenager looked over his shoulders.

Philly looked at the boy and then at House, "Hey dawg, can I see you?"

House snickered, "Is this about condoms?" He turned to the kid behind him, staring over his shoulder at the computer game, "Now, Clifford, what did we learn today?"

The boy snarled, "If I want to screw a lover, then my pecker needs a cover."

House handed him a condom, "Good boy. Now get."

Philly waited until Clifford was out the door, "When you go to the school, make sure you give one to the principal. Come with me."

House chuckled, nodded, stood up and trailed behind her out to the waiting room. House looked up at the clock, happy to see it was already 2:30 pm. Just one more hour and he could get off. He was getting antsy. Philly let him in on her conversation with the principal, then handed him a box of 48 condoms to take with him the next week.

Around 3:15 pm, House went out to the kitchen and saw Mildred yapping on the phone. He grabbed the next file and went back to treat an auto mechanic with prostrate problems. House quickly determined the mechanic needed to be checked out by an oncologist. He walked out to look for Philly and saw Mildred wave him over. He walked up to the waiting area and saw Wilson, leaning next to the door to the clinic.

"Great, come with me." House motioned for Wilson to follow.

Wilson followed him down the double wide trailer, "Not even a hello?"

House smirked at him, "Welcome to the hood, dawg."

They walked into the exam room, "Wilson, this is auto guy. Auto guy, Dr. Wilson. He's going to feel your prostrate."

Wilson's eyes grew big, warning House not to make him do this, "_House?_"

House showed Wilson the blood test results and gave him a pair of gloves. Wilson grimaced and put the gloves on with a distinct air of displeasure. The man bent over. Wilson gently stuck his fingers in the patient's anus, "Mr...Auto guy, could you please cough." The patient coughed. Wilson pulled out and looked at House. "House can I see you outside?" He stripped his hands of the gloves and stepped into the hall. "He's got to get to an oncologist today. I'll bet it's stage III, maybe IV. He needs aggressive treatment."

"Okay, I've got to get my boss to sign off on it. You go back in and tell him."

Wilson stuck waved his arm in the air, "_Me? Why me? He's your patient!"_

"Because I have to find my boss, now scoot."

Wilson went back in and broke the news to the patient while House went in and found Philly sewing up a dog.

"What is this?" House asked.

She finished the suture and nodded to the owner, "You can take him, give him those pills and no food until tomorrow. Bring him in two weeks from now." Philly turned and looked at House as she took off her gloves. "Hey, most of the locals can't afford a vet. That dog's well known around here, like the town mascot. He's as sweet as they come. Now what do you want?

She started to scrub her hands over and over. "Auto guy with the prostrate problem...my friend says he's got Stage III or IV prostate cancer."

She finished and turned to look at him, stunned. "You're saying that Finlay Lewis has prostate cancer? How do you know? You're not an oncologist."

"I'm not an idiot, the blood tests and huge lump scream it. Besides my friend diagnosed him."

She shook her head in disbelief, "_Your friend?"_

"Yeah, he arrived early. Don't worry, he knows what he's doing; he's a Shaman for the Moonies."

She threw the paper towels in the trash and started for the door. He blocked her.

"All right, he's a real oncologist. Probably the best on the east coast. I asked him in for a consult. He told me to send Auto-guy straight to an oncologist, he needs immediate treatment." House handed her the file.

She saw that his PSA was high, but she was still skeptical. "This oncologist is good...you trust him?"

"You can meet him, he's out there somewhere. His name's James Wilson."

She stopped and her eyes looked over his face for signs he was joking, but she saw none. "Jimmy Wilson? Grew up in Philadelphia, went to McGill?"

House lips pursed and his brow furrowed questioningly. He nodded.

Philly's face lit up as she flung open the door and flew out to the waiting area. "Jimmy!" She yelled. Wilson turned around from Mildred's desk where he was writing out something for the chart and saw her. Her face was wide with anticipation. She ran towards him holding her arms out. Wilson grabbed her and flung her around in a circle.

"Philly!" He finally put her down and they continued to hug. He looked at House over his shoulder, "You didn't tell me you were working with Philomena, you just called her Doc Mac." He turned his attention back to Philly, "Oh God, it's been...

"Twelve years. At my mother's funeral."

"God, has it been that long?" He looked down, remembering her sobbing and the looks of disdain on her father's face. "Wow! I can't believe it. Can you get off and join us?"

She looked around the waiting room and knew she had another hour before she would be done. "You and Greg go back to the house and make yourself comfortable. I'll catch up when I'm done."

He smiled and then his mouth flew open,"Oh! I get it. The Remy is for Philly!" Wilson put a hand on Philly's shoulder, "House asked me to buy him a bottle of Remy VOSP, but it was almost $150, so I got Remy Martin OSP. I'm sorry, if I had known he was replacing yours, I would have shelled out the big bucks." Wilson realized that House was curious. "Philly's Dad always drinks Remy Martin VSOP. Okay, we'll let you get back to work." Wilson turned to House, "I want to meet your landlady." Wilson smiled at Philly, "House, talks about her all the time on IM. According to him, she's so plain she blends in with the white sheets."

House shook his head violently, but Wilson was looking away, at Philly.

"What else does he say about the Landlady?" she asked.

Wilson was receiving strange looks from the woman at the reception desk. He said soberly, "Just that she was so boring her entertainment consisted of watching his house from the porch, but he managed to get in her paaa..." Wilson looked over at House who now had his eyes shut tight and a look of pain on his face. Wilson turned back to Philly, "I get the distinct impression that you know his landlady."

Philly nodded, "Small town."

Wilson looked at House who was squirming. Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head, "Philly's your landlady?"

Philly clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she stared at House, "Yeah, the very boring, plain, slut. I'm his landlady."

Wilson cringed, "Philly – "

She held up a hand to stop him, "Jimmy, don't worry, I know it wasn't you. I'll see you later." Philly turned and went back to the exam room with a patient.

Wilson gave House a look of disgust as they went out to get in his rental car, "I can't believe you think Philly is plain or boring. Philomena MacKenna?"

House got into the passenger side, "Have you looked at her? Yeah, okay, she may be pretty, but you wouldn't know it the way she dresses. How do you know her?"

"We grew up together."

House smiled slyly, finally someone who knew her background. "Oh, this is going to be a wonderful weekend."

They pulled up and had to walk down the grade to the studio through a foot of fresh snow. Philly had shoveled the foot that had fallen last night from his door and partially up the path, but the new snow was piled against the bottom of the two steps leading up to his door.

"Who does your shoveling?" Wilson asked, knowing House wouldn't do it.

"Your girlfriend."

"_My..._" Wilson took a deep breath, "Philly was my friend. Please tell me you were lying when you said you nailed her."

"Twice. Well, if you count head, three times."

Wilson grimaced, "I don't want to hear about it."

"Now, how do you know her?" They walked inside, House threw his backpack on the ground and laid down on the bed.

Wilson took the chair. "My Dad was her family's personal physician. Our dads became golf buddies. Philly and I spent a lot of time together."

"Like how?"

"We went to the same high school. She got kicked out of the really posh one and was sent to my private high school. She was a little wild back then."

House laughed in disbelief, "You expect me to believe you? Are you sure you didn't nail her in the back seat of your Yugo?"

"House, it doesn't matter if you believe me. Believe what you want."

House saw Wilson's frustration with him which typically manifested when he tried to tell House the truth and House dismissed it. "Okay, so she was wild. What does that mean? She put ice down your back?"

"She partied, did drugs, had lots of boyfriends, bucked authority. She almost got kicked out of Harvard. Her Dad made a donation and they kept her. She graduated, but she kicked and screamed all the way to the podium, if you know what I mean."

House smirked, "I get the metaphor. Her Dad's rich?"

Wilson jaw dropped and then he smiled, "You really don't know much about her do you?" He shook his head. "You've heard of Mechwave? It used to be MacKenna Energy." House gave Wilson a sign to carry on. "Her family's money was in coal, down here in the Appalachians, but her father saw the writing on the wall and started investing all of the money into alternative fuel sources, including lithium batteries, wind and solar power, natural gas. When they closed the coal mines there was a lot of bad publicity– you know, people losing their livelihoods– so they changed the name of the corporation."

"You mean she's a MacKenna? The Black Hand MacKenna?"

Wilson laughed, "She _is_ the MacKenna. Her father's brother was gay and never had kids. She's the sole heir."

House sat up and looked at the floor, stunned. He looked over at Wilson, "This doesn't make sense. If she has so much money, why does she do this? Live like this? And why doesn't she build a proper hospital."

"Because she doesn't have the money, _yet._ When he saw how wild she was in high school, her father set up a trust which he alone controls. I don't really know what happened, why she's here, living like this. But, it has to be due to something that happened with her Dad after her mom died. From what I remember, her Dad was going to buy her a hospital in Philadelphia."

House started laughing, "Buy her a hospital? Wow."

Wilson looked around. The room was fairly plain except the colorful quilt on the bed. House had done nothing to personalize it. There were books strewn around, journals too. He could see that House had made use of the microwave because the glass was spattered with something. But still he thought the studio suited House. Everything he needed except his piano and his television were in close proximity.

House asked questions about Chase and the department. Wilson filled him in and handed him a file. "He just got one that has everyone stumped. Here, take a look at it."

House looked at the file and dialed from the land line, reaching Chase immediately. From the sounds in the background, he could tell that Chase was at a bar.

"What are you doing at a bar when the patient is dying?"

"Hello to you too. The patient works here. I'm looking for environmental– "

"Yeah, yeah. Try running a test for Shigella. It sometimes presents like this." House didn't wait for a response, he just hung up.

They heard tires on the gravel outside and the slamming of a car door. Wilson jumped up and looked out the window. He smiled as he watched Philly walk to her house.

He blurted out, "She's home!"

House rolled his eyes, "Could you be any more excited? I'm jealous, I thought you came down to see _me_."

"Yeah, well I see you a lot. I don't see her very often."

"Yeah, why not?" House asked."

"I told her to grow up and get a life...stop partying, stop throwing her life away."

"You mean you practiced on her before moving on to lecturing me?"

"She told me in no uncertain terms that she never wanted to see me again. We didn't speak at her mother's funeral. We haven't spoken until today."

"Well it looks like she took your advice and became as boring as you." House climbed back on the bed.

Wilson peeked back out the window, "Should we go up and see her?"

"Christ, she just got home, Give her time to sit her bags down and take a pee."

Wilson shook his head. "Come on, let's go up and see her."

"Go ahead." House laid back down.

"Don't you want to come?" Wilson sounded disappointed.

House raised his head to look at Wilson, "I see her every day."


	22. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2 (Who's Homie is He?)

Wilson gave a tsk and grabbed his jacket. He took off out the pine door and practically ran through the snow to her house. He knocked on the door and patiently waited until she opened it up. He opened the storm door, stepping right into her arms again. They hugged for a full minute until he finally signaled by letting go of us grip that he wanted to take off his coat and talk.

She stepped back still holding onto his upper arms,"Oh, how I have missed you!"

He smiled back, "You don't know how often I've thought about hunting you down."

She let go and he took off his jacket. "Let's go into the kitchen. Want something to drink?"

"Got anything hot?"

"Tea?"

He nodded. She put on the kettle and sat down at the table with him. They both grinned, remembering what fun they had as kids. They talked a little about what happened between them and their families.

Wilson looked over his shoulder out to the front door and asked, "What do you think of House?"

"I think House is brilliant, scary brilliant. But you know that. I would love to have him stay and work with me, but he needs the challenge of cases that come through a big hospital."

He looked at her and shook his head, "You know what I mean. You don't need to be coy, he's already told me you two slept together."

She sighed with frustration, "Oh thank God, I can finally buy that t-shirt, 'Once a slut, always a slut'."

Wilson patted her hand and chuckled, "I never thought you were a slut...and besides you're not the only intelligent doctor to fall for him."

She looked at him seriously, patting his hand, "So you have it bad for him too?"

They both howled. Philly looked up and saw House coming through the front door.

"What are you two laughing about?"

She smiled widely, "You!"

He walked in and sat down at the table. Philly drank her tea and kept smiling at Wilson. "Greg, you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, got any Grey Goose left?"

She got up and went to the cupboard, pulled out the Grey Goose, some ice cubes and poured a generous serving.

House looked up at Philly, expressionless, "I'm hungry too."

Philly tilted her head, "Does that mean you're going to take us to dinner?"

Wilson turned and grinned at him, "Yeah, are you taking us to dinner?"

"Too cold and icy outside. It's suppose to snow tonight. Do you have any stew?"

There was a deep pause. House stared at Philly and she stared back, neither blinking. Wilson squirmed in his chair.

"I'm not your maid Greg. But I did get in the makings for chilli, so I'll cook for Jimmy. If he says you can stay for dinner, then you get a bowl, but you're doing dishes, understand?"

Wilson laughed at him. House nodded and watched her go to the refrigerator and pull out the ground sirloin and other ingredients. He smiled and nodded in appreciation to Wilson, who simply shook his head in response.

Wilson looked around, noting that the place was charming, but hardly what Philly was used to growing up, "Philly, how did you end up here?"

"When Mom died I could hardly get out of bed– "

House interruped, "You mean out of the 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets and the Italian silk duvet?"

She glared at House, "1,000 count is for suburban mothers. Mine were at least 1600." Philly turned back to Wilson, "You remember when we closed down the coal mines around here?"

Wilson nodded, "Yeah, it got pretty ugly."

"I never forgot it. I was pretty young when it happened, but I remembered being sad for the people and frightened of them at the same time."

"Your Dad had numerous death threats, they even threatened to kidnap you."

Philly started to brown the meat. Without looking at Wilson, she chopped some tomatoes, "When it first went down, my Dad had been worried about the workers and had planned to open up a lithium battery plant in Princeton to give the people some work. But after someone made threats against me, it pissed him off." She stopped and grabbed an onion, pulled out a sharp knife and cutting board then began chopping, "I thought it would be sweet justice if I helped the people that had made him angry. After all, he said that I should stop thinking about myself and wasting my life partying. So, I came down here to help the people he screwed. Problem is, I only planned to do it for six months, maybe a year. I fell in love with the people, with the mountains."

Wilson furred his brow, "I don't get it. The clinic is pretty primitive, your house isn't...well, you know."

"Dad only gives me $150,000 a year out of my trust. My Mom left me $1.0 million from her separate property. I used it to buy this house, build the studio and purchase the lot and trailer for the clinic. What was left over I bought equipment and medicines for the clinic."

"So you live on $150,000 a year?"

She rubbed the tip of her nose with the back of her hand as she laughed and stirred the beef mixture. "Don't make me laugh. I pay Mildred her salary, pay for all the medications, equipment, supplies and insurance out of the $150,000. I live off of about $20,000 a year."

House sat up, "You really are the poor little rich girl?"

She sniffed, the onion getting to her, "I'm not rich."

House was about to comment when Wilson held up his hand to stop him, "But isn't your Dad proud of you? I mean, you completely turned your life around– "

"Became the little martyr every parent wants." House added.

"He wanted me to turn my life around in Philadelphia. He never stops reminding me that if I move home, he'll give me more money."

"Why not move home?" Wilson asked.

"I'd need a doctor willing to work up here. The only resumes I get are from young doctors, ones who don't know what the hell they're doing."

House narrowed his eyes, "You were just out of med school when you came up here. So, they can learn, just like you did."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, got me there. But, back then not too many people came to the clinic, it gave me time to learn how to be a doctor. I had to go out and talk to people all over the mountain, gain their confidence. Now they accept the clinic. It's too busy for me to leave. They need it."

"Bull." House growled, "You don't want to leave."

Wilson gave House a look to shut up, "Philly, what do you want?"

"I want my trust funds so that I can build a real clinic, with real equipment and staff it with professionals."

Wilson stood up and nodded at the chopping board, "Do you want help?"

Philly shook her head. "No. I can do it."

"I thought you and your Dad had been getting along?" Wilson asked.

She tittered, "Yeah...but that doesn't mean he's going to roll over and give me my trust fund. We don't talk about it when he comes down."

"He comes down and stays _here_?" Wilson looked shocked.

"I sleep on the sofa bed, he takes my room. He only comes once or twice a year for a night or so."

Wilson smiled at her, "I see, so he's just being stubborn. You either come home or you get nothing. Sounds like him...sounds like you! You're both stubborn."

She stirred the ingredients, turned it down to simmer and then sat down at the kitchen table. "Well, we just don't talk about it until the last day of his visits. Then he begs me to come home and I tell him for the millionth time why I can't. He thinks he's responsible for me not being married, having kids."

"How much will you inherit?" House asked.

She tilted her head, "Why do you want to know?"

"I figure if it's enough, I'll marry you, give you kids. You'd have enough money to pay for nannies. I'd never have to change a diaper or even talk to them."

Wilson and Philly looked at each other with smirks on their face, "Thanks Greg, but my Dad is pretty healthy, I don't expect him to die soon. The kids would probably be grown by the time I got my money."

He shrugged, "Hey, just a thought."

She smiled warmly at him, "Well, you just keep that idea tucked safe inside. What about you Jimmy? Married? Kids?"

House started laughing, "You know how they say three's the charm?"

She whipped her head and stared at Wilson, "Three times!"

"Divorced his third one two years ago." House said as Wilson winced.

"Oh Jimmy! What's up with that?"

Wilson turned a palm up, "I'm a romantic. Once the romance wears off, I need my romance fix."

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're a serial philanderer?"

"The last wife was the one who wandered." Wilson commented.

"Kids?"

Wilson shook his head.

They ate dinner and drank a bottle of wine. After dinner they retired to the living room and lit a fire. The discussion turned to medicine and the pros and cons of practicing in a rural setting.

"Jim, where are you sleeping?" Philly asked.

"I'm not sure."

Wilson and Philly turned to House, both staring with their eyes narrowed. He gave them a look like a child who's just been caught in a lie.

He squeaked, "On the floor?"

"Jimmy, you can stay on my sofa bed. It's fairly comfortable."

Wilson shook his head at House in dismay, "You were going to let me come all the way down here and put me on the floor?"

"Sorry! I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me. I just thought a full bed might be a little tight for you. I should have known you'd go Brokeback up here."

Philly stopped herself from laughing and got up to clear the table.

Wilson looked at his watch. "My God! It's midnight. I'm going to go down and get my bag. I'll be back."

House got up, "I guess that's my clue to get out. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Philly barked.

"I figure if you're going to steal my houseguest, you can feed him too." he turned and followed Wilson out the door.

A few minutes later Wilson came back to find Philly in a knee-length nightgown and brushing her teeth. She came out to the sofa and together they pulled it out and made it up. Wilson and Philly talked about the mountain and the geographical features. The conversation drifted like most conversations. Wilson brushed his teeth and came out to the living room, Philly was laying on her stomach, on the sofa bed waiting for him to get back to resume the conversation. He took off his clothes down to his boxers and climbed under the blankets. It was getting chilly in the house so Philly went down and put a couple of logs in the heater.

When she came back up she climbed on top of the sofa bed again. Wilson loved hearing her voice again, it was so warm and familiar. He started to tell her about his wives as she sat, her chin propped up in the palm of her hand. She was on her stomach again, kicking her legs up and down. It was 1:30 am when the front door burst open and a cold, snow covered House walked in.

The look he gave them was as if he had caught his wife in bed with a lover. He walked over and sat down in the chair. Philly rolled onto her back and then up on her elbows to look at him.

"Greg? Do you need something? Is something wrong?"

He was agitated, his hand flailing, "He's here to see _me. _I thought we were all going to sleep, but you two faked me out. I looked out the window and saw that the light was still on. You guys are partying without me."

Jim shuddered with agitation, "We just got talking and the time got away from us."

Philly felt a little guilty, she knew House had been looking forward to Wilson coming and must feel as if he was being left out of the fun. She rolled over and gave Wilson a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then got up and went over, gave House a quick hug, turned and waved to both of them.

"Ciao boys. I'll see you in the morning."

House moaned, "_Now_ you're going to sleep?"

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning."

His face fell and his bottom lip stuck out just slightly. She snickered, he was such a little boy sometimes. She turned, closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed. She heard muffled voices for the next fifteen minutes and then the front door opened and closed.

She woke up at 8:00 am and went out to start the coffee for House and Wilson. She made tea for herself. She started frying the bacon in the cast iron skillet. Wilson called out to her from the living room.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" He got up and started to the bathroom.

"Fine. Can you go wake Greg when you're done in there?"

"Yeah, sure."

Twenty minutes later, Wilson returned with a pile of House's dirty laundry. "He'll be up in a few minutes. He was getting his clothes together to take a shower. There's at least two feet of new snow out there!" He was busy taking the clothes to the bathroom. "Is the washer through the door at the back of the bathroom?"

"Yep. Just put it on the floor, I'll put in a load soon." Philly heard the sound of a cane and foot steps on the porch. The door opened. She could feel the rush of cold air even in the kitchen. "Greg, close the damn door. You're letting the heat out."

He silently mimicked her, passing Wilson as he hobbled into the bathroom to take his shower. Wilson walked back out to the kitchen.

Philly turned, spatula in hand, her face bright with thought, "Hey, why don't we go snowshoeing like we used to do when we were kids?"

Wilson winced and motioned to the bathroom, "House."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about his leg. How stupid of me."

"What else is there to do around here?"

"During the day we can play games, go for a drive if it warms up, play in the snow, read a book, watch a DVD on the computer, do crafts..."

"Have sex." House added as he came into the kitchen with Philly's clean towel, drying his hair.

"Well, if you and Jim want to have sex, I won't stop you."

"I was thinking a threesome."

Wilson gave House an angry look, "House, that's not funny."

House blinked, "You thought it was funny when I suggested it to Cuddy."

"Sorry, no threesomes." She dished the food onto plates and handed it to them with a fork.

They played Trivial Pursuit and to House's surprise, he lost. When the last peg went into Philly's wheel, House jumped up in shock.

"You cheated! You've read the answers." House complained.

Philly pulled him back down into his chair, "You're right, I spend all my time getting this very dusty box down and going through all the answers. Now grow up and get ready for a rematch.

Philly defrosted some chicken for dinner. They continued to gab as they played two more rounds of Trivial Pursuit. House won the next two games and then they switched to Monopoly. Wilson won easily.

House sneered when Wilson won, "Yeah, well what do you expect from a Jew? Put money, property and the threat of jail in front of him and he kicks butt."

"I need to stretch my legs. I'm going to go for a little walk." Philly got up and put on her snow boots, jacket, hat and gloves.

Wilson stood up, stretched and watched Philly, "I'm coming with you. House?"

"The snow is knee-deep out there, literally. Are you guys crazy?"

They turned and smiled at him, nodding. They ran outside and plunged into the snow laughing. Holding hands at first, they plowed through the snow into the hollow and started rolling up snow balls, throwing them at each other. House walked out onto the porch, sat down and watched the two grown adults roll around in the snow, each trying to stuff snow down the other's collar. The screams and laughter made him cross his arms and lean back in the chair. The scowl on his face wasn't noticed by Wilson, who kept playing in the snow with Philly

"I'll get the sled. The best place to slide is over there." Philly pointed out a clearing on a hill just to the west of them. She ran up and opened a wooden door under the wood foundation of the house. She pulled out a sled and took it over to Jim who dragged it up the hill. Philly followed behind. House couldn't see them from the front porch so he went to the back and watched from the kitchen chair he brought out with him.


	23. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Chapter 8 Part 3**

It felt like when we were little kids. Jimmy had always been like a brother. In fact, my little brother thought Jimmy was his relative. It wasn't until a few months before my brother died that he found out Jimmy was just a close friend. It broke his heart. He told Jimmy that he'd still make him CEO of one of the corporations. But Jimmy and I both had the same dream, we wanted to be doctors. Maybe that's one of the reasons we were so close. It also helped that he listened, he counseled, he helped when you blew it.

It wasn't easy pushing him away. I had to really work at screwing up our relationship. We were both finishing our internships when we had the big blowout. I remember the look of betrayal on his face when I told him he was a sycophant and to get out of my life. He slammed the door and I didn't see him until my mother's funeral. I was so angry at him for not being there with me when it happened. In reality, I knew it had been my fault. The fact that I had no one helped push me to the mountains.

But here he was again and it felt so good. Jimmy was the closest thing I had to family besides my Dad. I felt like he was my Christmas present. I had been given this kind, gentle and extremely funny presence back in my life.

We were playing in the snow when I caught a glimpse of Greg on the porch, his arms crossed. I could see by the scowl and posture that he was angry for some reason. I think that he felt left out. But we had invited him and if he wanted to use his leg as an excuse, fine. I knew different, I knew that he could raft and climb slopes if the wanted.

We rode the sled down together, slowly at first, to make a sled path. After a few trips like that, the sled was picking up speed as we went down. The path was ready and Jim let me take the first solo trip down. I screamed all the way down the hill, the sled was going so fast. I jumped off at the bottom and dragged the sled up the hill for Jim. I was panting and laughing when I reached the top. He tried to put some more snow down my jacket. I pushed him back and he fell, sliding on our path and knocking me down with him. We rolled together, like a jacketed tire, over sixty feet to the bottom. Both of us were yelling our heads off. At the bottom I rolled off and ended up buried in a drift next to a tree. Jim was splayed flat on the ground laughing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turned over and looked up. Greg, laughing, extended a hand to help me up. I pulled on his hand with a jerk and he came tumbling down on me in the snow drift. My belly ached from laughing at the startled look on his red-nosed face.

I tried to calm myself, "You need gloves and a hat if you're going to play with me in the snow." I know I shouldn't have, but he looked so sweet, so childlike laying there in the snow, that I reached over and kissed him. The kiss was simple, no tongue, just a slightly lingering one on his lips. When I pulled back, his brow was furred, he was confused. I stood up, grabbed his cane and helped him to his feet.

"I'll go get your gloves and hat." I ran off, turning around once to see a very puzzled Greg watching me. Jim was already half way up the hill, headed for the sled.

When I came back, Greg was almost at the top of the hill. I climbed it and at the top as Jim was going down on the sled, I put the hat on his head and grinned up at him. He looked at me and a smile curled across his lips. I handed him his gloves and he put them on.

Jim came up and handed him the sled. He sat on it and took off, his long limbs seeming to hang everywhere. I was surprised that they managed to stay off the ground. He ended up in the same snow bank where we had kissed. He got up, and, somewhat unsteady, started to make his way over to the path leading up to us.

"Jim, should I take him his cane?"

He shook his head, "He's doing okay. He needs to work on strengthening those muscles."

It took him substantially longer than either of us, but he made it and I took the sled from him. "Want to go down the hill with me?" I asked him. He said nothing, but walked forward onto the sled path.

"This is going to be hard with those long legs of yours. I guess I should sit up front so you can put them straight out, I'll hold onto them.'

Jim helped hold the sled while we got on. It ended up that we looked like a strange sculpture, me in front, holding his legs. I could feel his breath on my neck and it tickled. We took off and hit a bump half way down the hill, sending us both rolling and sliding side by side. I actually heard a scream mixed with laughter come out of my now fast spinning companion. We ended up in the snow drift laughing out butts off. I thought I would pee my pants and had to run to the house, leaving Jim at the top of the run and Greg still in the snow.

I washed my hands and looked into the mirror. My nose and cheeks were red, my eyes a little teary from the cold. I went out to the kitchen and put a pan of milk on the stove and looked out the window to see an animated House and Wilson walking back to the house, laughing. They propped the sled against the side of the house and then made there way inside.

"I just put a pan of milk on for hot chocolate. Who's in?"

Wilson walked over and looked at the pan, "Real milk? Real hot chocolate? Can't you buy the instant stuff?"

"Silly boy, of course I can buy it, I just like to make it the old fashion way. Greg?"

He came back in from the bathroom. "What?"

"Hot Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

After the hot chocolate, I turned to House, "You need to get your ass over here and help me make dinner."

"_Me?"_ He jerked back. "_Why not Wilson?"_

"Cause he's our guest. You need to feed him if you invite him over."

"You don't understand our relationship. _He cooks for me_."

"Not tonight. Come here and chop these vegetables. I'm making chicken tacos."

He looked at Wilson to bail him out, but Wilson made a face at him. House went over to the counter, grabbed the knife, found a tomato and started chopping. An hour later they were eating chicken tacos, drinking beers and howling at the funny stories Wilson was telling about both Philly and House.

Wilson was taking a drink, but quickly sat it down, "Oh my God, I forgot about the hamper! I remember the time she got into the clothes hamper at her house and thought it would be funny to surprise me when I got out of the shower. We were 13 at the time."

Philly waved her hand excitedly, "Let me tell it!" Wilson nodded and Philly turned to House, "I don't know what had gotten into me. We were both half way between being kids who ran naked in the kiddie pool and young adults ready for dating. We had just finished swimming in our pool and were going to go out to dinner with our parents. It was expected that we would get our showers and then dress for dinner. I snuck into the bathroom while Jimmy was in the shower, climbed in the hamper and hunched down. I realized about two seconds later that this was a horrible idea. Just as I was going to sneak back out, the water stopped. I heard the shower door open and Jimmy yelled, "Philly! I'll be done with the bathroom in a minute!"

I knew he was expecting me to yell something through the door, so I thought, _this is my chance_. I opened the lid of the hamper, popped up and said, "Thank you Jimmy." Well, poor Jimmy let out a scream that would make John Carpenter's hair curl. I mean this scream was so bloodcurdling I got chills down my spine and knew that our parents were going to come running. Jimmy was busy hiding his package when our mothers started banging on the door, finally bursting in. I had scrunched back down in the hamper and waited to hear whether Jimmy would narc on me. I had already been in trouble that day for drinking my mother's martini and I knew I'd be grounded for this little prank.

I was looking through the slats of the hamper and could see that our mothers, his father, and half the staff were looking at him with worry on their faces. Poor Jimmy was standing there butt naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist. They were all wondering why he had screamed like a girl.

His Dad asked, "What's wrong son?"

Now, this shows you how close we were. Jimmy looked at the hamper and then at everyone staring at him and said, "I saw a spider."

The stunned look on everyone's face was worth the price of admission. His father turned bright red at the thought of his son screaming because of a spider. They soon left and I crawled out, fell on the floor laughing while Jimmy kicked me in the butt. The story doesn't end there. Anytime we were with the adults and someone saw a spider, they'd warn Jimmy that he should 'avoid' that area. After that, whenever Jimmy stayed over, my mother insisted the staff inspect his room for spiders.

In the meantime, I was having difficult dealing with the fact that I had seen Jimmy naked. I had seen Jimmy naked many times in my life, but never since he had grown hair down below! I finally had to ask him what happened and when did he get it? He turned bright red and refused to answer. I never saw Jimmy naked again."

House had started laughing almost from the start of the story and was, by now, clutching his sides. He had tears streaming down his face.

Wilson was laughing too. He shook his head, "She was always doing that to me. I constantly ended up looking like an ass because of her. If we hadn't been so close, I would have hoisted her on her own petard."

Philly reached over and gave Wilson a toss of the hair and a kiss on his cheek. "You were always my knight in shining armor."

House remembered years ago the same kind of evenings with Wilson and Stacey. He remembered looking forward to the evenings, the intimacy, the fun, the banter and the endless laughter. He hadn't laughed this hard since his leg.

House felt like he was in an updated version of 'Walton's Mountain' down to the hot chocolate and sledding. _I wonder if John Boy ever had a threesome with his best friend?_

After a few rounds of Yahtzee, they retired to the living room. Wilson went downstairs to put a few logs on the fire. House opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a drink. He sat down on the chair while he watched Philly make up the sofa bed. As she bent over, he tilted his head to take full advantage of the view. Her top was hanging down as she put the sheets on. He had just the right view to look up the blouse to see her braless breasts. He shifted in the chair to accommodate his growing erection.

Wilson came through the door and saw House with his head tilted, watching Philly. He immediately knew what House was doing. He coughed, but House did nothing to change his view.

"House?" He moved across the room, blocking the view.

House bobbed his head side to side, trying to see around Wilson, who continued to block the view. He looked up and scowled at Wilson, waving for him to move. Wilson scowled back and continued to block the view. House growled at Wilson, who waited until Philly was done to move.

They sat down, drinking another bottle of wine and listening to music. Philly got up and yawned, "Well boys, I'm going to go to bed. Jimmy, are you going home tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going on Monday, so we'll have another day together."

She was slurring her words slightly, "Oh Jimmy! That's great. I can't tell you how woooonderfulll it is having you here." She turned weepy. "I missed you so much over these years. It's so good to have someone to talk to, someone who cares about me."

Wilson hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "I missed my Philly too. You have always been in my thoughts." He could tell she was tipsy and feeling the full brunt of her emotions, "Now, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She kissed his ear and made her way to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. Within a few minutes she was in her bed. House was reading one of her books when he looked up and saw that Wilson had fallen asleep. He drank a glass of wine as he read and then another. He looked out the window and saw more snow coming down. It was starting to cool down inside, the logs dying in the heater downstairs.

He didn't want to go outside, not when there was a warm bed and body he could snuggle up to. He put the book down and turned off the light. He tried to stand, felt dizzy and fell back into his chair. He got up again and found himself bumping things as he made his way back to the bedroom. He leaned against the wall and took off his shoes, socks and shirt. He undid his belt and started undoing his levis. As the Levis fell to the floor, he got caught up in them and stumbled, hitting his head against the wall.

"Oww." He rubbed his head. He pulled his feet from the tangled mess and opened the bedroom door, walked forward, hitting his shins on the iron bed frame. He took off his t-shirt, boxers and lifted up the sheet, patted the side to see where she was and found that she was smack in the middle. He climbed in and nuzzled up next to her, the flannel in her gown feeling soft over his groin as he gently put his leg over her. He leaned his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night they untangled and Philly backed her butt up into House, who folded his body around her torso like a spoon. Without knowing why, the only thing her mind registered was that she felt warm and safe. It wasn't until early morning that she realized in the recess of her mind that there was, not only a body draped over hers, but it had a soft penis and warm breath, both which she felt through her flannel gown.

It was an hour later that the forefront of her brain finally registered that she was encircled by a man, whose hand was cupping her breast. She turned and looked over her shoulder, right into two opened blue eyes.

"Oh, no. No you don't." She turned onto her back, "Greg, you need to get out of my bed before Jimmy wakes up. I don't want him to think that we're screwing each other."

His voice was sad,"Would that be so bad? What happened between us?"

"We want different things. "

"Huh? Did we ever have a conversation on what we wanted or is this your imagination?"

"You said exactly what you wanted, you wanted me to come up and see you in Princeton– you'd pay."

He narrowed his eyes, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yeah, you wanted me to continue what Wes and I had, only with you."

He gave her a lopsided smirk, "And that's a bad thing?"

She chuckled, "You really don't know why that upsets me do you? Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't know, not when there's a perfectly good woody between us."

He kissed her neck and earlobe and then ran his lips over to hers. Sweeping his hand down the flannel, he moved his hand under her hem and up to her little lace panties. She felt his palm over the hair between her legs, knowing he was waiting for her to kiss back. But she didn't.

She was laying with her eyes closed, wondering what to do, whether she should just go for it. Could she have sex knowing that sex was all he wanted? She started to respond ever so lightly, letting his tongue play with hers. She lifted her hand up and over his head, pulling him into her. He slipped his hand down her panties, letting it rest gingerly on her while he tasted and sucked her lips.

Greg was warm, his hand lay lightly on top of my pubic bone; his tongue was softly tickling my earlobe. He was so inviting. I slipped my hand down to touch him. He was hard, really hard. He pushed into my hand and I wrapped my fingers around him, sliding down his shaft and then grabbing his balls. I fondled them and then slid back up the shaft. He took a deep breath.

He started to pull my flannel gown up, but our arms were blocking each other's progress. I released him, then lifted my arms over my head. Greg pulled the gown further up catching it on my breasts. He tugged a little to get it over them and it flew off. He slipped his fingers around me, pulling me back down onto the bed with him. I felt his warm breath as he blew on my nipples, sending waves of heat to my groin. He rubbed the tip of my nipple with the tip of his nose.I swallowed hard, trying to control the urges running through me. Greg placed his lips over my breast, his tongue resting on, then licking my nipple. He pushed his hand down between my legs, touching my panties again. I felt his fingers between my folds.

"You're so warm, so wet. Your little clit needs me." He began to swirl his finger around my clit, still sucking on my nipple, the sensation of my breast against his tongue and mouth made my clit throb even harder.

"I could come really quickly if you keep doing this." I said.

He smiled and stopped. Lifting up the sheet, I pulled my panties off, then he slipped down and parted my legs. I felt a wet tongue on the soft part of my thigh as it traveled up to my slit. He separated my folds with his fingers and then smiled up at me.

"Perfect rose petal...pink and...oh look here, she's come out to see me. Let me just welcome her. Come to Greggy." Greg dipped down and licked in circles over my clit, causing me to squirm and bump from the sensations. The tingling was reaching a crescendo. My groin and clit were begging for more.

I shuddered. I can only describe it as white-hot sensitive. Each touch sent an electrical feeling into my groin and then into my breasts. I kept shaking and moaning. Greg carefully continued to concentrate his wet tongue on my clit. The steady, quick strokes made my thighs start to shudder. I could feel my face contort; my abdomen started to ripple. My legs were shaking to the point I couldn't control them. He closed his eyes, then picked up the speed with his warm, wet tongue until I screamed out, grabbing his hair to pull him up, to make him stop. My body flushed from my head to my curled toes.

"Oww. Stop pulling my hair!" He lifted up, climbed on top of me, reached between my folds, spread me wide and then guided himself inside. He took a breath, let himself just feel me. He looked down on my breasts as they bobbed up and down with each of his thrusts. He slipped deep inside of me, slowly at first. It was slick from when I came, making it easy for him to dance inside me. 

"I want to see your breasts shimmy." He picked up the speed. "God, you feel so wet and hot. You smell like a mixture of our sweat, your musk. Seeing you pinned under me, the smell, the rhythm." He was silent, closing his eyes and concentrating for several minutes on the slow, building rhythm.

"Ah, I'm coming. Ah,,,you're so tight!" He looked up and away from my breasts as if he wanted to concentrate on the feel of him inside of me, of the muscles that gripped him. "I want to stay this way... connected." But his body was hurling him fast towards a release. He raised up further, thrusting faster and faster. Stopping and bucking again and again, he made little grunting sounds that escaped from the back of his throat. He came, the release caused him to clutch my left shoulder tightly so that he could pull himself up into me harder and deeper. He collapsed onto me, paused to catch his breath and then lifted up to pull out .

Greg smiled as he rolled onto his back. "I don't know about you, but this feels too good to stop."

What feels too good? The sex? The relationship? I shook my head slightly. "The sex is good."

"It's great. I watch you walk and I want to touch you. I just touch you and I feel things stir." He dragged his fingers down my body, over my chest, my breast, abdomen and down to my thigh. My body erupted in goose bumps. He chuckled.

"Stop that, it tickles and it's cold. We should get up and make Jimmy breakfast."

"Don't get up. Stay here with me. Keep me warm."

I looked at him, his hair was messy and his beard was longer. His gorgeous eyes were wide with surprise that I was willing to leave him and the warm bed. I took a deep breath, whispering, "No, I can't. Our sex is great, but laying with you feels too real."

He furred his brow, "It is real."

I pulled my head back and said sternly, "No it isn't. This isn't real. This is sex, just sex. I can't cuddle or nuzzle – it's too personal, I can do sex, but I can't stay in this bed with you. Sorry." I pulled away to the other side of the bed.

"Whoa! What do you me mean, you can do sex?"

"Just that, you've heard of 'friends with benefits'? Well, while you're here, you can have benefits. I need a release and you need a release. It's that simple. But don't expect me to lay in bed and cuddle, okay?"

His mouth was open in shock. "You don't want to cuddle? Talk? Exchange neurosis? Cut my toenails?"

"We've done enough of that and it led nowhere. So, from now on, it's just sex. Just a physical release. I'm going to go make some breakfast." I slipped out of bed, grabbed some panties, put them on and then dressed in sweat pants and shirt. He watched, propped up on his elbow. I took one look at him, he was trying hard to understand what had just happened. I quickly made my way to the door, then to the kitchen, my eyes cast down deep in thought.

A voice said, "Coffee or tea?"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. "Jimmy, what are you doing up?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "The, umm, screaming and moaning coming from the bedroom made it a little difficult to sleep." 

I blushed and grinned at the same time.

He motioned to the bedroom, "When did this all happen? You go to your bedroom, he reads a book, I fall asleep. Next thing I know I hear moaning and screaming."

"I'm as confused as you are. I woke up and he was naked in my bed. What do you do with a naked man?"

"I usually give a naked man a prostrate exam, but then I've never woken up with one in my bed...thank God."

"He seems to wake up in mine when I least expect it."

"Get used to it, he has a habit of showing up when you least expect or want it."

They spent the day together by driving into Princeton, seeing a movie and eating. Because they were expecting more snow that night, they brought both cars. Wilson rented a hotel room so that he would be sure to make it back to the airport in Beckley. Just before it got dark and the roads started to ice up, they said their goodbyes.

Philly was biting her lower lip, trying to contain her emotions." Jimmy, don't be a stranger."

Wilson put a hand on her shoulder, "You either. Come up and see me too."

"Hard to do with the clinic, but I really will try. This was so much fun." Philly hugged him and sniffed, trying hard not to start blubbering.

Wilson patted House on the back. "IM me."

"Yeah, let me know when you get home."

As they drove off, she waved to Wilson and heaved a huge sigh. House played with the radio until he found a jazz station that was barely audible as they eventually drove out of range. They drove up the mountain, not talking. House went to sleep and only woke up when they pulled into the drive. Philly got out and went into the house. A few minutes later House walked in, going straight into the bathroom. He came out and smiled at her as she put the dishes from the old dishwasher into the cupboard.

He stretched and made a loud yawning noise, "I'll be in bed when you get done there." He turned to go back to the bedroom.

She stopped midstream and cocked her head, "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?"

He shrugged, "You said you could do sex and well, I can do it right now." He looked at the dishwasher, "But I can wait until you're done there. I'll see you in the bedroom." He smiled when her mouth dropped open. "Unless you want to do it on the table?" He paused, saw her jaw clench, blew her a kiss and left.

Philly heard the squeak of the iron bedframe and was furious. She decided to show him; she'd stay out in the living room reading. A half hour passed, an hour, an hour and a half. She finally got up and looked in her bedroom. House was sprawled, asleep. She clenched her fist and shook her head and then walked over to the bed, shaking him awake.

"Ahhhh, uhh?" House looked up, "Oh, give me a minute, as soon as I wake up, I'll be good to go."

"I want you to go to the studio."

"You want to have sex in the studio?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you go wait for me in there."

He got up, dressed and went down to the studio and waited. After fifteen minutes he realized she wasn't coming. He rolled over, turned out the light and went to sleep.

Philly sat on the sofa, curled up under a crocheted throw, watching the fire dance in the fireplace. She thought about the weekend and the fun she had. In some ways, she wished that it had never happened. It hurt to know that it would probably be a long time before she would have that much fun again. She was going to miss House when he left and wished he would leave sooner rather than later, before she developed more feelings. It was getting too hard to be around him and not want more than sex.

The next morning Philly got up and went into work alone, having given House the day off for Martin Luther King's birthday. House woke up, showered and tried to read. He was bored so he drove into work. There were only four people in the waiting area.

Mildred had the day off so House grabbed a file and took the young mother and son back for an exam. Within a few minutes the door opened and Philly looked in to see House examining the child.

She tilted her head, "Hi, I thought I gave you the day off?"

"The clinic closes at noon, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "If I'm done."

"You'll be done. Then we can play."

The young mother looked up at Philly and smiled knowingly. Philly blushed and closed the door. Within half an hour the place was deserted. House came into the surgery and watched Philly replace the supplies. He sat on the chair.

"Ready?" He asked.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "What did you have planned?"

"A snow fight, a jam session, marathon sex. Whatever you want to do."

Philly looked into his eyes, "I want to talk to you about your last few months."

He slipped his hands around her waist. "What about the next few months?"

"I'm going to release you, send in a report to the board recommending that they reinstate you, take you off probation so you can get back to Princeton, to save lives." She continued to talk even though his face fell, forehead furrowed and his mouth turned down at the corners. "I see what you can do and you're needed back there, where you belong, saving lives on a regular basis. Diagnosing colds, pregnancies and setting bones is a waste of your talent."

His face dropped, "You want to get rid of me?"

"I thought you'd be happy to get back to your life." She said.

"You didn't answer my question."

She hesitated and looked down, away from his eyes. "I need for you to go home."

He pulled her chin up to look at him, "Why?"

"I'm just getting over Wes, I don't need another Wes in my life."

"I'm not married."

"You really don't get it do you?" She stroked his cheek. "Let's have marathon sex. I think I'm going to have a long barren year ahead." She took off her lab coat and then undid her top, showing the tops of her breasts in the little blue bra with lace that barely covered her nipples.

She leaned forward and House smothered himself between her breasts. He reached around and unlatched the bra, She took the shirt and the bra off, letting him have what he loved most– access to her breasts.

"You think I'm a magpie and you can distract me from my questions with something shiny or– in this case— pert round things with little cherries on top?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Okay. You can." He looked at the round areolas and the hard nipples centered right in the middle and then up into her eyes. He looked up at her as his mouth covered her nipple and his tongue drew circles at the base of it. He ran his hand up her smooth, bare back and then switched breasts. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

He didn't pull away, but mumbled, "Take your pants off."

She took her pants off, standing in just her panties. He reached up with both of his hands and started to slowly pull the lace panties down. As the panties revealed the downy pubic hair he leaned forward and kissed it. He continued pulling down the panties to her ankles. He took his index finger and felt between the folds for her clit. It was still small and hiding. He stood up and pushed her back gingerly to the exam bed, making it clear that he wanted her to get up on it. He lowered the bed and then pulled the stirrups over and placed her feet gently into each one. Pulling her hips down, he found himself rock hard from the view. He sat down on a chair, wrapped his arms around her knees and pulled them apart.

"Lay back and just let me play with you." He licked his lips and placed them on her pubic hairs, letting his tongue travel down to the top of her slit. He took his thumbs and gently pulled her apart, blowing gently on her clit. He licked her, starting just below her vagina up to the top of her folds. He rolled his tongue around her clit without touching it.

She wanted him to lick it, lick it over and over. He didn't, he took a finger and tuck it inside of her, feeling for the bundle of nerves located at the tip of the vagina. He rubbed them while he continued to lick around her clit and over the opening to her vagina and his fingers continued to massage in and around her opening. He blew lightly on her nob. She squirmed.

"Touch it," she whispered. "Touch it! Lick it. Please."

"No, you touch it. Show me what you want me to do."

She looked at him, not sure at first. She reached down and found her nob and rubbed it over and over while he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. She concentrated hard on it and as soon as he saw her thighs start to constrict and her hand fly in a frenzy, he grabbed her hand and stopped it. He pulled it away and leaned forward, his tongue wet. His fingers were sopping wet, making it easier for him to continue to finger her. He leaned in and licked her nub.

She screamed just from the gentle touch of his wet tongue on her clit. He licked faster and faster and faster until he could feel the contractions of her vagina around his fingers. He stood up quickly and unzipped his trousers, pulling out his erection he stabbed into her, as far as he could go in from that angle. He pulled her hips into his groin, stepping up on the footstool to fill her up as much as he could. He watched as he slipped in and pulled out, thrust in, pulled out. He started thrusting as fast as he could until he looked up and saw her body jerking with each thrust. His whole body was on fire. Each ejaculation let rip a stream of semen. He moaned with each thrust. When he could no longer take the pleasure, he stopped and took a breath. He took one look at her body, splayed with him still inside her and slowly pulled out. A ribbon of semen dripped out of her as he pulled away.

_Crap...what am I doing screwing without a rubber? I know better...do I subconsciously want to get her pregnant? Nah. Or do I?_

He started to laugh as he got his breath back. She laughed with him as she took her feet out of the stirrups.

"This surgery will never be the same for me again!"

"Come on. Let's get home and take a nap before round two."


	24. Chapter 9 Hot Wax

**Chapter 9**

**Hot Wax**

They dressed, occasionally stopping to look up at each other and laugh, then made their way back to the house. As Philly went through the house putting a load of laundry in the wash, stacking the dishwasher, taking food out to thaw and sweeping the kitchen. House undressed, crawled in her bed and fell asleep. She eventually grabbed a bottle of water and made her way into the bedroom. She undressed and crawled in beside him, putting her leg up over his abdomen and her head on his chest. She took a deep whiff, smiled and fell asleep.

House woke up at around 3:00 pm, hungry and thirsty. He slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a seven-up from the refrigerator, he saw the port wine cheese spread. He looked around the tidy kitchen, found some crackers, picked out a knife and took the loot back to the bedroom. Philly woke up and joined him for the impromptu picnic on her bed. They talked a little about Wilson, the snow and the clinic.

With his mouth full of cracker, House confessed, "I don't want to leave Peapatch yet. I think I need a little more punishment – I need to stay."

"Why do you want to stay? Clinic work bores you."

"Yeah, but you more than make up for the clinic."

Philly was stunned by his spontaneous admission. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

When they were done with the crackers, they slipped under the sheets and held onto each other. She played with the hair on his chest and he grabbed her ass in his hand and squeezed. He loved the feel of her body pressed into him. He stroked her breasts down to her hips and up again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

_What a question. Do I trust that you won't break my heart? No. Do I trust that you won't make me miserable and sad? No. Do I want to trust you? Yes, I want to trust you more than anything._

"Define trust," she said.

"That I won't hurt you." he could see her weigh the thought, realizing she was thinking of her emotions. "I mean physically."

Her face lit up, "Oh. Yes, I trust that you would never physically hurt me. Why?"

He got up and grabbed the scarves again. Looking around, he grabbed the ties from the curtain. He held her right wrist gently in his hand while he bound it to the headboard, the same with the left. House picked up her thin, white legs by her shapely calves, took the curtain ties and tied her to the footboard. He stood at the bottom of the bed looking down at her.

"You really have a sexy body Philly. I can't help but want to touch you." He reached down and touched her abdomen and then continued to run his hand up and down her body. " Your curvy abdomen, the soft wisps of pubic hair, the round breasts. It's as if you were made for screwing." He chuckled, walked over to the side, sat down next to her and smiled down. He brought the last scarf over her eyes, lifting her head up to tie it in the back.

"Greg! _What are you doing?_" she said, jerking on the ties that secured her to the bedposts.

He whispered, "Trust me. Trust me." House finished tying the scarf around her head, her golden hair falling silkily over his arms. He let her head down gently and then stood up. "If I hurt you, I want you to tell me." He went out to the fireplace and brought back a candle.

Philly could smell the scent of vanilla from the candle and wondered what was going on. She could hear House walk to the side of the bed and sit on it. Philly felt something wet and hot touch her inner thigh. She jerked and let out a cry of surprise.

He immediately touched the wax on her thigh as it cooled, "Did it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Do it again."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her soft thigh right above the candle wax, blowing gently as she did. He took the still molten candle wax and dripped another line up her thigh to just below her pubic hair.

She moaned from the different sensations, the hot candle wax, his warm, soft lips, the tickling of his breath blowing on her slit. She felt his wet tongue trace the candle wax, occasionally he'd stop to nip her and then carry on up the soft inner thigh.

He continued to dribble wax on her abdomen, hips, chest, following it with his lips, tongue, and breath. When his tongue touched the tips of her nipples she pulled against the ties in ecstacy. "Greg!" He took her entire nipple and areola in his mouth and sucked, hard. Philly whispered, "Yes, yes."

House rammed his fingers between her thighs and into the wet cavity. He could smell the vanilla mixed with her musk and he wanted so bad to shove his erection inside of her. But he held back, continuing the sucking and ramming of his fingers inside. His thumb rubbed her clit as he fingered her. Philly had to rely on his touch, the smells and the sounds. She couldn't see what he was doing, so her sense of touch was heightened. She could feel her blood rush to her clit as waves of the orgasm pierced through her entire body.

"Fuck me!" She screamed out.

Her screaming made him almost come on the bed, but he used all the control he had to keep from exploding. He leaned down and sucked her clit as the waves of her orgasm slowed. She squirmed and jerked feverishly away from his tongue, but the ties kept her firmly in his control. He pulled up to let her sensations of discomfort leave. But he didn't stop. House began again. He nuzzled her pubic hair and licked her nipples. Even though she was still twitching from the throes of her last orgasm, he went back to sucking her clit.

"No, no...oh God, I'm coming again. Oh God!" She threw her head back.

House climbed quickly onto her, forcing himself inside. He could feel the orgasm clenching him rhythmically. When the waves stopped pulsating around his erection, he began thrusting. Hard. Fast. He lifted up on his arms and watched her face, half hidden behind the scarf, her mouth slightly open. House looked down, watching him split her with such force that she was moving up inch by inch up the bed until the ties stopped her. Each time he pulled slightly out he could see he was glistening from their juices mixing together. He pulled his eyes back to her perfect breasts and that's all he needed. He slammed into her, ejaculating and moaning her name, "Philomena."

He sounded like he was dying. She needed to see, make sure he was okay. "Get this off. Off!"

He collapsed half on her, half off. He weakly reached up and untied her left wrist. She pulled off the scarf and looked at him. He was breathing like a marathon racer. She realized he was okay, just exhausted. She looked down her body and saw odds and ends of wax, some still impressed on her skin, some laying on the bed from where he had rubbed it off during his thrusting. She undid the other tie on her arm, the arm tingling from the blood rushing back into it. There was semen dripping from him and from her along with her juices.

She shook her head, "Boy do you make a mess when I let you play."

He smiled, but still couldn't say anything.

She undid the ties on her ankles and then turned to hold him. He was wet with sweat. He smelled like Greg. He put an arm around her as they nodded off for a few minutes. When they both woke up, he kissed her gently on the mouth and pushed the hair away from her face.

They were smiling at each other when House jerked back and, looking over her shoulder, yelled, _"What the fuck?"_

Philly turned in the bed just in time to see Wes standing in the doorway of the bedroom, his nostrils flared and his lips turned down. He had a wild look in his eyes and his fist was balled next to his side. A look that scared Philly.

"You whore, so this is why you won't return my calls? You're screwing this bastard behind my back." He rushed in and grabbed Philly out of the bed by her upper arm. He threw her naked and shivering on the floor and started to kick her in the ribs and breast. "You bitch!"

House jumped out of the bed and pulled him off of Philly. Wes turned and hit House with a right cross, knocking him to the floor. Wes kicked him in the scar on his leg, causing House to almost pass out from the white searing pain that wracked his body.

"You dirty, filthy, city scum. You moved in on her as soon as I left." He hauled off and kicked House in the chest.

Philly reached out and grabbed Wes's ankle, pulling on it until Wes fell to the ground. He turned and started to kick her with the very foot she was hanging onto. He got her face and jaw with his cowboy boot pushing her head back against the night stand corner with a loud thud. House saw his cane, standing up next to the chair. Grabbing it, he hit Wes squarely across the shoulder. House heard the gruesome sound of the cracking as the bone splintered under the cane. Wes grabbed his broken arm while House took the cane and swung it again, glancing off of Wes's head. He fell over, moaning and alternating between holding his arm and then his head.

House was having a hard time standing from the pain in his leg. He limped over and checked Philly, who was barely responsive, bleeding from her mouth and nose. He could see bruising around her ribs and on her chest. When he heard Wes moan, he turned and raised his cane, ready to strike, but Wes raised a hand to indicate his anger was all used up. Even he looked worriedly over at an unmoving Philly.

"Is she okay?" Wes asked.

House turned and yelled at him, "What the fuck do you care, you did this to her."

House laid Philly out and ran to get her medical bag. He packed her nose to stop the bleeding, checked her sounds and heard gurgling. He got up, grabbed some boxers, levis and one of her big sweat shirts. He didn't bother to put Philly in clothes. He just wrapped her in blankets.

"Whacha gonna do?"

"I've got to get her to the hospital. She's bleeding internally. I think you punctured her lung with a broken rib."

"Gosh, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to show her that she hurt me. I was mad."

House realized that Wes couldn't lift Philly by himself so it was up to the two of them. He called the hospital in Princeton.

"We have an emergency. Dr. MacKenna has been injured. I'm going to drive her down to mile marker 30, have a helicopter there. I'll call in her injuries in minute. Also notify the police to be at the hospital." House raised his cane, just in case Wes objected.

Wes indicated by shaking his head that he had no intention of running. They stood up and went over to Philly, looking down on her like she was dead. Wes's face was all scrunched up like he was going to cry.

House grabbed the medicine bag, a robe and slippers, handed them to Wes, "Go put these in a bag and then in the jeep."

Wes grabbed them with his good arm and did as he was told. House popped a Vicodin and when Wes got back they each grabbed an end of the blankets and hauled Philly to the jeep, putting her in the back seat.

"Get in, you need your arm set. We're all going for a check up, asshole."

"I don't know why I did it. I just realized how much I love her when I saw..."

"Yeah, tell that to your wife and kids in Pittsburgh and the girlfriend in Nashville. She knows all about you."

There was a groan from Wes and then silence as he looked in the back seat at Philly. "I sure messed this up."

"You sho did." House gave Wes a scowl, "Why did you string her along all these years?"

"Look at her. She's awfully pretty when she smiles, she's smart, honest, kind – always a 'half-full' kinda girl. She's sober, but always thinking the best about people, about the future. She's a tiny piece of candy floss, but ya feel like she can do anything. I talk to her about things I don't talk to no one about. I should of told her I was married, let her find someone, but I guess I just wanted her all to myself. Whats' up between the two of you?"

"She's in love with me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Wes snorted. "What about your feeling's? D'ya love her?"

House looked at Wes briefly and then back at the icy road. He had been thinking a lot about Philly and what he felt; when he let himself feel. She confused him. He did feel something, but sometimes what he felt and how he interpreted it were two different things. He liked her laugh, her hair sticking up in the morning, the elastic mark around her waist from her sweat pants, the way she kissed with her eyes not quite all the way closed, her smell, the sex, her cooking, her strength, her vulnerability, her intelligence. Did this add up to love?

"I'll get back to you on that." House said.

"Well, if you don't know by now, then ya ain't in love."

House sniggered, "You just don't me."

House pulled into the dirt road off of Highway mark 30 and followed it to the clearing where a medical helicopter was waiting. He motioned for the crew to help load her. They put her in the back.

"How many can you take?" House asked the paramedic.

"We can take one more."

"Alright. Take him. He's got a fractured humerus. He's also responsible for the injuries, have the police arrest him for assault and battery on Dr. MacKenna and myself. I'll drive the rest of the way down."

"You okay to drive? We can come back and get you."

House shook his head, "I can drive, but make sure you photograph her injuries. I want that bastard to get the maximum.'

House spent the next hour driving to Princeton on the icy road thinking about Philly. He thought it through in his head, what he imagined would happen.

_I'll finish my probation; we'll find someone to take over the clinic: she'll move to Princeton and in with me; we'll have sex; she can cook; I'll have someone again. I'll laugh._

But as he drove, the images of her living in Princeton with him faded and reality set in. He could see her refusing to leave the mountain because they couldn't find anyone to staff the clinic. He also saw them make a futile attempt to see each other. She would come up to Princeton on the occasional weekend. He would come down maybe once or twice and then grow tired of the trip. He'd become frustrated with the arrangement and demand she move. She wouldn't. They'd break up.

His heart sank. He understood what she had been trying to tell him. It was time for him to leave, before they both lost their souls again.


	25. Chapter 9 Part 2

Chapter 9 Part 2

House turned into the hospital and saw a police cruiser in the drive next to an ambulance. He walked inside and was immediately seen by the doctors who had already treated and sent Philly to surgery. Dr. Townsend, a doctor in his late fifties, started to look at the bruising on House's leg around the scar. House looked over to see Wes being taken by gurney into the elevator.

"Where's asshole going?" House asked.

"Surgery. His humerous is shattered, it's going to need to be pinned. He'll have a hell of a time driving a big rig with that arm from now on. But after what he did to Philly, he deserves it. I heard you did that to him. Is that right?"

House nodded.

The doctor lit up, "Hey,Kathy, it _was_ Dr. House."

A nurse looked up from the charge desk, "Good aim Doc. We're proud of you. I heard he caught ya in bed with Philly? You two an item now or ya just playin' doctor?" There was laughter through the staff that was present.

House looked around, "Look at me. Can you blame her for not wanting a piece of this?" There was more laughter. House turned back to Dr. Townsend, "How is she?"

Dr. Townsend stared at House. He realized that despite the bravado, House really was worried about Philly, "Two broken ribs, one that punctured her right lung. Luckily, she's pretty strong. Her left one didn't collapse, so her prognosis looks good. No broken bones in her face, just bruising and bleeding. But it will look pretty messed up in the photos for his trial." He looked at House's face. "I want a scan of your bad leg, but you're face is okay, just a bruise. I contacted a Dr. Cuddy and she gave me a link to your records, so I'm also ordering blood tests too. Just to see if we have to worry about you throwing clots."

The scan showed that House's leg had been badly bruised, but not broken. Townsend gave House some blood thinners, to insure that another clot didn't develop in the area of the scar. Townsend brought House into the exam room. He sat down and looked House in the eye. House had the distinct suspicion that something was wrong, "You need to wean yourself off of Vicodin. Your AST and ALT are remarkably elevated, you're killing your liver. You've been using too much Vicodin. Get off of them, _now._ You go much longer and you'll need a liver transplant." He watched House look away and shake his head.

"I can't yet. I need to watch the clinic for the next few days until Philly can get back. I'll get off them after she gets back to work."

Townsend shook his head, "You're not listening. Your liver can't take much more. You need to do it sooner than later." He sighed, "Plus, I think from reading your chart, that you might have opioid induced hyperalgesia. The Vicodin isn't easing your pain, it's enhancing it."

House snapped at him, "What makes you an expert in chronic pain?"

Townsend raised a pant leg and showed him a prosthetic leg. He said soberly and without anger, "Viet Nam. I keep up on all the treatments. I know chronic pain and I know that, after years of use, the opioids made it worse for me."

House gave a curt nod to acknowledge that Townsend was legitimate.

Townsend was stern, "Get off the Vicodin, now!"

"Yeah, but then I can't function."

He took out his prescription pad, "We could put you on Teradol for the first five days after the Vicodin, but then you'd be on your own. Neurontin works in some patients. But not until you wean yourself off of Vicodin. In other words, get off the Vicodin and then we'll deal with the pain."

"How did you do it?"

"Exercise and meditation. Occasionally I take an NSAID, but for the most part, once I stopped the opioids and they were out of my system, the pain actually decreased."

"I need to get Philly up and running again. Then I can take care of myself."

Townsend exhaled in frustration, "Send me a blood sample in _four days_. If your liver enzymes have gone up, I'm going to hospitalize you. Understand?"

House nodded. He liked Townsend. He was no nonsense and he knew what he was talking about. House had read the same literature about pain control. It was just possible that his Vicodin addiction was _increasing_ the pain.

House took the elevators up to recovery and found Philly in the bed closest to the nurses station. She was trying to come out of the anesthesia, but she was groggy. House chuckled; her eyes looked like a camera lens trying to focus on him.

"Philly! Philly!" House tried to get her attention.

"Huh?" Her voice clearly indicated that she really wasn't fully awake.

House raised his voice so it could be heard at the nurses sation. "Philly, it's okay, everyone knows you broke your rib doing an exotic s & m position. I had to promise the doctor we'd find a new safe word. I guess, "more" wasn't a very good choice."

The nurses at the desk were giggling.

He smiled broadly, "Honey, the doctor told me you can't hang yourself during sex until your lung clears up."

Philly kept trying to follow his face, "Wuh?"

"I got us a third, one of the nurses is into s& m. That means that Wes is out. He plays too rough."

Now there were gales of laughter as the nurses paused to listen to him.

"Greg?" She tried to focus again, but then a grimace flashed through her face. "Agh, the pain. What happened?"

"They did laproscopic surgery to repair and reinflate your right lung. You've got two broken ribs. You'll live, but no torture during sex for awhile."

"Not funny. Wes?"

"He had to have his arm pinned from where I broke it, but he'll live to become someone's bitch in jail."

She shook her head, "I don't want to press charges. I've already screwed over his wife and kids. I don't want them to starve because of me."

House bent over her and sneered. He took two fingers pointed them at her eyes and then his, "Look at me. Look in my eyes."

Philly concentrated on looking up and finding the bluest things in her path of vision. She found them, even though they seemed hazy. "What?"

"He put you in the hospital. You could have died. He owns that stupid rig, he's going to get a light sentence and probation if it's his first violent offence. But you can't let him get away with it. Men who beat women this bad, don't stop because they feel sorry. They stop when it hits them in the purse strings or they find out that they aren't going to get away with it. So, if you want me to stick around, you're pushing these charges." He waited for her response.

A tear ran down her eye to the pillow, but she nodded at him.

"For the record, you did _nothing_ wrong. You didn't know he was married when you dated him and once you knew, you stopped seeing him. Now stop trying to be a martyr."

"Can you stay?" she asked, trying to reach out for a hand to hold.

He grabbed the circling hand and held it, "I'll stay until you go back to sleep, but I have to get back up the mountain so I can open the clinic tomorrow."

She smiled up at him, melting his heart. What if she had lost her left lung? What if it had collapsed too and she died? He decided it was best if he didn't think about it. He grabbed a chair and brought it back over to the bed, sat back and watched television while holding her hand. It didn't take long for her to drop back off to sleep. He stood up, looked down at her and kissed her lips. He said nothing more, grabbed his jacket and left.

"No, they said you have to take the rest of the week off and they meant it." House brought Philly a sandwich in bed.

Philly gave him a pouty look, "But I can do _something,_ I can give inoculations. Take temperatures, blood pressure, blood. I don't have to stand up."

"I've got to get back to the clinic. Now shut up and rest. Here's a book on_ Cheaters and the Women Who Love Them_. Take notes."

Philly knew that she hadn't purchased a book like that, so she grabbed it out of his hands, it was actually a Stephen King book. "Not funny!" She yelled as she heard the front door bang close.

He had picked her up several days before and brought her back, talking non-stop, mostly to himself."I wonder what went through his mind when he saw the ties on the bedposts. Damn, too bad he didn't come a few minutes earlier, he would have been in awe of my incredible control over your body. Of course, it would have ruined the ambiance. Did he ever tie you up?" He turned and looked at Philly who was both silent and annoyed at the one-way conversation.

"Greg, I don't want to think about it. I'm grateful he agreed to plead guilty so that we don't have to tell the world on the stand what we were doing."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "But we were doing it _so well_."

House spent the Thursday and Friday in the clinic, rushing home to take care of her. He was surprised that he received a certain amount of pleasure from being her nurse. He did the dishes, washed a few loads of laundry, made (or at least heated) dinner, but stopped short of cleaning the bathroom. On Saturday he went to the clinic to open it for the scheduled half day. Philly had just gotten cleaned up and was pouring some tea when she received a call from Mildred.

"Philly?"

"Mildred? Why are you whispering?"

"Calvin McTierney is down here with a gun." She whispered, "I called Sheriff Stone, but he won't be here for another thirty minutes."

"What happened?" Philly was rushing into her room to put on socks and shoes.

"Lori's pregnant, she told him it was Doc House."

"Holy shit!" Philly threw the phone on the bed. Walked as fast as her lungs would let her into the kitchen, down into the basement and grabbed her shotgun, put in several shots and climbed back up the stairs, winded. She was tired from the exertion, but grabbed her keys and took off for the clinic.

Mildred had hung up the phone and yelled down the hall, "Calvin? You want a soda pop?"

Calvin, clearly confused by her offer hollered back, "No thanks, Mildred. I jus' wanna kill the Doc. "

Lori stood by her brother smiling at House, " Well, I don' want him dead. Come on Doc, my ma said she'll sign the paper lettin' us get married in Princeton. Ya know ya want me. I saw it when ya stuck it in me."

Calvin grimaced, "Oh, tha's just sick. A man yo age didlin' a forteen year old? Ya a pervert or somethin'?" Calvin cocked his gun. His red hair and freckled baby-face made a strange juxtaposition to the gun toting macho male holding a gun to House's chest. "I don' think I want ya marryin' my sister. Bad 'nuf she's carrin' a pervert's kid, let alone marry her."

House swallowed hard. He could see that the gun really was loaded and Calvin was pissed. "I didn't diddle her. She's not my type. I like them to have pubic hair."

Calvin looked at his sister, "Don't ya have pubic hair?"

She frowned, "'Course I do! He's just tryin' to squirm out of it."

The room was silent and then they all heard the cocking of a shotgun. Calvin turned to see the shotgun pointed at his head. Philly used her best mother-voice, "Calvin, put...that...gun..._down_." But he hesitated. She growled, "Now!"

"But he's a pervert! Doc Mac, ya don' want no pervert runnin' 'round here, does ya?"

She looked at him in the eye and, without yelling, said with a coldness that sent shivers down everyone in the clinic, "Calvin, put it down now or I'll shoot it out of your dead little hands. I'm in no mood for men and their violence."

He dropped the gun and she grabbed it from him, handing it and her shotgun to Mildred.

"For Christ sake Calvin, your sister's lying. Dr. House didn't get her pregnant when she was here. He didn't have enough time to even drop his drawers. Look at him, he's old, it'd take him half an hour to find it, another half hour to get it hard."

House opened his mouth to rebut, but Philly gave him a sharp look. He smiled at Calvin instead.

"Your sister was in and out of here in eight minutes. Now come on, stop all of this drama and let me check her out. She needs prenatal care. Besides, Missy, you were suppose to be on the pill. Why did you stop taking it?"

"I hate school. If I get knocked up I don' haf' ta go no mo'."

Philly shook her head, "Yeah, and you're going to find a baby is so much easier to handle than school. Come on, Calvin, Greg, get out of here. I'm going to do a pelvic."

House and Calvin walked down the hall as if nothing had happened. They each took seats in the waiting area which was now empty.

Calvin, looking rather contrite, turned to House, "Sorry Doc, if I'd know ya only spent eight minutes with her I wouldn't haf' ... ya know. I mean, it makes sense. Someone as old as ya couldn't work that fast. I bet it takes a while at your age don't it?"

House just smiled politely without saying a word. The door opened and the sheriff walked in. He looked around, seeing everyone sitting calmly he turned to Calvin, "Well, what's goin' on Calvin? What's ya been up to now?"

House spoke up, "He thought I'd gotten his sister pregnant, but he understands now that I didn't."

"Where's your sis?"

Calvin looked sad, "Gettin' an exam from Doc Mac. She's knocked up good."

The sheriff shook his head, "Damn boy, ya knew she was headed this way, she's sleepin' with anyone that'll give her a dime. Everyone knows Doc House has been screwin' Doc Mac. Ya know Doc Mac, she's not gonna let anyone get away with messin' with her man. Now get up, I gotta take ya' in, unless Doc House says ya can go home."

House debated, but he suddenly understood Philly's concern for the people on the mountain. If he made the Sheriff arrest Calvin, then Calvin's mother and her brood wouldn't get fed for weeks while he was in jail."He looks sorry. He can stay. But I insist you take his gun away from him for a few months." House knew taking a man's gun away from him in the mountains was like getting his penis cut off.

"Where is it?"

House got up and grabbed the gun from behind Mildred's desk, giving it to the Sheriff. The Sheriff unloaded it, handed the ammunition to Calvin, "Next time Calvin, make sure ya got the right man. And I wouldn't be messin' with Doc Mac's man." He nodded at House and then left.

Calvin looked up confused, "Doc?"

"What?" House asked.

"Ya do know that's not my only gun, right?"

"I figured, but it's probably your favorite."

Calvin nodded.

"Well, if you feel anything for your gun as I do for my favorite guitar, then you've learned your lesson."

Calvin smiled, "Yes sir. Ya play guitar? I do...I'm gonna go to Jed's tonight to play. I do whenever I'm up on the mountain. I gotta go back to Beckley tomorrow. I jus' came up ta kill ya."

House shrugged, "I might see you then; I'm going too."

Philly brought the luscious Lori out to the waiting area. "She's about three months pregnant. I gave her some supplements and little books to read. Calvin, make sure she reads them." They got up to leave. "Calvin, next time you bring a gun in here I'll hunt you down myself and when I do you'll have options in the outhouse -you'll get to decide which asshole you want to use. Understand?"

Calvin looked at his shoes and fingered his ballcap in his hands, "Yes Ma' am."

When they left, Philly collapsed into a chair. "Damn, now I'm tired."

"Well, you had her pegged." House said.

Philly took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "You did too. Some bell went off in that sex starved head of yours that day. You wisely came and found me. It's a good thing we had it documented."

House turned to Mildred, "Mildred, can you lock up? I'm going to take Philly home."

That night, House had a great time playing banjo, guitar and piano with Calvin McTierney, one of the best guitarist he had ever heard. When he got home, he went into the house, took off his clothes and showed Philly what an old man could do.


	26. Chapter 10 Suffer the Children

**Chapter 10**

**Suffer the Children**

I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Philly? How are you?"

I recognized Mike Townsend's voice, "Oh, hi Mike, I'm doing well. You?"

"Fine, I received House's email with your vitals. It looks like you're healing well."

"I feel better. I don't get as winded as before and there's been no infection." I paused, it felt like Townsend had some other reason for calling, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"I'm afraid not. Is House there?"

His voice had turned very serious and I felt a shiver run down me. "No he isn't. I sent him to make a house call. Mike, what's up?"

"I guess I can tell you since you'll have to administer it. I just got House's liver enzyme results and he needs to stop the Vicodin immediately. They've gone up substantially since two weeks ago. I'm sending you Methemoglobinemia. I want you to administer it and then get him down here. We have to get him off the Vicodin."

"He's been seeing you?" My voice squeaked.

"Not really. When he came in with you I did a blood panel and he's been sending down a sample of his blood each week with the patient samples. The liver enzymes were elevated when he was here before. Now they're worse. He's got to get off of the opioids, he's blowing his liver."

I felt sick to my stomach. My skin felt like it was crawling up my bones. I wanted so much to find him and keep him safe. We talked on the phone and Mike told me to start going through his things, finding the Vicodin.

"Philly, I've been through this. You're going to need to be ruthless. First, take his car keys away so he can't leave. I want to put him through rapid detox. We'll admit him to ICU and then we'll put House out with anesthesia. While under anesthesia, I'll administer medications that accelerate the physical reactions to the rapid withdrawal process."

I felt stupid. I had never heard of rapid withdrawal or if it even worked. But we had no option, Greg was losing his liver and would need a liver transplant or die if we didn't reverse the process soon. I doubted they would give him a liver if he wasn't off the drugs.

I told Mildred to shut the clinic down for the rest of the day. I drove home and started tearing his studio apart. He apparently didn't feel a need to hide the stash from me, because it was in his bathroom, in the medicine cabinet. I pocketed it and then went up to my house. Since coming home from the hospital, he had moved in with me. There had been no discussion; I heard him come through the door, drop something and walk into the kitchen where I was. I looked out in the living room and in the corner was most of his stuff. He acted as if movie in with me was a 'done thing' and he was following through on our plans. I said nothing because I did need his help to get well and, so far, he had been very good to me.

There was another full bottle of Vicodin hidden in a bottle of vitamins and half a bottle in a sock. I flushed everything down the toilet. I knew I needed to go through his car when he got home. I waited, my heart racing, worried to death about him. I couldn't sit down, so I dusted and vacuumed. Fifteen minutes later he drove into the driveway, getting out and coming inside.

He closed the door and looked at me suspiciously, "Why is the clinic closed?"

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Why?"

"We have a patient that's in liver failure. Come on, we've got to take him down the mountain."

"Let me go pee first."

I thanked God that he went into the bathroom. Knowing I had very little time, I ran out to his car and started going through it. I found one vial with only a few pills in it. I wasn't feeling good about that, pretty sure there was more somewhere. I thought I would find more, but I didn't.

I rushed back inside and found him in the kitchen. He was starting to raid the refrigerator, but I didn't want him to eat in case we needed his stomach to be empty. "Honey, we have to get going." I said. I only realized after I said it that I had called him honey.

He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes, "Honey?"

I walked over and kissed him, feeling his back pockets for vials. I moved my hand to the front, pretending to fondle him while I looked for more vials.

He chuckled, "You have a funny way of hurrying me out the door."

There were no vials in his pockets, so I went for the coat pockets. There was one in there."Well, we can always take a little time out to have a snuggle."

He reached around to hold and kiss me. I slipped my hand into the pocket of his jacket and took the vial. He stopped my hand cold as I tried to pull it out. He held my wrist, looking in my eyes, expecting me to release the vial. I wouldn't give up my bounty.

He turned his head and lowered his voice, "What's going on?"

"Let my wrist go or kill me, but you're not getting the vial."

His eyes grew big and his mouth dropped open in shock. He let go of my wrist. He stood there staring over my shoulder, as if he was in deep, deep thought. Then his eyes cleared and he stared at me.

"I'm the patient in liver failure and you're taking me into detox."

I broke down. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was having a hard time trying to keep it together. In my head I pictured a full blown addict, refusing to admit he had a problem, fighting me all the way. I could only whisper, "Greg, please let me take you in--"

He shook his head and looked at me as if I was crazy, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...are you crazy? I'm not an idiot. If my liver is getting worse, I need to detox. You don't have to get out the straightjacket or mace; I'll go willingly. Unless, this is some kind of kinky foreplay, if I resist, you seduce me into going."

My whole body started to relax. He picked some things out of his clothes, threw them in a bag and then grinned ridiculously at me, "Let's get this party started." He started walking out to the jeep, "I suspect I'll be going through rapid detox."

I slowly nodded as I got into the jeep. He was undressed and in a hospital gownl two hours later. Philly pinched his butt through the open gab in the back. He was going through detox the next morning. I told Mildred to close the clinic. I wasn't going to be able to function anyway. I had just been given a crash course in how to take care of a maniacal drug addict by Dr. Mike and I was nervous as hell. While Greg was detoxing, I made myself useful and made some calls. The first was to Larry Scott in Beckley.

"Larry Scott."

"Hi, this is Philly MacKenna."

There was a pause, "The doctor in Peapatch?"

"Yes. I'm calling about June? You're suppose to come up in June to take my place so that I can go to Italy."

He seemed suspicious, "Yes. Don't worry, I'll be there in June."

"I'm desperate. I need someone to spell me for the next two weeks. If you can send a resident for next two weeks, you're off the hook for June."

"Did House agree to this?"

"Yeah, it's my time off; he said I can take it anytime I want."

He chuckled, "This is great, I was just cursing my luck. My best friend just offered me a slot at St. Andrews that week in June, now I can go. Hey, no problem, they'll be there the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks. Have them talk to Mildred at the clinic."

Mike Townsed gave me the Naltrexone to administer to House when he got home.

"Philly, this isn't going to be easy. Rapid detox isn't a cure-all. He's going to have a fever, cramping, diarrhea. He'll be angry, tired, depressed. It will take a week before he starts to come out of it. Worse, from what I've heard about him, he's not the nicest person anyway. This will amplify it. He may say things he doesn't believe or are exaggerated. So take everything with a grain of salt." He patted my knee and got up, "Oh, we'll send you home with some adult diapers."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

I was allowed in to see him four hours later. I started crying again, he had drool coming down his mouth and chin, snot was running out his nose, his eyes were sunken, he was white and pasty. Some tiny blood vessels had obviously burst close to the surface of nasal passages, because he has a little blood coming out his nose. He looked at me with one eye open and shook his head. I reached over and felt his head, he was hot. He knocked my arm away.

"Don't touch! Don't touch! Touching hurts." He yelled at me.

I backed up, "Okay, okay." I looked at his chart and then asked him, "How are you doing?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing? Christ, just get out and let me sleep."

"Okay? I'll be taking you home tomorrow."

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

I went over to kiss him and remembered he didn't want to be touched. He gave me a look to warn me not to come closer. "Before I go home, is there any Vicodin I may have missed?"

"I don't think so. You found it in my sock?"

"Yes."

"Then you found the one I really hid."

I knew that wasn't true, I had found the pills in the vitamins, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

I picked him up in the morning. An orderly wheeled him out to the jeep. He looked like hell again. He had a Kleenex in one hand and in the other, his cane, laying across his lap. The orderly had to help him get into the jeep. He had no energy, he laid his head against the window as we drove along.

"I need to get gas." I said.

"Ah, shit! _Couldn't you get it before you picked me up? _I want to get home. Christ don't you think ahead?"

I said nothing, I simply pulled into the gas station and started to get gas. I heard the passenger door open and ran over to see him trying to get out. "Damn it, I have to go take a crap. The cramps, they're horrible." He reached for the handle and then fell back against the seat, "_Oh no...no. Damn, Philly...I'm_..."

I knew he had just had an accident in his pants. It was the reason that Mike had made sure that I had diapers. I went to the back and got a diaper out of the back and put it under the him on the seat. He was embarrassed, angry and exhausted and I was the whipping post in his path.

"Do you need help getting back into the jeep?"

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Can't you see I've crapped my pants? I don't want to get back in and sit on it!"

"I was going to take you back and get you cleaned up at the hospital."

He clenched his jaw, rolled his eyes and got back inside. I finished filling up and got back inside. It smelled horrible and I felt terrible for him. I drove back to the hospital, went inside and got a wheelchair. He was so exhausted, it was hard for me to even get him into the chair. I took him up to the doctor's lounge, grabbed some scrubbs and helped him into the shower where I leaned him up against the tile and cleaned him up. He put on the diaper himself and then we got him into the turquoise scrubs. The doctor's showers were personal cubicles, so I wasn't worried about anyone seeing us. After he was clean, we put him back in the wheelchair, wheeled him to the jeep and I started to drive home. I looked over at him as he slept. He looked older, weary, and uncomfortable. I felt terrible for him.

I put him to bed and then made him some soup. He ate it along with a small piece of french bread, stopping as his stomach cramped and his bowels let loose again. He exhaled and looked up at the ceiling in frustration. We got him into the bathroom and cleaned him up again. He started to complain that he was cold so I dressed him in sweatpants and put him back in bed. I rushed down to the basement to put on some logs to warm the house.


	27. Chapter 10 Part 2

Chapter 10 Part 2

The next few days passed similarly. One morning I woke up after I heard a gurgling noise come from him. He pushed back the covers, but before he could stand, he ended up vomiting all over me and the bed. He was shaking, sweating and cramping. His bowels let loose again and I thought he was going to cry from the discomfort and frustration. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, but he felt like fire whenever I touched him except in the shower.

He was depressed and angry. When I brought him another bowl of soup that afternoon, he knocked it out of my hand and screamed, "I don't want soup. I want something solid."

I bent over to clean it up, "But Greg, honey, your stomach can't take it."

"What the fuck do you know about my stomach? You don't know how to really take care of anyone except yourself. Look at you, you're only good for screwing. Why do you think I can't wait to get home? You're annoying. You act like a martyr," He paused to give me a prissy face and to mock my voice, "'I can't leave the people of the mountain.'" He scowled and shook his head, "That has nothing to do with it. You don't want to leave the mountain because it means you have to deal with your father and what happens when he dies. In the end, you're afraid that if a man gets too close he's going to discover that you just don't measure up, just like you never measured up to what your daddy expected of you. You're so pathetic."

I was so pissed, _"You want solid food?_" I brought him some stew and smugly watched him throw it up ten minutes later.

I didn't clean him up at first. I just sat in the living room. It had been five days of solid abuse. I was tired...tired of being his nurse, tired of being the dog he kicked when he was angry. I was resting when I heard something in the bedroom. I went in and found him trying to clean himself up. He was doing a pretty good job. He grabbed the trash can that he had vomited in, a change of underwear, a t-shirt and took them into the bathroom. I heard the shower start. Walking over to his side of the bed, I examined the floor. It looked like he had managed to get most of it in the trash can. I grabbed a wet dish rag and wiped up what little I saw. The bed smelled a little funky from him sweating, so I retrieved clean linens and changed them, the fourth set that week. After he brushed his teeth, the bathroom door opened and he stood, his hair wet, the trash can in his arms, looking weak, but somewhat refreshed.

He put the trash can down and looked over at the bed. "Clean sheets?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, they were smelling pretty ripe."

"You just have to ask – politely – and I'll change them." I started to walk out, but he grabbed my arm.

"Philly, I'm such an ass." He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, kissing my forehead. "You really got the wrong end of the stick on this one, huh?"

I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. They were clear and sparkling blue, clearer than I had ever seen them. "You look better."

He sighed and turned around, his arm still around my shoulder, he walked me out to the living room. "I need a change of scenery." Greg sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. We sat for a few minutes just looking out the window and sitting in quiet. He laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I feel like a Mack truck ran over me." He chuckled, "Yeah, a 'Mac'Kenna truck."

"How is your leg?" I asked.

"From all the other pain and discomfort, I haven't had time to really figure out where the pain in my body is coming from, but it feels like all over."

"I can give you a massage if it gets bad."

"I'd like that. Who's watching the clinic?"

I thought about the young resident who had showed up eager to take charge of the clinic. He was staying at one of the cabins behind Jed's. Gus had two cabins that he rented out and I had splurged, renting one for $500 for the two weeks the doctor was here. I talked every day with the young doctor and occasionally went over to make sure things were going well. So far there hadn't been any mishaps.

"I managed to get a member of the medical board to convince them to send me someone for two weeks. He's doing a good job. He doesn't clear them out as fast as we do, so a lot of patients are told to come back, but he's doing okay."

Greg said nothing, he just continued to lay his head on my shoulder. "I'm cold."

"You want something warm to drink?"

"No, but can you come back to bed and hold me, warm me up?"

I was a little surprised, "I can touch you?"

He chuckled, "Please."

He got up and hobbled into the bedroom, pulled back the covers and got in. I took my levis off, but left my t-shirt on, climbing in next to him. I laid down and put his head on my chest, our bodies touching full length.

"You're right."

He put his hand up my shirt, casually playing with my breast, "About what?"

"I am afraid that I will never measure up to his standards. When he dies, I don't know what I'll do. I'll have a massive empire dropped in my lap. He's built it up and I can just see me losing it all, proving that I was never good enough."

His fingers were pinching my nipple gently. I could feel something starting to stir next to my leg. "I didn't mean to yell at you. We all have things we're afraid of, crutches we use to get through our lives, walls we hide behind. I think my leg has been my crutch, my wall. The Vicodin was just the decoration on the wall."

His erection was hard by now and I knew he was feeling better because there was no way to stop this train from leaving the station now. He brought his hand down along my ribs and abdomen. "How's your ribs?"

"Good."

"Still, we should put you on top or...doggy style."

I chuckled, "You are feeling better aren't you?"

For his answer, he grabbed my hand and put it on his penis which was sticking boldly through the slit in his boxers. I turned so that he could slip his hand down my panties. We kissed. He took his boxers off and then he pulled my panties down and off. I pulled my t-shirt off and watched him smile at the sight of my breasts. He looked up in my eyes and grinned.

He didn't have enough time to put me on top. I guess the sight of my breasts and the fact that we hadn't had sex in quite awhile was too much. He pushed my shoulder down and pushed my legs apart as he rolled on top, taking most of his weight on his left elbow. He pulled my right knee up, pinning it back he entered me. I wasn't all that wet, so the fit was tight and a little dry, giving more friction to each thrust.

I heard four short breaths accompanied with four short thrusts. He made a sound like a body builder who's just lifted a huge weight and then he dropped to the side of me and turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. It was over in less than two minutes. He started laughing.

I was a little puzzled by his laughing, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I felt all of that. I mean I felt it. There was no Vicodin to numb it. Christ it was amazing." He turned and looked at me, "Short, but amazing. Sorry about that. Just having you touch me sent me over the edge. It was all I could do to get inside you and not come all over the clean sheets."

"It's okay, I'm not worried. There's plenty of time for drawn out sex."

"Ah, but if you'll just spread those lovely thighs of yours, I can at least make this worth your while."

I spread my legs and felt his fingers between my legs. Between the smell of the semen, my own smell, the feel of his long fingers pleasing my clit, it wasn't long and I was moaning for him to stop. We both enjoyed just laying in each other's arms. We napped until it was time for me to get up and make some dinner.

"Greg?"

"Hmmm."

"Am I only good for screwing? Do I really annoy you?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I knew I sounded pathetic, like a neurotic woman asking for affirmation, but he had hurt me and I wanted to know how much was truth. I knew that if I asked him bluntly, he'd tell me the truth. He couldn't help himself.

"You are good at screwing, but no, I could find a few more things that you're good for. And everyone annoys each other at some point. The fact that we annoy each means that we're passed that first phase where everything the other person does it sweet or cute. The endorphin period. We're passed that stage and I still want to be here more than I want to be alone in the studio."

The following week, he recovered from the detox, but then we had to deal with the leg pain. We started taking walks to strengthen the leg. I also helped him with resistence training. He had lost ten pounds, but his appetite hadn't come back yet. We talked a lot on our walks, which seemed to bring us a lot closer.

Unbeknownst to him, I cashed in my trip to Italy, since I didn't have anyone to cover me. I put a down payment on a portable x-ray machine to replace the old one. I frequently took blood from him and sent it to Mike. His liver enzymes were falling back down to normal and his tox screens were negative. I spent a lot of time massaging his leg at night which resulted in a massive release of endorphins. It wasn't the massage that released the feel-good endorphins, it as the sex that seemed to be the natural result of the massages. He slept better than I did at night. Mike said that House had been a clear case of the narcotics hurting more than helping his pain. He was allowed to use a muscle relaxant when his leg was in spasms. I administered the proper dose and only after I could determine that the leg was, in fact, in spasms. He admitted to me on one of our walks that he felt better than he had in years.

"Probably, because I'm getting my rocks off on a regular basis. Surprising how that makes me a nicer guy!"

I enjoyed the sex too. It tapered off to about three times a week. But it was quality sex. I always looked forward to a ripping good orgasm when we coupled. Between the long walks, talks, sex and work, we spent most of our time together. We developed a routine like most couples do. It was no surprise that when March came and the days started ticking off the calendar, I became depressed.


	28. Chapter 11Going Home

**Chapter 11**

**Going Home**

House was in the studio, grabbing the last of his things to move them up to the house so he could pack them. He had received the New Jersey Medical Board's letter approving his return to practice. He planned to drive back to New Jersey on Sunday to start work on Monday.

Philly was in the kitchen when she heard the door close. She went out and looked at his arms full of odds and ends, "Is that it?"

"Yeah. My car is going to be crammed full of stuff going back."

She chuckled, "You seem to have accumulated more than what you brought. Dinner is ready."

He put the things down in a corner and washed his hands. He grabbed a beer and offered Philly one. "No, but if you'll get me out a Diet Coke."

He got out a diet coke and sat it on the table as she served him the Vegetarian Lasagna and garlic bread. He watched her little hands maneuver the spatula over the plate, her wispy hair flying down in her eyes, a flake of mascara on her cheek. He had been noticing a lot about her lately. Just like when he lived with Stacey. He couldn't help it. He soaked in bits of people whenever he lived with them. He gathered facts and measured emotions. He wondered if others did the same? Did they become so attuned to the nuances of the person they were living with that they could tell something was wrong just by a flick of their hand? Like the flick of her little hand sweeping some non-existent fluff from her brow. He watched her do it all day.

_There, she did it again._

She smiled over at him, "Bon appetite."

He raised his beer in a silent toast to her and began to eat. They had little to say, having spent the entire day together at the clinic. He heard her sigh to herself as she thought through some problem in her head. He smiled, she had no clue that she was sighing and flicking at non-existent things all day. She was too caught up in whatever it was that was troubling her. He was pretty sure he knew what was bothering her.

He decided that the elephant in the room needed to be let out. "So, are you going to come up and see me in Princeton?"

She swallowed and smiled at the same time, her smile forced and too wide to be natural. "Maybe." She nodded. "You know it just depends on whether I can get help. I don't have any bad boys lined up from the AMA to take your place yet. I only get one or two a year and they usually stay a month, maybe two." She took a drink and tried to sound nonchalant, "Are you going to come and visit? I know the guys at Jed's would like it." She stopped chewing, still playing with the food on her plate as she waited anxiously for the reply.

He picked up his beer, but didn't take a drink. He bit his upper lip, wondering if this would be a good time to lie? He didn't want to lie to her, not like Wes. He needed to let her go; let her find someone she could love, someone who would be happy to stay and share the mountain with her. "No." He took a drink and watched her face and body slump.

She nodded too fast, "Well, I understand. There's really nothing to do around here. Not exactly the place to pick after a stressful week in a major hospital. No movies, concerts, television..." She started chewing her food quickly, deliberately. She felt the pain from the heartache radiate through her chest into her upper arms. She chewed to keep the tears from coming. She didn't want him to see how much this all meant to her. She looked up cheerily, "It was fun. I really appreciate the help you gave at the clinic. You're fucking brilliant. But, you know that."

He looked down so that he didn't have to watch her chew so deliberately, "Thanks. I'm going to Jed's tonight. You're coming too, right?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I have to do laundry and I haven't read a journal in weeks. I really need to catch up. I've been a bad girl, letting all my reading and chores go just so I could entertain you!"

He snorted, "Well, you certainly have amused me."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. He helped clear the table and stack the dishes before he grabbed his guitar and banjo. He left her sitting on the sofa with a journal in her hands. He didn't tell her that the journal was upside down.

"I'll probably be back around midnight."

"Okay, have fun." She smiled that too-wide smile again.

He closed the door and his heart exploded. He knew he had hurt her to the quick. But he had to. He didn't want her to feel optimistic about them, hang on to something that wouldn't work. They came from two different worlds separated by a plane and car drive. He was too lazy to even leave his apartment half the time. He knew that if he had told her yes, he'd find every excuse in the book not to make the long trip down to Peapatch. Now, if she'd come live with him, it would be perfect. But, he knew she wouldn't leave the people in Peapatch without a clinician. It was hopeless.

"Doc House!" They all yelled greetings to him when he came through the door. He was going to really miss Jed's. No one judged him here or cared what he did or didn't do as long as he played good music. He pulled out his banjo first and then the guitar, tuning both of them.

Mildred walked in and over to the stage. She gave House a little hug. He froze. "I'm gonna miss ya. I kinda liked havin' ya around. Sad that your leavin'. Poor Doc Mac has no one now. No one to go down the mountain for."

He hated it when she reminded him that he was leaving Philly worse off than when he came. He had stripped her of her only fun, the time with Wes. Now he was leaving and he wasn't coming back. "Not my problem. She's a big girl and not bad looking, she could have company anytime she wants it."

"Yeah, she could buy a dog too. She ain't in a big city Doc. Not like thar's a lotta' guys with degrees runnin' 'round up here."

"Wes didn't have a degree." House said firmly.

"Nah, but he'd been in the Army and traveled...she could talk to him 'bout things none of us has seen or heard."

"Okay, I'm not here to argue. I can't help her find a man. She'll have to do that on her own. Sorry."

Mildred started to walk away, yelling over her shoulder, "Thought she done found one."

House scowled at the back of Mildred as she disappeared into the restaurant.

They played for hours, dozens of musicians, including Calvin, showing up to say goodbye to the music-playing doctor. After too many good-bye drinks, he was eventually driven home by Mildred in his car, her current boyfriend following in her truck. It was 1 am. He grabbed his guitar and banjo and went inside out of the cold, crisp mountain air. The snows were gone and now it seemed like it rained almost every day. House hadn't minded, it just meant that they spent less time outside walking and more time in bed.

He walked in and found the small living room lamp on. He left it on so he could make his way into the bedroom. He opened the door and looked over at her laying in the bed. She looked liked a little girl, all soft and quiet. Her breath told him that she was asleep. He crawled in nude next to her and her flannel nightgown. He kissed her head, smelling the herbal shampoo she used. He wondered why she even bothered wearing the nightgown.

She stirred as soon as she felt his cold hands reach around her to pull her over to him for warmth. "Jesus Christ Greg, your hands are freezing."

"Let me put them between your legs to warm up," he suggested.

She took a fist and pounded his shoulder, "No, go to sleep."

"Oh, come on. Just cuddle with me. No sex."

"No, go to sleep. You have a long drive tomorrow, you need to sleep. Besides, you don't want to cuddle, you want sex."

" You think you're the only one that will miss just holding you? Don't you think I want to say I'll be down each weekend?"

He had her attention. She turned to face him. He was drunk, she could smell it oozing out of his pores. But maybe he'd give her answers. "Then why don't you come down? Why don't you say you'll be down for the weekends?"

He stroked her hair and said nothing for a minute, "I can't promise something I know I won't deliver." He felt her flinch. "Oh, I'll want you. I'll want to see you. But, I'll want _you to come to Princeton._ That plane ride and car trip are too much effort to be together for a lousy weekend. We'd both be better off forgetting each other and finding someone else to screw."

She gasped, "Screw? So you'd look at coming down here as a mission to get your rocks off?"

He smirked, "I'm just saying that it's a doomed relationship. You're going to live up here and I'm going to be in Princeton. It's that simple. How are we going to make it work when neither of us wants to budge?"

He was right, but she didn't want him to know it. "I'd figure some way to get up to you...at least once a month. You could come down once a month. Two weekends are better than – "

"Than trying to find someone who lives somewhere within a twenty mile radius? Come on, Philly, you can't really mean that you're willing to settle for another guy who can only give you dribs and drabs of his life? You deserve more. Hell, even I deserve more."

Every muscle around her heart and chest ached from the truth. She hated him for being so truthful, for not letting her have her fantasy relationship. She hated Gregory House for letting her go. For not fighting to hang on to her.

She turned on her back and closed her eyes. He said nothing more. When she opened them again, it was light outside and she could hear that he was in the shower.

_No sex? No holding each other? _She got up and tried the bathroom door, but it was locked. _Since when does he lock the door?_

He heard the door knob and knew she was trying to get into the bathroom, but he needed that time alone to steel himself for what was to come. He had woken up about an hour ago, watching the light in the room grow until he could see all of her features. He watched her sleep and thought back on the last six months. His leg ached or was it his heart?

He dressed and went out to find her making breakfast. "Oh, you didn't need to do that, I was going to grab something on the way. I really have to get going if I want to make it back by tomorrow night."

She didn't look up, she half whispered, "It's just breakfast. Can't you stay for breakfast?"

"Why don't you slap the bacon on some toast and I'll take it with me as a sandwich?"

She nodded and continued to fry the bacon. She heard him walk through the door, taking his stuff to the car. It was raining hard out, so hard that they were warning the lower regions of flash floods. She felt like the rain, like a flash flood in her heart.

She wrapped up the sandwich and walked to the kitchen door leading to the living room. She heard the car engine and wondered what he was doing? She took a quick look around and realized that all of his things were gone, he had packed earlier in the morning, while she was asleep. She looked out the door just in time to see his car back out onto the main road and face downhill. She ran through the door and down the drive as he pulled away.

Her voice was screaming, "No...not this way. Please, please, not this way! I need to say goodbye, I need to hug you." The rain drenched her nightgown, her hair, her feet. She was running down the road as the car pulled further and further away. Her sobs were bursting up and out, "No Greg, stop. Please stop."

As loud as she was, he couldn't hear her with the window rolled up and the rain pelting down so hard. But he saw her. He saw her face in sheer panic. He saw her feet running through the wet, slipping occasionally as she tried desperately to catch him. What was she holding? A bacon sandwich.

Just one more curve and a push on the gas pedal and it would be over, she'd be out of view in the rear view mirror.

He yelled out loud to himself, "Damn it Philly, go back, you moron, you're soaked, you're going to fall. Go back woman."

But she ran, she ran, she ran. The stupid sandwich in her hand her mouth screaming something at him. He felt the gas pedal. Just a push and it would be over. He started to flex his ankle and then he raised his knee and hit the brake. He put his car in park and opened the door, getting out in the downpour. He ran balanced against the car, reached in and got his cane. He started towards her as she ran straight into his arms, sobbing, unable to say anything intelligible.

"You moron. Your feet are cut and you're soaked. You shouldn't have come after me."

She spoke in short phrases, "You can't...go...without letting me...say...goodbye."

He swallowed hard, knowing that what he did was for his benefit, not hers. Of course she'd want to say goodbye, hold him, kiss him. But he didn't want any reminders on him of her smell, her smile, her touch.

He held her tight. "I'm sorry. I just wanted it all over, quickly. It hurt too much."

"I need to tell you that I love you. It's stupid, but I didn't want you to go without knowing that."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "I knew that. You didn't have to say it."

"I did. I had to finally say out loud. Something I've never said to any man in 37 years of my pathetic life."

He started to pull away, his body feeling like he was falling apart, "I've got to go. Do you need a ride back? Your feet look beat up."

"No. It's not that far. Drive carefully. Send me an email from time to time. Let me know you haven't fallen off the face of the earth." She tried to talk in-between sobs and the hiccups, "If you're traveling this way, make the drive up the mountain. Don't be a stranger."

He was nodding, holding her and glad that it was raining. "Go on. Go back inside. I've got to go. Take care of yourself." He kissed her, looked at her little face and then turned to the car.

He started the car and looked in his rear view mirror. She was just standing there, her arms to her sides and crying harder than it was raining. He gunned the car and made the curve. She was finally gone from his sight. He exhaled and then pulled over to the side of the road. Laying his head on the wheel of the car, he let himself feel the full force of what he had left behind.


	29. PART II Chapter 12MACKENNA CORP

_Part II_

**Chapter 12**

**MacKenna Corp**

House looked up and saw Wilson in front of him, walking with an older man about the same height as Wilson, maybe a little shorter. They were engaged in conversation which made them both laugh. House thought that there was something familiar about the man.

"Wilson. Do you have a minute?"

Wilson stopped and turned around. House could tell just by the twitch in his face that he didn't want House around. "Excuse me Jack." Wilson walked back to talk to House. He whispered in an angry tone, "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't we testy. Who is he?"

"_Just a patient._ Now, what did you want?"

House could tell immediately that Wilson didn't want him talking to the man. He looked mischievously at Wilson and walked over to the man. "I'm Dr. Gregory House and you are?" House stuck out his hand.

The man took his hand, shaking it, "Jack MacKenna."

_Ah crap! Wilson was trying to protect me. Now I've done it._

"Well, nice meeting you Jack. I've got to--"

Chuckling the older man narrowed his eyes, "I know who you are doctor. You're the man who broke my daughter's heart. Now, how you could do that, I don't know. But when I went down to see her a few weeks after you left, she could hardly get out of bed in the mornings."

House looked anywhere but in his eyes, "That's because she works too hard in that clinic. You know if you actually funded it, she'd probably find time to come home and see you."

"She told you that?"

Wilson stepped in, "Jack, we need to get going."

Jack gave Wilson a genuine smile of affection, "Sure Jimmy." He turned back to House, "Dr. House, do you have time for lunch at noon?"

House never ran from a fight, "Sure Jack. Call me Greg."

"We'll be waiting out front for you." Jack said.

"Great!" House smiled broadly and left, wishing he had minded his own business.

At noon, House wandered down and cautiously looked outside to see if there were any goons ready to beat him up because he broke Jack MacKenna's daughter's heart. There were no goons, just a black Town Car waiting for him. He walked down and saw Wilson and Jack talking in the back seat. House got in and nodded at them. MacKenna's driver took off without a word from Jack.

"Jimmy says that you're the best there is at what you do. My daughter says the same."

House looked straight into the man's tired gray eyes, "They're right."

He nodded, "I like a man who doesn't have false modesty. Tell me Dr. House, what did you think of my daughter?"

House wanted out of the car. He had expected some banter, some cat and mouse. He hadn't expected the full force of a five hundred pound tiger. He tried to think, what should he say.

Wilson rescued him, "House has a hard time discussing anything that requires feeling."

Jack chuckled, "So you at least had feelings for her?"

There was no reprieve. So the best defense is a good offence, "Your daughter loves you despite what you did to her. Constantly riding her to be the best, never telling her that she was the best, the best daughter you had. She only wanted to please you and when her mother died, she knew you'd focus all your attention on her. She was afraid that, under your microscope, she'd wouldn't measure up. She balked and ran. If she stays on that mountain, she knows she won't face your disappointment in her." House could tell he was scoring hits. Jack's face went blank, his eyes looked off.

"There's some truth in that Greg. But I've always been proud of her. And never more proud than when I went down there and found out what she was doing. She set that business up all by herself and runs it like a German train, without my help. Oh she gets the money each year, but she'd have found a corporate donor even if I hadn't given her part of her trust fund. I decided that she at least deserved some of it. She's done well on what little she has. I'm very proud of her."

"Have you let her know that?"

"I did this last time I was down to see her. We opened up a lot. About a lot of things. About you. Are you still off the Vicodin?"

"Want to see my last tox screen?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I think you'd tell me if you weren't. You're very blunt, like me."

"Probably why your daughter has feelings for me. I remind her of you."

He smacked his lips together, "You're probably right again."

They reached the restaurant and, after ordering, Jack turned back to House, "You know, if I had to pick a man for my daughter, I'm not sure I'd have picked you Greg. But, I know from what Jim says and meeting you, that if you do love her, it's not because of her money. You like money, but you have enough of it to keep you happy. And I have a feeling you'd tell her what she needs to hear, not what she wants to hear. When you're rich you need to find people who can do that."

House didn't say anything at first. He looked around the restaurant at the customers having lunch. The restaurant overlooked a park. The waiters wore black, the tables had linen tablecloths and napkins, the wine was the best in town. House blew air into his cheeks and then let it out, "Even if I loved your daughter, it doesn't mean we belong together."

Jack waited to see if he was done and then nodded, "I agree and it appears that my daughter, despite all the tears, thinks you're right. She says that you're too arrogant, lazy and mean to live with for long. Plus, you're here and she's on top of a mountain in the Appalachians. Geography has a lot to do with keeping people apart."

"She's not that easy either. She nitpicks over little things. Sometimes she can't take a joke and she has too much energy. She makes me exhausted just watching her."

Jack and Wilson both laughed and nodded. Wilson broke in, "Philly is quite a woman. I only wish I could find someone like her."

House raised an eyebrow, "_She's single_."

Wilson coughed and sputtered, "I don't mean her. Philly is like my sister!"

Jack patted Wilson on the arm, "It's okay. If something was going to happen between you and Philly, it would have happened a long time ago."

Wilson visibly relaxed. House took a drink as the waitress served their order. She was a gorgeous redhead, probably a student. House kept watching her, hoping Jack would catch him ogling her and stop asking questions about his daughter.

Jack smiled at House, "She's pretty. Are you dating anyone?"

He almost said yes, but he could see that Jack was as good as he was at reading people. He'd know it was a lie. "Not yet. I have my eye on someone at work, someone I've known a long time. Now that the pain in my leg is down to a dull roar, I've been looking at things and people differently. I figure maybe it's time to find someone. See if there's anyone– _in Princeton_– that I can live with."

"Good. Philly will be glad to hear that." Jack looked up, smiled and then put down his napkin. Standing, he waited for the woman crossing the room to kiss his cheek.

House looked up and saw an impeccably dressed blonde, perfect makeup, gorgeous and sophisticated. His mouth dropped open.

Jack pulled out the chair for her, "Greg and I were just discussing his desire to date someone new."

She took in a ragged breath and looked straight into his eyes, shaking her head, "I should have known you'd hunt him down like a dog. Daddy, I asked you not to." Philly smiled and looked at House, "Hi Greg, Jimmy." She took the chair next to her father. "I see you didn't wait."

"I told you noon." Jack said as Philly put her purse down.

"So you did." She looked up at the waitress, "Just some ice tea. I'll eat later."

House's mouth was still open, his eyes glazed.

Philly looked at House, "Greg? Are you okay?'

"I just...didn't expect you."

She smiled, "You look good. Well. Are you still off the Vicodin?"

House, his mouth still slightly open just nodded his head. He was trying to juxtapose this picture of an elegant, sophisticated woman with the woman standing in the soaked flannel nightgown, barefoot. She had on lipstick! Eye shadow! Her hair was a little shorter, cut in a very flattering shape. Her earrings were unmistakably real emeralds to match the green in her shirtdress.

"I'm glad to hear you're still clean."

House shook his head, glanced at Wilson and Jack, both who were watching intently, and asked as calmly as possible, "What are you doing here?"

She held up a hand and waved it slowly around at the restaurant, "Having lunch?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

Jack spoke up. "She's here with me while I go through some tests."

House kept staring at Philly who smiled right back at him.

She chortled, "Don't worry Greg, I'm not going to get in your way or stick my nose in your business. It's just nice to see you."

"You're suppose to be in Italy."

Her face dropped and she looked down to avoid him seeing what she felt, "I traded in the ticket when you were detoxing. I put a down payment on an x-ray machine."

His eyebrows knitted together, "You what?"

"You idiot, how do you think I got someone to cover the clinic while you were sick?" She shook her head, looking deep in his eyes, "I asked Larry Scott to send some residents down in exchange for the two weeks in June. Since I knew I couldn't get anyone to cover the clinic for my vacation, I decided to cash in the tickets."

Wilson, snorted, "You mean you gave up your vacation to go through detox with House? Are you nuts?"

She shrugged her shoulders and saw her father laughing and shaking his head.

Jack asked, "I don't understand, why were you suppose to be in Italy now?"

"It was Greg's Christmas gift to me."

Wilson looked at his watch, "We need to get back, your MRI is scheduled for 1:45 pm."

Jack nodded. After paying the bill, they all stood up. Philly hooked her arm through Wilson's as they walked to the parking lot talking. Jack and House walked behind them. House was watching Philly's hips sway gently as she walked. Her legs looked longer in the form-fitting emerald silk shirt dress.

Jack smiled as he watched his daughter, "She's got her mother's figure. Her mother was a model, great ass, nice legs."

"Yeah. I'd say you're right."

Philly turned around, "Daddy? Do you mind if I steal Jimmy? Give him a ride back to the hospital in my car?"

"By all means, gives me a chance to talk to Greg."

House showed no emotions, but was secretly pissed off that it wasn't him going with her. He had a lot of questions. They all went their separate ways.

"You didn't tell him that I was here?" she looked over her sunglasses at Wilson.

Wilson looked out the window at the parking lot. The park was pretty, a small pond reflected the June sun. "Wow, this is such a hot car. I take it Jack gave it to you." He turned to faceher, "No. I only knew this morning that you were in town and we've been busy running tests." He paused, his voice turning soft, "Are you ready for the results?"

"You mean am I ready to hear that my father is dying?" she said, choking a little.

"Yes. I think I'm going to concur with the oncologist in Philadelphia. I wish I had a better diagnosis for you." He reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She stared at their hands, "What about treatment?"

"He's stage IV, _maybe_ stage III. Treatment for Pancreatic cancer that advanced isn't good. I can get him into a trial, but frankly, it may make his final days pretty wretched and only prolong his life a few months."

Tears were starting to fall from her eyes accompanied by little sniffles. "Damn, I swore I wouldn't cry. That I'd be strong."

"Philly, you can cry with me. I know this is hard." He squeezed her hand again.

She pulled her hand away and started the engine. The Lamborghini Gallardo roared, "Yeah, but it's more than my Dad. It's the end of _my life _too. Or at least the end of my life as I know it. I'll have to come back and run an empire. _How do I do that_?"

"You're Dad has a great group of advisors, you'll listen to them."

"Yeah, but no one replaces Jack MacKenna. The stock is going to nosedive when they find out I'll be chairperson of the board and CEO."

"So, it will rebound when they see that nothing has changed."

She turned and smiled devilishly at him, "Who says things aren't going to change?"

He shook his head, "Little old ladies rely on that stock to live on."

"Mutual fund advisors rely on that stock...there are other stocks to choose, if they don't like what I'm going to do. Look, we were wealthy when I was a child, but, in the last twelve years, my father has made us unseemly wealthy. I couldn't spend all of this money if I tried. But I can change the course of the company." She looked at Wilson and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Philly, don't tell your Dad what you're going to do."

"Oh! _Hell, no! _I want him to live as long as possible. And, I don't want him to put restrictions on me. By the way, what was he asking Greg?"

"If he loved you."

Wilson held on as Philly whipped the car over to the side, screeching to a halt. "_What?"_

"He asked him if he was in love with you? He also asked House if he was dating. He told him that even though he wouldn't have picked House for you, he thinks House would be good for you. House would tell you what you needed to hear, the truth. He also know that House wouldn't be after you for the money."

She shook her head in disbelief. "He said all of that in one lunchtime?"

Wilson nodded, "Hey, keep driving. I have an appointment with your Dad I have to keep."

"Wait, before we go, what did Greg say?"

"He dodged the question on love. Just said that _if_ he was in love with you, it didn't mean you should be together. He said he wasn't seeing anyone just yet, but was actively looking _in Princeton._"

She pulled out in traffic, "Well, I hope he'll be fucking happy and he finds the best fucking person for his lousy fucking life."

"Ewww...we have a bad day? Month? Year?"

"I wish he'd just admit that he loves or _loved_ me."

Wilson gave her a funny look, "Come on, he does that and then he has to admit that he's fucked it up again. He has to figure out a game plan to make it work. This way he can convince himself it was all for the best." He sighed, "Philly, take my advice, move on. Really. He's so damaged I don't think he'll be able to give you what you need, what you deserve."

"You said he was good to Stacy."

"He was. They had their problems, especially at the end. But for the most part, it was a good relationship. But that was then, before his leg, before the addiction, before he became so jaded."

They pulled into the hospital just as the Town Car was leaving. After parking, they walked to the entrance together, talking about medicine and the advances in treating cancer.

House was in the whiteboard room with Foreman, Larry, Remy, Chris and Chase, working on one of Chase's patients. As Wilson and Philly walked by, the men all turned to watch the vixen straight out of a spy movie, complete with swaying hips, curvy legs, thin ankles, ruby red lipstick and dark sunglasses. House snickered at the guys as their eyes all followed her. Chase almost fell out of his chair trying to track her down the hall.

"I nailed that."

The men all turned to look at House to see if he was telling the truth. There was a pause as they all realized House wasn't kidding.

"_That_?" Chase asked. "Who is _that_?"

"Philomena MacKenna."

It was Chris who recognized the name, "Jack MacKenna's daughter?"

House nodded.

"God, I haven't heard her name in years. She just disappeared off the face of the earth about ten years back."

"How did you know her?" House asked.

"She dated my roommate for awhile. Man, the sounds coming from that room. If you did nail her, then _you're the man_. She looks even hotter now than she did when she was 23, and she was hot then. A little wild, but then it suited her."

House stared sharpely at Chris, "Wild, as in party hard?"

"Sure there was a lot of drugs, sex and rock n' roll. But she also managed to get teachers fired, a politician arrested, and I heard that she was the reason that one of the heirs to the Getty fortune tried to commit suicide. She was a bad ss and we were all in love with her. I think her Daddy disowned her."

House stared out the window, trying to imagine the Philly he knew as this wicked vixen. He shook his head, picked up the marker, "That was then, this is now. She and her Dad are tight now."

Foreman smirked, "Do you know what the MacKenna fortune is worth? Let's just say Oprah would be envious."

Chris turned to House, "What has she been doing for the last decade?"

"Playing nursemaid to a bunch of hillbillies and living like white trash."

They all looked puzzled. It was 13 who figured it out. "You worked with her in Peapatch?"

"She was my supervisor."

Everyone's mouth flew open. House kept thinking about her and realized he wasn't going to get any work done. "Chase, take over."

He practically ran out the door and down the hall after Wilson and Philly. He pushed open Wilson's door, but no one was in the office. He turned abruptly and looked for them up and down the hall. He took the elevator down to the MRI and looked inside. He saw Jack MacKenna in the machine, but didn't see Wilson or Philly.

He went to the waiting area, looked outside on the patio and saw them. They were sitting close to each other on a chaise, talking. Philly looked like she had been crying. Wilson had his arm around her and was comforting her. They were hunched together in a huddle. House debated on whether to go out, but the debate was short lived. When House saw Wilson kiss Philly he was subconsciously propelled through the patio doors.

He yelled and pointed at Wilson, "Ah, ha!"

Wilson and Philly both jumped in response to House's outburst. They looked up, dumbfounded.

Wilson clinched his jaw, "House! Not now!"

House saw Philly wipe away tears. "You told me you thought of Philly as your sister. I never kissed _my sister_ on the lips!"

Wilson and Philly looked at each other with puzzled faces. Wilson shook his head, "What are you talking about? You don't have a sister."

House paused and threw up his hands and raised his voice in frustration, "Metaphorically speaking, I don't kiss my sister on the lips. You kissed Philly on the lips. You were lying, you really do want to be with Philly."

"Greg, Jimmy didn't kiss me on the lips, he kissed me on the cheek. You must have seen it from a strange angle. But why do you care?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't. I was just pointing out Wilson's hypocrisy."

She turned, impulsively and gave Wilson a kiss. Her mouth was slightly open, her tongue darting quickly in-between his lips. She could feel Wilson pull away at first and then relax into it. When they pulled apart, Wilson could feel the blush go through his body. He looked at the floor.

House gave a mischievous grin, "Wow, you don't know how hot this is. Carry on."

Philly slowly stood up, "Well if you don't mind, I don't feel like being your entertainment."

"What, aren't you up for a threesome?"

Wilson stood and they left the patio without another word.

Later, House waited until he saw Philly and Jack leave the hospital before tearing down the hall to Wilson's office, entering again without knocking.

Wilson barely glanced up, "Come on in, I was expecting you."

"What's he got?" House asked.

"Pancreatic cancer."

"What, three months?"

"About two to three months."

House looked out the window, "He still looks good." He turned and sat down in the chair, leaning in and staring at Wilson, "So, did you get hard when you kissed her?"

Wilson slammed down the pencil, "You may not believe this, but I didn't. She's like a sister and I really find your question repulsive."

House could see that Wilson wasn't kidding, but he couldn't help it, "Come on, a beautiful woman kisses you, with tongue and you don't feel a little rise in the dough?"

"House, just get out."

House switched subjects, "How is she taking it?"

Wilson put down his pencil, "She needs support."

"Lucky, she has you."

Wilson looked at his friend, clearly disappointed that he didn't offer, "Yes, she does. I have work to do."

House watched Wilson pretend to be working, "Where is she?"

"She's at the Hyatt Regency. Are you going to go see her?"

He looked up in the air, "Why should I? She has you." He stood up and left.

Wilson looked back down at his paper and frowned, he knew House was going to go see her andhe wondered if Philly was up for it.


	30. Chapter 12 pART 2

"You have got to stop crying. I had to die someday. I've had a great life sweetheart. I've loved every minute of it. And the best part of it was you."Jack held Philly tightly to his chest as she sobbed.

"Daddy, I know I'm suppose to be the strong one for you. But I can't control it; I can't believe it. It's not fair that all we have is each other."

He rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. "You have Jimmy and pretty soon you're going to have Greg."

"Stop, you're not making sense. Greg has made it clear that he wants someone who's more available."

He chuckled and continued to rub her arm, "Honey, I can read people and that guy is really trying hard not to love you and he's losing the battle. I figure that he's going to show up soon. I don't know what he'll do about it. Probably screw it up. Men who are geniuses tend to be lopsided, brilliant at what they do, screw-ups in the rest of their lives."

She wiped the tears away and sat up. "But you're a genius Daddy."

Jack laughed at her, "Yeah, and look how long I screwed up our relationship. Honey, I really need some sleep." Jack laid back on the bed and smiled up at his daughter.

"Okay Daddy, I'll see you in the morning. My flight to Beckley leaves at noon."

"Honey, do you have to go back? Can't you stay here with me?"

She hugged her father, "I have to go back and close up the clinic. I have to transfer my cases to Princeton and Beckley."

"You really don't want to do that do you? That clinic means a lot to you."

"Not more than you. I can reopen it when..." she bent over and started to cry again.

"Oh honey, you can't be afraid to talk about my death. We have a lot to work through before I die." He waited until Philly was able to catch her breath again. "Honey, you know in your heart that when I'm dead you'll have to move back to Philadelphia to take care of things, even if it's just for a year." He gave her a big smile, "I'm going to fund your clinic. I'll have my staff find a replacement doctor. We'll pay enough that we'll get someone good. I'll get you a staff, we'll build you a small hospital."

She had the hiccups again, "Thank you (hic)... daddy. Thank you."

"I should have done it years ago. Then you could have come up to see me."

She smiled, "Well, we can both (hic)... be stubborn."

"What was I thinking? I thought I could pry you away from your 'failed' clinic. But you were so tenacious; you turned it into a successful one. I'm so proud of you."

She smiled at him and wiped her eyes again, "You get some sleep."

He looked up at her, his eyes wanting to frame every moment with her. "Alright honey, good night."

She turned off the light and closed the door, walking slowly through the suite and across the hall to hers. She was surprised to find Greg House sitting on the brocade couch looking sensual in a deep blue shirt and levis.

She frowned, "I'd ask how you got in here, but since you have no boundaries, it doesn't matter. So, the real question is, why are you here?"

"Are you seeing Wilson?"

She s sighed, "Yes. I saw him today, I'll probably see him next week."

His nostrils flared and he pursed his lips, "Okay, fine. Are you screwing Wilson?"

She looked at him with disgust, "Greg, you can leave now."

His face softened when he realized he was going to be kicked out. "Want to go down and get a drink?"

"I'm tired and exhausted. It's been a hard day."

"I guess. With Daddy dying, you're going to be busy."

She started weeping and shaking, "Is nothing sacred to you? This is my father you're talking about. Someone I love."

"What? _He's dying!_ People die! People his age die a lot!"

She pointed to the door, "You can leave now."

He got up and started inching towards the door. "If you want, I could stay overnight. Hold you. Make sure you don't fall out of bed."

She pretended to smile, "Gee Greg, that's such a generous offer. How could a girl refuse?"

He turned over and, without looking at her, softened his voice, "I know you want me to stay. Don't let me walk out of here just because I can be an ass. I can be whatever you need me to be tonight."

He sounded so vulnerable, so needy. She could sense that he needed to stay more than she needed him. She felt like all the men around her were sucking the emotional soul right out of her. Philly put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, "You can stay for a little while. But then you've got to go."

"Do you want a drink?" He walked over to the room refrigerator and started scanning the little bottles. "Hmm, they have Johnny Walker."

She took her shoes off, "You're not going to drink one of those are you? They charge a fortune for those little bottles."

He pulled his head back and gave her a 'are you nuts?' smile. "Philly, you're one of the richest women in the United States. Why are you worried?"'

A look of sheer terror came over her face when she realized he was right. In a flash she was acutely aware that she was going to go back to a life she had left ten years ago. A life where no one reads the price tag at the end of the sleeve.

"Give me one of whatever you're having," she said.

House feigned shock and then grabbed four bottles, pouring two into each glass as Philly disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Looking around, he grabbed a few more bottles and put them in his pockets. He crossed the room to the bedroom and stood outside for a second to decide how he was going to handle her. He opened the door, his jaw dropping as he looked across at her. She was standing in her very expensive, very luxurious bra and panties; her leg was hiked up on the chair so she could remove her thigh high nylons.

"Greg, I didn't tell you that you could come in --"

He held up the glasses, "Drinks."

"Take it out to the living room, I'll be out in a minute."

After putting the glasses on the night stand, House laid back on the bed with his head on the headboard to watch. Philly turned around, raised an eyebrow and frowned. He gave her a wide grin. She reached back and unlatched her bra, taking it off in full view of the transfixed House.

His mouth opened up and then he exhaled slowly. "Whoa. I remember those. Can I touch?" He reached out, but she walked over to her suitcase and picked out a nightgown, pulling it over her head. She went to the other side of the bed and laid down.

"Hand me my drink."

He reached over and handed her the drink.

She looked at him and said firmly, "Now, stay on your side."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She ignored him, "How have you been?"

He fluttered his eyelashes at her and put on a sad face, "Lonely. Pining for you."

She feigned concern, "Gee, let me get my panties off. I wouldn't want you to be lonely." She pretended to grab her panties.

His face lit up, "I was wondering when you'd come to your senses."

"Greg, why are you here? And don't embarrass both of us by claiming it's because you came to give me your support."

He stared at her, wondering what he should say that would make her let him stay. He thought he had come because he wanted to prove to himself that he was wise to have ended it. But sitting here and seeing her brought home the truth; he was lonely. He missed her. Despite his feelings, he knew that she wouldn't believe him. He laid his head back, partially resting on the pillow and the headboard.

"I'm not sure. I saw you today and I felt like..." _I felt what? What did I feel? Happy? Yes. Scared? A little. Curious? Definitely. Nervous? Yeah, very nervous. Why was I so nervous? Because I didn't know how you would react. Angry? I really felt angry. Angry at you for stirring it all up again. Angry that in one glance I felt like a Twinkie inside. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. I felt all of that._"I felt like I wanted to be with you."

He turned on his side and looked at her sitting up with pillows propped behind her. The little pink gown came half way down her thighs. He remembered that gown. She had picked it up at Kmart in Princeton when they went down the mountain to buy supplies. He tried not to laugh. He was laying next to one of the richest women in the world who had brought her Kmart gown to wear.

Philly noticed that he was staring at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He lowered his voice, "And I don't mean physically."

Philly felt her heart spasm from the impact of what he said. She couldn't always tell when Greg was lying, but she could tell when he was telling the truth. She gave him a look of defeat and he smiled. He saw her whole body slump in surrender. He scooted over to her side of the bed and tested the waters by putting an arm around her.

She warned him, "I go home to Peapatch tomorrow."

"You're not going to stay here with your father?"

"I'll be back and forth. My Dad is going to fund the clinic, pay a doctor to go down and take my place."

"It's about time. So you'll be back soon?"

"Greg, if you think I'll have time for you, think again. Between turning over the clinic, taking care of my Dad and taking over the business, I'm not going to have time for _anyone_."

"Then we have tonight."

She looked at him and debated whether she should kick him out or screw him. She was stressed. Screwing him would have two benefits and one _big_ drawback. It would diffuse the stress and she would have someone to hold her. Philly wanted so badly for someone to just hold her so she could sleep. The downside, she'd once again have to say goodbye to the man she loved.

Philly turned on her side and reached over to stroke his beard. He closed his eyes when she put her hand on his cheek. He wanted to concentrate on just the feel of her hand, soft, tiny, warm. He opened his eyes again and saw her eyes brimming with tears. He reached quickly over and pulled her to him.

He whispered, "What is it? What?"

She snuggled into his chest, the tears staining his shirt with mascara, "I don't know how I'm going to do this, be a daughter to a dying man, be a CEO to multi-national company, be the woman who has to let you go again."

"You don't have to worry about letting me go. I'll be right here when you feel the need to take care of someone or have great sex. I'll always be hungry and need someone to wash my clothes."

Philly started giggling. "But what if you find someone? Someone who lives in Princeton."

"I'll call you and give you first option to buy. Okay?" he grinned at her. "Now if you don't mind, I haven't had sex in a few months."

She pulled back and looked up at him, "A _few months_?"

"Hey, I have a phone and money. You'd be surprised what you can get with a Visa card. I take it you haven't been scoring much on the mountain?"

"Not since you blew the whistle on Wes."

His hand was already rubbing her back, stopping just as the curves of her hips began. He kissed the top of her head, smelling the cheap, but clean smelling herbal shampoo she used. He pulled her gown up in back so that he could touch her skin. He rubbed her bare back and down to her panties, sticking his hand in down so he could feel her cheek. She was cool and smooth.

"Man, you feel good."

She started pulling his shirt out of his jeans, "You do too." She pulled the shirt off and a breeze of his smell hit her, jolting memories of their months together. She missed his smell, his touch, his stupid remarks. "You smell so good."

"I do? I didn't have a chance to get home and shower." he said.

"That would have ruined it, I like your smell. It's sexy. It's you."

He chuckled, "And we both know just how sexy I am. Take your gown off for me."

"Take your jeans off for me."

They both raced to take their clothes off until they were naked and in each other's arms.

She looked at the purple white erection now pushing up against her thigh, "I'm always impressed with how fast you show your enthusiasm."

He said rather grandly, "It's a testament to your beauty."

They both laughed.

**WARNING - THE NEXT PART OF CHAPTER 12 HAS EXPLICIT SEX SCENES WITH SOME MILE BONDAGE SIMILAR TO WHAT WAS WRITTEN EARLIER.**


	31. Chapter 12 Part 3

**CHAPTER 12 PART 3**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICIT SEX, SOME LIGHT BONDAGE-PLEASURE NO PAIN.**

House grinned, "Just to show you I can be nice, I'll let you tie me up tonight,"

"You're joking."

He shrugged, "You're going to have to learn how to control obstinate men around the board room. Might as well practice on me."

"Oh this could be fun. I get to torture you?"

He gave her a strange look, "Torture. I like the word "pleasure" better. You get to _pleasure _me."

"Okay, what's the safe word?"

House snickered and shook his head, "Are you joking? I don't need a safe word with you."

"Okay, but may I suggest that if it gets too much you might want to say, "I'm Barbie"."

"Funny. Alright little girl, find something to tie me up with."

There were two robes so she used their belts. She snuck over to her father's room and got the belts from his room. She trussed House up and stood at the end of the bed smiling.

She brushed her hand lightly over his erection, "Now if you come too soon, we'll just have to punish you. So I suggest you try restraint. Understand me Padwan?"

"Oooo Obi Wan...I never knew you had such pretty tits."

"Oh, you like these?" she started to fondle her breasts. "Hmm, I like a man who can give me pleasure. Can you play with these and give me pleasure?"

"I'll die trying."

Philly got up on the king sized bed and straddled House's chest, bending over and rubbing her breasts against his chest. She brought her nipples up, just inches from his head, out of his reach.

"Well? Aren't you going to play with them. Come on, try."

He struggled to lift up to the hard pink cherries that he had sucked endlessly when they were together. He wanted so bad to have them back, safe in his mouth. He struggled with the ties, but couldn't reach.

"Hmmm...I guess I'll have to stoop a little lower." She leaned slightly closer, to the point where the nipples just brushed his lips, but he couldn't latch on. "Hmmm... you disappoint me. I'm not feeling any pleasure yet." She reached back and grabbed him. "Oh, my. You're very happy aren't you? I'm going to give you one more chance." She leaned and brushed her nipples across his face and lips just low enough that on the third sweep the was able to catch one and start to suck with force. She felt the strength of his mouth against the nipples and remembered how good it felt. She closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply. He swirled his tongue around the nipple as he continued to play with it. "I think you need to practice some more." She brushed the left one against him and he latched on. She fondled her breasts, pushing them against his face and then pulling back. It stung slightly when he let go.

"Well, I think we need to do something about your friend. He keeps stabbing me in the back...how rude!" She crawled between his legs and licked the inside of his thighs, smiling as some of the hairs of his legs tickled her nose. She looked up and saw his erection, hard and big for him. There was cream on the head so she lifted up.

"Dr. House, you can't keep dripping bodily fluids over everything. I'll clean you this time, but be careful in the future. She reached up and licked it off. House groaned, letting a short breath escape as she continued to run her tongue just under the rim of the head. "Now, I have to clean your balls, but I'll be back."

"Oh God!." House moaned again when she took his balls in her mouth and the licked from the balls up the shaft. House shuddered from the sensations coming up from his hard-on. "I don't know how much more I can take Philly."

"Dr. House, don't disappoint me, you must control your urges!"

She took him in her hand and started to gently stroke him, she extended her body up and ran him between her breasts as she pushed them together. House started to shake and pull on the ties again.

He could barely speak, "_Philly." _She looked up and saw him looking at the ceiling, not watching.

"Dr. House, you must pay attention. You're such a naughty boy. You have to watch or you won't know how to pleasure me."

He started laughing. He looked back at her and snickered. "You're going to have you be careful or you''re going to be doing cleanup on aisle 5 soon."

"Careful? Hmmmm. Okay then. Let me show you a few things." She straddled him again. "You see Dr. House. This is where the clitoris is located." She reached down and put her hand between her legs. "If I rub it like this, it feels so good. Really good. If I play with my breasts at the same time." She stopped and started fondling her breast with one hand and rubbing herself with her right. "Oh, now that feels even better."

House swallowed hard and started sweating. He pulled on the ties, so engorged it was hurting. He wanted her or he wanted to come, but it was quickly becoming too much for him to take.

"Dr.House? You're not thinking of coming are you? We're not ready for that just yet. Let me show you a few more things. She straddled his erection and smiled. Philly could see that he was almost in pain. "Oh Dr. House, you're wet again. Well, luckily we can use it for some lubrication. Let me just rub it on me." She grabbed him and rubbed her clit with his wet head.

"Ahhhh. Ahhhh. Oh..." He gasped.

"Dr. House, control! Control!" But she continued to rub, giving herself wonderful feelings on her clit. She rubbed harder and harder. He started to buck, trying to penetrate her. But she managed to keep him from entering her. He could feel her wet, juicy lips and he knew he was coming.

Philly yelled, "No!" He stopped, his orgasm abated and he looked at her. "Soon, Dr. House, but not yet." She went back to rubbing and then she let him rest at the entrance. He tried once again to enter her, but she shook her head. She slipped down onto him a few inches.

"How does that feel Dr. House?"

"Philly, please. Please. I'm in pain here."

"Ah! Can't have that." She slipped all the way down his shaft, swallowing as much as she could take inside of her. He smiled and closed his eyes, bucking. She rubbed herself as he continued to buck. Surprisingly, her orgasm game quickly. Her vagina squeezing hard on the very engorged shaft. After the first wave of contractions, House screamed out.

"Jesus Christ! Ahhhh. Ahhh." He spurted over and over.

Philly joined him, screaming just as loud. Her breath was short and rapid. She couldn't see him, she could just feel him thrusting fast and furious into her over and over. She shuddered and collapsed onto him. He felt goose-bumps go down his body. Her breath next to his arm tickled.

"You're tickling me. Can you shift your breath."

She lifted up and smiled devilishly. She could still feel him inside of her, slightly erect, enough that he didn't fall out. She took her fingers and slid them down his sides.

"No! No! It tickles. Philly no, please! Ha, ha...it hurts, it tickles but it's too much. Please...I'm Barbie!"

She stopped. Leaned down and kissed him. "When do you think you'll be ready to go? I have something planned with ice."

"Give me a few minutes."

"Can I leave you like that? I'll be back with a bucket of ice in a minute."

"Okay. But for God's Sake, hurry back."

She grabbed a robe and, without the tie, held it tightly around the front and took off for the ice machine. A few minutes later House heard the door open and close and he heard Jack's voice.

"Philly? Honey? I'm hungry. Do you want to go down for a late supper?"

House held his breath as the voice got closer and closer to the door. He hoped that if he said nothing, Jack would go away. But there was a light tap on the bedroom door and it opened.

House was bright red. His penis shriveling fast. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Hi Jack."

Jack's eyes and mouth were both wide open. He stopped breathing. After a few seconds, he shook his head and was about to dash out when Philly popped inside the bedroom with a bucket of ice.

"_Daddy!" _She looked at House, completely sprawled and gorgeously naked, deflated penis and then her very stunned father. "_Daddy, it's not like we do this all the time_."

House smiled meekly and looked up at the ceiling.

Jack quickly stepped out into the living room. Philly followed him. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"No, honey. You don't think your mother and I didn't have fun? It's my fault, I knocked, but I didn't wait for a response. I'll let you get back to your...whatever."

Philly winced and hunched her shoulders, "Daddy! I'm so embarrassed."

He chuckled, "No, you're flustered, _Greg_ is embarrassed. You know, he's in there all tied up. Maybe you ought to get back to him." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Philly, you're 38, you don't have to apologize. I still love you. But House has a lot to make up to me! The view of him naked and tied up is forever ingrained in my brain. Luckily, I'll take it to my grave in a few months. Probably, the best part of dying." He laughed and hugged Philly.

Jack almost ran out of the hotel suite chuckling to himself. Philly walked back into the bedroom and looked at a very shocked House.

"Uh, my Dad said--"

"I could hear everything. Do you want to untie me now?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand flat on his chest. He smiled. Her hand was small and soft, slightly cold from the ice. She stroked slowly from his chest to his abdomen and up. She took a finger and followed down the line of hair from his navel to his penis and back.

"I'll untie you."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well...maybe we shouldn't let the ice go to waste."

She reached down and kissed his abdomen gently, "Are you sure?"

"I think the worst that could happen just did."

She grinned, "So, does Greggy want to come out and play?"

"Mother may I?"

"Dr. House, do you need some attention?"

"I love being the center of attention."

House and Philly played with the ice for another half hour. The mixture of cold with the heat of their passion drove House crazy. Especially because Philly had a slightly sadistic streak. She used the ice just when he was about to come, causing him to buck up and almost pull out his arms. She apologized profusely when she realized he had really strained himself. But the final outcome made it all worth it. House found himself watching Philly, her mouth wrapped around him, a ice cube melting in her mouth as she sucked and stroked him into a release that made him dizzy and breathless.

After he was completely wasted, ready to sleep, she straddled him. Leaned down and kissed him all over his face. She lifted up slightly and looked into his eyes with a softness that made him want to reach around her and hold her.

He looked up at the ties, "Philly, untie me darling."

Philly reached up and untied him. House stretched and rubbed out the shoulder muscles and then reached around under his breasts and pulled her into his body to hold her. He loved her naked skin against his. They spooned as he kissed her shoulders, neck and hair.

"Philly, Philly, you're so silly. You're the only one, I trust with my willy."

"Oh honey, you're a poet!" she patted his hands.

"Philly? Why don't you move to Princeton? It's close enough that you could take a helicopter to Philadelphia. We'll put a pad on top of my apartment building for you to come and go."

She giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure Princeton Municipality will approve that!"

He whispered into her ear, his warm breath in her hair, "You could buy Princeton Municipality."

"Dr. House, are you sleeping with me because of my money?"

"I wouldn't call it sleeping."

She looked over her shoulder,"Go to sleep. Oh...and don't you dare stop holding me tonight. Or I'll have to tie you up and make you suffer."He immediately pulled his arms off of her. She grabbed his arms and put them around her again. "Funny, Dr. House. Now go to sleep."

He nuzzled her hair, "Philly, I really don't want you to go back, I don't want you to go forward, I just want you to stay here."

She turned around in his arms so she could hold him back. "I wish this wasn't happening. I mean, not only do I wish my father wasn't dying, but I wish you would have said this months ago. Maybe we'd be together. But, my father is going to announce next Monday that I am going to take over MacKenna Corp. All hell is going to break loose."

"But, you'll move back here."

"Yes, I'll have to move back to Philadelphia, but I won't be here. Our interests are all over. I'm going to have to go on the offensive, travel to all of the companies to calm everyone down. Even if I moved here, you wouldn't see me."

"Don't say that, we'd figure it out. I know we could." He paused, "Your Dad's a real character. I was surprised at how intelligent and well read he is. He talked about literature all the way back to the hospital."

"I feel like I've let him down in so many ways."

House chuckled, "Your father adores you."

"Oh, I know. But, I haven't been the daughter he wanted."

"From the way he talks about you, you've been more."

"Well, I only wish I had given him an heir."

House started laughing, "You sound like the monarch of a country."

She was a little miffed, "No, just the woman who will soon be able to buy a country."

"Meow." He hugged her. "You're young, you could adopt."

"I think he wanted me to have a family, a husband, children. He would never say it, but I think it has been a huge disappointment."

"I don't think he's disappointed in you."

She was frustrated, "Not in me, in the way things turned out. Oh, forget it, go to sleep." She turned back on her side and backed into him.

House loved the way she always did this, like a bus backing up without a mirror until she hit her butt up against his groin and stopped. Then she'd wiggle her shoulders back against his chest, grab his arm and pull it over if he hadn't already tucked it around her. Sometime during the night a part of his body would go numb and he would have to move to his back or shift around, disengaging from her only long enough until she subconsciously noticed and turned to rest on his chest. He had missed these mundane things. He missed her kissing him right between his ear and neck to wake him up in the morning. He loved how Philly put on hand lotion after she washed the dishes and would come out to the living room smelling like lilacs. He missed how she always bent over to put her panties on and would wiggle her butt playfully. He missed her.

House never liked to admit to himself that he had made a mistake, but it was clear to him that he had. Over the last three months he hadn't forgotten her, hadn't even begun to stop thinking about her. He wanted Philly more now than when he was in Peapatch. The idea of her running off in the morning sent his brain into overdrive, trying to figure out scenarios that would keep her from leaving. He stuck his nose into her hair, took a whiff and then let his mind have a break. He went to sleep.

By the morning he woke up, his arm flailing as if he had fallen off a log and was trying to catch his balance. His eyes flew open, discovering quickly that he was alone in bed. He jerked around to see if he could find her, but the light was off in the bathroom, her clothes were not in the closet and her suitcase was gone.

He swung his legs out of the bed and looked around again. Just as he grabbed his cane, the door burst open. He sighed with relief when he saw her walk into the bedroom. But then he was annoyed, she was dressed. Philly looked like a freckled Grace Kelly wearing a starched blue shirt with french cuffs, tight taupe pencil skirt just above the knee, gold chain belt loosely draped on her hip, taupe Stuart Weitzman sling-back heels and carrying a matching taupe blazer on her arm. She was putting in an earring and walking at a brisk clip to the bedside. She dipped down and kissed him on his cheek.

"I have to go. I'm going to drive back to Philly with Daddy in his car. They'll pick up the other car later."

She started to lean back up, but he was frantic. He pulled her arm so hard she fell into him. "No!" he was as surprised as she was by his reaction. He had her in his arms.

"Greg? You know I have to go."

He looked miserable, "I thought you'd stay for awhile, we'd make love again."

She shook her head, "I warned you." Philly kissed his cheek and held her lips next to his ear, "I told you I wouldn't have time, that it was going to heat up. Please, let's just part without any expectations. I can't ask you to wait for me to get my life together and you can't ask me to shirk my duties. We're back to square one."

"I want you to be with me." He could se that his words didn't faze her. So he fired the only weapon left in his arsenal, "I love you."

She stopped and winced. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Damn you Greg, you did that on purpose. Why do you have to say it now?"

"Because you can try and fight it, but we belong together."

She turned and ran to the door. She didn't look back, "I love you too." She raced through the door and out of the hotel room, leaving House very much alone.

Two days later MacKenna stock plummeted when Jack MacKenna announced that his daughter, Philomena MacKenna, would be taking his place at the beginning of the month. Over the next few weeks, statements were released that all the current officers and board would remain in place. The stock began to creep its way up to its pre-announcement price as the market fund managers saw that, for now, nothing was going to change.


	32. Chapter 13 Cover of the Rolling Stone

**Chapter 13**

**Cover of the Rolling Stone**

It was July when House saw Philly again. But it wasn't in person. He was standing in line with Wilson in the cafeteria. He had just placed his order, turned and saw Wilson walking out the door. Wilson had been called out to the hall by a nurse. As he turned back to the counter, he caught an orderly looking at a magazine. The orderly closed the magazine and placed it on his tray. House looked down to see Philly and three other men on the front of the Rolling Stone. He grabbed the magazine.

"Hey! House, that's mine." the orderly tried to pull it out of his hands.

House threw a ten dollar bill at the orderly's tray. "Keep the change."

The orderly shut up and shook his head. House paid for his lunch, then walked to a table and sat down. The front of the magazine showed three men in top hat and tails, with Philly standing in front of them. Her hair was piled on her head with tendrils falling down. He wanted to kiss that glossy red mouth of hers. She looked both beautiful and sophisticated in a blouse, white on top with a black corset waist. The top had a plunging V neckline, high spread collar, long sleeves, gauntlet cuffs with jeweled buttons. The skirt was a form fitting trumpet skirt in black.

The caption on the front read, "In the Wings - Single & About to Take Control." Inside was a photo of Philly, in jeans, t-shirt and lab coat, standing in front of the Peapatch clinic. There were more photos of her inside the clinic with patients and on the porch of her little house.

The article was about four single heirs to large fortunes that were poised to take control of their family's business. David Tyler, Todd Wagoner, John Struck were all single men ready to take over the various corporations built by their families. Each of the men were shown in action photos golfing, skydiving, climbing mountains,a strange juxtaposition to Philly, who looked like the hardworking doctor she was.

He sat back and read the article, looking up occasionally to see if Wilson was back.

Philomena, or 'Philly' as her friends call her, has never married. After her internship, she moved down to the Appalachians where she has dedicated her career to aiding the indigent. Her patients say that she did have a boyfriend at one time, a trucker that they refused to identify, who she dumped when she discovered he was married. Apparently, after that, she found solace in the arms of another doctor, but that too fizzled. Rumors have it that she is currently seeing a member of the board of Mechwave, although she denies it. However, photos recently surfaced of her having dinner with Stephen Currie, the heir to the Dynamax Corporation and Carson Industries fortunes. Currie is also on the board of Mechwave and has been a widower for five years. A close friend of Philly reports that it is a match made in heaven. "They're both two dynamic individuals, comfortable in the world of the ultra-rich. They've known each other for decades. A match between them would be serendipity."

House heard a chair slide out and looked up to find Wilson taking a seat at the table. On his plate was a healthy chicken salad, banana and glass of milk. House barked, "Who's Stephen Currie?"

Wilson stopped in his tracks and looked at House holding the Rolling Stone magazine. "Is that Philly? God she looks great. Damn, she gets better with age. You blew it when you let her get away."

"I haven't let her get away, not yet."

"Face it House, if Stephen Currie is back in the picture, you haven't got a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"He was her boyfriend her last year of college. They were even engaged at one point."

"Why did they break up?"

Wilson winced, "He found Philly in a very compromising position with one of her Harvard professors."

House jerked his head back, "Philly? Miss goody two shoes?"

Wilson shook his head, "I told you, she was engaging in a lot of self-destructive behavior when she was in college and med school."

House eyed Wilson's tray for something to steal, but was disappointed to find that nothing appealed to him, "What happened?"

"Nothing, except that, despite Philly's teary pleas for forgiveness, they broke up. Harvard never found out how Philly went from getting a C in Biology to an A. They never asked after her father built a new building for them on campus. It all got swept under the carpet."

"A 'C'? I can't believe a C, she's so bright."

"She's off the charts bright, but when you don't turn in half your assignments, your perfect test scores still don't get you an A."

Upon return to his office, House googled Stephen Currie and discovered that he was not only rich and single, but, from the photos, could be Rupert Everett's 'straight' brother. Sitting back, House's blue eyes seemed to be cast on nothing in the room, but the intensity of his stare indicated that he was engaged in thought. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Peapatch Clinic."

"Mildred?"

"Doc House! Golly, boy where have ya been?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a pretty fellow who drove down here in a chauffeured car to see Doc Mac. He's tall dark, handsome and flashy rich. He's buzzin' 'round her like she's a bowl of honey. Boy, he's movin' quick."

"Why is she there in Peapatch? I thought she was back with her father?"

"She comes down once 'n a while to see us–make sure the new Docs are doin' okay."

"How long is she staying?"

"She goes back tomorrow."

"Mildred, I need her cell phone number, address and any other way I can contact her." There was silence while Mildred mulled over whether to give it to him. He could tell she was hesitating. "Mildred, she was keeping me warm at nights when she was here. If you get my drift. You don't want tall, dark and handsome to win, do you? I know you want the dark horse with the blue eyes to cross the line."

"Ya know I'm not suppose to give it to you."

"But you will, won't you?"

She let out a quick chuckle and then gave him the information. House entered it in his computer and put the slip of paper in his wallet. Philly had an address on Rittenhouse Square in Philadelphia.

House went back to work. Working non-stop to get the patient diagnosed, he drove his team hard over the next few days. It ended up being cancer, so he turned the patient over to Wilson. Just when he thought he could take a few days off, another patient showed up.

House had solved the problem at midnight, tested the patient and was treating him by 1:30 am. He left for his apartment where he slept for six hours, got up and drove to Philadelphia International. He was told by Mildred that Philly was flying back to Philadelphia and should be arriving sometime around noon. House waited for her private jet in the commuter lounge.

I wasn't well. Since finding out that my father was dying and I was soon going to be Mechwave's CEO (without my father behind me), I had been losing sleep. I don't know which frightened me most, being without my father – my rock– or being the head of a multinational conglomerate that had so many branches it seemed like the Christmas tree on Rockefeller Square. My Dad spent a lot of his time left trying to teach me some of what he knew, but he was starting to sleep most of the time now. He was losing weight and needing more morphine as his pain increased. I talked to Jimmy about it on occasion, which gave me more comfort than he'll ever know. Jimmy was a fabulous doctor, so caring, so sweet. Even when he kept warning me about how bad things were going to get for my father, I felt reassured. He had a gift.

I had recovered from my precious night with Greg. My father begged me to stay in Princeton a few days, mostly to spend time with Greg, but I couldn't. I had so little time left to learn everything. I couldn't spare any. I got up around 5:00 am that morning and quietly packed while Greg was asleep. I slipped across to my Dad's room and took a shower because I knew my Dad could sleep through just about anything with the drugs he was on. I didn't want Greg to wake up and want to make love to me. I needed to put some distance between us.

Over the last six weeks, I was not only having difficulty sleeping, but the jet lag from flying all over the world was eating me up. I don't know how my Dad did it. He told me that he usually scheduled his trips just right and took melatonin to regulate his sleeping patterns. But we didn't have that luxury. We had to make trips to the various headquarters to insure that they understood I was going to be in charge and that the company would be in good hands.

My father appointed me the CEO on Monday and resigned four weeks after Princeton. That's when I took over. Kinda. I was really spending most of my time with my father, listening to his advice, administering his pain relievers. He had opted not to take the chemo. It would only prolong his life a few months at most and, according to Jimmy, it would cause him a lot of discomfort with little to see for it. I wish he would have taken it. I wanted him on this earth as long as I could have him. But I was just being selfish, it wasn't my body.

We had hired the doctors for Peapatch and had put two trailers next to the clinic to house them until we could build two rather stunning cabins to house them for their contractual period. One had agreed to stay for one year, the other for three. They would receive a good salary, free lodging, medical, 401K and a hefty bonus if they finished their contracts. I was pleased with both of them. They seemed to be genuinely interested in helping the Appalachian community. One was even from the Appalachians up near Beckley.

I was beginning to look so haggard that my father finally came unglued. "You're trying to do it all yourself and you can't. Let's bring Stephen in to help you. He's been brilliant, always siding with me during the last ten years. He's dynamic, brilliant and loyal. I think we should consider bringing him in and asking him to help."

"Daddy, you've never needed help from anyone."

"Honey, I spent ten years on the Board before my father died. I knew how the game was played and how this all worked. You haven't had that luxury. Stephen knows the ropes." He stopped and smiled at her, "And I think he still likes you."

"Oh, please don't say that. Not after what I did to him."

"Honey, you saw the way that he looked at you when you two talked at the board meeting? The guys still cares."

I felt a wave of guilt run through me, "I could use the help, but isn't there anyone else? I hate bringing in Stephen when we didn't part the best of friends in our twenties."

"Honey, we need someone who's already on the inner circle and Stephen is over that. He's moved on from his twenties."

I relented and called Stephen, who came over that afternoon. The three of us talked and he was very generous with his time and compliments.

"She just needs a year under her belt and she can fly on her own." Stephen told my dad. "I'll be happy to help when I can, although I am on several boards of directors and have my own company to look after. But, I couldn't turn my back on you Jack, not after everything you've done for me."

"Thank you." My father patted Stephen's back in a fatherly way.

"I have one condition though."

Both my father and I said it at the same time, "What?"

"I want Philly to have dinner with me Saturday night."

My father looked at me with a smug look on his face, "It's up to you."

"How could I turn down such a good friend?" I said as kindly as I could, but my heart was racing. I wondered what Stephen was up to.

Stephen was just one in the many mishaps I had before I went to Peapatch in my twenties. It wasn't as if I stopped being an idiot when we broke up at the end of med school. I went off to my internship and screwed just about anything that walked, shot up whatever looked fun and ignored anything that had a positive impact on my future. Why? I guess I could blame the money, my father, my upbringing. Maybe they had something to do with it, probably a lot to do with it, but the reality was that they were all _my_ choices. Bad choices. But they were my choices. It was only after Mom died that I made the only choice that involved doing something positive.

Stephen had blue eyes too. A lot of people told me he looked like Rupert Everett. I'd have to agree. He was tall, taller than Greg, jet black hair and graceful. But he was all man. When we were younger, you couldn't get us out of bed. I had loved him, but not enough to choose him over my self-loathing. He had eventually married Hariette Markam, a pleasant, but not dazzling, brunette. They had grown up together, having been high school sweethearts. He had two children and they appeared to have it all. Harriette even had a bleeding ulcer that bled out one day when they were skiing on the mountains in the Alps. I sent flowers to the funeral.

We had dinner as the photographers milled around outside, trying to get a photo of us through the plate glass window. The dinner went well, we caught up on each other's lives and laughed quite a bit at my past stupidity. He told me about losing Harriette, his children and his life and I found myself patting his hand in sympathy. We didn't leave together, so we were spared the arm in arm shot. I just didn't understand why there was such an interest in me. However, the dinner had just happened the day after People published a short article on the clinic run by the millionaire's daughter.

I had decided to spend a few days in Peapatch, just to rest a little, catch my breath and then get back on the horse. I had been at the clinic all day making sure everything was going well. I drove home, found myself a bottle of water and then kicked back on the front porch. I was shocked to see a Town Car pull up. It was Stephen, looking gorgeous, getting out of the car in jeans and a very posh, Ralph Lauren, _black label_, shirt. I had to laugh at him, he was perfectly tailored in 'mountain chic'. I stood up to welcome him. It was a gorgeous summer day with lots of birds flying around and squirrels running through the yard. It had just rained that morning, so the air was crisp and it was slightly cooler than usual.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave him a hug and a smile.

He gave me a peck on the cheek. "I wanted to see this clinic of yours, this life that you adopted. Well, don't you look homey?"

I looked down at my bleached-stained t-shirt and faded shorts. "Appalachian chic."

We stood on the porch for a few minutes as he looked around. "Philly, _you really lived here for the last ten years?_"

I nodded. I knew that anyone who knew me from my youth wouldn't understand my life in Peapatch. "Yes, and I enjoyed it. It was lonely at times, but I feel like I made a tangible difference in the lives of my patients."

He looked at me as if he wanted to hold me and kiss me. I felt a little flushed, embarrassed by the obvious emotions he was showing. I backed off a little. He chuckled a little and then put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not going to make any moves unless you want me to. Your father told me that there was someone. That you probably weren't over him yet. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true. I still have feelings for him."

He shook his head and leaned against the post, "Why isn't he here with you?"

"Bad timing. Just when he finally made the decision to go for it, my father needed me. I'm not talented enough to handle a new relationship, a dying father and a change in career all at once. I wish I were, I feel like I'm drowning. Come on in. I'll find you a beer."

The driver brought Stephen's bag up to the porch. Stephen paid the driver a tip and then we went inside. He started to look around. "Uh, I don't see another bedroom. Where should I put my stuff?"

"Your bedroom is the living room. The sofa makes into a bed."

"I see." he said a little unnerved.

I tried not to laugh at his puzzlement. Despite the fact that I had just told him there was no other bedroom, he kept looking around as if I was hiding it.

He tried not to sound surprised, but his voice had jumped an octave, "You lived here for ten years?"

I nodded. "Yes, ten years right here."

"And this is where your dad stayed when he came down her to see you?"

I couldn't resist laughing, "Yes. This was the place. He slept in my bed, I took the sofa. But he's a little older than you, so I let him have the bed."

"Why didn't you build a nice house? You have enough land."

I realized he hadn't heard the whole story. "My father cut me off. I didn't have any money except for the $150,000 a year. That ran the clinic and paid me a salary of $22,000 a year."

His head whipped around, "What? You lived on $22,000 a year?"

"I didn't need much."

He sat down at the table, stunned and appologetic. "I didn't know! I didn't realize how rough your life was. I would have sent you money."

I started laughing, "Stephen, I did okay, really. It doesn't look like much to you, but this house is nicer than most of the houses around here. I love my little house."

He looked me up and down. His face turned from abject horror to admiration, "You really turned into something didn't you? When your dad said that you were going to take over, I almost led a coup. All I remembered was the spoiled girl who got everything she wanted, anytime she wanted. But, I see I was wrong. Considering you've opened up a clinic and lived on $22,000 a year, I'm impressed. I'm beginning to think you can do it."

I was choking up. Stephen was a warm man, but not a particularly effuse one. This meant a lot to me. Coming from Stephen, a man who had grown up running corporations and building empires, his affirmation was reassuring.

Stephen found the entire mountain to be mind-bending. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen poverty. He had numerous factories in India, Africa, Thailand. But he had never lived like someone in poverty. Over the next three days he found my life on the mountains to be an eye-opener. I think he missed television and the lack of good cell phone connectivity because he kept holding the phone up in the air to find enough bars to dial. I knew he wouldn't be able to dial until he drove about two miles further down towards Jed's.

He slept on the sleeper sofa and I'm pretty sure that, outside of his outdoor excursions to hunt in the wilds of Alaska and Africa (where his every need was met by porters and guides), this was as close to roughing it as he had ever come. When I suggested that he take a shower outside, he looked incredibly confused and worried.

"Philly? You want me to go outside to take a shower?"

"It would be best. I've been having some problems with the lever that turns the shower on. I need to get Carl over to work on it."

He looked nervous, "Philly? This is going to sound strange, but no one's going jump out and tell me to bend over and squeal like a pig, are they?"

"_Stephen!" _I howled. I walked to the linen closet, "Oh my God, I don't believe you! No one is going to make you squeal like a pig. Now here's a towel, soap and shampoo. Go take your shower."

He skulked out the back door. I heard the water turn on and I peaked out back. _Not bad. I wonder if it gets as big as I remember?_ The next night I found out. It did. I felt guilty, confused about my feelings for Stephen, for Greg, but the cuddling, the sex, it was such a release and I needed it more than ever before.


	33. Chapter 13 Part 2

Chapter 13 Part 2

On Thursday, the same driver came up the mountain and picked us up and drove us to a private air strip outside of Princeton. We took a charter plane back, but had to fly into Trenton because of a thunder cell over Philadelphia. I didn't know it then, but Greg had been waiting for me at the commuter airport in Philadelphia.

The time with Stephen had been fun. Stephen and I had teased each other back and forth, gone to Jed's to eat, played music, taken long hikes and even rafted a little. I felt a little more like myself except I was still tired. I had napped while Stephen worked at the kitchen table. He woke me up and we made love. He was a gentle lover, but passionate. I enjoyed it.

I was worried. I didn't know what to make of my time with Stephen. It hadn't diminished what I felt for Greg, but it had made me realize I still had feelings for Stephen. As we flew back to Philadelphia I started fixating on Greg and Stephen. The more I thought about it, the more stressed I became. I was beginning to feel worse than when I had left for Peapatch.

I wanted Greg so much, but he would never fit into my life. I'd be gone and when I was in town, I'd have to stay in Philadelphia to attend to business. I knew I wouldn't be able to get him to budge from Princeton. He loved it there. _What if I buy him a hospital?_ I wasn't sure if he would go for it.

Stephen was the perfect fit. We would both be busy, but he would figure out ways for us to coordinate our calendars to have time together as a family. I would be stepmother to his children and I admit that I worried about that. I wasn't sure I wanted to step into Harriette's very large shoes. But there was no denying that Stephen had feelings for me. He was the kind that didn't have a problem showing them.

The next week I drove over to see my Dad. He live in our house just outside the city and I was living in the townhouse downtown. I spent a lot of time at the house with him. When I saw him, he looked pale, but slightly better than before.

"Honey, you look worse than when you left. What happened?"

I didn't want my father to worry about me, but he had this 'Phildar'. He knew when I was worried, sad, upset and even when I was happy. I had a hard time holding back. "Stephen happened."

"Oh, he's giving Greg a run for his money?"

"Daddy, if you were a betting man, who would you bet on?"

My Dad laughed at me. "Honey, you need to make this decision all on your own."

"You know, I really don't want _any _relationship right now."

"Then tell them."

I collapsed into the overstuffed chair across from the chaise my father was lying on, "It wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean, fair?"

"Stephen would respect my wishes, but Greg would just bulldoze over them. It wouldn't be fair to Stephen who would play by the rules."

My father smiled broadly, "I'd put my money on the doctor. You need a bulldozer, otherwise you won't budge." He grinned at her, "I tried to call you last night, why didn't you return my call?"

"I lost my cell phone in the river. I've got to get a new one. I'm sorry Daddy."

He chuckled and went back to reading his book.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I woke up an hour later. My Dad was gone and I was sitting staring out the huge french doors at the garden. It looked beautiful outside, but I knew it would be hot and sticky if I went out. I rang the bell and Maxie came in.

"Max, where's my Dad?"

Maxie still looked the same. Stout, sharp eyed and formidable, "Upstairs getting a shot of morphine. He was having some pain. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Are you staying?"

I shook my head. "I need to get back to the city." I went up, said my goodbyes to my dad and drove back to Philadelphia. When I got back, I started working on the merger of our plants in California. The reading of the contracts was going slow, I was exhausted. I thought I would turn in for a nap when there was a buzzer from downstairs. I looked at the monitor, it was Stephen.

He came up with Chinese food. I was famished and grateful for his thoughtfulness. He kissed me on the lips and then grabbed plates from the kitchen. We ate and after we watched the news, he suggested we go up to my bedroom. We climbed the stairs and he ran a bath for me, complete with bath oils, music and candles. I soaked until I almost fell asleep and then he joined me. We cuddled as we watched the city lights twinkle out my bathroom window. I hit the button that obscures the glass and then got out of the bath, dried off and went into the bedroom. We climbed in bed and made love again.

Stephen was generous in bed, but not inventive. I enjoyed the sex, but it didn't compare to Greg. Nonetheless, Stephen was very good to me. He made sure I was fed, bathed, cuddled. He said what he was thinking and nothing was a game to him. With Greg, everything was a game. He came at me from every angle and manipulated the hell out of me. But still, I loved him. I fell asleep in Stephen's arms, a tear running down my cheek, crying because I couldn't figure out what I should do.

It was a sunny Saturday and we had been back from the mountains just over a fortnight. Stephen woke me at nine thirty, shaking me gently, "Philly, darling, there's someone at the door."

I was trying to focus, "You mean buzzing in from downstairs?"

"No, knocking loudly on your apartment door. Can't you hear them?"

I held my head up, finally hearing the banging. My eyes flew open. "Christ, it's Greg!"

Stephen shook his head, "He couldn't get by the security downstairs. It has to be a neighbor."

"Trust me, it's him. He could get in past any security." I jumped up and grabbed a robe. "Stephen, this could get ugly."

"Maybe it's just as well." Stephen said it with confidence, as if I had chosen him over Greg and it was time to let Greg know. I didn't have time to tell Stephen that I was still befuddled. I raced to the front door and, without looking or even asking, I opened the door. It was rather rash, letting the fox into the henhouse, but I have to admit, it had been awhile and I really wanted to see him, even if he was about to turn my world upside down again.

He was leaning on his cane and giving me that devilish grin of his. He stepped through the doorway and grabbed me, holding me around the waist and bending me back to kiss me. I froze. He pulled back to stare at me.

He nuzzled my ear and whispered, "Is he in the bedroom?"

I gasped and swallowed hard. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes to try and figure out what he was thinking. He was amused at my discomfort.

"I know you like being tied up, but I didn't know you were into threesomes."

I shuddered as he looked over my shoulder, knowing that Stephen was probably standing behind her. House put his arm around me and turned me to face Stephen who was standing in my bedroom door in his bathrobe. House kissed my ear.

He smiled, "You must be Stephen Currie. I'm Greg House, the man Philly is in love with."

Stephen's brow furrowed and he shook, "Philly, don't you think you should tell him darling?"

House looked at me, "Tell me? Tell me what?" He reached over and kissed my neck.

The smell of him, the feel of his lips on my neck, the look of disapproval from Stephen, it all started to overwhelm me. I felt warm, the cold and then the world went black. I started to wobble, then I slid down Greg's side and into the rabbit hole.

"_Philly_?" Greg called out to me. He sounded like he was in a tunnel. Then I heard nothing.

I came through on my bed, my feet elevated. House was sitting up on the bed, back to the headboard. Stephen was sitting by me, rubbing my forehead with a washcloth and looking terribly worried.

Greg sounded smug, "I told you she didn't need an ambulance. Her blood pressure just fell, that's all."

"Honey? Are you okay?" Stephen was now holding my hand. He looked at Greg, "But she should be checked out."

Greg was staring down at me, expressionless, "Why? There's nothing wrong with her."

"She passed out!"

"Her blood pressure fell, that's why she passed out. For God's sake, she's stressed. She has two men confronting her, beating on their chests, wanting her to choose. Her father's dying and she's about to step into his gigantic corporate shoes. Stress does this."

I looked up at Stephen. His brow was furred, his eyes narrowed. I smiled up at him, "He's right. I need for the two of you to let me think this through. I'll be okay." Stephen looked uncomfortable and unsure of what he wanted to say. I stopped him, put my hand on his arm and tried to be reassuring, "I need time with Greg. I need to talk to him. I"ll call you later, okay?"

Stephen nodded, stood up slowly and looked at Greg. "You don't really want her, you just want to win."

Greg looked up at him, "You don't know me or what I want."

"I think I know your kind." Stephen clearly didn't want to leave me.

"I'll be fine. Please, Stephen, I need time. Just give me a little time with Greg."

Stephen grimaced and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "If that's what you want."

"It is." I patted his hand, "Please."

House smiled smugly at Stephen who grabbed his things and walked out the door with a grace that only a man like Stephen could convey. I closed my eyes and turned on my side. House put his arm around me from behind, like a blanket. I could both feel and smell him, causing something visceral rise up inside me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder into his eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He kissed my ear and sucked on my earlobe. "Know what?"

"Know that Stephen and I were getting close again?"

"How close?"

"Greg, don't go there."

"You mean you two were intimate?" He kissed me on my lips, "Did he touch you there?" Greg put his hand on my breast, slid it down my stomach to my abdomen and over my pubic bone. He continued to kiss my ear, suck my earlobes, kiss my neck. His touch started a chill going down my body. Pulling up my gown, he pushed his hand between my legs, whispering into my ear, "Did he touch you there?" He rubbed me, first just back and forth and then in circles. I felt my thighs tense and my breathing pick up. "I wonder mija, did he touch you here?" Greg pushed his long fingers inside of me, placing his thumb on my clit and rubbing it. He whispered, "I want to take you from behind. Did he take you like this?"

His breath on my neck caused me to shudder and my nipples to go hard. I heard him undoing his belt buckle and felt the bed next to me shake as he pulled his levis down. He hiked up my gown in the back and picked up my leg. He let his erection rub against me over and over and then he guided himself inside of me. It was shallow, coming from a side position, but it felt hot. He was grunting softly with each thrust until he finally came. I was so close to coming. He didn't pull out. Instead he rubbed my clit until I couldn't control myself . "Oh Jesus, Jesus. Greg, Greg. I screamed out."

The last thing he said as I was coming, "What he doesn't do is love you as much as I do."

She kept shuddering. She wasn't sure if it was the aftershocks of the orgasm or sheer panic because of what he said. She turned to look him in the eyes, tried to get a read on what he was saying.

House gave her a silly smile, "What, you didn't think I could say that "I love you?""

"I thought you could say it, I just don't know what we do with it."

He breathed in deeply through his nose. "You have a point. Can I entice you to come to Princeton and we live happily ever after?"

"Greg, _you_ don't live happily ever after anything. I feel like it's a stalemate. You won't give up Princeton; I can't give up the corporation and here we are. Two people who love each other and can't find a way to be with each other."

"That's the beauty of it. We don't have to be together in any specific place. You have enough money to be with me when you can. Or you can send the jet and I can be with you. Come on. When you have a few days off, you come and live with me or I come up here and stay with you on the weekends. We're only an hour apart."

"I'm looking for more than just a weekend here or there."

"It _will be _more than a weekend here or there. Come on." He rubbed her arm, You don't really want the man who runs around in a bathrobe calling you 'darling' all the time? Do you? How many times did he tie you up and make you scream?"

The look on her face was perfectly still, unflinching. House started to squirm, trying to think of what would break her silence.

"Hey, it's a win-win situation; just when you get sick of me, I'll go home."

"I'm sick of you–go home."

He laughed at her, "You don't get your way just like that. You have to tell me you'll dump Rupert, then I'll go home. Although it seems a shame to _'come'_ and then go. There's a lot to do in Philly." He giggled, "Perhaps you can appreciate the double entendre."

She did, she laughed and slapped him against the chest. He kissed her.

"Can I stay?" He batted his eyes at her.

"Oh, God! What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a lot of things, but for right now, I'll settle for spending the day with you."

She kissed him and grabbed his nose and tweaked it. "Sometimes, you are charming."

"Shower?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I need a shower now." He took off for the shower. She followed him into the bathroom, taking pieces of clothing off as she walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and then looked around as he heard her enter the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks.

"Did you have breast augmentation?"

She stopped and tilted her head, looking down at her breasts. "No! But, I am putting on weight and I should get my period soon. I've been eating on the run, never sitting down and eating properly."

He shook his head as if to shake the image of her breasts from his mind. "Let's do something fun. We can go down to Valley Forge and harass the tourists, tell them that George Washington was gay. I mean come on, would any straight guy wear that cape?"

"I'm up for Valley Forge."

He jerked his head back, narrowed his eyes, "Really? I was just joking."

"I love history."

He didn't sound too sure,"Okay then, let's go to Valley Forge."

"I have to swing by and see my Dad first."

After showering, they drove into the estate around noon. The front door opened and one of the maids came running outside, "Miss MacKenna! Thank God. _It's your father._"

Philly took off, running as fast as she could. House followed behind at a slower pace. Philly flew into the bedroom and saw her father being lifted up by the nurse to a semi-sitting position. He was blue around the lips and fingertips, his eyes slightly opened.

House walked over to him and took the nurses stethoscope. He examined him and then told Jack, "Jack this is it. You're dying."

He looked up at House and nodded, whispering, "I know."

"Greg! Oh my God..." She looked for some reassurance, but there was none in his eyes. She went over to House and looked down at her father."Daddy?"

"Honey...it's okay. I...want to...go. Too much...pain."

"Oh Daddy, just when we had good news for you. Greg just asked me to marry him and..." She heard a gasp out of House's mouth, her foot lodged in the arch of his. He yelped, but kept his mouth shut. "and...I'm pregnant."

Jack looked up at the somewhat stunned face of Greg, smiled and asked, "Is... this... true?"

House paused, probably longer than was credible, looked at the anxious face of Philly and smiled, "Yes, Jack. I love your daughter and we're very happy about the baby."

She thought he was a little over the top in his exuberance, but Jack smiled and nodded approval.

"I think...you two...make sense. By the ...way...that image...of you...still in here..." Jack picked up a feeble finger and pointed to his brain.

House smirked and nodded, "Gee, thanks Jack. I'm glad that one is going to go with you."

"Be good to my baby...treat her well..."

House put his arm around Philly and kissed her ear. The look in House's eyes made her melt. They were soft, in love, a look that which made her wish her lies were all true instead of half truths. He held her tight, realizing that she was shaking. He nodded to the nurse to bring her a chair. Philly reached out and took her father's hand as she sank into the chair.

Philly and House sat next to the bed, occasionally talking to each other as Philly's father slept, his breath labored. At 4:45 pm her father's breathing came in short gasps. Philly moved to the bed and grabbed her father's hands in hers. Jack took his last breath while Philly clung to his hands as if she could hold him in this world. She looked at House who shook his head and pulled her off of her father. He picked her up and held her next to his chest where she quickly dissolved into a puddle of tears.

The mortuary sent someone to pick up the body. Philly wasn't sure who made the calls from the house, probably the staff, but someone notified the attorneys, the board and Jack's doctors, including Jim Wilson.

Around eight that evening, Stephen showed up, walking quickly past the parked cars and up the steps to the front door. He entered without knocking and ran into the living room only to find it full of dark suits and sad people. He looked for Philly, but she wasn't there.

"Hadrian, where's Philly?" Stephen asked.

"Not sure, I think that she's in the kitchen with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Stephen walked quickly towards the back of the house. He went through the serving area into the kitchen where he saw House holding Philly while she hung on to the back of House's shirt, her knuckles white. The sobs coming from her were extremely difficult to bear. She sounded like a wounded animal. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to pry her from House. They were so entwined as to be one. He stopped, looked down at the floor and then spoke in a solemn voice, "Philly, I'm so deeply sorry. He was a great man. If I can do anything, please let me know."

She turned her head as soon as she heard his voice. Philly didn't try to break away from House. She simply nodded and then leaned her head again on House's chest. Stephen knew his place was now out with the Board, he had lost Philly.

House found the Lorazepam that had been prescribed to Jack and gave an extra dose to Philly. Philly went to her bedroom, House following, holding her hand. She sat down on the bed while he kissed her forehead. He began to unbutton her shirt as gingerly as he could, slipping it over her freckled arms, throwing it on the floor. He went to the dresser, found a nightgown, and walked back to the bed. He reached around, undid her bra and resisted the tempt to touch the now liberated breasts. He put the gown over her neck and then thread her arms back through the sleeves. Philly laid back, under the covers while House undid the button and zipper on her pants. He pulled them off and then took the covers and tucked her in.

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy red bags, her nose rubbed raw. "Thank you, thank you for being here today."

"For God's Sakes Philly, you don't thank someone who loves you, for being there when your father dies. That's part of the whole relationship thing. It goes with the package."

"Greg, can you lay down and hold me?"

"It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it." He rolled his eyes, "I guess."

He went to the other side of the bed and took off his shoes. He climbed in behind her and put his arm around her. He thought about what it would be like to hold her for the rest of his life. Surprisingly, he thought he could get used to it.

"Philly?"

"Huh?" she responded, her voice groggy.

"Why the hell don't we get married?"

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Huh? Do I...do I have to... cook or iron?" she sounded even more groggy, almost asleep.

"Nah, you'll hire people to cook. And, I don't iron my clothes."

A very quiet and sleepy, "Okay," escaped her lips.

He looked over her shoulder and saw she was out. _Now I just have to convince her in the morning that she said yes._

House crawled out of the bed and went downstairs. He walked into the room and found a dozen men talking in firm, but hushed tones. He walked over and grabbed the Remy Martin VSOP and poured himself a drink. Stephen walked over to him.

"Dr. House? How's Philly?"

"Sleeping."

"Good, she's going to need rest, all hell will break loose Monday. Thank God he died on a Saturday, it gives us a chance to work out our strategy."

"Now that she's made her choice, is that going to be a problem?" House asked, looking directly into Stephen's eyes.

Stephen smiled, "I am first and foremost her friend. I am also an active member of the board. Her success is paramount to me. Believe me Dr. House, I don't agree with her choice in men, but I adore the woman she's become."

"Call me Greg." House reached out to shake his hand.

Stephen smiled, "I hope you know what you have." He shook his hand and then poured himself a drink.

House smiled widely, "Stephen, how long have you been sleeping with Philly?"

Stephen choked on his drink, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"I'm just trying to determine if the baby is mine or yours."

Stephen pulled back and put his drink down. "What are you talking about?"

"Our little Philly is preggers."

"She told you?"

"She told her father. But her breasts are bigger, her waist is thicker. I think she was telling him the truth."

He furred his brow and leaned forward, "How far along is she?"

"I'd say three months, maybe more, maybe less."

He frowned, "It must be yours."

House snorted, "Well, if you'll excuse me, this whole 'Men in Black' scene is boring. I think I'll turn in too."

House chuckled to himself, remembering the wild night in Princeton. He wondered if Philly would mind him telling the baby just how it was concieved? He finished his drink and went upstairs to Philly. He looked at her laying in the bed asleep. Undressing, he climbed in bed with her, wrapped his arm around her and put his hand on her abdomen.

He kissed her ear, "No one knows this, but I'm going to be a great dad. I'll surprise everyone. It will be the eighth wonder of the world...Daddy House."

Philly was snoring lightly and heard nothing of the boast House made, but House had heard it. And he was the one who needed to.


	34. Chapter13 End 14 Life on Hold

**Chapter 13 Part 3**

"Philly, there's a woman in our room."

Philly stirred as Alma opened the drapes. "Good morning Dr. House, Philomena. I have your breakfast." House sat up and grinned as Alma held a tray of Eggs Benedict, bacon, toast, coffee and orange juice in front of him.

Philly lifted up on her elbow, "Thanks Alma, leave the orange juice and take the rest. I'm not hungry."

House held up a hand, "I'll take it." Alma walked over and put the tray on the bed between then. House couldn't stop grinning.

"Alma, who stayed over?" Philly asked.

"Dr. House, Mr. Currie, Mr. Wahl and Miss Swenson."

She turned back to House, "Well Greg, meet the Chairman of the Board."

"Now what?" he asked.

"I take a deep breath, put on my battle gear and march downstairs to face the Land Barons who probably have something similar to the Magna Carta for me to sign."

"Want a drink?"

"No, I think I can navigate this minefield without one."

**Chapter 14**

**Life on Hold**

I had a lot to do. I had to insure that everyone who needed to be informed was informed of my father's death. Most of the arrangements had been made for my father's funeral years ago, including security for any dignitaries. The Secretary of State was being sent by the White House so we had to interface with the Treasury Department to set up for the Secret Service. While this was going on, I had to act like the Godfather, sitting in my father's office, seeing various heads of our subsidiaries who wanted to express their condolences and get in a quick word about 'changes' they wanted to institute. I was good at nodding my head and being gracious.

Stephen was the gentleman that he always has been. He stayed by my side throughout the meetings, cluing me in on the politics underlying each person's request. At noon, he informed everyone that there would be no further meetings until 1:30 pm, that I needed to eat. He ordered in a tuna sandwich and salad. We ate and talked business while I occasionally snuck a glance out of the massive windows in my father's office. There was a long silence and then he looked at me.

"Greg says you're pregnant."

I looked up, shocked, "What?"

"You told your Dad that you were pregnant."

"I told him a lot of things to make him happy just before he died. I told him that Greg and I were getting married."

He tilted his head, "Aren't you?" He paused, shook his head and said, "Anyway, Greg says you're breasts and waist are bigger."

My eyes flew open, "I hadn't thought about it. He really said that?" _One more thing for me to worry about. Add, 'get pregnancy test' to my ever expanding 'to do' list and waistline. _I looked into Stephen's eyes and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Harriette always had sore breasts when she was pregnant."

"Hmmm." I said nothing more, but my breasts had definitely been sore when Greg touched them. "Well, I'll let you know when I know."

He swallowed and looked down at his food, "Could it be mine?"

I was strangely embarrassed. I just plain didn't know. "If I am, I don't know how far along I am."

"Greg said three months."

I tilted my head, "How does he know?"

He shrugeed, "He's a doctor?"

"_I'm_ a doctor!"

He took a quick breath, as if he had forgotten, "Yes, well, when was the last time you had a period? I mean... I hope you don't mind me asking."

"I've had one for the last two months. Well, kinda. Not as heavy as usual...a little light, but they're always light when I'm stressed. Jesus, I can't believe I'm talking to you about my periods."

His voice was calm, but firm, "You might just be pregnant."

"Great, just one more thing I need to worry about."

"Don't you want children?"

"Want children? Sure, but don't you think this is really bad timing? _Really bad_ timing?"

He gave me a fatherly smile, "The timing of children is like getting a bad hair cut, in time it all works out. If you're pregnant, you'll adjust, believe me. Could it be mine?"

"Not if it's three months. The only unprotected sex I had three months ago was with Greg."

"Are you going to marry Greg?"

I had to chuckle, the idea of Greg House married sounded very strange to me, "He hasn't asked me."

Stephen put his hand on mine, "I know how you feel about him. But, if you decide not to marry him, would you consider me?"

I choked on my sandwich and, after coughing up a half swallowed hunk of bread, I managed to compose myself. I thought about it. I knew I was in love with Greg, but he was unlikely to make good marriage material for someone who had to run a business as large as mine. Steven was the ideal pick. He was kind, smart, great at business and he genuinely liked me. "Steven, if I ever get married, the only two in the running would be you and Greg. Since Greg isn't likely to marry me, just hang in there for a little while. But, what if I am pregnant with Greg's child? Would that bother you?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Not unless me having two children by Harriette poses a problem."

"No. They're nice kids."

I spent the afternoon talking to our press relations personnel about the best way to ease the transition in the media. After the funeral, I was to immediately embark on a six country tour of our subsidiaries to reassure the investors and for the media to see how industrious I am. Six countries in one month. My public relations personnel scurried to set it up.

I was driven back to my father's house, stopping at a Walgreen's pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. Upon arriving, I discovered a missing House. He had left for Princeton without even leaving me a voice mail. I ate dinner alone and around 8:00 pm I received a phone call from him.

"It's Greg."

"I saw it on my caller I.D. Why did you leave?"

"Emergency. I have a patient that's crapping himself to death and it's not the usual suspects. I'm sorry. I wanted to stay."

"Greg, why did you tell Stephen I was pregnant?"

"He's going to find out in a month anyway. You're getting bigger you know."

"I've been eating more too. I'm very nervous over taking over."

He laughed, "No you haven't. Don't lie to me. I asked the staff if you ate when you came to see your father and they were all emphatic and upset that you weren't eating the food they prepared. What, don't you want kids? I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? I have a six country tour set up. I leave in ten days. I can't be pregnant."

"Well, welcome to parenthood. It won't be the first time a child will inconvenience your life. Get used to it."

"You know, if I am three months pregnant, you're the father."

"I have great swimmers. I knocked up Stacy the first time we slept together."

"Really? What happened?"

"She had an abortion. We had just started living together and she wasn't sure she wanted children in her life."

"Really? Then why did she move in with you?" I chuckled to myself at my joke, but he didn't laugh. "How did you feel about it?"

"I didn't feel about it...it was her decision. You know...woman's body...she gets to choose."

I was frustrated, "How did you feel about becoming a Dad?"

Again I heard light chuckling, "Why don't you just ask me? You want to know if I'll be a father to your child. You moron, of course I will. That child is going to have my genes...for better or worse. He's going to have to have someone around who understands them."

"Yeah, well just how "around" do you plan to be?"

"Since we're getting married, I'd say I'll be around quite a bit.'

I gasped, then let out a short breath, "Married?"

"Yeah, I asked you last night and you said yes as long as you didn't have to cook or iron."

I tried to think. It certainly sounded like something I would say. But I didn't remember him asking or me accepting any proposal. I nervously worried that he was just teasing me. "You're joking, right?"

There was a long pause. It worried me. Was he pausing because he wanted to tease me, make me wait for the response? Or was he upset because I didn't remember.

"I have to go. The team just handed me the latest results and they're pretty ugly. I'll call you tomorrow." There was a click of the receiver. I just looked at the phone in my hand and burst out in tears.

He didn't call me the next morning. But, I didn't have much time to think about it. In fact, I had completely forgotten about taking the pregnancy test when I woke up as instructed in the test instructions. I had been awakened by an emergency in Lima where our largest lithium battery factory had just experienced a walk-out. The workers wanted better safety conditions after one of the women was scorched by a chemical spill.

My father's funeral was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. At 3:00 pm my distant relatives, those that had arrived for the funeral, were seated in the Board room where my father's trust and will was read. I had asked Stephen to join me for moral support. I still hadn't heard from Greg.

It was no surprised that everything went to me except for a few substantial cash gifts to some family servants, several relatives and a $15.0 million donation to the Peapatch, West Virginia Clinic. Apparently, my father had set the money aside years ago, long before we had reconciled. Of course over three quarters of the money was tied up in a trust for me. The yearly income from the trust was more than I could ever spend. But the trust gave me certain tax advantages and it allowed me the luxury of having a trustee that I trusted, Stephen.

Stephen and I went out for dinner on Penn's landing. I was surprised that there were actually photographers lurking on the sidewalk, waiting to take our picture. Inside, we settled into a quiet booth, where we talked for hours about my "allowance."

"It works out to a personal allowance of $19 million a year and the trusts pays for the upkeep and taxes on all of the properties and luxury items."

"It's been so long since I've lived like this that I can't get my mind around it. I've lived such a simple life. I'm beginning to wish I had it back."

"So, did you take the pregnancy test?" he asked.

It hit me like a brick wall. I had forgotten! The fact that I had forgotten something so vital to my existence made me sit back and wonder why. Did I subconsciously forget because I was afraid that I _was pregnant?_ Or was it that I was afraid I _wasn't_ pregnant? I must have turned white because Steven immediately grabbed my hand.

"Philly? I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head, "No, I just realized that I forgot to take the test this morning."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to take it tomorrow morning."

I took a deep breath, "It's just that I wonder if I'm ready to know."

"You could get an abortion if you're not ready."

I laughed out loud, "Ready? I'm 38 years old, when will I be ready if not now? It's not like I don't have enough money. In fact, I have too much."

He frowned at me, "Too much?"

To Stephen, his whole life was dedicated to expanding his empire for his children and family. It wasn't as if he wanted more material things, it was as if more money demonstrated his worth to his family and the outside world. This was the way my father thought too. He rarely took time to enjoy the fruits of his wealth; he was too busy preserving and increasing it. It was his way of proving to everyone that he was worthy of being rich.

He never realized it, but my father had given me his greatest legacy when he egged me into my life in the Appalachians. If I had found someone to love, if I had made a go of a relationship in the mountains, I don't think anyone could have blasted me out of there with a nuclear bomb. I didn't know how much I loved it there until I was forced to come back and deal with my father's death. Here, in the corporate world, I felt stress all the time, manifesting in my shoulders constantly feeling tight and my head in a vise grip. I couldn't relax, I didn't have a moments peace, I was now a slave to my father's life.

I went cold sitting there, all these thoughts were swirling through me. Steven was talking about acquiring another factory in Paraguay, but I was wondering what I was doing here. Why had I decided that it was up to me to keep this empire going? I wanted out so badly. I couldn't do it now. I needed to heal the rifts forming from my father's death. But I vowed right then that this would not be _my_ legacy. I needed to leave my own legacy to leave behind.

The next morning I woke up and remembered to pee on the stick. I grabbed the little wand and stuck it between my legs as I sat thinking about all the things I was suppose to do. I walked over and put the wand on the counter near the sink. I felt a nausea radiate through my stomach. Before I could make it to the toilet, I puked. I was so nervous about everything in my life, I just barfed over everything. I ran down to the kitchen and busted in like a madwoman, much to the dismay of the servants.

"Philly, what do you need? Alma asked.

My hair was in shambles and there was vomit down my front, "I had an accident and need the mop."

She looked at me like I had just asked for a cattle prod. "Philly, you have a staff of five people today. Any one of us will clean it up."

I was beside myself, for some reason, my whole world depended on cleaning up the vomit. I was frantic, "I threw up all over the toilet, I can't ask you to clean that up!"

She laughed, "We all have kids. We can clean up vomit, we used to clean it up when you came home drunk in your teens! Are you okay? You seem upset?"

I looked at Alma and burst into tears. My pathetic outburst took her by such surprise that she jumped at me, arms outspread and enfolded me into her warm, soft, motherly body. I cried until I got the hiccups. We talked a little about my nerves and the expectations of the staff. After I calmed down and had a cup of tea, she accompanied me back to the bathroom with a mop, cleaner and rags.

She immediately saw the wand. She picked it up and looked at me, "Oh, sweetie. No wonder all of this is overwhelming. Your Dad died, you have to take over the business and you thought you were pregnant?"

I looked at her holding the want, "I'm not?"

She shook her head, "Not according to this."

I should have been relieved, but instead I felt like I was nothing but a failure. I wanted Greg.

She must have seen how devastated I was, because she put her hand on my shoulder. "You wanted to be pregnant?"

I took the wand from her. It was as blank as my stare; there was no pink plus sign telling me that I had won the motherhood jackpot. I started crying again. I looked at Alma hoping there was something she could suggest that would stop my blubbering, but she stared at me like I was completely out of control. Maybe I was, I only knew that I wanted to go back to bed and not get up – ever.


	35. Chapter 14 Part 2

I learned later that Alma called Stephen who showed up an hour later. I was already back in bed, having taken two more of those nice pills Greg had given me the night Daddy died.

I heard him in the hall talking to Alma. His voice was calm, but worried, "Just broke into tears?'

Alma whispered back, "Just sobbing. When I told her the pregnancy test was negative, she started crying again, uncontrollably. She took some of her Dad's medicine and climbed in bed."

Stephen walked in and sat down on my bed, "Philly, what did you take?" He sounded worried, as if he thought I had tried to commit suicide.

"Don't worry, I just took a couple of Lorazipam to calm myself down. I'm not trying to kill myself."

He looked visibly relieved. "Sorry about the pregnancy. I guess you wanted a child?"

"I guess I did. It hurt when Alma told me that it was negative."

"What did Greg say?"

"He hasn't called for a few days. He has a patient."

"_A _Patient?" He narrowed his eyes and looked incredulous, "He has _one_ patient and he can't call you?"

"His patient was dying."

"Seems to me like you aren't doing too well either."

I was confused. Stephen came at the drop of a hat, whenever I called. Greg didn't. I didn't even really know where Greg was. I was beginning to think that I had made a huge mistake by choosing Greg.

"I'll cancel your appointments today so you can rest. Get lots of sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek as I drifted into a uneasy sleep. I dreamed I was in Peapatch on the porch, rocking back and forth with a piece of pie in my hand. I heard a noise inside and walked in to see what it was. In my bedroom, House was busy putting together a crib. He looked up and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting together the baby's crib."

"But there is no baby." I said, sick to my stomach.

"Don't be crazy, of course there's a baby."

"No you were wrong."

"I'm Greg House."

"Yeah, well welcome to reality."

He got up and walked over to me, smiled and said, "I've got good swimmers." He kissed me on the cheek and left!

I was screaming after him, "There is no baby! Don't leave me...there is no baby!"

I woke up...concerned that House was going to leave me if I wasn't pregnant. I found that hard to believe, because I couldn't see Greg wanting to be a father anyway. I just felt scared that, in my dream, he was so insistent I was pregnant. I wondered what he was going to do now? How would he take being wrong?

Around 10 pm I got up and went to the bathroom. I saw the wand in the trash and picked it back up, the blank spot made me feel empty all over again. I kept hoping that if I warmed it up, maybe the little pink plus sign would appear. It didn't. I took a shower and dried off. As I walked back into the bedroom, toweling off my hair, I saw a pair of Nikes on my bed. I looked up and he was watching me, an amused look on his face.

"You look like hell. Come here and lay down." He patted the bed next to him.

"_Where have you been?" _I sounded like a shrew; I felt like one too. "If this is suppose to be a relationship, you're doing a crappy job. I'm going through hell and you don't even call me?"

He sat up and looked at me, "I had a patient...you know, dying human being. You do remember the Hippocratic oath..._doctor!_"

"One damn phone call."

"Sorry, I spent my time running tests and reading journals, trying to diagnose him. If it's any consolation, he died. I didn't pull the rabbit out of the hat."

I felt like crap. He had lost a patient and I was berating him for not calling. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry."

He gave me a slight smile, "Come lay down with me. Alma said you had a rough day."

"I think everything hit me at once." I went over and crawled in bed with him. He held me and I finally felt safe. "Please, please, I'm begging you, stay with me for a few days."

"Darling, I have no vacation time or sick days left. I used them all when I was in Peapatch."

I stared into his eyes, "Let me talk to Lisa Cuddy."

"She can't do anything, it's in my contract. I've used up my time. I have tomorrow off for the funeral, but I have to go back after the funeral."

I was stretched to the max. My brain refused to accept that I had to let him go. I was inconsolable. Greg looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Jesus, being pregnant has really done a number on you."

I howled like an animal in a trap. "I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! I took a test and I'm not pregnant!"

He looked stunned, confused. Shaking his head, he told me, "I don't believe you."

"You think this is the face of someone lying to you? Do you know how upset I was when it was negative?"

"Then something's wrong. If you're not pregnant, then you're ill." He looked out into space, focused on diagnosing me. "When I got to Peapatch you were anemic."

"But I started taking iron and my anemia went away."

"Your breasts are bigger and sensitive. You areolas are bigger, the glands in them are more prominent. The veins to your breasts are more pronounced. It doesn't make sense...your abdomen is more pronounced."

"Greg, ask Alma. It was blank...nothing."

He went quiet. "Philly, the only thing it can mean is that you're sick. We need to find out what you have."

"Let me get through my father's memorial and go on this trip. Then I can get tested. I want you to stay with me Greg until I leave on the trip. I really need you."

He shook his head slowly, "Sweetcheeks, I'm on thin ice with the Board as it is. I can't rock the boat. At least not yet."

I didn't want to hear it. I reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My trustee."

"What? Who's your trustee?"

I held up a hand to quiet Greg as I heard Stephen's voice on the phone, "Stephen, I want you to buy Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital for me."

Stephen, who's voice clearly indicated had been asleep, whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to buy the hospital...I want Greg to be able to stay with me and he can't because he has no vacation time."

There was a huge sigh from Stephen. I could hear Greg in my free ear. "This is ludicrous. You can't buy a hospital because I don't have vacation time."

Stephen must have heard him, "Greg's right, you can't buy a hospital just to get Greg time off."

I was frustrated and infuriated. What good was being ungodly rich if I couldn't get my boyfriend a few days off? "Look, both of you shut up. I don't care how you do it Stephen, I want to get Greg time off. If you can't do that for me, then..." I burst out crying again.

"Okay, calm down Philly; let me see what I can do." Stephen was clearly frustrated with me, but I didn't care.

Greg pulled the phone out of my hand. "Stephen, Philly's hanging up now." He plunked down the phone and turned me over to face him. "Hey, what's going on? Where's the Philly who went out of the raft at Iron Ring and still managed to save a boy's life?"

I couldn't stop whimpering, "I knew who I was in Peapatch. I don't know who I am here. I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't my home anymore."

"Bull, you've just lost your Dad, you're head of a huge conglomerate and you're sick. You need to take it one day at a time."

"Greg, please stay."

He held me close, so close I could hear his heart beating. "I'll call Cuddy and get some time off."

"Tell her I'll make it worth her while."

Greg dialed someone, kissing my ear on occasion as I could hear the phone ring through the receiver and a voice pick up. "It's House. I need a few days off." He made a face and held the receiver away from his ear. I grabbed the phone.

"Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Philomena MacKenna." There was a pause.

A somewhat nervous voice responded, "I'm sorry for your loss. Is Dr. House with _you_?"

I was a little surprised that she asked, "He's with me and I really need for him to be here. To get me through my father's death."

"House?" She sounded completely baffled. "House is your emotional support?"

"He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't he be my emotional support?" I looked at Greg who was looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"House? Greg House is Philomena MacKenna's boyfriend? Wilson told me you two had a falling out. "

"Lisa, can I call you Lisa?"

"Sure."

"Lisa, right now I need someone to hold me. I think I'm going to need that for the next week, maybe longer. I hope you'll let him have the time off."

"I wish I could, but he doesn't have the time left on the books. He's on probation here. If he misses work, I'll have to let him go. There's not a hospital on the east coast that will touch him if I do."

"I can see your point, but just think of it as him attending to a patient and I'm the patient. Or... I can buy your hospital, change the board and make Greg my representative on the board, which would make him your boss. Or, you can let him have the next week off and I make a tremendous donation that makes you look incredibly good in front of the current board."

Her voice was cold, "Can I speak to House?"

I handed the phone to House.

"No, I didn't tell her to do that." he looked at me, rolling his eyes and making faces at the receiver, "Yeah, okay." He hit the stop button on the phone. "You get me as long as you need me."

"She doesn't like to be threatened."

He looked impish, "Nah, when it comes to me, she expects things like this to happen. She just said the donation better be worth it."

I called Stephen back. "Okay, just make a donation to PPTH...say $20 million to be doled out over the next five years?"

Stephen sighed, "Fine, we'll do it in memory of your father."

"I want $5 million of it earmarked for the Diagnostics Department provided Dr. House is kept employed."

Stephen exhaled in frustration, "Fine. Now get some sleep."

"Good night Stephen." I hung up the phone and turned to Greg. "God, that's the first time I've felt good about inheriting all this money! Let's screw!"

His eyes shot open and he looked at me sideways, "Damn, I like when you bribe people...I get job security and sex...wow!"

"Uh, don't go counting your eggs...that job security depends on how well you perform the sex. Now get naked."

"Birth control?"

I thought about it, as much as I wanted a child, it was bad timing and, if I was sick, this might not be the best time for me to get pregnant. "Condoms? Did you bring any?"

His face tensed and he shook his head, "Sorry, I really thought you were already pregnant."

"I have a diaphragm somewhere around here from my youth."

House winced again, "Old diaphragms aren't that reliable. They get loose and the rubber gets old."

"Well buster, you better think quickly, because you have $5 million riding on this issue."

"Okay, hold on." He jumped up and ran out of the room. I went in the bathroom and dried my hair. Fifteen minutes later, a very happy House came running back into the bedroom waving a condom package. "Gooooaaaal!"

I was laying nude under the covers. Upon seeing the condom package I clapped and smiled broadly. "Did you have one in your car?"

He shook his head violently, "No, but I asked your servants and they said your Dad had some in his bathroom."

I turned bright red, "_You asked my servants for condoms?"_

He pulled his head back and smirked, "They're servants. I was going to give them money to go buy some but they told me where your Dad kept his."

I turned beet red, "I'm so humiliated."

He chuckled, "You're 38 Philly, I think they know you're not a virgin."

"But I'm having sex the night before my father's memorial. Isn't that tacky?"

"I'm sure your Dad would have approved. Judging from the number of condoms and lubricants he had _and the bottle of viagra_, he was pretty active."

"Oh God Greg! I didn't need to hear that..."

"What, that your Dad had a healthy sexual appetite? Hey, he was 76 and still getting trim, that's cool. He's my hero."

"Get me my gown out of the drawer."

His jaw dropped. "What? We're not having sex?"

"I feel...shameful. Hand me a gown out of the third drawer down."

"No. I won't do it. I'm having sex."

"By all means, you can have sex...just not with me."

He tilted his head to the side and puffed out his lips, "No! Come on Philly, sex will be good for you."

I chortled, "Really?"

"You're a doctor, you know it releases endorphins and you could use a lot of endorphins." As he was saying this, he was quickly undressing. As he took off his boxers I could see the beginnings of things to come. He lifted the sheets and quickly saddled up next to me, his arms going over my body like tentacles. He was moving fast, really fast. I could feel his excitement as he touched my body.

"You're so soft. _Christ_." He sounded upset.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that if you open those legs, I'm ..." he stopped, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"You're telling me that this is going to be short and sweet."

He looked sad and frustrated.

I took pity. I turned and kissed him, my tongue overtaking his as I touched his incredibly hard erection. I smiled as he quickly pushed my legs open and didn't wait to dress himself. I was a little shocked that he didn't use a rubber after everything we had just discussed, but part of me didn't care. I felt schizophrenic.

There were a couple of thrusts and a few grunts and he was done – and embarrassed. Very embarrassed. I started to giggle. He grumbled, but I was so busy giggling, I didn't hear what he said. He rolled off of me and put his arm over his eyes. I finally got control of my giggling.

I held up the unused condom package, "Uh, did you forget something?'

"I'm sorry. I'll get you the morning after pill if you want it."

I shook my head, "It's okay. Like Stephen said, having kids is like a bad haircut."

He gave me a quizzical look.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I almost started giggling again, "But, what was that about?"

"I've been thinking about you for the last few days and haven't had time to beat off...it's just been building up. The sight of the real thing just...well, it set me off."

"I see. And I'm rather flattered."

He took his arm off from across his eyes and turned his head, "I've never done that before, at least not since I was sixteen. I get so excited when I think I'm going to see you." He swallowed and then raised himself up on his arm.

All the giggling stopped. He'd never really said anything that sweet to me. I was nervous.

"Philly, I'm going to ask you properly. Babe, will you marry me?"

I went cold and clammy, I started shaking. The emotions of the day, of this moment were overwhelming, I was on overload. He looked so hopeful and, could it be, he looked so in love with me. I looked into his eyes and then I ...threw up. It went over him, over the sheets, the duvet. It was a smelly mess and I felt horrible, both physically and mentally. I had just blown the best moment in my whole life.

I started crying. I could see that look on his face when he's about to make a cutting remark, but he looked into my eyes and then shut his mouth. He looked around and found the bell rope. He pulled on it and within minutes the housemaid showed up. By this point, Greg had me in the bathroom, back in the shower. He stuck his head out the bathroom door.

"Philly barfed all over everything. The sheets and blanket thingy needs to be changed."

I heard the maid confirm that she would get right on it. He closed the door and got into the shower with me. I leaned back on him as he washed my hair. He was gentle, the massaging of my scalp was delicious. When he was done rinsing my hair. He reached around me, putting his long fingers across my abdomen.

He whispered into my ear, "I'm worried about you. Your abdomen is distended, you're vomiting, you've had light periods...you may have a tumor. I want you to get checked out tomorrow after the memorial."

I turned and we hugged.

He wiped some soap from my face, "Now, that was a pretty dramatic response to my very romantic question. Would you like to rephrase your response?" The water rolled down our bodies as we held each other, my arms around his waist, head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you. I'm not good at saying that, so don't get used to it. But I'm tired of trying to figure out ways to push you away. I want you to come home to me or me to you. I know that we may have to figure out where we're going to call home, but that's just extraneous to what we both know in our hearts. We're going to be miserable if we don't try."

"Greg, we don't have to get married. I'm not pregnant. We don't have to get married. We could just live together."

He held me a little tighter, "I've done the living together thing and when things got tough, it was too easy to call it quits. I want to marry you."

I looked at him like my life depended on it,"I love you and I'm _really good _at saying it. If I commit to this, I'll be like gum on your shoe. There's no getting rid of me."

"I'm in."

I looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, the water running down his face, "You'll have to sign a prenup."

He chuckled, "I don't want your money. I'll sign your prenup."

"Wow, we've just made a deal. I'm going to marry the great Gregory House, the brilliant jerk of Princeton, New Jersey."

"Yeah, well I'm marrying the best lay in Peapatch, West Virginia."

I giggled. When we got out of the shower, I dressed in my nightgown and climbed in-between the clean sheets and new comforter. I fell asleep with my fiance's arms wrapped gingerly around me. I felt guilty. My father was dead, but I was happy.


	36. Chapter 14 Part 3

I waited while the Secret Service checked out my limousine for bombs or terrorists hiding under my seat. I had slept well, but my energy was slipping fast. The weight of the ceremony, the sadness, and the daunting prospect of traveling for weeks around the world made me want to crawl back into bed with Greg and not get out.

Daddy would have loved the ceremony. He enjoyed his power and his importance. The fact that every continent was represented as well as fifty countries, made a big splash with the media. They had to shut down the center of Philadelphia to let the procession through. My father had been cremated, so it was a procession to the Country Club for a reception, not to the cemetery. The Secret Service was crawling all over everything. Even MI6 had representatives there to protect the Foreign Secretary who had been dispensed to the memorial at the behest of the Queen.

The country club looked like a florist's shop. The rather sophisticated reception room was overwhelmed by huge floral displays sent by dignitaries and millionaires from around the world. I was informed by three women that a scholarship at the local Battered Women's shelter had been set up in honor of my Dad who had apparently built a small dormitory to house twelve families. I was amazed at the things I learned about him, especially how many women came up to explain to me that they had a "special" relationship with my father, including a few married ones.

Greg took care of me better than I thought he would. He assisted me in and out of the car. He held me when I was weak, comforted me when I was sobbing and made me laugh when I was vulnerable. He did better than I expected, making me realize that buried inside of the arrogant jerk was a decent human.

Stephen caught me at the reception, "Philly, can I talk to you in private?" He looked over at House who rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar.

"Stephen, Greg and I are engaged. He asked me last night. You can say what you want in front of him from now on. Oh, and could you get a prenup drafted for me?"

I could see he was aggravated, "Sure, I'll just put in on my ever expanding list of things to do. Philly, we need to move the schedule around. We're going to have to go straight down to Paraguay to address the walk out. The plane is waiting for us. I told them we'd be there in an hour. Your servants have packed your bags." He looked nervous.

"It's that bad in Paraguay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Worse than we expected. I'm sorry to drag you away so quickly, but your father would have gone."

"Of course I'll go."

He paused, "There's one more thing. When we get back from our trip, you need to find yourself someone in the company who can counsel you in my absence. I have my own companies to run and I've let them slip while I've been helping you and your Dad. I suggest that you work with Dana Wilkie. She's bright, she knows a lot and I think she can be very useful. She's Vice President of Operations."

I felt so guilty. I had been using Stephen as my lackey, forgetting that he was a powerful and important man in his own right. I nodded, "I am so sorry Stephen, I've been out of line. You've been so good to me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

He gave me a quick hug, "I think the world of you. I'll still be there, just not 24/7. I can see how much House means to you and I just hope he can make you happy."

It hit me, "Oh crap, he's going to be pissed. He thinks I'm ill and wants me to get checked out. And I made a big deal of getting him time off; I didn't think we'd be leaving until Monday. Oh, now what do I do?"

"Does he really think you're sick?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know the stress I'm under. I think that all my symptoms are related to the stress. I can go get checked out when I get back."

"Okay. We have to be at the airport in an hour. I'll meet you there, I have to run by my house and get some papers."

"Did they pack my passport?"

He nodded. "Now go appease your fiancé."

"Oh Lord. Can't we just leave?" I sighed as I walked back over to Greg. I pulled on his arm. "Honey, there's a crisis in Paraguay and I'm flying down to take care of it."

He was still rather calm, "When?"

"Now." I closed my eyes to wait for it to him.

He screamed,_ "What?"_

Secret Servicemen pulled their weapons and started scanning for bad guys. I put my finger up to my mouth, "Please, let's go into the hall."

"_You need to be examined. You're ill. Tell Stephen that you can't go until you get checked out!"_

"Lower your voice please. I'm a doctor too. If I thought I was about to collapse, I would go straight to be examined. But it comes and goes. Right now I'm okay."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in anger, "When are you coming back?"

I scrunched my shoulders again, "In a month?"

He was shaking all over, "Where's Stephen?"

"He left for the airport."

Greg clenched his jaw, "You have to _trust me. _I know what I'm saying. You're body, your hormones have gone wild. If you aren't pregnant, then you may have a tumor interfering with your hormonal balance. Please, if you love me, stay and get checked."

My heart tightened. "Greg. Please don't pull that on me right now. I'm so stressed. I just have to take this trip and I'll be back. I promise, I'll come back and we'll pick out a wedding date. Okay?"

"Don't bother." He turned to walk away, but I caught his arm.

I was fading quickly,"_What do you mean_?"

"I can't be with another woman who won't listen to my medical advice or take me seriously when I say something." He looked serious, like he meant it. I realized he was comparing me to Stacy.

"Greg...I have to go. People's jobs...their lives depend on me. If I don't get that plant up and running, families will starve. I can't let that happen. Honey? Please?"

He slowly shook his head, "Have a nice trip."

He said it, but it wasn't said in a positive way. It was as if he was saying, 'we'll finish breaking up when you get home.'"

I followed him to the curb. My chauffeur was waiting for me, door open. "Greg, come with me to the airport, please. My chauffeur will take you anywhere you want after that."

"That's okay, I'll get a ride...I'll call a cab." he said coldly.

I don't know what hit me, but I hit the proverbial brick wall. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to him, slapped his arm and started yelling, "Screw you, screw you! Screw Mechwave, screw Daddy, screw Peapatch, screw everyone." Every "screw" was emphasized with a fist against his chest. " I'm just one _friggin_' person here trying to please billions of friggin people. I can't do it!" I turned to the chauffeur, "Take me to the airport."

As we drove from the curb, all I could see were people lining the curb watching me drive out of sight, their mouths open to their knees, including Greg. It was only then that I realized that I was the Phoenix rising.

I got to the airport and boarded the plane. Stephen boarded a few minutes later.

"I heard you had a meltdown after I left." He said.

"Yeah, well you're my next target, so hold on. I'm turning over Mechwave to you for the next year until I deal with all these changes in my life. There's no way in hell that I'm ready to be the CEO. I'm a doctor. I _like_ being a doctor. Here, I'm a fish out of water. I'm not going to Paraguay with you. Send that woman, Dana, the one you wanted me to pair up with. Tell her she has my blessing and she can do whatever she thinks is right. You and I are going to Peapatch. We're going to work out a way to make it worth it to you to handle Mechwave for the next year."

It became very clear to me that I had enough money and power to do what I wanted to do and I was being an idiot for not taking advantage of it. What I wanted to do was to go back to Peapatch. I was so stressed out that I couldn't deal with Mechwave, my father's death and my short-lived engagement all at once. I needed to sleep and take care of myself.

I worked out a deal with Stephen. He would receive my proxy for a year. If he did well, I'd make him the longterm CEO of Mechwave and give him an additional 10 of the company's stock as his compensation. I would retain the majority stock and a seaton the board. We built in some goals that he had to reach, the goals that my dad had set for the company, but Stephen seemed to think he could do it. Stephen loved challenges and this would be a challenge. He left that afternoon to go back to Beckley and then down to Paraguay.

I slept for a week and then I hired a temporary nurse at exhorbitant wages and gave her free use of the studio. I grabbed Mildred and took off for Europe; Rome was first.

Mildred reminds me of a Jane Russell incarnate and the men in Italy certainly responded to that. We laughed so hard wherever we went and that also seemed to attract the men. I often woke up in our suite to find a man sneaking out of Mildred's room. She was having a great time screwing her way through Italy. I was off men. Oh, I flirted and had fun talking to them, but I didn't take them home. I'd had enough to last me a lifetime.

It was the beginning of October and the weather was cool and pleasant. Every day we had a massage at 2:00 pm, a nap at 3:00 pm, dinner around 8:00 pm. I started to get my appetite back and enjoyed eating the delicious food in the Italian restaurants. I also discovered that pasta puts the pounds on. Both of us moaned about our expanding waist lines.

I realized I had been right. My problems had been related to the stress I was dealing with. I felt happier than I had felt in years. And Mechwave thrived in my absence. I had made a wise choice for everyone concerned and I was very proud of myself.

Mildred and I spent two weeks in Italy before spending a week in Spain, a week in France and two weeks in Britain. By this point it became obvious to Midred and I, needed to go home. We flew home to Peapatch exactly six weeks after we left. We were on my jet, enjoying a movie when Mildred patted my hand.

"Thank you Philly."She started chuckling, "I knew you were from a well-off family, but this trip went beyond my wildest imagination. It really makes me appreciate what you gave up for us. But it's time you made up with Doc House. You two need each other. You're gonna have a lotta people telling you what you wanna hear. He's the only guy I know who will tell you what you need to hear."

"I don't need him, when I've got you. You'll tell me what I need to hear."

"I'm in Peapatch. Your life is going to be stretched between different states and continents. He knows about that kind of life. I don't. You need someone who can give you advice for the world you live in."

I sighed, feeling the pressure of my future coming back and engulfing me. I started to cry, "I don't want it. I want my one room house back. I don't want the world if it means every minute of every day I feel like I'm in a vise."

"Honey, it feels that way because you're just getting used to it. Take it slow, do what you can. You have money...get others to do your dirty work. You're a good person, your father would have understood. The money, the power, it made him happy. If it makes you miserable, I'm sure he'd tell you to figure out what makes you happy and do it. He loved you."

"Mildred, how come we're the same age and you're wiser than me?"

"Cause I grew up sleepin' on 180 count sheets honey."

We both cracked up.

When we got back to Peapatch I went up to check out the construction plans on the new clinic. The clinic was going to have a real surgery and four beds for overnight patients. I was going to make Mildred the clinic administrator, hire someone to clean, contract two doctors and hire a nurse's aid. Mildred suggested I send Cora to train as a nurse's aid, so I did.

I had given Stephen my proxy for all decisions under $50 million, which meant I stayed out of Mechwave's business most of the time. I was only called in for the big decisions. However, I did insert myself into one issue. Since I had the majority vote, it went my way. I changed the location of the new Lithium battery plant from Raleigh, NC to Princeton, West Virginia. It meant a delay of a year, but I was going to give back to the community what we had taken years before. The plant would employ over 100 people and become the largest employer in Princeton.

As soon as we got home I tried to go on a diet, but it didn't work. Mildred seemed to shed her pounds easily. But I didn't and I started to think it had something to do with me missing Greg. I just kept eating. I hadn't allowed myself to miss him in Europe, making sure that as soon as he snuck into my thoughts I piled Mildred into a cab and we took off on a new adventure. In Peapatch there were memories everywhere I turned.

Greg hadn't tried to contact me while I was gone and that pissed me off. Just to show him, I didn't try to contact him either. That would show him. Months rolled by and I hadn't heard from the man who had held me in his arms and told me he loved me.

**Dear Readers, One more chapter and our story comes to an end. I hope you post a review and let me know if you enjoyed the journey. Thanks, Gorblimey2**


	37. Chapter 15 STOP THE WORLD

**Chapter 15**

**Stop the World I Want to Get Off**

House turned on the light and looked at the clock, it said 7:12 am. He figured it must be the hospital calling this early on a Saturday morning. He reached over, grabbed the phone turning to see if it had awaken Cameron. She opened one eye and gave him a look of frustration.

"Hello?" He answered, wiping his face with his hand.He heard her crying, her voice sending him into a tailspin. It had been five months since he had seen her drive off after giving him the verbal finger. He listened without saying anything. Finally, when she was done all he said was, "I'll be down tomorrow." He hung up.

Cameron turned over and sighed, "Who was that?"

"Philly."

Cameron's voice couldn't hide her concern, "What did she want?"

House sat up and looked back over his shoulder, "I have to go to a funeral tomorrow in Peapatch. Do you want to go with me?"

"Were you close?"

House nodded, "Yeah, we were good friends."

She put a hand up on his shoulder, "Sure, I'll go. Besides, I want to meet Philly, find out what my competition is like."

He shook his head, "Don't worry, it's over between us. You have nothing to worry about."

Cameron gave him a weak smile and laid back down.

They flew into West Virginia and rented an SUV with four wheel drive to travel the rest of the way up the snow covered mountain. House felt strange, as if he had been at college and was going home after graduation. It was familiar to him, but it was no longer where he lived.

"It's beautiful. But I still can't believe you lived here for six months. Did you like it?"

"Most of the time. It could get boring, but then Princeton gets boring too."

They turned up the last hill leading to Philly's and then pulled into the gravel drive. He saw her out by the side of the house apparently chopping wood. He shook his head. She was one of the richest women in the world and she was chopping wood. The house had changed, there was an upstairs addition that had been built and the entire place had been refurbished. The roof was new, the porch had been reinforced and painted. The steps were now made of Trex. The house still retained some of the old flavor, but anything would have been an improvement after all the years of deferred maintenance.

Philly stopped chopping and watched House get out of the car. She felt her heart squeeze when she saw the woman he was with. She almost burst into tears, but she was all cried out for the time being. She waited as he walked up to her; the woman stood next to the car, not coming any closer.

He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him with another woman. But he wanted her to know, right from the start, that this trip wasn't an attempt for him to get back together with her. He was here for the funeral and that was it. She was standing with several logs in her arms looking glum, her eyes bright red from crying. When he realized how upset she already was, he felt guilty that he had added to it by bringing Cameron.

He held out his free arm to take the wood, "Let me take some of that."

She handed him a few logs. It was only then that he could see all of her. He winced in pain and frustration and looked away, then back to her. "_You're pregnant?"_

She said nothing, but walked inside, putting the logs next to the fire. House motioned for Cameron to follow him. Philly gave them both a frown as they walked inside. She walked wordlessly into the kitchen.

House motion to the sofa, "Stay in here, let me talk to her."

Cameron whispered, "She's pregnant, is it yours?"

House shrugged his shoulders and followed Philly into the kitchen. He took his hat and gloves off, then took a seat at the table. "You silly cow. You told me over and over that you weren't pregnant!"

"Don't call me a silly cow. I didn't think I was pregnant until my fourth month. I kept dieting and couldn't get the weight off. Then I felt something move and I ran another pregnancy test."

"_You're a doctor and you didn't know you were pregnant?"_ he yelled.

She screamed back, "Hey! All my symptoms went away except for the weight gain and light periods. I thought that because I had done away with my stress, I had solved my problem. Don't stress me out anymore than I already am."

"But the test?"

"All I can figure out is that after I took it, I left it on the counter, puked and then went to get something to clean it up. I was upset and well, Alma let me have a good cry. We didn't get back up to the bathroom for a good thirty-forty minutes. Apparently, my urine evaporated, the little plus sign goes away when it dries out."

He didn't lower his voice, _"When were you going to tell me?_"

Her voice went up in volume, "I wasn't! Why should I? How many times did you pick up the receiver and call me in the last five months?"

"You told me to go fuck myself!"

"Since when did that stop you from doing anything?"

"Great! Just great! So you were just going to have the baby and not tell me? You're such a bitch!"

The loaf of bread hit him upside the head. The shock quickly wore off as he saw the jar of sugar come flying at him, followed by a mug of cold tea. Glass was shattering everywhere. Liquid hit the wall and slid down to the floor. Cameron jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen door, stopping about four feet from House. She had to duck as another glass hit the door jamb.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch. I'm pregnant with your baby, stressed out over everything I'm going through and you traipse back to Peapatch bringing some trophy girlfriend with you? Is she supposed to make me look like the old cow?"

"I started using Vicodin again. Cameron helped me get off of it. At least she cares about me."

"Screw you! You knew the hell I was going through. But you never once picked up a phone or sent an email. And I'm supposed to care about your sorry ass? Get the hell out of my house." She looked at Cameron, "Come on Barbie, get this lame-ass senior citizen out of my house! I hope the two of you will be happy."

Cameron said nothing, but her face said it all. Her eyes were wide and nostrils flared. House stood up, grabbed Cameron's elbow and they stormed out of the house.

Philly ran to the bedroom and threw her weary and bulging body on the bed. She thought to herself that she must look like a beached whale next to the svelte and lovely young woman he had just left with. She didn't think there was a tear left in her, but she was wrong. She cried until she fell asleep.

House drove down to Jed's where he and Cameron took a booth. Mitzy came over to give them their menus and take their drink orders.

"Hi Doc, ya here for the funeral?" Mitzy asked as she gave Cameron a cold look.

House nodded. "What time is it?"

"2:00 pm at the church. Can I get ya somethin to drink?"

Cameron cleared her throat to get Mitzy's attention, but Mitzy didn't look at Cameron. House looked up at Cameron, "What do you want?"

"Coke."

House leaned back and told Mitzy, "Coke and a draft."

Mitzy looked House in the eye, "It's about time you got back. You do know that Philly's pregnant with _your_ child."

He bugged his eyes out at her, "Yes! Now get our drinks Mitzy."

Mitzy put the drink order in and then went on her break. Gus came over with the drinks.

"Hi Doc. Good to see you. About time you came back and made Philly an honest woman. I guess you know she's pregnant with your baby?"

House looked sheepishly at Cameron. "Yes Gus, now could you bring me a Ruben and...what do you want?"

Cameron looked up at Gus, "Tuna salad please."

Gus nodded and left.

House sat back in the booth. He rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He shook his head slightly, "I shouldn't have brought you here."

She patted his hand, "It's okay; I can see why you dumped Philly. She's pretty volatile."

House opened his eyes and looked at Cameron, "She has every right to be. I did what I do best. I made a demand of her when she was going through the worst thing in her life and when she didn't do it my way, I refused to give in and call her. And you can see, she's just as stubborn."

Cameron held his hand, "Well, she obviously doesn't want you in the baby's life. She has enough money, I doubt she'll ask for child support. What are you going to do?'

He was about to answer when Mitzy, staring at Cameron holding House's hand, dropped the coke on the table, where it sloshed over onto her pants. Cameron looked up, fairly sure Mitzy had done it on purpose, but wasn't certain.

"Oh my! Sorry, ma'am. There's a wash room over there." Mitzy pointed towards the restrooms.

Cameron gave Mitzy a dirty look and then ran to the bathroom to sop up the coke.

Mitzy sat down at the table. "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna be a daddy in a month. You better get your ass back up that mountain and get her to marry you or you're gonna be sorry. You need to be with Philly, not this plastic, plucked eyebrowed, boobless teenager."

House shook his head, "Mitzy, I wish you wouldn't mince words."

They saw Cameron coming back to the booth.

Mitzy narrowed her eyes and stuck her head out, "You heed my words. You need to be with Philly and your baby!" Mitzy smiled and got out of the booth so Cameron could take her place.

Cameron watched Mitzy go back to the kitchen, "What was that about?"

"She just wanted to catch up on how I've been."

They were signing the guest book at the funeral when Carl walked in behind House and Cameron. "Hey Doc, how ya doin'?"

"Carl." House stood up. "How did it happen Carl? How did they die?"

"Propane leak in the house. They done suffykated."

"Jesus Christ. Of all the things to die of on the mountain, I never expected that."

Carl leaned in and whispered, "They want you to play with Philly. They need someone who plays the banjo. That's you doc."

House blinked a few times, "Play with Phlly?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah, talk to the pastor."

House and Cameron went to a pew and sat down. House got back up to go talk to the pastor. A few minutes later he came back, "I'm going to play one of the songs during the funeral. I guess it was a request from the family."

Philly walked in and took a pew on the opposite side of the little church which filled up quickly. House was sad when he realized that Mildred wasn't there to comfort Philly. She was obviously devastated by the loss. He knew that the only person besides himself that would be able to give Philly real comfort was the one person who wasn't present.

Their were two caskets which had been closed. The pastor began the service and then asked for Philly, House and Calvin to come to the front. House stood up and glanced back at Cameron. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw Mildred enter in the back and give him a wink. He nodded and then went to the front.

House didn't smile, he simply said, "It was Jody who taught me this song. I hope I do it justice for him. I'll miss him."

House began to play with Philly and Calvin following. Philly and Calvin sang most of the song, _Your Long Journey._

_God's given us years of happiness here  
Now we must part  
And as the angels come and call for you  
The pains of grief tug at my heart _

Oh my darling  
My darling  
My heart breaks as you take your long journey 

Philly looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. House wanted so much to hold her. He knew the tears weren't just for Jody and his brother; they were for her father and for the pain he had caused her.

_Oh the days will be empty  
The nights so long without you my love  
And when God calls for you I'm left alone  
But we will meet in heaven above _

Oh my darling  
My darling  
My heart breaks as you take your long journey 

House looked out in the church and realized he knew just about everyone in the pews and had treated lots of them. They knew him by name, nodded to him as they drove by. He had shared laughs and debates with many, played songs with several, drank beer with the rest. He felt something tugging at him. He felt like he was home and yet he didn't feel at home.

_Fond memories I'll keep of happy ways  
That on earth we trod  
And when I come we will walk hand in hand  
As one in heaven in the family of god _

Oh my darling  
My darling  
My heart breaks as you take your long journey 

House ended the song and put the guitar down. He grabbed his cane and then turned to help Philly to her feet. He chuckled when he realized how much effort it took to get her up. They both looked at their hands clasped in one another's, but said nothing. House went to his pew, Philly to hers.

The reception after the burial was at Jed's, about the only meeting place in miles. Most of the people came up to Philly to thank her. Word had gotten around that she had paid for the caskets, funeral, plots and reception. She knew that Jody and his brother would have been buried in unmarked graves if she hadn't.

Cameron and House sat in their booth. When House got up to go to the restroom, Mildred came over and sat down. She looked at Cameron, "Hi, I'm Mildred and I'm here to tell you that you're waging a losing battle."

Cameron furred her brow and scrunched her nose, "Huh? What?"

"Sorry honey, but if you think Doc House is walking out of here with you tonight, you're sorely mistaken."

Cameron turned defensive, "_I beg your pardon? My God! Is everyone in this town so rude?"_

"No, but we're realistic. We've watched those two dance for the last year. And honey, I can tell you they fit together like Lincoln Logs. And I'm afraid you're a Tinker Toy."

"Would you please leave?"

Mildred smiled, "Sure, but I just wanted you to know that I'll make sure you get home." Mildred slid out of the booth as House came back.

House looked surprised to see Mildred getting up from the booth, "Mildred? You want a beer?"

"No doc, I got somethin' to do." She turned to Cameron, "Nice meetin' ya sweetie. I'll see you later."

House leaned forward, "What was that about?"

Cameron sighed and shook her head, "Just more of the same. Everyone thinks you should be with her." Cameron nodded to the barstool where the very pregnant Philly sat talking to Gus."

House glanced down at his hands, "Sorry."

The drinks were flowing and Mitzy had been told by Mildred to make sure that Doc House's kept coming. They'd all be there for a few hours when Mildred stepped up to the juke box.

"Hey folks, this is probably the last we'll see of Doc House and so I thought it would be nice if he and Doc Mac had one last dance. What d'ya say?" She started encouraging clapping.

House's eyes grew big and he looked around at everyone. Philly was clenching her teeth and shaking her head at Mildred. Mildred grabbed House's arm and pulled him so hard, he had to stand up. Philly got the same from Mitzy. Carl pushed the buttons on the juke box.

They stood facing each other on the dance floor like warriors. Both were sober faced and filled with anger. Mildred pushed House towards Philly when the music started.

_The only two things in life that make it worth livin'  
Is guitars that tune good and farm feelin' women  
I don't need my name in the marquis lights  
I got my song and I got you with me tonight  
Maybe it's time we got back to the basics of love  
_

A full stanza of singing passed before House relented, reaching lightly around her with his arms. They left a huge gap between them, a space so large that Philly's belly wasn't even touching House. Neither of them looked at each other.

_Let's go to Luckenbach Texas with Waylon and Willie and the Boys  
This succesful life we're livin' got us feudin' like the Hatfields and McCoys  
Between Hank Williams pain songs and Newbury's train songs  
And Blue Eyes Crying In The RainOut in Luckenbach Texas ain't nobody feelin' no pain  
_

Mildred went over to Carl, "Good choice. If this next lyric don't do it, we're in trouble."

Carl and Mitzy nodded in agreement.

_So baby let's sell your diamond ring buy some boots and faded jeans and go away  
This coat and tie is chokin' me, in your high society-- you cry all day  
We've been so busy keepin' up with the Jones'  
Four car garage and we're still buildin' on_

House looked down on her, pulling her slightly closer until her belly pushed into him."You were miserable in Philadelphia weren't you?"

The music continued to play.

Philly said nothing but nodded. She felt herself relax into his arms as they tightened around her. She felt safe again.

"Well, we're going to have to travel back and forth, you know that don't you?"

Philly said, "I'll do whatever it takes." She looked up and stared him in the eye, "Do you love me?"

The music stopped, they stopped dancing, he smiled and said, "I'm here aren't I?" He reached down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Mildred walked over to the booth as Cameron grabbed her things. She put an arm around Cameron and said soothingly, "Now honey, let's see about you getting back to Princeton."

THE END.

**DEAR READERS - I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY. IF YOU HAVE TIME, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. TAKE CARE - SEE YOU ALL IN PRINCETON FOR THE HOUSE CONVENTION!  
**


End file.
